Elope to Iwa
by HellArious
Summary: A fake engagement and three months of training with a certain Hyuga prodigy all goes down the drain for Sakura when Neji is too injured to continue on the mission. With a war right around the corner a new fiancé must be made in the form of Kakashi Hatake.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I came up with this idea around midnight. Went and looked at pictures on photo bucket of Kakashi and Sakura until around one (I have a problem, it's been addressed). Then I wrote this until 2:30 and then played evony until 3 ish, then came back to writing this. It's now nearly 4. It's probably gonna have mistakes, but that's because I'm working on my laptop and I can never use the f***ing keyboard.

Warning: rated M, because I know someone's gonna have sex later, not promising a lemon, but… strong possibility.

Warning: I have a potty mouth. This will not be so much in the story, but the author notes (see above comment) I'm sorry.

Warning: This is stupid, and probably a stolen story line, but whatever. You can't copy write fanfiction.

Disclaimer(read at your own risk): I will not be editing, I will not be proof reading, I will not be checking facts. I will not be telling about anything that happens after Sakura and Granny beat Sasori, (cuz just dubs won't let we watch anything after that).

Anti-Claim-ing: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

* * *

When Tsunade first told me she was postponing my long-term mission it was only supposed to be for a few days. The man I had been training and preparing with for the past three months had been sent on an emergency mission and it simply couldn't be helped. A few days though… became a week. And then (of course)… a month. I was simply waiting for the word "indefinitely" to be used by the time my partner finally returned.

In the condition he (and the rest of his team) returned in I would most likely be hearing that evil word very soon.

I tried not to dwell on that fact as I patched up the holes in the young ninja, and refused to look at his newly scared face. He was actually quite handsome, as I had come to realize over the past three months, and I certainly didn't hate Tsunade for choosing the Hyuga boy as my faux husband. After all, she had made worse decisions. I'd come not only to find something beautiful in his empty eyes, but also to find them quite helpful for the silent communication we would have to use over the course of the mission. I could send him the slightest gesture or mouth the softest words and he could easily read them. As an added plus… he happened to be an above average kisser. Though I doubt Tsunade thought of that while choosing the man to escort me into enemy territory.

I jumped as Neji's hand touched my waist gently, settling there as naturally as if our relationship were real.

"Sorry, Sakura," he whispers, smiling softly. "Guess our mission will have to wait a while longer."

"Shush, you," I command softly. He sighs and drops his hand allowing me to do my work. When I'm finished I turn and sit next to him on the bed, finding the spot that's least bloody. "I don't think you'll be going on any missions any time soon," I confess softly, "much less a long haul like ours."

"Think Tsunade will give you a new hubby?" He asks with a grin, placing his hand on my knee. I was proud of the advancements I'd made with him, I truly was. In the beginning he couldn't even look at me without blushing, knowing what we were supposed to be. I think now he even gets carried away sometimes. My heart clenches at the slash across his face, reaching from his temple to his chin. As a rule of thumb I don't heal vanity injuries, but I simply can't help it.

As I'm reaching out to heal the slash on his face the door behind me slides open, Tsunade's voice stopping me. "A moment, Sakura? If you've finished…"

I smile at Neji, leading forward to place a kiss on his forehead, which he wipes off with a childish grimace once my back is turned, and then joining Tsunade in the hall way. "Lady Hokage?" I ask quietly.

"How long until I can put him back in the field?" She asks softly, aware of how thin these walls are.

"A few months, two, if we're lucky. But Tsunade, I don't think he'll be ready for our mission before the end of the year, it's not plausible anyway." It pains me to admit it, but it's stupid to deny all our hard work has been for nothing.

"That's no longer a problem, Sakura." I arch an eyebrow at her, but she isn't paying attention, she's watching something down the hall. "Neji is needed in the village at the moment; I'll be sending you with someone else."

"But Tsunade…" I mutter, "Neji and I have been preparing for this for months, you can't expect me to form a relationship with someone else in that amount of time."

"I believe you already have a bit of a relationship with this man, have trust, Sakura." She's not scolding me, but I can't help be feel apologetic. "Come see me later tonight, and get ready to leave, you won't have much notice." I bow slightly, more a nod of the head really, and she hurries off down the hall.

I sigh heavily and go back into Neji's room, smiling sadly at him. "I know that look," Neji sighs. "You want a divorce don't you?" I smile despite myself and nod.

"It's over, I could never be with a man who can't return home from 'S' ranked missions without a scratch on him." I'm just teasing, but Neji looks thoughtful.

"So either you're running away to Sand with Gaara, or you're going to join the Akatsuki." His conclusion makes me laugh softly, but he catches the vinegar tone to it and quickly changes the subject. "Well, Sakura, have fun with your new beau. Perhaps when you return we can grab some tea?"

"Are you asking me on a date, Mr. Hyuga?" I wink playfully and to my relief he grins sloppily back. It'd just be too cliché if we ended up together now, I'm not sure I could deal with it.

"Take care of yourself, Sakura." He whispers, kissing my hand. "And tell whatever worthless bum they send you out with to do so as well." I nod and he kisses my hand again. "Promise."

"I promise, we'll get tea when I get home, and you can tell me all about how well you're recovering." I grin at him and he laughs, wincing, and then laughs again, more shallow this time.

"You can bitch about your new husband to me and it'll be just like old times."

"I think you're delirious." I laugh, glancing over the monitors he was hooked up to. "We don't have old times."

"We will when you get back," he comments.

* * *

By the time I've escaped his endless ring of pointless conversation it's nearly midnight. I playfully dance my way to Hokage tower and into Tsunade's office, knocking once. She's sitting on the desk, Kakashi leaning against the front of it on her right side.

"Hey," I say happily, a grin on my lips, "Kakashi-Sensei." I mean it to be an acknowledgement of his presence, but it sounds more like I'm calling his name.

"Yo," He mumbles, holding up one hand. Tsunade elbows his carelessly and he coughs. "Broken…" he mutters, touching his ribs tenderly. At a warning look Kakashi sighs and turns back to me. "Sakura, would you run away with me?" My jaw sags a little. I should have been expecting this. He was in the room for Kami's sake right after Tsunade told me she'd found me another husband. "Please?" he adds for good measure.

"Tsunade…" I groan. "How could you?"

"Now, now, Sakura," she scolds. "I'm sure Kakashi is just as handsome as your precious Neji."

"That's not even the issue," I grunt in response. "He's like… a brother… a very much older brother…"

"Gee, thanks," Kakashi sighs. I throw him an apologetic shrug, but he's reading.

"A porn-addicted, older, brother figure."

Tsunade rolls her eyes. "Sakura, Kakashi is familiar with the area, Neji was not. Kakashi is strong enough to protect you, Neji, at the moment, is not. You have history with Kakashi, so you can use stupid references only each other get, with Neji you don't. You've worked with Kakashi a thousand times. With Neji you haven't. Plus Kakashi has the Sharingan."

"Neji has the Byakugan!"

Tsunade's fist splinter's the desk next to her and Kakashi wisely moves away. "You being with Kakashi makes more sense, Sakura. Think about it." I sit silent, refusing to do so. She sighs. "What did I really have to object to you and Hyuga?"

"I'm your prized pupil. He could've gotten me pregnant and I would be put out of commission," that was what she'd come up with when she'd first introduced the mission.

"That's bull shit, and you know it Sakura. I could have many reasons for you and your former sensei to not marry, and all of them perfectly reasonable. Which would make it so you must leave the village to do so. Plus… the fact that Kakashi is famous will add to your story. That the Copy ninja would leave the leaf has to prove something of his love for you." I groan, knowing she's right. Looking over Kakashi makes my stomach clench. Holding hands, sleeping in his arms… kissing him, as I had Neji. I feel more than a little dizzy at the thought.

"Sakura, try not to be too disgusted at the thought, you might hurt my feelings." I want to shoot Kakashi a dirty look at his words, but my face won't cooperate.

I swallow thickly, closing my eyes. "The mission." I whisper.

Tsunade and Kakashi are silent for a moment before Tsunade speaks, her voice simple. "Sakura, I'm sending you to Sand, to help with the medical staff, and to visit your dear friends." She pauses for a moment. "Kakashi will follow you, against my orders. You are then to flee Sand together, going north."

"The Kazekage will have to retaliate… if he is to keep up the pleasantries with us," Kakashi comments.

"Obviously… Gaara will be more than happy to dispatch his best Anbu to make sure you don't reach the border. You'll have to out-run them." Her voice is too sweet, it's making me sick. "Once you're gotten over the border you'll be pretending to be travelers, looking for a place to get married. You'll have to stumble across a little town just pass the border. It's just been a trade post in the past but we have reason to think it's creating weapons that could be… inconvenient. Figure out if they are in fact manufacturing these weapons, and who is in charge, and more importantly, if he can be… convinced to sell to us. They'll know who you are, of course, Kakashi at least. Hopefully they'll refuse to marry you, which of course will make it so you must gain their trust, convince them to do so. It will also keep you in the country longer with more reason. You'll live there as long as you have to in order to figure out what's what."

"What happens if they don't refuse?" Kakashi asks.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Hatake." He voice caries a certain dryness at those words, as if it tastes like acid on her tongue. "As long as you two don't consummate the union I can annul the marriage, if you do get carried away I'll have to divorce you."

My eyes fly open in shock at her words, just in time to catch the blush on Kakashi's cheeks above his mask. "That won't be an issue," I hiss. Kakashi's visible eye rolls over to me slowly, watching me. I refuse to meet his gaze.

"Should we need you back home," Tsunade continues, "We'll send Anbu, someone you know. You're to return as prisoners. Any questions?" Kakashi looks to me and I shake my head slowly. "You'll leave in the morning, Sakura, with a few other medic nin, and, since protocol demands in, a small Anbu Escort. They won't get in the way. Oh, and one last thing for the both of you. I've sent Sakura away, as far as close friends who know what's what know, because you two are getting too close. I guarantee this will be spread around the village before noon tomorrow, so… prepare for a bombardment of disapproval." My heart sinks, hoping foolishly that Ino will not hear before I'm gone. "Would you wait outside, Kakashi?"

I wait patiently as Kakashi leaves and prepare for her to scream at me.

"Sakura," I look up in shock at the soft smile on Tsunade's face. "This is just another mission. Go into it with resentment and you may die. Go in trying to do a good job and you may very well do just as well as this village needs you to do. You know Kakashi, better than anyone in this village most likely, and Kakashi knows you. Don't let the titles scare you; what I really need here is a pair of shinobi who can work together without letting others know they're working together." She pauses, brushing aside the loose hair that sticks to my cheek. "I _know_ you can do that, Sakura."

"I've worked with Neji for three months, Tsunade." I complain half-heartedly.

"And with Kakashi for more than three years," she's making perfect sense, but I don't want to hear it. "He's a quick learner." I sigh heavily. "Go teach him."

* * *

Kakashi's waiting for me at the top of the stairs. He doesn't speak, but walks along my side as I head back to my house. To my surprise he doesn't pull out his dirty novel, and he doesn't comment on my attitude in the tower. He just keeps his eye out of the reach of mine. As I unlock the door to my apartment I can feel his gaze on me, but when I turn to look back at him he won't meet my eyes.

"Would you like to come in?" I ask, amazed at how hard it is to ask such a simple question. He nods and follows me inside. "Tea?" He shakes his head, looking around, lost. I wave him after me, cautious, as I lead the way back to my bedroom. He follows a few steps behind me, and stops at the door. I sit cross-legged on the bed and take a great interest in the pillow in my lap. "Neji and I used a modified sign system mixed with Morse code," I begin carefully. "To be sure the signs weren't noticeable they're mostly done by touch."

"Show me," he orders, lifting his head band.

I wave him over, patting the bed next to me. When he sits down I take his arm in my lap and press symbols into it carefully. "This means we have an audience. Also using pet names will get the point across. You try." I offer my hand and he presses the symbol into my skin, his ring finger a bit out of place. I fix his hand quickly. He scowls in what could be confusion or frustration, as if he's not used to things not being naturally easy. "This is danger, or be careful," I finally continue, once I'm content with his sloppy sign.

After ten or so signs I sigh, pulling away. "Those are the important ones, all you'll need for now anyways," I yawn and stretch lazily, lying back onto the bed with my hands above my head. "I'll teach you some more on the road."

"Sakura…" I freeze as the bed shifts, taking a moment to realize what he's doing. His legs settle in the curve of mine, and the feel of his Jonin vest against my thin clothes makes me shiver as he moves his way up my body. I can't do anything but look into his one visible eye as he holds himself above me. "I'm sorry, I know you don't think very highly of me, but if we can't fake some kind of attraction then this will never work." His voice is dark; with a sort of mischief to it that fills me with angry butterflies.

"Kakashi sensei…"

"Don't call me that," he hisses. "Not unless you want everyone who sees us to think I've been fucking you since you were twelve," I grimace at that, but don't have time to properly react before he catches my chin in his hand, supporting his weight on his other forearm. "Say it."

"Kakashi."

"Again," he demands.

"Kakashi."

He leans closer and I distinctively close my eyes. "Again."

"Kakash-" his lips, bare, mask-less, lips touch mine carefully. I shoot my eyes open in shock, but recover fairly quickly, sliding my eyes closed impossibly slowly. He moves his lips against mine and, after a moment of hesitation, I follow suit. His hand slides to my neck, just under my ear, and pulls me closer to him. In the back of my brain I marvel at the smoothness of his lips. The mask must keep the elements away from his skin, keeping it smooth.

Hesitantly, I bring my arms up to wrap them around his neck, pulling him back down when he pulls away slightly for breath. He groans softly, (the noise against my lips shoots off fireworks in my lower abdomen I would rather not have felt) and reaches back to unlink my arms and pull away. "Good…" He croaks, pulling up his mask before I can properly see his face.

"That's it?" I gasp, slightly breathless, marveling at how Neji had never kissed me like that. In fact… no one had ever kissed me like that.

"Baby steps," he mutters, touching the fabric of his mask softly. "I'll just let myself out?" I nod in understanding and in a moment he's gone. I smile slowly, touching my lips. I can still smell him in the room, which annoys me to no end. I glance at the clock on my nightstand rolling my eyes and the numbers far too large for one who has to be awake so soon. Bed time. Then hap-hazard packing in the morning… and then a quick bolt for the city gates to get the hell out of here before someone tells Ino.

* * *

I think I should point out… I'm not a huge Sakura fan. I'm really not. She pisses me off, but she's in a good position to manipulate into doing cool and scandalous things. She's also f***ing talented, so there ya go.

It's been a while since I posted anything on here, and a year ago or so I went through and removed all my stories. I want honest opinions if you review, although it's always great to hear "you rock keep it up" I'd rather hear "That was good, but you made Sakura take off her left shoe twice, did you notice?" (I could very well write something like that) I'll even take, "You idiot, People only wear one shoe per foot". REVIEW please.


	2. Chapter 2

So… chapter 2. Wrote this while I was supposed to be getting rid of old clothes and dusting. I got rid of a pair of shoes and three pairs of pants. Yay! I've also learned I can't _see_ dust. Super frustrating. I can't wait to get a smaller place… DOWNSIZE! Yes. So… things are getting rather hot rather quickly with Kakashi and Sakura. Maybe I'll give some explanation as to why in the form of a flash back… OOOOoohhhh… should Sakura and Kakashi have some awkward history?

* * *

I only had a few hours sleep when the sun on my face woke me up. I squint against the light a roll over to drift back into sleep, but something stops me. My bed room door is open, so I can hear the noises it usually blocks out: the pipes rattling and the next door neighbor's baby crying. I sigh and pull myself painfully from bed, realizing I'm still in the remains of my hospital garb I had changed into after healing Neji.

Another sigh as I glance at myself in the mirror, and then freeze. My hair is a mess, and my lips are rather swollen, from kissing, I realize. Still. I cuss softly and touch my lips. Last night I kissed Kakashi… my teacher. I wonder at the implications behind the butterflies I feel at the thought, and then quickly redirect my attention towards getting ready to leave. That's a dangerous road of thought to travel.

I'm already late, so I don't particularly take in my time washing my hair, but just poor shampoo over my head and rinse it out quickly. Within ten minutes I'm dressed and throwing supplies into my travel bag. I pause for a moment at the door, going over a mental check list. Weapons, food, clothes, map, unnecessary medical supplies. I slip out of the door with one last farewell to my house, and hurry down the street towards the gate. Thankfully Ino is still at the hospital with Chouji when I get to the gates. He had been much worse than Neji, which was, honestly, to be expected when comparing their attack methods. I quietly thank his bad luck as I come into view of the gates.

Izumo and Kotetsu greet me at the gates with more than suspicion in their eyes, which makes me sigh to myself. If they know then it's probably because Tsunade told them, which means the team she sent with me probably knows as well. "Has my team come through yet?" I ask, pushing a wet strand of hair behind my ear.

Kotetsu respond carefully, watching me with suspicious eyes. "They started out already, you're supposed to catch up."

"Thanks," I mutter, signing the proper papers to show I've indeed left for my mission.

"Hey, Sakura," I stop inwardly cursing Tsunade. "Are you sure?"

"About what?" I ask, with a cheery grin.

"…Kakashi…"

I sigh and drop the smile. "Stay out of it, Kotetsu," the warning seems to be understood because he lets me go easily, falling silent behind the desk.

My team isn't far ahead, they had been moving slowly, and I meet up with the two Anbu and three medic nin easily. "Hey!" I call as I approach, bringing them to a stop. "Sorry I'm so late, slept in."

"Yeah, I'm sure you had a rough night," one of the medics piped in.

"I'm sorry?" I ask, appalled.

"The team that was brought in last night… I heard you were on call." I sigh at the clarification, deciding they probably don't know anything yet.

"Yes, long night indeed."

With some gentle nudging from the Anbu we keep moving towards Suna. It's an unusually quiet journey, but I suppose when you're not doing anything particularly important no one feels the need to stop you. It seems like we reach the entrance to Suna in no time at all. We're greeted by Kankuro, who gives me a big hug and offers to show us to our rooms. The Anbu slept soundly in their room from the minute we got into the main house. They'll probably awake early the next morning to head back home. Meanwhile the three medic nin were showed their room, and then quickly left to go out drinking. They asked me to come with them, but I declined.

I got my own room, privileged treatment for people who save life of the Kazekage's brother, I suppose. I don't see anyone but Kankuro, we did, after all, arrive in the middle of the night. The next day I busy myself with touring the hospital and joking with Temari about her relationship with Shikamaru. She doesn't bring up Kakashi, which leads me to believe only Gaara knows.

After we've eaten dinner Gaara calls me to his balcony to speak with him. To my surprise Kakashi is waiting there for us. "That was quick," I comment.

"I just couldn't wait to see you," he says dryly.

"You shouldn't leave yet," Gaara cuts in. "You'll want to wait until there's as little light as possible. There are two Anbu who stand guard over my home. I ask you to be gentle when you take their gear. When they're found I'll have to send a squad after you, so be quick. But for now, rest. You won't be able to until you're out of Wind Country."

Kakashi nods and poofs away to who knows where. "Thank you, Gaara, for your assistance," I say quietly, turning to go back inside.

"I wish you both luck, you're not the best couple in the world, you'll need it," I scowl at him, but to my surprise he just smiles, turning to go inside. "Get some sleep."

I do as he says; the Suna sun is very bright and sucks my energy quiet efficiently. I sigh as I open the door to the room that had been prepared for me. Apparently Kakashi thinks it beneficial to share a bed with me. "Floor." I order, stripping off the majority of my clothes.

"We're lovers running away together to get married," he states. "We can share a bed."

I grunt in response, falling into bed next to him and snuggling into the cool sheets. Kakashi keeps his back to me, but I note the absence of his forehead protector, and jonin vest. In fact he's down to just some loose pants and the mask that connects to a tank top. My eye catches the Anbu tattoo on his shoulder and I reach out hesitantly to touch it.

At the last moment I realize what I'm doing and instead touch my fingers to his back. "This means listen," I mutter.

He rolls over slowly and grabs my hand. "Again?" I repeat the action on his arm and he copies it onto mine.

* * *

I'm woken several hours later, Kakashi shaking my shoulder. "Time to go," he whispers as I groggily rub my eyes. I can't see a damn thing. He hands me clothes and I get dressed quickly. I tie back my hair and strap on as many weapons as I can possibly need, and then grab my pack. "I'm gonna go take a quick trip to the kitchens," I whisper. "Find the guards, I'll meet up with you."

The trip to the kitchen proves very beneficial. I stuff my backpack with food, keeping it a light as possible. It's fairly easy to find Kakashi, he's not far from the kitchens. "I've never had to work so hard to find guards," he mutters, bringing a smile to my lips as I don the mask and cloak of the unconscious Anbu. Kakashi stuffs the two nearly naked ninja in a closet, giving us only a few more minutes perhaps, and leads the way out of the house. We pass the walls of the city without incident and take off across the desert. It's not until the first light of morning is hitting the sand that Kakashi starts really pushing the pace. He keeps in stride with me for a moment, taking my bag from me and emptying most of its contents into his own bag.

Normally I would take this as an insult, but it was simply practical. I was carrying more weight than he was, and he can handle it better than I can. I mutter my thanks. We travel slower when the sun comes up, knowing not even those Anbu would dare chase full speed after us through the desert. They catch up with as the sun goes down the next night. As kunai attached to wires fly past us, quite effectively caging us in, Kakashi gives me a short reminder not to kill them, coming to a stop.

"By orders of the Kazekage, Haruno Sakura, you are to return to Suna, and by orders of the Hokage, Hatake kakashi is to return to Konoha," One of the Anub calls. "If you don't comply you will be labeled as deserters, and must suffer the punishment when you're caught."

"We'll chance it," Kakashi confirms, watching the group carefully with his one eye.

"Very well," the same Anbu sighs, "We'd appreciate our uniforms back. This is fun and all but we really aren't going to fight you. We may be friendly with the leaf, but I'm not giving my life to send two ninja home who won't go anyway."

"I'm flattered that you think we could take you," Kakashi sighs, stripping off the stolen Anbu uniform.

"Not you," the Anbu corrects as I take of the stolen clothes. "Just her." My eyes widen behind the Anbu mask as he points to me. "She gets one hit on you and you're dead. At least with you there's a chance of survival."

"Oh," I sigh, removing the mask as I try to keep my face from looking too satisfied with his comment, "Well thank you."

"Yeah, just get out of here," He orders.

Kakashi and I do just that. "No fight?" I ask Kakashi once we're out of hearing range.

"Gaara probably told them to just give a warning. Any fight with us would be ridiculous anyway. The lines between whether we're still their allies or not have been smudged." Kakashi doesn't seem too bothered by this, so I try not to be either.

Around midnight Kakashi brings us to a stop. "Food, Water," he mutters. There are a few trees that spot the landscape now and we set up camp below one.

"Do we want fake names?" I ask quietly.

"They'll know who we are anyways," Kakashi says with a shrug, taking a drink of water through his mask.

I'm silent for a moment, before I finally turn to look at him. "I'm sorry, Kakashi."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "For what?"

I pause, looking away to speak. "For my reaction earlier… When Tsunade was talking to us. I was just surprised, I didn't mean to say you weren't…" A possible love interest? Sexy as hell? Downright hot? "attractive." I grimace at the word.

Kakashi stares at me for a moment, thoughtfully, before he reaches into his bag and pulls out that dreaded little smut novel. I sigh and turn away, lying on my stomach to watch the reflection of the stars on the sand. Kakashi coughs and I turn, looking over my shoulder. "I actually wanted to show you something."

I sigh, rolling my eyes. "I'm not going to read your stupid little book."

"No, no, just… here." He tosses the book and I easily grab it out of the air. "Inside cover."

I flip open the book carefully, reading the dedication page. There were about forty names and initials, some with little hearts at the end of them. At the top of the page is the Hokage's name, (_To Tsunade- for finally allowing me to write the story as it should be told._) but about two thirds of the way through the list I saw what he was talking about.

_FR- for the free tea._

_HK- for being a fan and my inspiration._

_HS- for being a fan of my inspiration._

_IS- for always having an empty room._

_NU- for beating writer's block into submission._

"You're HK?" I ask, cautiously.

"Naruto's NU." He says slowly. "Page 14."

I flip cautiously through the book, coming to a stop at a picture. It was in black and white, but a man, quite obviously Kakashi, had his eye cracked open as he kissed a girl who had his forehead protector tied around her eyes. "oh," I whisper. If Jiraiya truly knew what Kakashi looked like… and this was it… I wouldn't mind being married to him. "…and who is this?"

"HS," he says plainly.

I flip back to the cover page. "For being a fan _of_ my inspiration… Kami, is that me?"

"Might be," he says elusively.

"I'm gonna kill him." Sanin or not, Jiraiya is gonna die.

"If it makes you feel any better this book is more about love than sex." Kakashi sighs.

"So you're telling me we don't have sex?" I ask, a bit skeptical.

"Eh… well no… we definitely do…" he mutters, "there's a very nice picture on page 26… but I wake up and you're gone and the rest of the book I spend looking for you. With a bit more action."

"Why are you showing me this?" I demand, refraining from skipping a head to page 26.

"Three months ago Tsunade came to me and asked me to go on a mission with you." My heart plummeted. "I said no."

"Kakashi…" I warn carefully.

"I said no because you were my student and like a sister to me, a little, younger sister, and I could never pretend to be your spouse." I sighed as he got payback for my earlier comment. "And then last week this book came out. Apparently Tsunade finally let his publish the story." He sighed, looking away. "I'm not claiming to be in love with you, or to have seen the light now that someone's pointed out there can be more than a sibling's relationship between us. I just… I can see where Jiraiya was coming from, is all. You're actually rather… attractive."

I throw the book at him playfully as he uses the word I had previously. He catches it, slipping it back into his bag. "Thank you," I concede, "but what now?" I ask stubbornly.

"Well, we could try out a few of the scenes from there if you want?" He suggests with a twinkle in his eye. I reach for a kunai, but he just waves his hand in the air dismissively. "Or I suppose we could start heading towards that little town."

"I vote little town," I mutter, gathering my things. Kakashi laughs and offers a hand to help me up. As he pulls me up I fall against him (perhaps slightly on purpose, but really…). "Sorry," I mutter with a sheepish smile.

"No you're not," he says calmly, brushing hair behind my ear. "Neither am I." I watch him carefully, waiting for him to move. It seems like ages before his thumb moves along the side of my cheek. I hesitantly reach up to grab the fabric of his mask but he swiftly intercepts my hand. After a moment I reach my hands to the knot of his forehead protector and slip it off. I see the smile in his eyes as I tie it around my eyes. After a moment the feel of those incredibly soft lips touch mine again, and this time I'm the one moaning.

"Kakashi…" I gasp, my breath stolen from me. He nips at my bottom lip, sending a shot of pleasure to my lower abdomen. I wrap my arms around him, pulling his body flush against mine. I can feel his growing arousal, which brings a smirk to my lips. Tentatively I trail my hand down his chest, as slowly as I can. Kakashi, of course, stops me, grabbing my hand and breaking our kiss.

"No…" he whispers, practically panting. "Sakura, not here."

I nod, placing my forehead against his shoulder. "I'm sorry… I don't know what I was thi-"

His lips press against the top of my head as his arms wrap around me, holding me close. "Whatever you were thinking," He soothes, "I was thinking it too." After a moment his forehead protector loosens and slips from my eyes. I blink for a moment at my sudden vision, and then look up at his masked face. To my relief his eye crinkles in my direction as he quickly packs up camp.

We're on the move again quickly, almost as if nothing had happened. Except perhaps that Kakashi insisted I lead the way, staying a couple feet behind me.

Perverted old man…

* * *

He was staring at her ass, just so you know. So yes, this is my random rambling and la de da da. Umm… good chapter? Bad? Good writing? Penny for your thoughts… except not, cuz I promise you, I will _not_ give you a penny if you tell me your thoughts. It's just not gonna happen. Also, I really think they should have some awkward history. Yay? Nay? I have no idea how that's gonna fit into the story if they do… grr. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

You should all know just how happy your reviews made me. I woke up at 7:15 and went and read them, and then thought about them, and then danced around the room singing that song in the laughing cow commercials (which actually isn't that weird for me). I'm sorry chapter two moved so fast, but that was because all I had to tell me where they were going was a map and I had no idea how long travel will take. I'm sorry if the mission they're on doesn't make sense; it's just simply them watching out for a possible issue in the future. Iwa and Konoha are pissed at each other and everyone is trying to avoid a war. I'll try to get that into it more.

Oh, and I won't usually be posting this quickly, I just already had these three chapters mostly done.

* * *

I could physically feel how Kakashi relaxed the moment we passed into bird country. He even went so far as to get us a hotel that night. The sun was still in the sky when he stopped, stating we'd been walking long enough, and that there was a very nice hot-spring in this area.

There were different changing rooms for the men and women, but then the baths themselves were co-ed. I was greatly relieved to find that the place was mostly empty, being so early in the day, and nearing the height of summer. People were simply more likely to go swim in the cool rivers. But the heat did wonders for ninjas across the five nations, any time of day, and any day of the year. Sore muscles liked hot springs. Kakashi was already half asleep in the steaming pool when I came out of the changing room wrapped in a short towel, but all the same I took care to avoid coming into his line of sight. Once I was in the water I eased closer to him, mirroring how he sat childishly. He's not wearing his normal mask, but a slightly lighter one, that hangs off his nose like a bandit in the western films.

"Knock it off," he mutters, reaching out to squeeze my thigh. I giggle loudly and have to work very hard to stop myself from thrashing about wildly. His right eye opens slowly, mischief shining clearly through. "Ticklish?" He asks, sitting up a little straighter.

"Don't you dare…" I warn, backing away.

He didn't listen. He dared. A second later I was under the water, screeching as he tickled me. I automatically lashed out, kicking him in the ribs. I was sorry the second I made contact, I could feel the stress I had put on his ribs with that knee-jerk reaction, and he pulled away immediately, hand on his side. I came out of the water quickly, following him to the edge of the pool.

"Are you ok?" I gasp, brushing wet hair out of my face.

"Yeah," he grunts. "I'm just still recovering… that's all."

"From what?" I ask quickly, wrapping a short towel around me and moving to his side.

"Three broken ribs," he sighs, taking shallow breaths. "Nothing too bad."

I laugh dryly. "_Nothing too bad_… Tsunade wouldn't have sent you with me if you were still healing."

"I may have smudged the hospital's records," he admits, touching the bandit mask.

"Kakashi!" I scold, trying to assess the damage my kick had done. I could scold him all I wanted, but truth be told he had been healing perfectly fine, and would've been fine in a few days at the most… if I hadn't kicked him. I do my best to mend the bone back together, strengthening it slowly.

"Thank you," he hisses through clenched teeth, watching my hands in fascination.

"Don't hide injuries from me, you know better," I sigh, pulling away. "Let me work on it a bit every day, we should be good." He eases back into the water, beckoning for me to join him. When I don't follow him, he reaches out to grab me, his wet hair covering much of his face.

I'm about to protest when a woman laughs at us from across the stream. She's gray, and her shoulders are bent with age, but her eyes hold a youthful sparkle in them. "That's quite a trick you've got there, sweetheart," the old woman's voice carries easily to us, and Kakashi turns slowly to look at her.

"It comes in handy with this one," I respond, ruffling Kakashi's wet hair. I suppose I should have expected it, but I still let out a small shriek when Kakashi grabs my arm and pulls me into the water, towel and all. When I resurface I smack him across the top of the head, or try, but he's too fast. The old woman laughs again, covering her mouth.

"I remember," she sighs after quieting down, "When my husband and I were young, we used to have those fights. Always end in me having to heal him. I'm a medic too, you know?"

"No?" I gasp in shock, edging towards her side of the pond. There weren't many outside of the five nations, and in all honesty, there weren't a hell of a lot within the nations. "Where are you from?"

"Kumo," she says proudly, "I moved to Iwa for my husband. When he died… I came here."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I try to sound apologetic, but Kakashi's distracting me, his fingers grazing over my hip playfully. "How long has it been?"

"Two weeks," She says cheerfully. "Don't be sorry, sweet. I killed him. He wasn't a good man."

"Oh!" I gasp in shock. Even Kakashi pauses. "Well… good for you then."

"Are you two married?" She asks, making Kakashi prickle. Perhaps he thinks I might kill him off?

"No," I admit carefully.

"We're engaged," Kakashi says clearly, over me. "We're headed to Earth country to get married." Even though that's only our cover I feel a sort of pride in the fact that he would offer out such information, as if I've got him whipped or something.

"Oh, congratulations!" She cries, clapping happily. "You're from Fire country though, aren't you? Why come all this way? During such fragile times politically too?"

I glance at Kakashi and he kisses my shoulder, surprising me with the symbol for 'go ahead' pressed into my hip. He _is_ a fast learner. "The Hokage refused to marry us… She didn't approve."

"Oh poor dears," the old lady mutters, shaking her head apologetically.

"Sakura…" Kakashi groans in my ear, the symbol for 'let's go' pressed into my skin. I scowl at him shortly, and then look back to the old lady.

"I'm sorry, it's been wonderful talking with you, but I think he wants to get back to the room…" a blush touches my cheeks at that, not really believing I had said it myself.

"Go, go!" She cries, waving us out of a pool. "Have fun!"

I smile and allow Kakashi to help me out of the pool. "What are you, seven?" I ask, pulling towards the changing rooms.

"I was very mature at seven, actually." He argues, but soon enough he's arguing to a door, as I've disappeared into the changing room. I growl in frustration to find my clothes gone. I'm so used to scaring people off from stealing from me I don't even lock my house. But I suppose people wouldn't know any better in a small town like this. Luckily everything important was upstairs in the room, but it's still annoying.

"Kakashi!" I call, and hear his muffle yell through the wall. "Give me your shirt!"

There's a knock on the door a few seconds later and Kakashi hands me his shirt without question, now wearing loose pants and his tank top and mask combination. I pull on the loose grey shirt easily, elated that it goes halfway down my thigh. Kakashi laughs when I appear in his shirt and raises an eyebrow.

"My clothes were stolen. We need to go shopping tomorrow." He laughs at my misfortune. I would've elbowed him in the ribs, but in all honesty it would've just caused more problems for me. So instead I settle with, "Shut up," as I brush past him to get to our hotel room. He stays a bit behind me as we climb the stairs and I just _know_ he's getting a good view of my rear, but I ignore that and instead stomp nosily along to the room, fully intending to slam the door in his face, but he catches up before I can even open the door.

"Sakura," he sighs, catching my hand on the door knob, so I can't turn it. "What's wrong?"

"I'm tired; I want to go to bed. I want to take a shower, and I want to comb out my hair. I want you to stop making fun of me and start being nicer to old ladies. Mostly I want underwear." Kakashi sighs, moving his hand so I can open the door. He catches the door behind me, so I can't close it, and slips in after me. I go straight for the bathroom, washing the minerals from the hot spring out of my hair. I know I'm overreacting, I'm not stupid. But seriously, why the hell can't he just sit around for a bit while I talk to a nice old lady. Who, as it just so happens, killed her husband.

I realize I've left my clothes in the other room with a pang of annoyance. Normally I would just run out to get them in a towel, but with Kakashi's mood lately… that might not be the best course of action. Stupid book: putting ideas into his head. My head too actually, now that I think about it. I dry off quickly, and shake the water out of my hair, and then pull Kakashi's shirt on again. I Figure it's better than a towel, at least it won't fall. I peak around the bathroom door hesitantly, and find Kakashi reading said stupid book. With a deep breath I make a bee-line for my bag.

I can feel kakashi's eyes on me, and I couldn't be mentally chanting, 'Keep your mouth shut!' any louder if I tried. But, alas, Kakashi is not a mind reader. "You know Sakura, there's a scene in chapter three that starts off just like this."

I laugh dryly. "I'm gonna burn that while you sleep if you reference it one more time."

"I don't sleep," he clarifies. "Would you like to see the picture?"

"There's a picture?" I ask, actually curious how that scene would be depicted. At Kakashi's grin I pout, sitting on the floor with my hair brush in hand. "Don't tease me like that." The tile floor feels so nice and cool after being in the hot spring, even if it was only for a few moments.

Kakashi stands, setting the book to the side, as he comes to stand above me. "I really shouldn't be reading that now," He says with a laugh. I happen to agree. "He's got me as a character down to how long I keep my toenails, but I think he's wrong about you." I jump as Kakashi takes the hair brush from my hand, sitting behind me. "It makes me think things of you I shouldn't."

I can't turn to see his face, and I'm not sure how much it would help anyways, so I can't figure out what he means by his statement. "So do you think she was running from the law?" I wonder, thinking of the old lady in the hot spring.

"Definitely," He hums, carefully picking out each tangle in my hair. "That's one of the reasons why I wanted to leave, we can't chance being tangled up with criminals."

"Did you forget the sign for 'psychopathic old lady serial killer' or were you just anxious to get back here?" I ask quietly, pulling against Kakashi's too gentle hand.

"Was that a joke?" He asks with a quiet thrill to his voice. "Did miss sour just make a joke?" I'm so tempted to punch him it's ridiculous.

"I won't be fixing your ribs again if you make me re-break them." The warning isn't lost on him, but he still laughs quietly to himself. I wouldn't have been able to make good on the threat anyways, the feel of him brushing my hair was so damn relaxing I was having a hard time holding onto my anger. "Kakashi?"

"Yes?" his voice is low and soothing, as if he existed simply to please me.

"Why did you get the hotel?" It wasn't what I meant to ask.

I meant to ask what the hell was going on with our relationship. We loved each other, that much is true, but not like a married couple, more like siblings, like family. But now I was feeling something entirely new. _Lust_, I suppose. It's not like I had never thought of Kakashi as being hot, oh I had. While the boys wanted to know what was under the mask, I kinda wanted to know what was under the clothes. But when I became a medic and rejoined the team I reached a new level of comfort with him. A platonic level of comfort. So many times I healed injuries on his perfect skin and so many times he thanked me with a kiss on the top of my head. But now there was something else in his movements. Or perhaps just something else in my thoughts.

"I got the hotel…" he says slowly, "Because I was tired, and I didn't want to sleep on the ground."

"Getting too old for playing ninja?" I ask with a little grin. Point, Haruno.

He laughs dryly. "Sakura, did you know that red hair loses its pigment before any other color? I can only assume pink is the same. Soon we'll match!" I had known that, though I didn't like to think about it and he knew it. Point, Hatake.

"Maybe then we'll be sent on missions as father and daughter; that would be more believable." To my joy he hisses and that one. Point and game. Haruno.

"Do you want to stick around here tomorrow?" Kakashi asks thoughtfully. "I know you need to go shopping, and I don't want to rush you."

"It would be better if we got to Earth Country first, don't you think?" I know it doesn't really matter when we get there; the whole mission is kind of just an off chance that someone might be causing trouble anyway; as Tsunade if more of a fan of stopping things from going wrong rather than cleaning up messes. But still, I have this feeling we're going to be late.

Kakashi shrugs behind me. "We'll be arrested when we get there, so whatever you want."

"What? Why would we be arrested?" I scramble to think of any laws regarding rogue ninjas.

"We're from the leaf. They'll think we're spies and until someone of authority thinks otherwise, they'll have to keep close watch on us." I hadn't even thought of that. Kami, this is going to be hell. "It's not a big deal, they'll let us go in no time; I can be very convincing."

I glance down at my hands in my lap, knowing just how convincing he can be. On countless occasions he had blatantly lied his way out of situations I would've thought hopeless. The man was a story teller, and a damn good one. "What are we going to do… if they let us get married, I mean?" Kakashi pauses for a moment and I hear the brush touch the floor. He shifts behind me, so that he can sit on my side, facing me. He's the picture of ease, weight held up by one hand, legs sprawled behind me, and his left eye held closed, as if winking at me. He's also damn sexy.

He reaches forward and cups my cheek in his large hand. "Sakura, you're making this too difficult. What we do on this mission, _whatever_ we do on this mission… No one will think anything of it. If we get married in Earth country… then we're simply a married couple who had to elope. We're not ninja's pretending to be married, we're not actors. We will be a married couple," he pauses watching my reaction carefully. "That is a role I'm looking forward to: husband. I've never played one before."

My heart clenched painfully at the thought. "I'll be your wife…" I whisper, my voice weak.

"Hatake Sakura," Kakashi mutters.

Shivers shoot up my spine. "I can't wait for the honeymoon," I say with a giggle. Kakashi raises an eyebrow at me, even blushing slightly. "Oh come on." I laugh. "I'll bet you're great in bed."

"You think so?" Kakashi asks; mischief in his eyes again. "Let's see if you're right, shall we?" he's suddenly about twenty times closer, centimeters from me.

"Now now," I begin, leaning back. "Perhaps I want to wait for the wedding."

Kakashi laughs, pulling away. "It's a bit too late to be virgins at our wedding, for both of us, my dear."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, blush filling my face.

"I'm Genma's best friend, miss natural pink," oh boy.

"Being with Genma doesn't count!" I argue. "It's like getting a paper cut, everyone does it at some point in their life!"

Kakashi laughs, nodding, "That's true."

"You too?" I ask; eyes wide. Sauske and Naruto had always had their suspicions about him, but I had seen too many women distract him to think he was interested in any one of the same gender. I suppose he could be bi.

"No, almost… a few times, but no. I've been with his female counter part though." I knit my eyebrows in confusion and he clarifies. "Anko." Ah yes, that makes sense. I think about it for a moment, and then laugh softly, shaking my head. "What?" he asks in confusion.

"I think you may be another paper cut to the ninja of the hidden leaf, Kakashi," His eyes widen and he leans away from me, as if counting. "Three you haven't been with who are close to your age."

He's silent for a moment. "Kurenai," I hold up one finger. "How close to my age, exactly?"

I laugh, more of a giggle really. "You can't do it."

"Well I tend to forget people if I haven't had sex with them, that's all," he explains. "Why do you think I was always late to meeting you guys as kids?"

I punch him playfully in the arm, but he moves my hand to the side, so instead it gets trapped against his side. I smile as he leans back, pulling me on top of him. "You know, there's a very comfortable bed right over there, and I do intend on sleeping in it tonight."

"So do I," Kakashi mutters in my ear.

I'm quiet for a moment as I listen to his heart beat. Slow and steady. Not at all anxious or affected by my presence. "I still need underwear though," I mutter.

Oh his slow and steady heart is no more! It has a field day with that one, and for a moment I'm afraid he's going to have a heart attack… how old is he? "Sakura…" He mutters as he begins to calm down.

"Yes?" I ask sweetly, looking up at his masked chin.

"Please don't say things like that," his request is fair enough, but I still simply want to practice disobedience.

I work hard to make my voice breathy and full of desire. "Yes… sensei."

Kakashi groans under me. Bringing his head up only to smack it against the tile. "I'm serious, Sakura. You're lying on top of me-"

"And whose fault is that?

"Wearing nothing but my shirt-"

"It covers more than most of my clothes,"

"And were pretending to be lovers," he waits to see if I'm going to respond before he continues. "I'm not an actor Sakura, I'm just good at convincing myself something is true."

"Are you saying you're in love with me?" I ask after a moment.

He pushes me off of him, and stands up quickly, making me fall into a fit of giggles. "Come on Sakura, bed time."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, lover boy?" I'm not trying to be sexy, I'm trying to make fun of him, but apparently I've achieved both.

Instead of waiting for my hand he leans down and picks me up, slinging me over his shoulder. Just before he throws me onto the bed he slaps my bare ass, making me squeal in surprise. "Stay," he commands as I bounce across the mattress, and then he disappears into the closet (which I now remember is a walk in). He returns a moment later with a small piece of purple cloth, with black lace. Underwear! He crawls onto the foot of the bed and carefully, keeping his eye on mine, picks up my ankle and slipping it into the garment, and then the other leg as well. His gaze doesn't move from mine as he pushes the cloth up my legs, running his hands over my legs as he does so. When he gets higher I lift my hips to help, and he snaps the fabric into place. "Better?"

No, because now there's nothing in the world I want more than for him to rip that stupid piece of fabric off me and make me forget a world exist off of this bed. But instead I smile nicely and say, "Much!"

He smiles softly and rolls over, so he's lying beside me. "You're so cute when you lie," he mutters.

"Go to hell."

"As long as I can take you with me."

I sigh in response to that, just staring up at the ceiling. "Kami, I'm tired…"

"Go to sleep," he says with a small chuckle.

"I'm afraid of what you might do to me," I jab, glancing over at him in faux suspicion. He snorts in laughter. "I wonder how Neji's doing…"

"Hey! Don't bring up ex boyfriends while in bed!"

I laugh quietly. "Fiancé, and you started it. With all your talk about Genma and Anko."

"That wasn't in bed," he argues childishly. "And neither of us was ever engaged to Anko or Genma."

"Yes you were," I mutter, rolling over to look at him.

"What?" The look on his face is priceless.

"You were drunk, and asked Genma to marry you. He said yes," He still looks oblivious.

"I don't remember this…" He muses. "How do you-"

"Genma," I begin, "remembers it quite well, he even got a pretty damn good look at your face too. He said that was why he said yes… you dazzled him."

Kakashi shakes his head slowly. "I need to stop drinking, and you need to stop talking to my friends."

I smile, staring at his closed eye. "I want to see your face."

"No," he mutters quietly.

"But isn't that the rule, whoever you're engaged to gets to see your face?" The argument is childish and stupid, but I can't help it. It still seems impossible how soft his lips are. He just glares at me. "Besides, you never ever proposed, if you show me your face it'll make up for it."

He stared at me for a moment, and the quickly rolled out of bed. In a moment he was on my side of the bed, pulling me to my feet and then kneeling before me. "Sakura… will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"No," I respond easily. I give him a little more of an explanation at his confused look. "You didn't even get me a ring."

"Oh for Kami's sake," he mutters, getting up and moving away. He goes over to his bag and dig through it, pulling out a little box. He tosses the box to me and leans against the wall.

It takes a moment for me to recover for the surprise, and once I do I slowly open the box. "When did you get this?" I ask with a gasp. It's fairly simple, a thin silver band, but inside the silver are little diamonds that lay flat, so I could still wear my gloves, I realize.

"When I got to Suna. Tsunade suggested I find you one and gave me some… requirements. Gaara suggested the jeweler," I carefully removed the ring from the box, slipping it onto my finger, it was a perfect fit. "Will you marry me now?"

"Will you show me your face?"

I can see the smile in his eyes. "I see; you'll only marry me if I'm handsome."

"That's right," I confirm with a sloppy grin. The ring on my finger feels so natural, as if it was meant to be there.

"No, I won't show you my face, not tonight anyways," he says clearly.

I roll back into bed, pulling the covers over me. If he's not going to show me his face why the hell am I still awake? "Would you get the lights? I'm tired," He stares at me for a moment; I can feel his eye on me, and then the lights flick out. I listen to his move swiftly across the dark room, and then join me in bed. I reach out to touch his back, under the pretense of another sign, I suppose, but he flinches away. I stare into the darkness for a bit in surprise, and then roll over with a huff, keeping my back to him. If that's how he's going to be that's fine, but he's insane if he thinks I won't be angry in the morning.

* * *

So I was looking at the traffic graphs (those didn't exist when I was writing stuff for twilight…) and I'm rather surprised. To you reader from the Netherlands: I'm thinking of moving there… some friends offered me their couch but I'm thinking a more permanent residence is in order. Do you know a band called the ranch girls? Good friends of mine. To reader from Spain: you have a cool festival there that I'm always late to on the tickets… rockabilly rave I think it's called. No, the rave is in England. I donno what's in Spain? Some big rockabilly festival on the beach anyway. I've heard it's cool. Anyhow, you guys are awesome. Review?

PS- why does Hong Kong get its own section? It was part of China last time I checked… Paris doesn't have its own section, it's just France…


	4. Chapter 4

Rook: Paper cut was a metaphor. At some point in their life everyone has gotten a paper cut. They were saying that at some point in their life everyone sleeps with Genma. By calling Kakashi a paper cut it was turned into an extended metaphor (or something like that).

Kakashi's flinch: So every writer out there has done it… (That's what I'm telling myself anyways) you write something huge and plot twisting and then you're like "Why the hell did I just write that?" Yes. But I've made up a reason, so no worries. I even wrote it down so I won't forget it.

* * *

As early morning light dashed across my face I snuggled into the impossibly warm blankets around me. This must be the most comfortable bed I've ever slept in. And such soft sheets. I stretch my fingers and toes, fully prepared to fall back asleep. But no.

A weight around my waist pulls me against the source of the heat that fills the bed. Oh Kami.

I carefully pick at Kakashi's fingers, trying to remove his arm from my waist, but he just pulls me closer, mumbling some foreign language in my ear. "Kakashi," I mutter, trying to talk him out of making me into the little spoon in his spoon-fest, but alas, I have very little choice in the matter. Kakashi's head lowers a bit and I feel him touch his masked lips to my shoulder. My heart melts just a tad at that. "I shall call you snuggle bunny and you shall be mine." I mutter quietly.

"Mm 'mot s'muggle bunny."

I snicker at his protest, biting my lip. "Is snuggle bunny waking up?" Kakashi shakes his head against my shoulder. I laugh a little louder, turning slightly in his arms. "Yes you are!" I gasp playfully, like telling a puppy it's cute. "Come on Snuggle Bunny! Up!"

"Next time you are hung over I am going to give you hell," he mutters.

"You didn't drink last night," I point out, suspicious.

"Every morning is a hangover at my age," he grunts, rolling away from me finally to cover his head with a pillow. I immediately miss his warmth.

"Come back here, Snuggle bunny, I promise I won't yell anymore," to prove my point I whisper my comment.

"'uck oo," he growls into the pillow.

"Potty mouth," I mutter into my own pillow. After a moment I pull myself from the bed, blushing as I realize Kakashi's shirt had edged up past my hips in the night. I head to my bag and dig through it, searching for anything to put on that I can go shopping in. I find a white tank-top and a pair of shorts I usually slept in. I might get a few odd looks, but they looked enough like everyday clothes, and it was better than Kakashi's shirt.

"Where's the money?" I ask as I put my hair up in a pony tail. Kakashi's hand flies out to point to his bag, so I start digging through it. I slip a few bills from his wallet and start to close the bag, but a little bundle falls to the floor. I start to reach down to pick it up, but Kakashi's voice stops me.

"Leave it."

"But I-"

"I'll get it," he growls, still not looking at me. "Just go." I glance at the bundle one more time, and head towards the door, vaguely promising my curiosity that I'll do some snooping later. "Have fun," he calls after me as I leave the room.

* * *

I don't take very long shopping: it's a small town. I quickly find some suitable clothes for quick travel, but not much else. As I'm trying on a skirt (more cute than practical) I think of how Kakashi had flinched away from me. What the hell had I done to him anyway? Perhaps he was angry with me for sleeping with Genma? But no. Thinking back on his behavior around the time I can quite accurately place when Genma told him. Kakashi wouldn't quite look me in the eye for a while, and when I did catch him staring at me he looked not angry, but amused, and if I'm not crazy… slightly intrigued. Damn Genma. I think I'll have to have a little chat with him when we return.

It could be that he's really bothered about my insistence to see his face. I don't really care of course, old habits die hard. And there's a hefty bit of cash riding on who can see his face first at this point. Maybe he's actually deformed, and my jab about marrying for looks really hit home. But I know in reality that's not him. He can take the friendly banter about his age and his looks as easily as I can heal a small scratch.

The only other thing I can possibly think of is my response on marrying him. Perhaps he really was put off by my attitude about the whole thing. He said he's never played to role of husband, perhaps to him this is the real thing, not just a mission. I pause for a moment on that thought. He had said he was seeing me differently now, and although I agree, the book would have that effect on me as well; I think there's more to it. Things have been changing between us, long before this mission came up.

He spends time with me outside of missions now, even going so far as to "happen by" the hospital when my shift is over so he can walk me home. He listens to my stories about the strange things people in the village do to get themselves injured, and laughs with me about the silly things the children of overprotective mothers are always up to. There's just the right amount of awkwardness when we promise never to be like that to _our_ children, and then quickly scramble to say of our respective children, not our children together. And he doesn't seem to mind as much as he used to when I stop by to make sure he's still alive after he goes on missions without me. In fact I'm quite certain I may have saved his life a time of two in doing so.

Perhaps he's not _in love_ with me, but simply is hurt that I can't be as easy-going about this as he is. What does marriage really mean anyway? I glance down at the ring on my finger and a pang of guilt runs through me. Kami… I'm a monster.

I pay for my new clothes and head quickly back to the hotel. I find him lying on the bed in a towel, hair still wet from his shower. He's reading with the book held above his head, that stupid little novel… Before I can change my mind I slide onto the bed and crawl up between his arms so I'm lying on top of him. He sets the book aside and places his hands on my back protectively. "Wha-"

I place a quick kiss on his lips, and then carefully look him in the eye. I have to try really hard not to be distracted by his perfectly sculpted chest under my hands. A difficult task that. "Thank you, Kakashi, for the ring. It's absolutely beautiful, and it was very thoughtful of you to get it for me." I lay my head down on his chest, staring at my hand as I speak the next words. Listening carefully to his heart. So far… calm. "And I look forward to being your wife."

There.

Not as bad as last night, but it's still there. A stutter of his heart. I close my eyes in disappointment. This means too much to him. Without a doubt it will cause problems later, but what's even worse was the flutter of excitement I felt when his heart responded as it did. Not only is he too emotionally connected to me, but I want him to be so. He wants this marriage to be real. And I can't truthfully say I don't.

"Thank you, Sakura," he says, kissing the top of my head. "But it's not like you can choose _not_ to marry me…" he says it in a joking matter, reminding me it's a mission. Reminding himself more likely.

"I'm glad it's you," I say, shaking my head. "This would've been more difficult with Neji." He laughs dryly. "Kiss me?" I ask, leaning up towards him. "I promise I'll keep my eyes closed." And I do just that, waiting patiently.

Kakashi laughs and a moment later his low voice echoes in my ear. "How can I resist such a pretty face?"

As he kisses me on knee rises between my legs and in the next moment he's on top of me, pinning me to the bed. "Kami…" I whisper, my eyes still closed as he trails kisses down my neck. "Kaka-" I stop as he bites me gently, my jaw dropping and eyes flying open as I push myself further into the mattress.

Kakashi lets go of my skin and a moment later his masked face comes into view. "Tsk, tsk," he mutters, shaking his head. "You promised to keep your eyes closed."

"You're evil," I mutter, noting how his leg hasn't moved from between mine.

His hand cups my cheek, touching my lips with his thumb, and then follows the same path his lips had taken moments later. "Close them," he mutters, and I comply. His hand disappears from my neck and a moment later his lips touch mine, slow and gentle. His hand continues down my front, taking the zipper on my shirt and pulling it gently. My breath hitches and his hand snakes its way into my shirt. A second later I'm moaning against his lips and a moment after that I'm pushing myself against his body, especially that leg that rests between mine.

Kakashi's tongue taps across my lips and I eagerly rush to meet him in a battle of tongues. I trail my hands down his chest slowly, my fingertips ghosting across his skin. To my satisfaction, Kakashi groans at this, shivering. I do it again, this time using my fingernails just a bit, and in turn he grinds his hips against mine.

"Kami…" he groans, pulling away. "Sakura, I'm sorry." I open my eyes to see him sitting with his back to me. His mask still pooled around his neck. I try to catch my breath, staring at the corner of his jaw that I can see. "This is wrong, I shouldn't have… Kami."

He's so flustered it's almost cute, but I have to frown at the words coming out of his mouth. "Kakashi…" I sigh, once I can breathe again. "Don't… please don't."

"I shouldn't have let myself get carried away," he says, turning so I can see slightly more of his face, along with his eye. "I'm sorry, Sakura."

I don't try to stop him as he gets up and heads to the bathroom, replacing his mask as he goes. I stare at the ceiling for a bit and sigh in frustration. "Fuck…" I mutter, closing my eyes.

* * *

Kakashi returns fully clothed in his typical Jonin attire; looking as if nothing happened. I hate him for that, because I know I still look flustered, with messy hair and swollen lips. I pull myself to my feet and without a word I put my hair up and pack up my things. Kakashi follows suit. At the front desk Kakashi pays and we leave, without a word to each other.

We travel in silence as well, and I find myself pushing the pace more so than Kakashi. When we stop for some water Kakashi finally speaks, his voice sounding overly apologetic. Whether it's because of what we might have done or how he reacted, I don't know. "Sakura, I'm sor-"

"Whatever, Kakashi," I grunt, getting to my feet. We hadn't even been stopped for a minute, but I didn't want to hear another word out of his mouth.

"No, Sakura, listen," He growls. He stays on the ground, looking up at me, and his comfort in the situation makes me think he's doing it on purpose. Staying below me so I don't think he's trying to order me around. "We'll be passing into Earth country in a bit and this is all going to blow up in our faces if we can't even look at each other." I know he's right, but at the moment I can't bring myself to care. "So we're going to stay right here until we work this out."

"Like hell we are," I scoff, turning to walk away. I should've known better. He's in front of me in a second, stepping on my toes as he pushes me back so I hit the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I growl in pain as I try to get back up. To my surprise he allows me to do so. When I try to shove past him he pushes me right back where I came from. "You son of a-" I growl in annoyance. "Get out of my way!"

"No," he says, a smirk in his eye.

I growl and gather chakra in my fist, preparing to punch him. He, of course, avoids the punch, and the next, and the next. For the one after that he catches my arm though, at the elbow. "Let go of me!" I growl, swiping his feet out from under him. To my surprise he goes down. More so to my surprise I go down at well. We grapple for a bit, him really just slipping out of my holds, until I finally give up, allowing him to pin me. "Happy?" I hiss.

He gives me his best eye crinkle. "You're so cute when you're angry."

"Fuck you," I mutter, looking away.

"Later, my cherry blossom," he murmurs, earning a sharp glare from me. "For now we have a mission to do, and I don't give two shits what we're going through personally, this is just as important as any other mission we've been given and I will not allow your animosity towards me to screw it up."

He meets my gaze for a long moment and after a while I sigh. "Ok," I mutter.

"Ok?" he confirms.

I nod. "Let me up."

He gets off of me quickly, and even offers me a hand. I hesitate before taking it. We start traveling quickly, closer to each other than before, and not quite so fast.

* * *

I know the minute we cross the border. Not from any sign, or a change in landscape, but from the Iwa nin that are suddenly on our tail. "Kakashi," I mutter.

"I know," he says easily, "just keep moving."

Within ten minutes there are a few who are traveling along our sides. "They're gonna box us in," I mutter, just loud enough for his sensitive hearing.

"Not yet," he mutters back.

"Kakashi…" I warn as one gets close enough for me to see the head band he's wearing. He curses under his breath and stops so suddenly that I fly past him. He catches my arm and holds me against his back, facing the seven ninja that surround us on three sides. "What are you doing?" I hiss, trying to take a stance so I can fight, but he holds me in place.

"Protecting you," I freeze at the feel of his fingers against my wrist. _Shut up_. Oh I'm gonna kill him when he gets us out of this. His free hand reaches up to pull at his head band, showing his sharingan eye. He must be playing an idiot, or perhaps simply showing them who he is. He's the one who taught us not to reveal your greatest trick until it's needed. The ninja circle around us quickly, and Kakashi draws a kunai, which seems like it will do little against so many opponents. Nine now.

One of the men barks out an order, and the ninja halt their advance. The one in charge, apparently, steps forward with a satisfied smirk. "Ah… Copy ninja, Hatake. We meet again." Kakashi makes no acknowledgement of knowing him, but the men obviously know of Kakashi, murmuring softly. "I believe you're lost, this here is Earth country." The man stares Kakashi down, either brave or stupid. "Then again, one such as you doesn't get lost, does he?"

"I'm sorry," Kakashi laughs quietly. "Remind me… where do I know you from?" I see the man visibly flinch and have a short laugh at his expense.

The man sighs, but apparently isn't too surprised by it. "See most days we'd just kill enemy ninja invading on our land, but we've heard the order lately more and more to bring in prisoners from the leaf for… interrogation." I fight the shiver that tries to race up my spine. Kakashi and I spent about a week in an interrogation room once. They'd worked for six days on Kakashi as I watched, gagged and bound in the corner. They figured he knew all the details, but he said not a word no matter what they did to him. On day seven they turned to me. Before metal even touched my skin Kakashi had spilled everything he knew. True, false, and probable. Of course Naruto had saved the day and killed all the men who heard what Kakashi said. While healing Kakashi later he told me he had stopped them from hurting me because an injured medic is a pointless asset. Of course I knew he was protecting me for personal reasons as well, I saw the fear and panic in his eyes when I was put in danger.

"How lucky for us," Kakashi chirps, "We have some information to give to a certain leader of a small town."

"Yeah?" The man asks with a grin. "Copy ninja? Traitor?"

"Not at all," Kakashi says, shaking his head. "Simply a dealer in information."

"Alright," the enemy ninja says with a short laugh. "Who is this lord?"

"I don't happen to know his name," Kakashi admits, touching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Name of the town?" The man's annoyance with Kakashi is growing, and Kakashi's loving it.

"I'm afraid not," he laughs.

"Well," the man sighs, "Let's get these two into the nearest town. Let's give them some bracelets, and perhaps take their things, the do look awfully heavy. We wouldn't want leaf ninja running around lost would we, let's keep track of them."

"Such a pleasant way you have of saying we're to be imprisoned and have our things confiscated. I wish I could remember where we met, I think we'd get along very well," Kakashi's smile is boldly written on his face as he shrugs off his pack and holds out his wrists for the handcuffs. "You're right, that was heavy."

* * *

The reviews you guys send me are a big help. My mind works a little different than most people and so it helps for you to tell me what does and doesn't make sense. Or if I write something cool without realizing it, that's always nice to know as well. It's nice to know my computer corrects most of my spelling errors, because I assure you, I'm spelling half the things I type incorrectly. (I just spelled type tyoe, and then typr before getting it correct) So thank you all very much for your feedback.

Sorry this chapter is so weird, i didn't feel like making it stich together.

ALSO::::::!1 GAH **PAY _ATTENTION _TO THIS**! # EFH 23 4 %(&%% LAGHDFKLG %U

**Before i can write the next chapter i need names for some people, the man i just introduced who knows Kakashi and also two other men, the lord of the small village and his younger brother. I also need a name for the village. Normally i'd just go look something up on a baby names website, but i don't feel like it... so if you want a new chapter i need names. **


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, Kinosaki is a real place, it was the first city I found I found in Japan that wasn't "One of Japan's largest cities" according to a travel website, and it had hot springs, and it looked pretty, so that's the name of the little village.

A special thanks to: nickule, Ivy of Midnight, Kagomaru, kisses-diana (dank u! right?), joys (I noticed that right after I posted it), Drea1284, angel897, Stunning sunset, and niki (Shinji is exactly the kind of name I was looking for!). If anyone else reviewed after I typed this, then to you as well. Everyone else, what the hell? Really? REALLY? Ok, now that that's out of my system… I feel bad, so I also want to thank everyone who reviewed before on chapters 1-3, I love you all as well. Everyone else though: tsk tsk, my friends, tsk tsk.

* * *

"You know Kakashi," I mutter to the cell next to me. "We could've taken them. It was only nine."

"Will you give it a rest already?" He growls back. "I have this under control."

I'm quiet for a moment, not really all that angry with him for letting us get caught, it was bound to happen anyways. "Why did we have to wait for them to catch us?" I ask quietly, picking at dirt under my fingernail.

"I wanted to get closer to our destination," he says with a sigh. "If we were close enough to the village we were looking for then it would be likely that they would take us there."

"You're so smart," I tease, throwing in a bit of sarcasm for good measure. "So where are we?"

"Kinosaki, by the smell of it," Kakashi says with a sigh. "It fits the profile Tsunade gave us too; this is probably the right place."

"She really couldn't have just given us a name?" I growl. I hate guess work, and everyone knows it, but that doesn't mean I won't stop complaining about it. "What if it's not?"

"We'll find out soon enough," He sighs, "She said she'd send confirmation within the month, whatever that is."

"When did she say that?" I ask sharply. Probably while I was having a heart attack over marrying my teacher.

"Before you got there, we talked for quite a bit," he sighs. I shudder to think what they were talking about.

Confirmation? "Like a bird or something?" I ask, but I have to assume he just shrugs. I decide to change the subject, utterly bored with his evasive half answers and not being able to read into them since I can't see him. "Kakashi, that man… do you really not remember him, or were you just messing with him?"

Kakashi laughs softly, and I hear his feet hit the floor of his cell. "Saito Hitoshi," he sighs heavily. "A few years back, fifteen maybe, twenty, I don't know. Hayate, Raido, and I came up here to check on a distress message Anko and Genma had sent out." He laughs dryly, as if remembering exactly how stupid the whole thing was. "We were under strict orders not to go save them, but we all had a soft spot for Anko in those days. So we took off to come rescue her, Genma too, if we could." I could hear the smile in his voice, a rare kind that he only wore when talking about the few happy moments of his past. "It was, of course, a trap, and Raido was nearly killed. But we got them back. They were being held as prisoners, they stuck their noses too far in someone else's business. Saito Tsuyoshi, his father, was the head interrogator, and had been… had been working at Anko, probably just for fun, she couldn't have known anything he needed to know." I shuddered at the words he wouldn't say, it can sometimes mean the end of a Kunoichi's career. "When we came to rescue them we took Hitoshi as our prisoner, and traded him for Anko and Genma."

"They traded two for one?" I ask quietly.

"His mother was in charge of the trade," Kakashi explains quietly. "Before we left we killed both of his parents, Anko… displayed his father's body most… artistically." I listen in quiet shock. If they did these things the man will have a grudge against Kakashi, which will mean trouble for us. Also, Anko is one sick puppy. "Anyway, they chased us down as we were leaving," Kakashi sounds bored now, as if the story is old news. "We killed a few of Hitoshi's comrades, but outran them in the end. I guess he's gotten a promotion since then."

"That's horrible," I mutter, shaking my head.

"That's the life of a ninja, Sakura," Kakashi bites back, his voice thick with annoyance. I suppose I should have expected that. Every time he told me about his past I had the same reaction, and he was always upset with me. Perhaps he thought me to be too weak. Or maybe he's just annoyed I had dragged another story out of him.

"That's no way to talk to a lady," I look up, surprised to see a new presence in the room, just in front of Kakashi's cell. He's a tall man, dressed in royal clothes, and although his words were defending me, his voice is cold. He has long black hair, coming loose from its hair tie and defined, yet almost feminine, features. He would be a pretty girl, far more so than myself, but he would also be terrifying. Too beautiful to be human. As a male… he looks like trouble. Behind him stands what seems to be a single bodyguard. "Hatake, I hear you have some information for me."

"I never expected you to come yourself," Kakashi says, with a small laugh. "Hironori, such a great honor."

"Lord Toriyama, now," Then man corrects. "Father died suddenly… five or sp years ago now."

"Oh?" Kakashi asks with faux compassion, "My deepest regrets, how?"

"Choked to death on a bit of steel, I'm afraid." I got the feeling the young lord wasn't completely caught by surprise by his father's murder.

"Ah, I can see how that would sneak up on a man," Kakashi sighs.

"You had information for me, Kakashi, what was it?" I'm slightly startled by the usage of first names among the two; they obviously know each other fairly well.

"Patience," Kakashi sighs, "If you let us out of here I might tell you."

"Ah, and I suppose you'll want to exchange you're information for free passage back to Konoha?" The Lord seems so blasé about it, as if he comes to the prisons everyday to speak with enemy ninja.

"Oh, quite the contrary," Kakashi laughs, "I'd like to exchange my information for the promise that we can stay here in Kinosaki."

The young Lord seems surprised, and takes a minute to respond, "And why would you want that?" He mutters, his cold eyes dancing over to me for a quick moment.

"You're a smart man, Hiro," Kakashi jokes. "You tell me."

Lord Toriyama scowls at Kakashi's use of a nickname, and then looks over to me once more, his gaze lingering. "Is she pregnant?"

The blood rushes to my face so quickly I have to turn away in embarrassment. Kakashi just laughs. "No, not yet anyway." _Yet_? I believe I've found a new occupational hazard, death by embarrassment.

"Who is she?" Lord Toriyama asks, watching me carefully.

"That's part of the information," Kakashi says with his most confident smirk.

I glance back to see Lord Toriyama watching me carefully. "Guard!" he calls, not looking away from me. "Unlock these two cells."

"That was easy," Kakashi muses as we're let out of our cells.

"The copy ninja has abandoned the hidden leaf, I'm intrigued."

Kakashi takes my hand as we walk behind Lord Toriyama with his guard following us and I struggle to keep up with the speed at which his fingers move across my skin. _Watch out for this one, Sakura, he's smart and evil. I've no doubt he ordered his father's assassination. He wasn't even supposed to inherit the title; it was to pass to his y-o-u-n-g-e-r brother. But if he killed the lord before his brother was of age… _I'm faintly aware of Kakashi's conversation with Lord Toriyama, something about our closeness, but I'm trying too hard to read Kakashi's poor sign language to pay attention. _He won't put up with us for very long before he tries… before he gets… before he d-e-m-a-n-d-s that I give him something in return. He'll want me working for him, and he'll probably send me away, that means you have to get all the… all that we need. _

_Information_. I sign back helpfully.

Kakashi squeezes my hand in what I assume is a thank you and I distantly hear the Lord talking again. I have to struggle to listen to his words, for he's speaking in a somewhat different dialect, as if he doesn't want me to understand. Luckily many of Tsunade's correspondents use a similar dialect in their letters to her, so I'm a little more familiar with the sound of it than I would've been ten years ago.

"You'll stay here in the castle, Kakashi, I don't want you two out of my 'sight'. Don't pick any fights." He sounds bored as he leads us through the elaborate halls of the castle. He leads us to a large room filled with pillows, and immediately throws himself into a large pile of them, waving to the ones across from him. "Sit." Kakashi and I do as he says and a woman comes in, bringing us tea. His eyes never leave my face. "Ok Kakashi, you're free, now who is this _girl_ who has captured your heart?"

Kakashi's single eye glances over to me just before he smiles at the lord. "My fiancé," he says plainly.

"Cut the bull shit," he growls.

Kakashi sighs. "Sakura Haruno."

His eyes shoot over to me again, and then back to Kakashi. "Isn't she your-"

"Was."

"And she's the one who-"

"One and the same."

"And she's the Hoka-"

"Yes."

Lord Toriyama lets out a low whistle, looking me over. "No wonder you left, I wouldn't let you near my apprentice either, especially if she was as cute as this one. And even I've heard of how dearly the Hokage cares for her precious Haruno-chan."

The hairs on the back of my neck bristle at how carelessly he uses the title, and how he talks about me like I'm not here… the chauvinistic pig! When we're through here I think I'll rip his tongue out and feed it to Kakashi's summons. Kakashi's hand finds mine again. _Easy_… he warns.

"You can see why we needed to leave the leaf, then," Kakashi continues.

"You truly intend on marrying her?" Toriyama asks, drinking his tea. He has several rings on his fingers which clink against the cup.

"If you'll allow it," Kakashi mutters.

"It would offend the Hokage, might even start a war at this point, surely you know that." His words are carefully chosen, as if he's looking for the right ones to get the reaction he wants out of us.

"That's the other piece of information," Kaskashi sighs. My eyes shoot to him in shock. Had Tsunade given him orders to give away cheap pieces of information to prove or worth? "With Sakura and myself here Konoha has lost two of its best ninja, and its second best medic nin. Before we left several of its young talent was put out of commission on a recent mission, and I happen to know several of its elite jonin aren't in the city at the moment."

"Are you telling me, Kakashi," Toriyama asks slowly, "That now would be a good time to attack the leaf?"

"I'm telling you that if Iwa ninja attacked the leaf now Konoha ninja could do little to stop them." Kakashi's words chill me to the bone, because they're true.

The room goes deathly silent for a moment. And then… Toriyama laughs. "You know better, Kakashi," he sighs. "I do not involve myself with matters of war. Or perhaps that is why you told me?"

"Perhaps," Kakashi says with a smile.

"Still, it's good to know these things, now you and your little girl get out of here;" _Little girl!_ "I'm bored of your stupid eye and your juvenile hand-holding."Kakashi gets to his feet quickly, pulling me with him. He moves us out of the room before I can even turn a proper glare on the man, much less rip his head off as I had planned, and doesn't slow until we reach the end of the hallway.

"What the hell?" I ask harshly, practically growling at Kakashi. How dare he drag me away without letting me defend myself, he knows how I hate it when men act like that.

"Oh hush, love," he sighs, pressing _company_ into my hand.

"That chauvinistic pig! That- that bigoted _freak_!" I ignore Kakashi's warnings; I have every right to be angry, even if some of that is redirected from my earlier anger with Kakashi. "Scum-bag son-of-a-"

"Sakura, honey, it's probably best if you don't insult the only person who can get us what we want," Kakashi warns carefully.

"And you!" I hiss, turning on him. "You seem mighty chummy with him!" I'm suggesting much more than I have any reason to, but I can't help it. _Men_. "I bet you feel the same way as him!"

"Oh hush," he sighs, stuffing his hands in his pockets and going ahead of me down the hall. "Be reasonable."

I turn on my heel, heading towards a maid who has just emerged silently from a room down the hall. She drops the towels she had been carrying, probably terrified at the image of me storming towards her. "Excuse me," I apologize, softening my expressing as I help her with the towels, balancing them in her arms just so. "Do you happen to know where I might be staying during my time here?"

The girl blushes, looking from me to Kakashi. "You are Haruno-san?" I nod. She bows her head and lowers her voice to speak quietly. "I can check if you wish. I don't think a room would be ready yet but I could come get you when it is."

"That will do fine," I sigh, waving my hand dismissively. "Just point me out of here and I'll go explore the town."

She points down the hall way. "Take a right down there and you'll get to the gardens. Haruno-san?" I look at her expectantly. "Would you and Hatake-sama like different rooms?"

My heart thuds in my chest, not at her question, but at her use of titles. "One will be fine," I say roughly, trying not to be too harsh. I turn and go down the hall, turning right. "Sama," I hiss, the word feeling like acid in my mouth.

"I could have led you out of here," Kakashi notes as I pass him. He trails behind me as I continue without stopping.

"Of course you could have, _Hatake-sama_." Kakashi just sighs behind me. "I hate this place!"

Kakashi laughs, a real, decently loud laugh. "Kami, Sakura. Give it a chance. You've been here ten minutes." Plus countless hours in their prison. "They have good ramen."

"Oh boy," I mumble dryly. Cringing at the thought of Naruto. What the hell will he be thinking back in Konoha? His two closest friends up and leave to get married without a word to him… oh boy indeed.

"Come on," Kakashi mutters, putting his arm around my shoulder. I seriously contemplate chewing it off and beating him with it, but decide it would take too much energy and instead lean against him. "I'll show you the town."

"Show me anything ramen related and I _will_ kill you," I warn.

"I know," he laughs, kissing the top of my head through his mask.

"Stop being so damn cute," I growl. "I'm angry with you." Kakashi laughs and apologizes jokingly.

As we stepped out of the building we came into a small rock garden, beyond which were rolling hills that seemed to go on forever. Dotting some of the closer hills were ten or twenty Konotori, their white bodies and black wings standing out against the lush green grass. I silently curse the beauty of the scene, for I know with much more of this I won't be able to hold onto my anger.

Kakashi leads me through the gardens and over the wall to the city beyond where he buys me little trinkets and some medical supplies I had left in Suna. The city, small though it may be, is absolutely beautiful, something I simply couldn't see from the prison cells on the hill. A big part of its beauty is how advanced it is for such a small town. Even though it is tiny it has all the technology the leaf does. Kakashi explains this is because of the fact that so much trade comes through the area, so they profit from what passes by before sending it onto it's destination.

* * *

It's not until later in the day, nearing four or five, that I remember why we're in the town. I'm munching on something fried Kakashi had bought us when a boy, or more probably described as a man, in his late teens waves us down. He seems fairly common, messy, chin-length, black hair, cheap clothes, and a bright smile, like the majority of the people we've passed on the street today, but a flash of gold at his neck draws my attention. It looks expensive, and it didn't fit at all with the rest of the boy's attire.

He sweeps up before us and bows to Kakashi, and then to myself, which brings a smile to my lips. _Finally_. "Hatake Kakashi," he half asks, more tells.

"You must be Shinji," Kakashi concludes. "Wearing your mother's jewelry on the street? Do you really think that wise?"

Shinji smiles brightly at Kakashi. "Lord Toriyama wishes to speak with you; he asked that I keep Haruno Sakura company while you talk." I started to huff at that, but Shinji turned his bright smile on me. "Sakura-sama, please don't be offended! He won't let me in on the big boy talk either."

_Sama_. I like this kid. "Will you be ok?" Kakashi asks, glancing down at me.

"Oh fine, fine," I say lightly, excusing him. "Shinji and I will hit the town while the two of you do your boring shop-talk." Kakashi doesn't look particularly thrilled with my response, but he doesn't argue and after a swift masked kiss he's gone.

"Sakura-sama," Shinji says with a smile. "How are you and Hatake-sama liking Kinosaki?"

"Well, the prison cells are rather cold," I joke, bringing a brighter smile to Shinji's lips. "Please, just Sakura. Sama is so formal."

"I couldn't do that!" Shinji gasps, his face overly animated at the repulsiveness of the idea. "Besides, I thought you liked the show of respect…"

"Yes, but you've already shown respect, now show friendship," my explanation doesn't make a lot of sense, even to me, but he seems to get it.

"Sakura-san, will that do?"

"Better, but beware, I will break you down to simply my name." He grins at my friendly warning, taking my hand and pulling me off to who knows where.

* * *

Big thanks to Japan-Guide(dot)com I don't know if they let you put up links yet, so to be safe that's how it's going to be). Without them I would know nothing about anything and I would have a made up city name. It makes me feel better that it's a real place.

Um… yeah. Sorry this took so long guys. Blame it on a new job (I get to play with puppies and tell people I can't help them. Best job ever.) and a certain annoying boy who doesn't know how to make my life easier. Who happens to be reading this story. Jerk. (Nah man, we're cool.)

Anyhow, go back up and read my first note at the top of this document. I'll wait. … … … ok, now you see, I would really like you to review. (You too annoying boy, if you don't have a concussion already I'll come see you tomorrow.)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for my long author's notes guys, I'll try to keep them short after this chapter.

Also, I wasn't going to post this today, but then I got some fantastic reviews, and so I did. (I write quicker when you guys review)

* * *

"Sakura-san?" I glance up at Shinji's face, surprised to have him staring at me with puppy dog eyes. "Is something wrong? I hope I didn't upset you with any part of the tour: I'm not very familiar with Fire country customs."

"Oh no," I saw, shaking my head as I stare at the sun low in the sky. "Kinosaki is a very beautiful city."

"Then what's wrong?" He asks with a childish pout.

The boy was nearly nineteen, and he still acted like a five year old. It was rather endearing. "Shinji-kun," I tease. "Nothing's wrong, don't worry your pretty little head."

"Sakura-chan…" he mutters, glancing around sarcastically. "You're engaged, someone might hear…" I roll my eyes at him and refrain from laughing. "Ok, ok, I give in… meet me tonight in the-"

"So sorry, I didn't realize I was interrupting." Shinji glances up, frightened, but I just scoot over to allow Kakashi to take a seat next to me. "Where were you meeting my fiancé and why?"

"Tryst," I say, taking a drink of water and handing the bottle back to Shinji. "Very secretive."

"Ah, well I'll see you tomorrow then?" Kakashi asks with an understanding nod, preparing to walk away.

"Sit down, you numskull," I mutter, pulling him down next to me by the sleeve. "I have to go home with you first, or else it's just a date. Sneaking out makes it a tryst."

"Oh, sorry," he mutters, sitting down next to me. "So Shinji, did you enjoy my Sakura's company?"

"Very much, Hatake-sama," he says kindly.

"Too much, perhaps?" The look on Shinji's face is hilarious. "I don't have to kill you do I? That might strain relations between myself and Hiro." I elbow Kakashi in the ribs, scowling at him slightly.

"I doubt it," Shinji says with a snort. "Hironori doesn't care very much for me, I'm sure you understand why."

Kakashi just nods. "If you'd excuse us, I have a few things to talk to Sakura about."

Shinji gets up before I can protest. "Of course, I'll see you tonight, Sakura-san," he winks at me and I giggle.

Kakashi scowls as Shinji walks away. "Oh please," I mutter, rolling my eyes. "Don't look at me like that."

"Whatever you say, Miss. Recently-engaged." Kakashi reminds me carefully.

"He's just a baby," I sigh, shaking my head. "Already controlling and suspicious?"

"I am not! He's only a few years younger than you," Kakashi argues.

"I like older men," I respond, semi-truthfully. "But you know... he _is_ very charming…"

"Oh shut up," he sighs, leaning back onto the soft grass Shinji and I had come to a rest on. "I've got a job."

"Oh joy," I mutter, thinking of Kakashi leaving to go on missions to help our biggest enemy. "What was that, earlier today?" I ask, biting my nail. "Why did you tell Lord Toriyama now would be a good time to attack our home?"

"Because I know Hiro very well, Sakura, and I know for a fact he would never include himself in matters of war," Kakashi sounds tired now, as if he just wants to go home and sleep for a few days.

"What makes you so sure?" I demand. "And how do you know him so well, Kakashi?" A bitter taste fills my mouth at the thought of Kakashi being friendly with leaders of Iwa. What if… "I won't allow you to hurt our home, Kakashi."

Kakashi turns towards me, anger in his eye. "Because, Sakura," he hisses, grabbing my forearm painfully, forcing me to look down at him. "Hiro's mother is from Fire country. She was a dear friend to my own mother. His mother was killed when he was ten because she was trying to stop a war from breaking out between Iwa and Konoha. She failed. Don't ever question my allegiance to Konoha again, you have _no_ right. Do you understand?"

I try not to let tears touch my eyes, but the pain in my arm from his un-forgiving grip and the memory of exactly how many battles this man has fought to protect our home bring apologetic moisture to my eyes. "Y-yes," I whine softly, remembering a story I heard about his father once, and how he betrayed Konoha. "I'm… I'm sorry," I whisper, unable to speak any louder without my voice wavering. He doesn't let go. "Kakashi, please…"

He lets go of me then, getting up and heading back to the castle. I hurry after him, walking in silence beside him. He's silent for a long time, leading me through the city's streets. It's only when we've nearly reached the castle that he speaks up, so quiet I almost don't hear him.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I whisper back, ignoring the throbbing in my arm. It'll probably bruise.

He doesn't push it anymore and leads me past the guards at the front gate, without thought taking me straight to a large room, which is already holding our things that had been confiscated. There's a bathroom connected to the room, with a complete bath and shower, and even a little deck that led to a section of the hot spring that ran through most of the castle. There's only one bed in the room, which I suppose I should have expected. But there is a sitting area with a mighty comfy looking couch that is separated by a paper wall from the bed area. I suppose it would be suspicious if I stuck him on that couch too many nights though.

"I brought our things back here," he mutters, excruciatingly uncomfortable talking to me, "after Hiro let me go."

"You said you got a job?" I ask tentatively after a moment.

"He wants to sign me up as a ninja in his employ, official title 'body guard' but he'll just be sending me out to deliver messages and what not." Kakashi still seems uncomfortable, stumbling over his words and watching what he says. I want to ask him so bad how he can stand to help the enemy but I couldn't without him getting angry. He answers my unspoken question anyway. "I told him I wouldn't do anything to hurt Konoha, or any of its people. He just wants me for personal gain, I honestly don't think he even considers himself a part of Earth Country."

"Personal gain," I mutter. Not a good personality trait, but helpful to us. "That's… acceptable." Kakashi doesn't reply. "I think I'd like to go to bed," I mutter, "If you're done?"

He looks a little shocked, as if he expected more of a fight out of me, but he quickly recovers, nodding. "I'll leave first thing in the morning," He mutters. "I'm going to go see if I can find something to eat… I haven't eaten much today."

"Kakashi," I mutter before he leaves, I know a made up excuse when I hear one. "Please come back quickly."

He freezes, hand on the door, but then nods, leaving without another word. I change into pajamas quickly, brushing my teeth and crawling into bed. I'm not nearly tired enough to sleep yet, and my arm is still throbbing from where he had grabbed me. I could heal it, but only if a bruise arises. Until then I have to deal with the pain. I sigh and stare at the ceiling. Shinji _was_ cute, that was no lie. But the mission came first, and in order for it to work I have to be in love with Kakashi. But there's nothing wrong with a little flirting… right? I wonder distantly what Lord Toriyama has against Shinji. The guy is kind and playful and actually quite funny. At times during the day he seemed like Naruto, at other times like Neji, on occasion even a bit like Genma. It was a little confusing, but at least he wasn't so no-stop that I couldn't stand to be around him.

Kakashi tries to come in quietly, but I'm still awake. I pretend to be fast asleep, keeping my back to the door, and the side of the bed he would sleep on. He pauses for a moment by the door, and then sighs heavily. I listen as he changes and slips into bed next to me, keeping his distance. He lies flat on his back, hands resting on his chest.

"Do you want me to take a look at your ribs?" I ask quietly, hoping he's not still angry with me.

"If you would," he mutters; his gentle voice cutting through the darkness of the room.

I roll over, putting my head on his shoulder and moving my hand under the blankets to touch his chest, trying to help the healing process along blindly. I run my hand down a long scar in his right shoulder, counting the ribs as I work my way down. "What's that from?" I ask quietly.

"When I was thirteen I blindly rushed into battle," he responds, offering more information than I expected. I got an age.

"Must be something about teenage boys," I mutter, almost teasing him. I hear him give a short breath of laughter. "That one, right?" I ask, touching the first broken rib.

"Ow, yes."

"I thought it didn't hurt anymore," I tease, letting my chakra seep into him and stitch the bones tighter.

"It doesn't when no one's poking it," he growls, his arm resting against my back as I work, the other under his head.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi," I whisper against him, almost hoping he doesn't hear it.

"You're sorry?" he asks, surprise showing in his voice. "What for?"

"I'm sorry I doubted you," I admit.

He's silent for a moment. "You have nothing to apologize for. My relationship with Hiro is sketchy. That's why I'm so defensive about it." How he admits it is even careful, as if he's ashamed of the fact that he knows a leader of an Eath Country village. It could potentially be very helpful to Konoha if he wasn't so stubborn about it, especially since it's a trading post. "I should be the one saying I'm sorry," he admits.

"What for?" I ask, able to think of several things he could be sorry for.

He sighs heavily, the sound echoing in my head since it is so close to my ear. "Everything."

"Well there's an apology I can accept," I joke dryly. I roll away from him, having healed him as much as I want to. "Don't get punched in the ribs. Good luck on your mission. Don't wake me up when you go."

He sighs, watching me carefully. "I'm sorry I can't make a proper apology," he whispers. "I'll make a list while I'm gone, and when I get back, I will apologize for everything I've done. How far back do you want me to go?"

"Very beginning," I mutter into my pillow.

"Please, Sakura," He mutters." Can't you just…" he sighs heavily, his hands coming up to grab his forehead. "I don't want things to be bad with you. I don't want to leave with you angry… you might run off with Shinji while I'm gone." I reach out and punch him, but Kakashi grabs my arm, pulling me so I'm lying on his chest again. "Got ya," he sounds just a bit too smug.

"Jerk," I mutter, nestling into his arms just the same. I've always liked sleeping in a man's arms. I must've woken up to Sauske pushing me away a thousand times when we were genin, and in later years, or even once or twice as children Naruto had served as a comfy, if not noisy, pillow. Recently Neji had been playing the role when we were both in the village. Once or twice I had even woken in Kakashi's arms, though that was usually handled by me trying to sneak away horrified, before realizing he probably knew I was there anyway. Last time that had happened Naruto had made a joke about how Kakashi should at least take me out to breakfast. The joke was short-lived since Kakashi had punched him the next moment. I had been a bit miffed at Kakashi for stealing my thunder.

"Everyone knows you'd wake up on top of me anyways," he says with a sigh, sounding as if he was ready to fall asleep any moment.

"If I remember correctly, 'snuggle bunny', it was you who woke up on top of me last time," I tease, poking his chest.

"Yes, but you pulled me there," he defends quietly. "See, isn't this better than being mad at me?" He rubs my arm lightly. "You get a warm pillow, I get a beautiful woman to wake up with. Everyone wins."

I smile against his chest. Beautiful woman. "Thank you," I whisper, closing my eyes.

He kisses the top of my head. "You're welcome."

* * *

Kakashi is gone when I wake up, and there's a little note on the bedside table, stating that he should be back in just two or three days, signed with a little smiley face with one eye with a heart coming out of his head. Definitely saving that to use against him later.

It's still early when I go outside and follow my nose to the kitchens. The same serving girl from yesterday finds me there and seems repulsed by the fact that I would venture down here. The "I was hungry," that I mumble around a piece of bread nearly makes her faint.

"If you go back to your room, Haruno-san, someone will be more than happy to bring you some food," she pleads quietly, flinching at harsh looks from a chef.

"What am I? A prisoner or a guest?" I complain, taking another bite. "Besides I'm already here… and what if someone poisons it before it reaches my room." I'd simply realize it's been poisoned and remove the culprit, that's what would happen, but she doesn't know that.

"I will bring it personally!" She vows.

"Yeah," I murmur, looking her over. "What is _someone_ poisons it before it reaches my room?" She looks horrified at my insinuation, ready to drop to her knees and beg forgiveness, but just then Shinji saves me from that, coming into the kitchens and flying at me.

"Sakura-chan!" he calls out, wrapping me in a big hug, his mood shifting immediately as he grabs hold of me. "I missed you last night," he murmurs against my ear. He pulls away with a grin when I blush. "Now, let's get out of here and get you some real food."

"He means nothing by that," I say to the chef. "Your food is quite real, and very delicious." Shinji swoops me away with a girlish giggle, running down the halls with me behind him. "Where are we going?" I ask with a grin.

"Breakfast!" He chirps.

Breakfast turns out to involve climbing half-way up a mountain to a one room hut nestled in the trees, where an old lady sits throwing kunai at bugs. "Shinji-sama!" she calls out when we approach, missing Shinji's face by a hair when she throws the next kunai, Shinji doesn't even blink.

"Obaa-chan!" he calls out, smiling. "She's not really my grandmother, she's just old." He whispers to me with a grin. "Do you have any food left?"

Another kunai flies, cutting a stray piece of hair from Shinji's head. "Always," she cackles with a nearly toothless grin.

* * *

The woman turns out to be some master chef. Several courses and several hours later the three of us sit at her broken table, bellies full, bursting in Shinji's case. "Wow," I sigh, looking over at the old lady. "You are a wonderful cook…"

"Just call her Obaa," Shinji teases, laughing quietly.

"Please, please," the old lady says with a grin. "Obaa is fine."

"You are a wonderful cook Obaa-sama," I say politely.

She laughs, nearly falling back in her chair. "Where'd you find this one, Shinji-sama?" Shinji shrugs, a soft smile on his lips.

"Why do you do that?" I ask calmly, eyes half closed. "Call him sama?"

"Obaa-chan," Shinji warns, his nearly closed eyes watching her carefully.

"Because," she says, ignoring Shinji. "He is the rightful lord of this village, Hironori _stole_ the title from him."

"What?" I ask slowly, piecing things together. "You're Hironori's little brother…" I figure out quickly. "Shinji-sama, why didn't you tell me?"

He flinches. "It wasn't important," he says with a shrug. "Please don't call me that."

"It's your proper title!" I argue.

"But we're friends, Sakura," he argues softly, begging me with his puppy dog eyes. "It's why I can call you Sakura-chan, and why you felt comfortable calling me Shinji-kun before you knew. I want to be your friend Sakura, please."

I sigh, watching him with pain in my eyes. "Your brother asked you to keep an eye on me, didn't he?"

"Of course he did," Shinji sighs. "But I told you that. He didn't ask me to come see you today, that was my choice." I sigh, looking away. "Forgive me?"

Being friends with Lord Toriyama's little brother would be most beneficial to our mission. "Fine," I mutter, smiling softly.

"Want to go back to Kinosaki?" He asks tenderly.

I sigh getting up. "Very slowly, if we could."

We say our goodbyes to Obaa-chan and help clean up the dishes, and the start the leisurely stroll down the mountain side. "My father had it in his will," Shinji begins after a moment, "That the title was to pass over my brother and go to myself. He used the excuse that my brother's mother was not from Earth Country, but that really has nothing to do with it." I listen patiently. "He saw bad things coming from my brother; he hungered too much for power, and to revenge his mother's murder. A pure accident, actually." Kakashi's story was shorter, but I do believe he didn't think it was an accident. Whether Shinji was hiding things from me or people were hiding things from him is debatable. Or it's entirely possible that Kakashi is lying, he does that… "Anyways, my brother didn't want the title passing onto me, so he had our father killed just a few days before my thirteenth birthday." I nearly choke at how blasé he is about it. "I suppose I should feel honored though," He says with a shrug. "It would've been easier to have me killed before I turned thirteen, teenage boys drown all the time. I guess he just likes me, or didn't want to wait." He laughs, smiling at me.

"Wow," I mutter. "That's pretty messed up."

"Well at the time I was just pissed my financial support was dead. I didn't care about the title in the least," he laughs. "Guess that's probably a good thing too."

"And now?" I ask quietly.

Shinji is silent for a long moment before he speaks up, voice weak. "I can see he's made some mistakes. But nothing intolerable."

"Don't you hate him?" I ask softly.

"Why would I hate him?" He seems genuinely surprised.

"He killed your father," I whisper quietly.

Shinji looks off into the distance, quiet. "No," he mutters. "Dad loved Hironori's mother, and only remarried and had me when he saw what Hironori was turning into. I was his insurance policy he had taken out on the village. Hironori didn't kill my father. He killed his own father." He shakes his head, biting his lips. "I didn't have a father."

I stay quiet after that, biting the inside of my cheek as we continue down the mountain.

The sun is beginning to set when we get back to Kinosaki, tired and, quite frankly, stinky, which Shinji so delicately points out when we collapse on the grass outside the castle. "Phew… Sakura, you stink."

"Shut up," I laugh, punching him softly. "So do you."

He laughs, wincing in faux pain. "I was just kidding," he says, panicky. "You smell like a rose."

"Then I really need a bath," I say with a chuckle, not at all intending to get up. "You know, I'm still full from that feast. It's been, what six hours? Why the hell did it take us so long to get down the mountain?"

"I took us the long way," Shinji admits with a grin.

"Jerk."

"Sorry."

We're silent for a moment before Shinji laughs, and then I do as well. I quickly get a whiff of myself in doing so and almost gag. "Oh Kami, you're right, I do stink."

Shinji laughs, getting to his feet and helping me up. He takes me back to my room, which I'm grateful for, because I don't think I could've found it on my own, and bids me a goodnight at the door. "I'd kiss you," he says with a smirk. "But your fiancé might kill me… and you still stink." I laugh, closing the door on him and yelling my goodnight through it. I head to the bath room, stripping quickly as I draw a bath. I glance over the thousands of shampoos and soaps they've provided us with, raising my eyebrows at a few of the scents.

I touch at my arm disappointed to see a bruise in the shape of Kakashi's hand, fingers and everything. Hopefully it will be gone by the time he gets back, it's actually not good to heal a bruise, and it hurts like hell.

I nearly fall asleep in the tub, listening to the soft wind out on the deck, and allowing the heat of the bath to relax me after the day of mountain climbing. Until I realize I'm not alone in the room. I sit up, reaching for a towel. "Kakashi?" I call, knowing it's not him, but the intruder would expect me to think it's him.

"Haruno-chan."

I shiver at the man's voice, freezing in my reach for the towel. "Lord Toriyama," I whisper.

* * *

You guys are making me resort to cheep tricks to get reviews out of you. Cliff hangers, that will get you to review! He he, any one ever watch Fruit's Basket? Yes, Shinji just became Momiji I think is the one I'm thinking of. Ah damn, now I want a Hatsuharu character… By the way, go look up the meanings of Shinji and Horinori. Those of you who do know what's going to happen later. Oh, and KakashiKrazed: I just printed off your review and put it on my wall. (Ok, no I didn't, but only because I don't have a printer) Ryuu: what self respecting female doesn't like chocolate? Yes, I like chocolate (except dark chocolate makes me sneeze, I still eat it). Will I get some now? Also, has anyone ever seen the movie Nine? I have Cinema Italiano stuck in my head, and it's mixing with Be Italian, and it's orgasmic. Go see it, everyone


	7. Chapter 7

'Krazed: your reviews make my day, seriously. It's like writing a paper for English class based on a book you haven't read and then getting an A+ on it with little comments in the margins from your teacher and all their friends who read it. (That happened to me once, it was awesome. I wrote the essay in twenty minutes right before it was due. The kid next to me worked on it for a month and got a C-. I love my life.)

Ryuu: of course I will run away with you. Meet you in Panama? That's about half way between you and me… You'll bring chocolate, right? (I now have a globe sitting next to my bed because of you. I believe I shall buy it a hat… something French…) And no, I don't like Sakura on the show. She's too immature, and too much like a vast majority of my friends. I'm much fonder of characters like Kurenai and Tsunade who don't piss me off almost every time they open their mouths. Oh gosh, that was a little harsh, wasn't it? Sorry.

* * *

I quickly discover why it is that I can't find my towel, the man is holding it, just letting it dangle off his finger, as if he's teasing me. "Lord Toriyama…" I whisper, sinking back into the tub. "What are you-"

"Stand up, Sakura," blood rushes to my face. "I want to see what it is that has captured Kakashi's… heart."

I stutter for a moment, lost. What the hell is going on? "Kakashi doesn't love me for my body," I argue weakly. "There is nothing I can show you that has gone into Kakashi's decision to marry me."

"I'd like to see though, all the same," he says, watching me calmly.

"No," I say plainly. "Go look at someone else, I'm taken."

Hironori sighs, rolling his eyes as he drops the towel on the floor. "Ok, Sakura, let's do it this way. Let me see you, or I won't allow you to marry Kakashi."

I stare him down for a moment after those words. This man isn't attracted to me, as flattering as that might be; even now he's not putting off that 'vibe'. Why would he want to see me naked? There are no marks on my body other than scars. He knows who I am, and that I'm a ninja, so seeing the scars wouldn't validate any ideas he has in his head. Why else would he want to see me naked? Perhaps a test, to see if he thinks I'm good enough for Kakashi?

Or maybe another kind of test.

"No," I say solidly, dipping further into the tub. "I think you've miscalculated… my desire to marry Kakashi… isn't nearly as strong as my desire to remain faithful to him."

"Just a look, Sakura," he says with a coy smile. "That's not cheating."

"No," I say slowly. "But what happens next time you send Kakashi away? Just a little touch? A kiss? A fuck?" I laugh coldly. "I would rather die single, than give myself to you before Kakashi."

"You've not been with Kakashi?" He ask, seemingly surprised.

"No," I say calmly. "We're waiting until we're married."

"You're no virgin, and I know Kakashi isn't either." Déjà vu…

"There are more reasons to wait to have sex than simply to protect one's virginity. I don't have to tell you this!" I complain. "Leave me alone, I said no, now get out!"

"What if I refuse to leave?" He asks, smirking.

I narrow my eyes at him and I see a shift in his expression immediately. A small shift, but still there. Fear. I almost laugh, good, he should be scared. "I think you're forgetting, Lord Toriyama, I am a ninja, and not just any ninja, but an elite ninja, who happens to be engaged to another elite ninja, and socially accepted as the daughter of one of the legendary Sanin. I can make you suffer for years in the time of mere seconds. I can destroy your mind with a simple touch, and if you piss me off, I can castrate you from right here."

He smiles softly, and for a moment I'm scared he might call my bluff, but he simply puts his hands up in mock surrender, kicking my towel to me as he backs out of the room.

I sigh carefully, catching the towel and wrapping it around myself, suddenly not in the mood to be naked. I feel dirty again, just having his eyes on what he might have seen of me. I dry off quickly and get dressed. Tomorrow I must shop, and find something more conservative to sleep in. I put my head in my hands, a headache forming just behind my eyes, and crawl into bed. I find with annoyance that I miss Kakashi's warmth in the big bed, and have to hold a pillow against my chest as I sleep. Kami, what's happening to me?

* * *

Unfortunately the next morning Shinji doesn't come to see me, nor the next day. I spend most of the two days avoiding Hironori, who seems to be everywhere. After the third time of his, "Why hello Sakura, I had hoped I'd be seeing _more of you_ around town," and third time of me having to heal the chunks taken out of my palms by my nails I transformed myself into a little serving girl, something like the nervous one who I met two days ago. After I completed my shopping I only returned to the palace to sleep, bathing at the public baths and spending most of my time on the outskirts of the little town.

I found a little clearing just outside of the village and determined it would be good for training, or releasing my anger, more accurately.

Before the sun starts to set on the second day of this madness I stare at the sky from the hole I had punched in the ground, watching the thinning clouds. Shikamaru would be proud. I laugh quietly at the one that looks like a mouse on an elephant head, and wonder at the one impossibly similar to the top half of a very familiar face. The lion chewing on its own tail makes me grin as well.

"You know, this place used to be much prettier." I look up in shock, to see Kakashi standing above me, looking at the ground disdainfully.

"You're back!" I gasp, jumping to my feet and wrapping him in a big hug. I would kiss him, but… no who am I kidding. I kiss his mask a dozen times, holding him as close as I can.

"Was it that bad without me here?" He asks, startled, as he cautiously wraps his arms around me.

"It's so dull, Kakashi, and I'll have to kill your boss if he ever speaks to me again, and I couldn't sleep at all," my words are filtered into his jacket as he holds me, but I feel him stiffen at my threat.

"What did he do?" He asks slowly.

"Oh he's a bad man, Kakashi," I hold him closer, feeling better already with him in my arms. "He wanted to test my loyalty to you!"

"Yes, I told you that in the first place," Kakashi sighs, "Now what did he do?" I pull away, biting my lip. Perhaps it'd be better not to tell him. "Sakura, what did he do?"

He tried to sneak a peek? Attempted to get me to flash him? Did his best to break us up? "He… he's a peeping tom, Kakashi."

Kakashi's silent for a moment, and for a minute I'm scared he'll chastise me for being overly sensitive, but his eye brims with jealously when he looks down on me. "What happened?" He asks, as if he's hard of hearing.

"He came in while I was bathing, and demanded I… show myself," I blush crazily, looking away. "He said we couldn't get married if I didn't."

Kakashi's quiet for a moment, but I can feel him tremble. "Did you?"

"No," I whisper, horrified at the thought. "I thought that next time you were gone he might…" I don't want to finish that thought. I don't have to.

"I'll talk to him," Kakashi says, but by the way his hand keeps twitching, as if reaching for a kunai, I get the feeling that he won't just talk to him.

I want to tell him not to bother, but in all honesty… I want him to bother. "How are your ribs?" I ask, poking at his side.

He smiles down at me. "All better."

"I'll see about that," I respond… later perhaps. I freeze at that thought. I've been spending way too much time alone or in the company of dirty minded people. I un-tangle myself from Kakashi's arms slowly and step away. Speaking of dirty-mined people… "Why didn't you tell me Shinji was his brother?" I ask calmly.

Kakashi shrugs, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I thought you'd figure it out." I shift between finding that offensive or a complement: hiding information or positive I would figure it out on my own. "How is Shinji?" he asks with a little sneer.

"Why do you hate him so much?" I ask with a scowl. "So far he's my only friend here, so stop being such a jerk."'

"We're not here to make friends, Sakura," he reminds me quietly.

"It couldn't hurt," I argue, hands on my hips.

He sighs, turning away. "I'm not going to fight you, Sakura."

"Yes you are," I sigh, following him slowly. "You always fight me; it's what I like about you." He looks down at me, amused at my admittance of liking him. "But, I believe you owe me an apology."

Kakashi doesn't sigh, or roll him eyes, like I expected him to, but takes my hand in his. "I'm sorry I assumed you weren't as good as the boys, just because you were a girl, it was shallow thinking, and I have been proved wrong a thousand times."

I nod slowly. "Good start."

He doesn't complain, just chronologically apologizes for every little thing he'd ever done, some I didn't even realize he had been doing, some I had forgotten about. Most of them didn't really matter to me.

When we get back to the castle I cut him off at him apologizing for abandoning my training in favor of Sauske. "You've really put a lot of thought into this, didn't you?" I ask, the setting sun hiding his face in shadows.

"It's important to you," he says with a shrug. "Shall I continue?"

I smile softly and he looks away quickly. "Wait until we get back to our room, I think some of these ones coming up should be private, since they might have to do with missions." He nods, still not looking back to me. I wonder distantly what I've done; concerned I might have offended him. As we walk through the mansion silently I hear Hironori's voice through one of the walls. He's talking to a woman, who answers his question in a smooth, practiced voice, making me think she's a prostitute of some magnitude. Kakashi raises an eyebrow at me and I nod after careful thought.

He sighs and pulls open the door, barging in on Hironori lowering his lips to the scantily clad woman's neck. She scrambles away when Kakashi strides across the room, kunai in hand, and grabs Hironori, roughly pinning him face first to a wall. The woman streaks past me, holding pieces of clothing to her exposed skin and I watch in sick pleasure as Kakashi presses the kunai to Hironori's flawless skin. He lowers his masked lips to the man's ear and spits out a few choice words which I hear plain as day. "You may think you're on safe ground, pushing your weight around where you choose because we want something from you, but truth is; I simply came here because, as my friend, I thought you might want to help me. If all you're going to do is harass my fiancé and separate us as much as possible… well… I'm a ninja; do you think I'd flinch at one more man's blood on my hands?"

Hironori gasps against the wall, fidgeting. "Kakashi," he mutters, voice calm, but expression panicked. "Your fiancé quite loudly expressed her desire to be left alone. I haven't done anything since."

"You shouldn't have done anything in the first place," Kakashi hisses, shifting so Hironori hits the wall again, shaking the little table leading against it so the glass bowls on it clink against each other. Kakashi lowers his voice and says a few words in the man's ear that make his eyes widen in fear, or perhaps surprise, words I can't hear. "You understand?" Kakashi asks, loud enough for me to hear.

"Y-yes," he stutters, nodding.

"And?" Kakashi edges, waiting for something.

"I-I'm so sorry, Haruno-san," well it's a step up, anyways. "Will… will you pl-please forgive me?"

"Let him go," I say to Kakashi, sickened by the powerful man groveling.

"Yeah," Kakashi sighs, "this is for me though," he digs the kunai deeper into Hironori, allowing a thin like of blood to stream down the man's cheek. "If you get that healed… If I don't see a scar on your face whenever I see you, Hiro… I'll cut something off. Take care," he says, dropping the man and striding out of the room. Kakashi doesn't see it but as he leaves Hironori drops to his knees, bowing with his forehead almost touching the floor. Good. Stay there.

As Kakashi moves past me he pulls me against his side, walking with his hand low on my hip. A trill of excitement shoot through me realizing he's still angry. "Quite an eccentric way you have of talking to people," I comment. "That seemed a bit much though, didn't it?" No, it didn't. In all honesty it didn't seem to be enough. Kakashi apparently agrees.

"No, it wasn't enough, but still, that was stupid…" Kakashi mutters, anger staying in place. I'm almost happy. This anger he's been showing lately, when not directed at me, is actually rather… no. Not a safe thought process, that. His hand on my hip moves slightly so his first two fingers are under my shirt, touching my hip. I wait for some sign, some secret words, on my hip, but it's just his fingers, tapping against my skin impatiently.

The walls around us shake when Kakashi closes the door to our room behind us. I expect him to go pace on the other side of the room, or sit and fume quietly, or even start throwing things, but with one glance at me his expression changes. "Sakura?" He asks; voice haggard.

"Yes?" I ask calmly, watching him for any signs he might turn on me next.

"Close your eyes," he demands, reaching out to touch my cheek, suddenly so much closer to me, without having moved an inch. I can still feel the anger coursing through him.

"No," I say simply. "It you want to kiss me, you'll have to show me your face."

He growls slightly, hand going up to his mask. I don't even have time to see it properly, just a flash of skin before his lips crash against mine. Cheater. But my anger quickly dissipates as his lips move against my lips, and his body presses against my own. I gasp as his hands trail down my body, hesitating for one split second before giving my thighs a little tug. Without thinking I jump a little to wrap my legs around his waist, moving so he has to almost tilt his head up to kiss me.

A moment later I feel my back touch the sheets of the bed, Kakashi holding himself up just fractions of centimeters off of me. I groan against his lips, forcing my fingers through his hair as he moves his hands back up my body, slipping under my shirt. After a moment I lean up from the mattress, so that stupid shirt can come off. When he pulls away to pull it over my head I keep my eyes focused politely on the ceiling.

I flinch as his hands slide down my arms, and realizing what I've done I close my eyes. His hands have stopped, and his lips have not returned to me. "What?" I ask, breathless.

"What is this?" He asks, his voice scratchy. I don't have to answer; he's already comparing his hand to the bruise on my arm. "I did this to you?" He concludes, horrified.

"Kakashi, it's fine," I mutter, reaching out for him. "Just kiss me some more." But the passion sparked by his anger at Hironori is gone. He's pulled his mask back up, staring at me. I sigh heavily. "It's not as bad as it looks," I sooth, reaching out to him, pulling him against my nearly naked chest.

"I never meant to hurt you…" he whispers, fingers tracing the edges of the bruise with more care than I've ever seen him use.

"I know," I sigh. "It was an accident, don't worry about it."

"I have to… I have to…" He tries to pull away, but I easily pull him against me in annoyance, perhaps using a bit of my chakra strength.

"You have to stay right here, in this bed, with me," I finish sternly. "If you get up I will never forgive you."

"But I-" he seems so lost, it's almost cute.

"You've given me bruises and scars before," I say plainly. "My body can take a few hits, I'm a ninja. My ego cannot."

He seems to realize what I'm talking about then, realization dawning in his eyes. "Sakura…"

"Apologize to me some more," I say quickly, cutting him off, running my fingers through his messy hair as I hold his head to my chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't help you more with genjutsu." He says softly, "You're naturally very good with genjutsu, and with this eye I could've helped you to get better." Just like every other apology he's made today it's heart-felt and honest, as if he seriously regrets each and everything he's done to hurt me.

"Kurenai helped me with that one," I say softly. "That was actually how Genma and I got to know each other. She took me out drinking and he was there."

"Oh, and I'm sorry I told Genma I didn't mind if he tried to get you into bed." His voice is the smallest of whispers, as if he doesn't want me to hear. I almost don't hear it.

"Excuse me?" I asks, making sure I heard right.

"He asked if I would mind, I told him I wouldn't," Kakashi flinches when my fingers tighten in his hair. "I ended up minding very much, if it makes you feel any better. He talked about you for weeks."

"I left that big of an impression on him?" I ask, calmly digging my nails into Kakashi's scalp.

"He was obsessed with your hair," Kakashi nearly whimpers, "please don't hurt me."

I sigh, thinking of the irony of that statement, how he can hurt me, but I can't hurt him. But no, I'm not holding that against him, he didn't mean to hurt me, and I honestly don't want him to feel bad about it. I release my fingers from their hold on his scalp, slightly satisfied to see the roots of his hair turn slightly red with blood. And then quickly slap the back of his head. "Jerk," I growl, not daring to let him out of my arms for such a small offence, but still annoyed. "Why'd he even ask you?"

"I don't know," Kakashi sighs, but I get the feeling he's lying. "I think he just wanted to make sure I wouldn't kill him if you came running to me crying about what a bad guy he is."

"I wouldn't cry to you about something like that," I say with a snort of laughter.

"Why not?" Kakashi asks, looking up at me in honest curiosity. "That's what Ino did to Asuma…"

"That's not the same," I say, shaking my head. "Ino will cry to anyone who listens about what stupid things boys do to make her sad. I'd rather just forget it and move on. Besides, we never had that kind of relationship."

"I'm sorry I never worked to be a better friend to any of you," Kakashi says after a moment.

"I'm not," I say softly, "Or else this would be awkward."

Kakashi laughs softly. "Do you want to put on a shirt?"

"Do you want me to put on a shirt?" I tease. "You're the one who has their face on my chest…"

"No," he mutters softly, his fingers ghosting over my stomach. "It feels nice; you're warm… and soft."

"Ok, you're drunk, right?" I ask, suddenly suspicious. He laughs against my skin, moving his head as if trying to burrow into me. "Kakashi…"

"Sorry," he mutters against my chest. "You're heart is going crazy." I freeze in shock. Crap… "That's ok," he whispers, his fingers skimming across my stomach. "So is mine." I can't even think properly, much less put words together. "Like a humming bird," he says quietly, his fingers venturing further down my stomach, slowly but surely.

"I- Kakashi sen-" I bite my tongue, but it's too late.

"Kami, Sakura," he groans, pulling away slightly. "You make me feel so… evil."

"I didn't mean…" I stop. "It was just habit, I swear…"

"Yeah," he sighs, shaking his head. As he sits up he runs a hand through his hair, flinching, and then scowling at the blood on his fingers. He takes off the plain head band he had been wearing instead of the Konoha one since he left a few days ago and slips out of his jonin vest, heading towards the bath room. "It's been a long day," he mutters, grabbing his black sweat pants and another tank top with the attached mask. I swear he has a thousand of them.

Kami. I touch my chest carefully, feeling my heart flutter against my fingers. What the hell was that? While Kakashi is gone I quickly change into the least conservative of my pajamas. It's a hot night after all, or so I tell myself. I'm sitting cross-legged at the head of the bed, brushing my hair when he comes back, his hair wet and less bloody.

"Want me to heal the gouges in your head?" I ask, faking comfort.

He nods silently, his miss-matched eyes unreadable as he backs up to the foot of the bed and rolls backwards so his head is in my lap. I brush through some of his hair cautiously, moving it out of the way and glance at the four crescent marks in his head. He pulls the Icha Icha about the two of us out from his pack besides the bed and starts reading as I take care to move aside all his hair before stitching the openings together with chakra, healing hair into his skin wouldn't be very comfortable. Once I've finished I brush his hair out carefully, glancing at the pages of the book in his hands.

"Why do you keep reading that?" I ask, annoyed.

"I read everything Jiraiya-sama writes," he says sounding confused. "Why wouldn't I read this?"

"It's about us," I say with a huff, "doesn't it freak you out?"

"Not nearly as much as waking up to you calling me 'snuggle bunny' does," he says, sounding a little scared.

"You're still freaking out about that?" I ask with a laugh as I pull three little strands of hair apart from the others.

"It was weird Sakura," he mutters, turning the page.

I glance down at the picture of two Kakashi's and myself, looking more than a little flustered as they- "Holy crap," I mutter, looking back to his hair as I begin to braid it. "So 'snuggle bunny' is weird but looking at pictures of us in a threesome isn't?"

"It's not weird," he says, his voice light. "It's beautiful."

"Have you ever actually done that before?" I ask thoughtfully. "With a clone, I mean? I guess it would take away any problems of jealousy…"

"It's tiring," he says, with a final tone that is supposed to end the conversation, but to me just screams, 'I'm Embarrassed!'

"Oh," I sigh, smile on my lips. "So you can talk about other's sex lives but not your own?"

"Shut up, Sakura," he growls, turning the page to one without any pictures.

"Oh, sensei!" I gasp, reading over his shoulder. "That was amazing! I've never met a man like you!"

"Sakura…" He warns, trying to tilt the book so I can't see it, but I continue, making up my own dialogue.

"Well, that's not all I can do, my young cherry blossom, let me show you-" Kakashi snaps the book shut and reaches up to cover my mouth. I bite his hand, reaching over to take the book from his hands. "Give it to me," I growl, "It's about me: I want to read it!"

"No," he hisses back, moving it out of my reach. "You might get more ideas."

"Yeah!" I cheer as he puts the book under him. If he thinks that's going to stop me… "You said we could try out scenes from the book, let's do that!" He grabs my wrists as I try to dig under him for the book, unintentionally throwing my chest in front of his face. "Oops," I giggle, moving to slide my hand under him while he's appropriately distracted. Once I've got the book in my hands I hold it above my head, flipping through it for pictures. "Oh," I gasp at one that has Kakashi's head between my thighs. "This one!"

"Sakura!" he growls, reaching up to grab the book. I quite intentionally fall back onto the pillows behind me, putting him right back between my legs, face centimeters from mine. It feels natural to have him there. "Give me the book," he hisses.

"Only if you show me your face," I say with a grin, knowing he won't. His eyes narrow. "Or else I'm keeping it, and reading the whole thing, and then I'll repeat lines from it until you can't help but take me into the darkest corner you can find and-"

He groans loudly, perhaps more of a growl, his head hitting the bed next to mine. "Sakura… why are you doing this?"

"Because you're not!" I laugh dryly, slipping the small book off of the bed. "This is stupid, Kakashi. We're here trying to get married, far away from home where no one can see us, and both filled to the brim with sexual tension. Come on!"

"No," he says, shaking his head. "It's not… it's not right," his voice drops to a whisper at his last words. Perhaps because someone may be watching, or maybe because they're more to convince himself.

"Only because society says so," I whisper, trying to be comforting as I touch the side of his face carefully. "You've never followed their rules before. Why start now?"

"Because they're right, Sakura," he says softly. "Every time we end up like this… I can't help but-"

"Feel aroused?" I ask, lifting my hips against the proof behind my statement.

"Feel dirty," he says with a scowl, one hand drifting down to hold my hips in place against the mattress.

I sigh, turning my head away from him. "Get off of me," I order, trying to roll away.

"Sakura…" he mutters, voice apologetic.

"Get off," I repeat, giving him a little push. He moves from between my legs, to prop himself up on one arm next to me. "Turn off the lights," I demand, pushing myself into the pillows to fall asleep without Kakashi's arms around me.

When the lights go off, however, Kakashi returns to my side, fingers gently brushing my arms. I don't react as he pulls me into his arms, moving carefully so as not to startle me into killing him, I suppose. "Goodnight," he whispers against my shoulder.

"Night, snuggle bunny," I reply, smiling at my small victory: Icha Icha is now stashed in my backpack sitting half under our bed.

* * *

So I'm pretty sure fanfiction is broken. The number of hits won't change and I know they should be because 1: I've gotten reviews in the time since it stopped changing, and 2: I used my parent's computer to look at the story and the hits didn't go up, so anyone who knows what's going on… help? Any how, I think Kakashi's a little out of character this chapter, Sakura too, but you'll see why later. There happens to be a reason I (at least) find perfectly logical. The reasoning behind Kakashi's OOC-ness is a bit more obvious, I'll tell you Sakura's in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

I miss my traffic alerts. : ( I meant to ask you guys earlir, what do you think about the length of the chapters? They feel really long when I'm writing them but then they don't look very long when I post them. Let me know what you think please!

* * *

I wake up slowly the next morning, enjoying the feel of Kakashi's strong arms around my stomach. He's not only keeping me warm, but I also feel incredibly safe. If the sun exploded this very moment, we would be the only two to survive. And I certainly would not mind repopulating the planet with this man. With that thought in mind I snuggle further into his arms, loving how they tighten around me at my movement. Kami, if I could wake up every morning, just like this…

My pleasant thought process is interrupted when the door to our room opens, followed by a noisy, "Saku- oh." I look up and over Kakashi's shoulder to see Shinji blushing in the door way. "Sorry, I had not realized Hatake-sama had returned." He whispers, backing out of the room. "I wanted to ask you something, could you-"

"Sakura, tell me this be a bad dream," Kakashi groans, pulling me back down so I can't see Shinji anymore.

"I'm afraid not," I say, struggling to look back up to see Shinji. "I don't think I can leave at the moment…" I say to him through Kakashi.

"I understand," he laughs nervously, "I'll just catch up with you later?" He ducks out of the room before I can answer, closing the door quickly and scampering down the hall.

Kakashi sighs contently behind me. "Much better," he mutters in my ear.

"That wasn't very nice," I scold playfully.

"Wasn't very nice to barge into an engaged couple's room," he sighs, half asleep, in my ear. "We could've been naked."

"We _should_ have been naked," I say under my breath, but from how he sighs quietly and tightens his arms around me he heard exactly what I said. "I don't think anyone has ever had to try this hard to get a man out of his pants," I mumble, just as an afterthought before I try to drift back to sleep.

Kakashi, of course, keeps me awake. "Sakura," he sighs in my ear. "You know it would be a bad idea, you're logical enough to understand that."

"Of course I know that," my voice is too tired to show the annoyance I'm feeling. "But that doesn't mean I still don't want to; I figured it was the better of two options."

"And what would those two options be?" He asks through a yawn.

"Have sex with you, a man I know and trust and care for," I say softly, wanting to add in love but not really feeling it fit. "Or have sex with someone like Shinji who is cute and ready to jump into bed with me,"

Kakashi tenses behind me. _You know you would completely ruin the mission_, he signs on my belly.

_Which is why I decided the first option was the way to go_, I sign back on his forearm. _Which would only make the mission easier. Really it's in the mission's best interests for us to have sex._

"Sakura…" he sighs, shaking his head.

"And I'll be able to think clearly," I say without thinking.

"And why can't you think clearly now?" He asks, suspicious.

I falter for a second, having no real lie to cover my slip with. "No one since Genma," I admit quickly, trying not to think about it too much.

He takes a moment to figure out what I'm talking about but when he does… "Oh," he gasps. "Oh, well that's like…"

"Almost two years," I fill in for him.

"Shit…" he mutters; I can practically hear the gears in his head turning. "Neji…"

"Nope, almost, but no," I say easily, still trying my best not to actually think about what I'm talking about.

"Why not?" He asks, growing increasingly uncomfortable. "I mean, anyone, not just Neji?"

I sigh, not liking the real answer. "No one was really interested; I wasn't really interested in anyone." That last bit was a lie, there were plenty of people I was interested in; they just didn't have the time of day for me. Neji and I hadn't actually gotten to a point where we could've had sex, with us it had been all for show.

"I guarantee you people were interested," he says softly.

"Yeah?" I ask with a laugh, challenging him. "Name one?"

"Genma," he says clearly.

"He's not very good," I say with a shrug, "and if you're going to put up with a man who isn't very good in bed then he should at least be fun to be around out of bed, and he kind of just annoyed me."

Kakashi nods in understanding. "Yeah, I get that. What about Lee?"

"Lost interest a few years back," I say with a shrug.

"Naruto?"

"Hinata," I say simply. The girl was a bombshell, and had kind of always been. Once Ino and I had gotten her into some sexier clothes she had immediately caught Naruto's eye, and the eyes of several others as well.

"Oh, good for him," Kakashi says quietly. "No one at the hospital?"

"It's only hot when women are into blood and guts, Kakashi. For men it's just childish. And they're all too narcissistic to see me past their own reflections anyways," this is getting annoying. The more names he shoots out the worse I feel.

"Well, Sakura, I find it incredibly had to believe _no one_ was looking, you're way too attractive for that." Kakashi says quietly, as if not wanting to admit it. I scoff quietly. "Oh shut up," he sighs. "Stop being so damn annoying. You're hot, ok? Shinji's got a crush on you, for one, and I also happen to find you very… attractive."

"Sure," I mutter, glaring at my pillow.

"Sakura, you've plenty of lovely features," he admits. "Your eyes, your hair, your body. I even find your quick temper attractive."

It's more likely to put a man in the hospital than anything else, but I'm sure Kakashi has sick fantasies about things like that. Nurses uniforms and everything. "My body?" I ask. "My boobs are too small, my hips are too big, and I'm covered in scars. Very attractive."

Kakashi sighs, moving one hand up to my chest and the other down to my hips. "Nope, perfect," he whispers in my ears. "Your hips make it so you can bear children Sakura, embrace that. It's one thing you can do that makes you better than half of the human race by default. And bigger breasts are overrated. You're a ninja, your absence of body fat means with your… average sized breasts you have fantastic legs and a great butt." To expand on his point his hand grabs my hip, and grinds the evidence of his body agreeing with his statements against me, making me bite back a moan. "And your scars… they just add character, and more things to kiss on my way down." His masked lips touch a small scar on the back of my shoulder, from my early days of learning to heal my own wounds.

I groan. "Two years, Kakashi," I remind him. "If you're not going to finish this, don't start."

"I might," he mutters, pulling down his mask to kiss and bite my shoulder tenderly. "I was always an easy target in the morning…"

A bolt of desire shoots through me at his words, making me groan loudly. His hand that is under me trails across my breast bone and under the fabric of my tank top, proving his point that my breasts were a decent size as he entices another moan out of me with a simple touch. I push myself back against him, curling my toes in anticipation. "Kakashi…" I groan as he sucks at my neck playfully. He'll probably leave a hickey, not that I care.

I turn towards Kakashi, pulling him away from my neck and bringing his lips to meet mine. I waste no time in chaste kisses, but bite at his bottom lip, enticing another groan from him. His hand on my hip trembles slightly before he slides it onto my stomach, dipping his fingers under the waistband of my pajama shorts. I gasp in shock, tightening my grip on Kakashi's hair and keeping my eyes locked with his as he hesitates.

I nearly scream in annoyance. How dare he hesitate?

He smiles softly, I can see it in his lust-filled eyes, and then presses his lips against mine, snaking his hand further down. I shudder as his fingers touch the curls I've never felt the need to shave and brush past them quickly. I open my mouth in a silent scream as his fingers just barely graze me, making me tremble. I move my legs to make room for his hand and he moves to take advantage of it.

There's a knock on the door.

I moan into Kakashi's lips as his fingers move against me in ways I can't even imagine. _Already_ he's twenty times better than Genma.

The knock echoes again and Kakashi tears his lips away from mine. "Come back later," he demands, diving into the kiss again.

_The door slides open_.

Thankfully Kakashi ignores it, his hand still at work between my legs. "I said come back later," Kakashi growls, anger rippling through him. His body blocks the intruder from seeing anything important, like me, or Kakashi's face.

"Lord Toriyama requests your presence, Hatake-sama," the man at the door states clearly.

"Lord Toriyama can go fuck himself," Kakashi growls, sliding one finger into me, making me grasp the sheets with one hand and his hair with the other, crying out in a half-strangled groan.

"He says I'm not to take 'no' for an answer," the man insists.

"How about 'get out or I'll kill you'? Can you take that for an answer?" Kakashi growls, pinching my nipple with one hand as he adds a finger with the other.

"It's about your last mission," the man says, a little more on edge.

Kakashi presses himself against me, making my hips buck against his hand. I nearly scream.

"…and your argument last night," the man at the door seems to be becoming more and more distracted.

Kakashi lowers his head to my chest, pushing aside my shirt and flicking out his tongue against my nipple. I push back against him, wishing I could spit out all the profanity I know to the man at the door, but words don't seem to form properly on my tongue.

"… and the nature of your engagement."'

Kakashi freezes, as do I. _You think he knows?_ I sign on the back of Kakashi's head. Kakashi slowly withdraws his hand from me, pulling away from my chest even slower. "No," I whisper, my voice hoarse. "No way."

"I'll be back," he whispers placing a quick kiss against my lips and pulling up his mask. "Don't go anywhere."

"Fuck you," I growl in annoyance as Kakashi gets up, heading to the bathroom.

"Later, I promise," Kakashi says with an eye crinkle smile.

I glare at the man at the door enough for him to back out slowly, deciding to wait in the hall way for Kakashi. I rearrange my pajamas, burning for Kakashi to be back where he belongs. When he leaves the bathroom he's dressed and the calm-collected ninja I know. But before he leaves he hurries over to the bedside, kissing me deeply, yet so quickly I don't even see him move his mask.

I scream a few moments after the door has closed behind them, throwing a pillow at the door.

I know he probably won't be back for some time, and so I crawl to the side of the bed, stepping cautiously to the floor. I momentarily entertain the thought of taking care of the heat between my legs myself, but I couldn't possibly make myself feel as good as Kakashi had. After a few deep breaths I wobble to the bathroom, stepping into the shower before the water even has time to warm up. Good. Perhaps now I can lose this feeling.

I close my eyes, leaning against the wall as water pours down over me. How pathetic.

* * *

I was right, of course. Kakashi doesn't return quickly, or even in a few hours. I wander down to the kitchens and get some food, asking the staff if they've seen Shinji. No one had. I'm heading out to the streets to check, paying little attention to my surroundings, when I run into someone. Strong arms catch me and I look up in surprise at the face of Saito Hitoshi.

"Oh," I gasp, reaching for a kunai.

"Haruno Sakura?" the man asks.

I nod stupidly.

"Saito Hitoshi," he says kindly. "I never introduced myself. Sorry for the inconvenience earlier. You understand though, enemy ninja and all."

I nod again.

"So you're married to Hatake Kakashi?" He asks after an awkward moment.

"Engaged," I correct sharply.

"Well…" he sighs, uncomfortable. "Congratulations. He's a good ninja, and a decent man."

I scowl in confusion, but thank him anyways, watching him walk away. "Weird," I say out loud.

"What is?"

"Shinji!" I gasp, turning to hug the boy.

"Saito?" He asks, hugging me back with one arm. "Yeah, he's a weird one alright. My brother wanted to send him out with Hatake-sama, but given their history I don't think that would be a good idea."

"History?" I ask, knowing full well what it is.

Shinji shuffles his feet. "Never mind, can you talk now?" I nod, earning a smile from him. "Let's go," he chirps, grabbing my hand. Shinji takes me back out to the edges of the village where he childishly plops down in the grass, pulling me down after him.

"What's up?" I ask, lying back in the grass.

"There's a pool up in the mountains, my brother used to take me there before father died," he picks a piece of grass, twirling it between his fingers. "At this time of the year it's absolutely beautiful, I thought you might want to go see it?"

"Oh," I sigh. "You barged into my room early in the morning to ask me to go to a lake?"

"I assumed you were alone," Shinji says with a shrug. "I would've knocked if I knew Hatake-sama was there."

I shake my head at the minor stupidity of the boy, smiling softly. "I need to talk to your brother," I mutter. "Alone, if I could. Can you arrange that?"

"Sure," Shinji says after a moment, "I'll let him know you want to see him. _Alone_."

"Thank you," I mutter, staring up at the sky.

"Can I ask why?" Shinji asks cautiously.

"Kakashi and I are finding life in the castle to be inconvenient," I half-lie delicately. "I would like to look for a home for us to stay in after we're married."

Shinji smiles, lying back next to me. "I have a home outside the 'palace' too you know?" He says with a grin. "Hironori sends me there when attacks might happen on my life. To keep me safe he says."

"Why would your brother be so intent on keeping you safe?" I ask slowly. "Not to be rude, but you two don't seem very close."

Shinji blushes and looks away. "Hironori can't have children."

"Oh," I say, carefully hiding my laughter.

"I'm supposed to marry and have kids before I'm twenty, so Hironori can raise them as his own," he says softly, sadness in his voice.

"You're getting close," I say with a low whistle.

"Two more years of freedom," he says with a grin, "and then I have to have sex with some woman of Hironori's choosing," he laughs at that. "Life surely will suck then, won't it?"

I laugh too. "Oh no, Kami forbid you have sex…"

Shinji laughs quietly. "I'm not looking forward to it," he says quiet honestly. "To me sex means having children, and having children means the death of women. Don't have children with Hatake, please Sakura, at least don't try for them?"

"Your mother died in childbirth?" I ask softly, evading the plea. Of course we weren't going to try for children, but I couldn't come out and say that without sounding a little odd. Shinji nods. "I'm sorry," I mutter.

"Like my father," Shinji sighs. "I didn't know her, I had no personal connection."

I lean over, wrapping my arm around his neck. "That's why I'm sorry," I say, kissing him on the top of the head.

"Thank you," he says softly, hugging me tightly around the waist.

"Engaged, Shinji," I remind him as he used my chest as a pillow, sighing happily about it.

"Sorry," he mutters, not moving. I scoff playfully and push him away. He laughs sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "So that pool in the mountains?"

"We can go, but not until I talk to your brother."

Shinji smiles, a grin that shows all his teeth. "How are you liking things here, Sakura-chan?"

"Very pleasant, most of the time. The walls seem to have ears though, don't they?" Shinji blushes, nodding.

"People are always watching me, at least; I'm a huge target whenever anyone is pissed at my brother." I feel a pang of sympathy for the boy. He'd be used his entire life, and though things were getting better, he still wasn't his own person; he was his brother's toy. Which meant I still had to watch out of him. I reach over and touch Shinji's hand, smiling sweetly at him.

_Poof_

Shinji jumps in shock, and I look up, only slightly surprised to see Kakashi there, glaring at our hands. "Kakashi," I say softly, removing my hand from Shinji's after one more pat. Too fast and it would look suspicious. "Let me guess," I begin, sitting up. "You need to leave on a mission?"

A pang of guilt washes through his one eye as he takes in my words, nodding. "Shinji," he says, looking at me. Shinji gets up and walks away, waving to me sadly. "Sakura, the moment I get back, I promise," he whispers.

"You've said that before," I sigh, crossing my arms as I get to my feet.

"I said 'later'," he argues, stepping closer. "It's still later. But I promise you, the moment I am done with the mission I will come straight to you, and I will finish what I started." This isn't a good bye for the sake of the mission, I realize. Kakashi has come to see me as a lover leaving, asking me to wait for his return.

I smile softly, holding out my arms to him. He comes forward and with a breath of relief circles me in his arms, his masked lips touching my shoulder. "Hurry back," I whisper, holding his as close to me as I can. _Are we ok? He doesn't know, right?_ I sign into his shoulder.

"You won't even notice I'm gone," he says with a smile, pulling back to kiss my forehead. _He's suspicious, nothing too unexpected._ He signs back on my hip.

I reach up and grab the edge of his mask, closing my eyes dutifully before pulling it down to kiss him sweetly. I feel him smile against my lips, bringing one hand up to touch my cheek gently. When I pull away I move his mask back into place, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding him close for another moment. "Ok," I whisper, pulling away.

"Ok," he agrees, smiling with such tenderness my heart melts.

* * *

I don't try to look comfortable on the pillows he keeps sprawled around the room. I try to look powerful. I like to think I've succeeded, but I won't know until he opens his mouth. For now he just watches me, a weary look in his eye and a fairly new scar on his cheek, just under the cheek bone.

"So, Sakura," how he says my name makes me want to puke. "My brother said you wanted to talk to me, and here we are, alone. What do you want?" I don't respond immediately, so he continues. "Perhaps you've changed your mind? You've come to apologize for tattling and want me to show you all the things your fiancé won't?"

"You're face used to be so pretty," I say sweetly. "Too bad about your nasty habits getting you into trouble." His jaw sets in annoyance, but he remains silent, waiting for me. Good. "I've come for a few reasons. One is the issue of my marriage." Hironori raises an eyebrow. "I've had about as much feedback about marriage here as I did in Suna and Konoha. I want to know, is it worth my time to stick around here?"

Hironori is silent for a moment, watching me carefully, and then he smiles. "So you are the one pining for marriage, not Hatake?"

"We are both anxious to be married," I state coldly.

"Understandable, considering the circumstances of your engagement," He's toying with me, and I don't completely mind. It makes it so much easier to hate him. "It's a wonder he's held off as long as you have... I find it very unlikely." So do it, but I say nothing. "Do you think perhaps… he's found another lover?" He shakes his head, as if changing his mind. "Nah, not him, that's crazy."

I smirk softly at him, biting the inside of my lip. "The soil in which you're trying to plant your seed of doubt is toxic, Hiro," I tease. I can see his anger flare up in his eyes, but externally he shows no response.

"I'm seeing that," he muses. "Why is that? All women get jealous, all have doubts, because all men are fickle and most are cheats."

"Is that admittance I hear?" I ask coyly. Kakashi can't cheat, it's a mission, and he doesn't fail missions.

Hironori stares back at me, a slight smile on his lips. "Forgive me if I want to test that theory before waging war with the hidden leaf."

"You've set out bait for him?" Hironori just smiles. "Good," I mutter, smile on my own lips. "He'll pass."

"We'll see." Hironori teases. "You said there were other reasons?"

"I'm sick of your boys watching Kakashi and I," I say clearly, picking under my nails.

"You didn't mind this morning," He says with a sloppy grin, leaving no doubt he's been watching us carefully.

"Call them off," I order, "Or I'll do it myself." The deathly glare in my eyes leaves on confusion about the method in which I will be getting rid of the pesky spies.

He sighs heavily. "But you should try not to be so vain, most of the men are there to watch over Shinji, he's quite important to me, as you know, I would appreciate it if you could keep what my brother told you to yourself, by the way," he mutters, seemingly annoyed.

"Of course," I say with a smile. "One more thing."

"Yes?" He asks with an exasperated sigh.

"As I told your brother, once Kakashi and I are married, I expect your permission to leave this castle and find our own housing," I state it as a fact, not an option. "You will stop watching over us, you will only call on Kakashi during decent hours of the day, you will give him twenty four hours warning before sending him on a mission, and you will give him a pay increase on his next few missions as a wedding present and a house warming gift." I pause, smiling. "Right?"

Hironori looks like he want to argue, but instead he chokes out on word. "Right."

Just after he utters the word there is a crash from beyond the doors, followed by a certain shout I would recognize anywhere, followed by a much more, still familiar, timid voice.

"Where the hell is he? Where's Kakashi-sensei? I'm gonna show that pervert the meaning of pain! Where is that son-of-a-"

"Um… Naruto? The door slides open…"

* * *

He he, Naruto broke down a door… Sorry guys, I knew from the beginning they weren't going to have sex yet, I have a cool conversation I want them to have before they do... so not yet. That was really difficult to write by the way, mainly because my parents know my sign in name and might decide to read it, and that would be weird…

Also, everyone should know I spelled "exasperated" right on my first try! (I suck as spelling)


	9. Chapter 9

I am so sorry this took so long; you guys really have no idea. I'd bake you all cookies if I could but my oven is broken and I'd have to use the microwave and I've only ever gotten brownies to work in the microwave and only a few at a time and I can't make brownies from scratch and I'd have to make them from scratch because that's how sorry I am. I really am sorry, but I just couldn't write it. I had just about 5,000 words down and re-read it to make sure it was coherent, but it wasn't. So I deleted it and started over. (It was unsalvageable.) So yeah, I'm gonna write this in one sitting now. It's… 12:58am now, we'll see how long it takes me. Ooh timed writing…

Btw: my traffic alerts are back up. I'm SO happy! Squee!

* * *

I look up at Hironori in shock, very aware I'm letting across more emotion in that one glance than I have the entire conversation. "Naruto…" I whisper, terrified for Kakashi's life. _She said she'd send confirmation within the month, whatever that is._ I want to smack myself in the forehead when it dawns on me. Confirmation my ass.

"Friends of yours?" Hironori asks with a faux smile.

I don't have time to answer before the door slides open cautiously. "Uh… Lord Toriyama?" The same servant girl from before says softly, her face red with excitement. "There's some people here to see Hatake-sama… should I-"

"Please, Aiko, let them in," Hironori sighs, waving her away.

She looks as if she wants to say something incredibly violent to the man, but instead she nods and backs out of the room, blushing. A moment later Naruto breaks into the room, followed by Hinata.

"Sakura!" Naruto yells, coming over to me quickly. "Are you ok? He didn't hurt you, did he? If he touched one hair on your head…"

"I'm fine," I cut off. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to rescue you, Sakura," Naruto says, as if it's obvious. I'm hit with a sting of reality as I realize Naruto's definition of rescuing me seems to be the same thing as our definition of rescuing Sauske: dragging a deserter of the leaf back home kicking and screaming.

"I don't want rescuing, Naruto. I don't need it. I'm happy here with Kakashi." It's a small lie, but not anything to worry about. As far as anyone knows all I need to be happy is Kakashi.

"But Sakura," Naruto whines. "You can't be with Kakashi… he's old. And now he's a wanted criminal…"

"So am I," I say softly. I don't address his age. He's too old for me to settle down with, that's rather true, but certainly not too old to fool around with for a while. Of course if Naruto thinks we're getting married… as he (and everyone else) should… then I have no argument.

Naruto growls in frustration, turning to Hinata. "Tell her, Hinata, tell her how wrong this is!"

"B-but Naruto-kun," my heart nearly melts at how sweet she sounds. It's absolutely adorable. "I think- I think it's rather romantic."

"Hinata!" Naruto growls. "Why are you even here?"

"You asked me to come!" she cries, looking away.

"Naruto…" I warn. "You're being an idiot. Hinata's obviously here to be my maid of honor."

Hinata looks up in surprise, while Naruto voices his relief that we aren't yet married. Hironori, however, speaks up louder. "I have not yet said you could marry, Sakura," he reminds me. "With no date set do you think it wise to be asking them to stick around until the wedding?"

"Nonsense," I mutter, waving him off. "We'll be married when Kakashi returns… obviously."

"Kakashi isn't here?" Naruto asks, surprised. "Where is he?"

"On an errand," I say easily.

"When he gets back it'll be his funeral," Naruto growls, punching the floor.

I take one of the pillows from the floor, chucking it at Naruto's head. "And then yours," I warn when he winces at the speed of the pillow smacking his head.

"I hate to interrupt," all eyes turn to Hironori, as he discreetly moves his precious pillows away from me. "But who the _hell_ do you think you are?"

"Konoha ninja!" Naruto says stubbornly, pointing to his forehead protector.

"Perhaps you would like to speak outside, where there are fewer things to break?" The distain in Hironori's voice is obvious, so his next words are completely unnecessary, but it gets a good response out of Naruto anyways. "_Now_, children."

Naruto is standing over him in a moment, glaring straight into his eyes. Hironori doesn't even blink. "And just who do you think you are?" Naruto demands, inches from Hironori's face.

"Lord Toriyama Hironori," he says clearly, his eyes cold. "And you are Uzumaki Naruto, and that's your girlfriend Hyῡga Hinata, and you're both going to be finding yourselves locked in very small cells very soon if you don't get out of my face."

Naruto stares at him for a moment longer before stepping away. "Don't forget your promises, Lord Toriyama," I say clearly, handing him the one pillow I had captured earlier, and getting to my feet. "Let's go," I say to the others. Naruto and Hinata follow me into the main room, but I freeze the minute the door closes behind us. "Shikamaru?" I ask quietly. I haven't seen the boy, no, man in a while and I'm not really sure if it's him. He looks a lot more like his father. At his nod I gasp in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Lady Tsunade pulled my name out of a hat to come babysit," he says with a shrug. "I spent too much time being seen not doing anything."

"You're not gonna force us back to the leaf, are you?" I ask slowly.

"Lady Tsunade said she'll wait for you to come back on your own," he says with a clear tone, he's already figured it out, the skunk.

I glance at the maid sitting off a ways, her face still red… what had he called her… "Aiko?" I ask softly.

She looks up, surprised. "It's Akiko, actually."

"Ah," I say with a knowing smile, "Akiko, my friends will be staying here tonight, could you have a room prepared for them?"

"Yes, Haruno-san, just one room?" She asks sweetly.

"Ah- perhaps two," Shikamaru cuts in, blushing. Akiko nods and runs off to do just that.

"Are Naruto and Hinata a little too loving for you?" I ask with a grin.

"Shut up," he mutters, a shadow flicking the back of my head, making me wince and scowl. That's a new one. "If I wake up to their stupid giggling one more night I'm going to strangle them."

"Better than sharing a room with Kakashi, I assure you," I say with a smile.

"Stop that," he warns, "Don't enjoy this." I pause at the double meaning to his words. Don't enjoy making fun of him, more importantly, don't enjoy being with Kakashi.

"I'll enjoy whatever I please," I say solidly, turning towards the main gates of the castle where I left Shinji.

"Eh, Sakura?" Naruto asks, hurrying behind me. "Are you sure you're ok? We were told you were kidnapped by that pervert, and thought you didn't want to be here…"

"That's not what we were told, you idiot, that's what you came up with for a solution," Shikamaru says, rolling his eyes.

I ignore them as I look around, finding not Shinji, but one of the men who had been pretending to be a castle guard. I happen to think he guards only the places I go. "You there!" I call out, and see him visibly flinch. "Where'd Shinji go?" I ask loudly.

The man turns to look at me sheepishly, as if he hasn't been following me around for days. "I'm sorry?"

"Cut the crap," I mutter. "Where is he?"

"He looked like he was heading to the edge of town," he admits with a sigh. "Probably to those hills you two always sit on."

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"I ask with a smile, starting off towards said hills.

Shinji is in fact at the hills, lounging in the sun. When I approach he merely opens one eye and smiles. "So, you've spoken to my brother, made him quite angry by the looks of it, will you come with me now?" he asks, smile still soft on his lips.

"Some friends have just come into town," I say, sitting next to him. "If I'm not here when Kakashi gets back they'll probably kill him."

"Excuses," He sighs, rolling onto his stomach, so he's facing me. "What if _they're_ not here when Hatake-san returns? They can't kill him then, can they?" I raise a questioning eyebrow, confused. "Our trip up to the lake isn't a date, Sakura, your friends can come too."

"You sure?" I ask carefully. "I mean, you kind of made it sound like it's a secret."

"It is," he says with a smile. "But I'm willing to have a few ninja know where it is as long as you're there as well."

I reach over and ruffle his hair. "Keep that sweet tongue of yours out of my ears," I say with a grin.

"Found you!" I look up to see Naruto running up the hill, followed by Hinata, and a much slower Shikamaru further behind them. "Where do you think you're running off too? I still have to yell at you some more!"

"That must be Uzumaki Naruto," Shinji says from beside me. "Some of our ninja tell stories about him, not very flattering ones…"

I stifle a laugh, punching him gently in the arm. "Eh, Sakura? Who's the kid?" Naruto demands as he gets closer.

Shinji gets to his feet, dusting himself off, and offers a hand to Naruto. "Toriyama Shinji," he says, retracting his hand when Naruto doesn't shake it.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Hyῡga Hinata, and Nara Shikamaru," I say from the ground, pointing out each person.

"Pleased to meet you," Shinji says with a smile. "I'd like to extend the invitation to the three of you, to join Sakura and myself up at a secret lake in the mountains tomorrow. The water is clean and warm and it's absolutely beautiful. I can even have food packed for us by the best chef in all of Earth Country."

When Naruto begins a rant about something inherently wrong with that situation Hinata cuts him off with a soft, "We'd love to."

"Perfect," Shinji says, clapping happily. "I'll have someone send a message to Obaa-chan."

"Oh no," I laugh, imagining such a feast as Shinji and I were given being lugged up into the mountains Shinji shares in the quiet laugh, and then bids his farewell, heading back to the castle.

"Who was that?" Naruto asks, surprised.

"Toriyama Shinji," I say quietly.

"No," Naruto spits. "I mean _who_ was that?"

"The younger brother of the Lord Toriyama," Shikamaru pipes in, coming to stand closer to us. "Sakura's new best friend, right?" I smile at how quick Shikamaru is; already figuring out why I've befriended him. Or part of it anyways.

"That's right," I say with a warm smile. "If you'd like to take your things back to the castle you can leave them in your rooms… then I can show you around?" I offer, calmly getting to my feet.

* * *

My bed is lonely again tonight, empty. I almost am thankful for that though because of how hot it is. Another body would've been far too warm. I'm stripped down to just my pajama shorts by the time I'm even remotely tired. And even that seems to be too hot. But still, I miss the dip of the mattress that always pulls us closer, and I know I'm going to miss waking up in his arms.

I sigh and kick off the sheets altogether, feeling more than a little exposed in the open air of the room. I pull a pillow under me and try to fall asleep on my stomach, but I soon realize I can't breathe properly this way. I'm about to give up on the idea of sleeping all together when the door slides open. As a shinobi I reach for a kunai, as a woman I reach for the blankets. As an indecisive individual I reach neither in time.

Thus Shinji gets a good eyeful.

"I really wish you'd knock," I mutter, blushing as I hold the sheets up to my chest.

He shakes his head. "No way. Next time you might be naked."

"Next time I might be with someone who wouldn't hesitate to kill you for saying something like that," I say, gathering up the blankets tighter around me.

"It'd be worth it," he says, shaking his head. "In fact, I could die now, a happy man."

"Would you close the door?" I snap, irritated at the idea of Shikamaru or Naruto getting an eyeful as well if they decide to simply walk down the hall. I was a bit annoyed at Akiko for putting our rooms so close together. It meant Kakashi and I would have to wait until they left or be very quiet. Or… be more adventurous with our future escapades.

"Yes ma'am," he says with a wink, stepping in and closing the door behind him.

"Throw me a shirt?" I more demand than ask, pointing to the discarded shirt by his foot.

"No," he says after a moment, shaking his head. "Come get it."

I sigh, wrapping the blanket around me more securely and sliding from the bed. "There's a special place in hell for men like you," I tease, taking great care to keep myself covered as I go across the room. I don't fail to notice Shinji's gaze on my exposed back as I do so.

"And there is a special place in heaven for women like you," he says with a small smirk.

"Why are you here, Shinji?" I ask as I turn my back to him, pulling on the tank top and dropping the sheet.

"Our little trip tomorrow, we'll have to leave from here very early if we're to pick up the food from Obaa-chan first, or we could leave the lake earlier to eat with her at the end of the day. Which do you prefer?"

"We'll leave here early," I say with a sigh. "Naruto can't go without food for that long. Is that really it?"

"I may have just wanted to see you," he says with a blush. "Before you're married and all your time is taken up by your husband."

"How sweet," I say, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I mean it!" he protests, "You one of the only friends I've had around here in ages."

My heart nearly breaks at his words. My ulterior motives for being friends with Shinji don't alter my real feelings towards him, but the ulterior motives are still there. I sigh heavily. "Is there some kind of tricks to getting these rooms cooler?" I ask as I go back to the bed, sitting cross-legged.

Shinji laughs, "Well the less clothing the better."

I laugh dryly. "Well I guess I'm just out of luck then," I say with a laugh, falling backwards onto the bed. I'm only slightly shocked when I feel weight added to the bed and Shinji crawls up next to me, lying so he's facing me, but not close enough to touch me.

"I escaped my guards for the night I think," he says softly.

"Yeah, no one followed you," I say after a moment.

"Do you think I could stay here?" he asks quietly, watching me carefully for any signs of violence.

"As long as you don't touch me," I say with a sigh. "It's too hot for that. And uh… Kakashi _will_ kill you if he comes home tonight."

"He won't be home tonight," Shinji says with a laugh. "Hironori said he won't be home until at least tomorrow night. Maybe the next. Unless he can magically teleport all the way across the country."

I didn't feel the need to state Kakashi probably _could_ do such a thing. Because he _wouldn't_ kill Shinji and he _wouldn't_ do such a thing to finish a mission any quicker when there was no need to do so. "Checking up on my husband's comings and goings?"

"Fiancé," Shinji corrects stubbornly.

"Are you with your brother in your desire for us to remain as such?" I half scold.

"Yes," He says with honesty. "If you don't get married I get to keep you as my friend."

"Shinji," I sigh, reaching out to grab his hand. "My marriage wouldn't force us apart…"

"So you mean to spend the rest of your life here in Kinosaki?" I don't answer him immediately, and he catches the hesitation and smiles softly. "You won't stay here. We both know it. If Konoha will take you back you'll go back." I feel a weight in my chest at his words. Of course I won't stay here, why would I stay here? "So: no. I don't want you to get married, I'd much rather you stay here with me, even if it's just like this."

I want to tell him none of that's true, but I can't find the words. Instead I pull him closer, lacing our fingers and touching his cheek softly. I lean forward and hesitantly press my lips to his forehead. I need to say something comforting is so strong, but anything I could say seems to be a lie, so I just lie back on the pillows and give his hand a squeeze. "Goodnight, Shinji," I whisper.

* * *

Shinji really does wake me up very early, excitement in his eyes as he shakes me awake. The sun's not even up yet… "Sakura-chan!" he calls happily. "Let's go, we have to get ready! Wake the others, get dressed, let's go, let's go, let's go!" I push him off me forcefully, rubbing my head, and stumble across the room to the bath room.

I'm more awake after a shower, but still pissed that the sun isn't even in the sky yet. Once I'm dressed I meet two of the three other ninja, both sleepy eyed and looking more than a little annoyed. "Where's Hinata?" I ask with a yawn.

"Taking a shower," Naruto says. His hair is wet as well. Ah... I snicker in response, leaning against the nearest wall.

"Shinji, I'm going to kill you," I mutter down the hall to the boy keeping his distance from us, smiling wildly. "Are we getting old? How come he's wide awake?" I ask Shikamaru. Shikamaru shrugs, yawning and closing his eyes, as if prepared to get more sleep just waiting for Hinata.

When Hinata finally emerges she's blushing slightly, and won't look at Naruto, who seems very intent on catching her eye. "How'd you sleep last night?" I ask, not able to resist. The girl nearly falls over, making me bite back a laugh.

"Let's go!" Shinji calls from down the hall, beckoning us to follow.

With a few glances at each other we trudge down the hall after him, grumbling all the way. We're nearly out of the building when we're stopped by a puff of smoke, and a new figure in the hall way. Naruto goes immediately on alert, grabbing a kunai, but Hinata and Shikamaru just watch with interest, while I scowl in confusion. This isn't an attack. No ninja is that stupid. All the same I step closer to Shinji.

"Shinji-sama…" a woman sighs, voice low and calm. She immediately reminds me of Kakashi, simply how she acts. Four enemy ninja surround her and she's leaning against the wall, arms folded and miles away from the two tanto that rest at her lower back. "You weren't trying to sneak away… were you?"

As the smoke clears more I can see even wears a mask like Kakashi does, though her mask doesn't attach to a shirt, but hooks over her ears. She's clad all in blood red clothes, and wears metal leg and arm guards, along with a chest plate, but the armor seems to be more for show than protection, as there's not even a scratch on it. She also doesn't wear a head band, so it is more likely she is a mercenary than a ninja, or if she is she has no affiliation.

"Zenith…" Shinji whispers, trembling. "You don't understand… I was just-"

"Coming to get me?" She asks with a smirk I wouldn't have recognized if I wasn't so used to reading the top half of Kakashi's face. "How thoughtful of you. You're heading up to the mountains, I see. I would love to come along."

"Zen-shi," he begs, surprising me with the suffix, "I was hoping these ninja would be enough…"

"Enemy ninja, Shinji? How stupid are you? You may have a trust for this particular Kunoichi, but it is a trust only you have. Any the others… you don't even know them," she argues, pushing off of the wall to step closer to Shinji. "You brother has so kindly allowed your normal guard to step down, at your request, in exchange for this: he has placed me in charge of keeping you safe." She pauses, her almost lavender-grey eyes softening. "I won't get in the way, sweetheart. Promise."

He sighs, his head dropping, and pushes past her, looking just like a child. "Come on then," he sighs, asking us to follow with a soft nod. The others follow him, Shikamaru shooting a meaningful look at me, and then Zenith and I are alone in the hallway.

"Go ahead, Haruno-san," she says with a challenge in her eye.

"I'd prefer it if you go first, I don't like hostile individuals where I can't see them," I keep my voice solid, so she won't think there is an insult in my words.

She smiles. "And I don't like being surrounded by the enemy, please, go ahead."

I bite my lip, and then move past the woman. She waits a few steps, patiently, and then follows a good distance behind me. "Zenith, was it?" I ask cautiously.

"For the time being," she says calmly, her voice giving away nothing. "Zen is fine as well."

"What village are you from, I don't see any sign of affiliation… but you had to be trained somewhere, right?" I can feel myself rambling, but it's impossible to stop. This girl puts me on edge, as well as Shinji, given his reaction.

"Unfortunately," she says slowly. "I have no memory of my childhood."

"I'm sorry," I say kindly, trying not to be hated immediately. She doesn't respond, so I chance a look over my shoulder, but she is just walking, eyes blindly staring past me. "Where did you train?"

"Mist, Cloud, Rock, Sand, Rain, Waterfall, Grass, Sound, Hot Springs, Whirling Tides, Star, even your own Leaf," she says quickly, throwing me off. Several of those places would never allow an outsider to train with them. I'd bet the leaf would be hesitant to let her in.

"That's… extensive," I say softly, still shocked. "How, might I ask?"

"I traveled with a man who happens to be good friends with people everywhere, a writer," My heart sinks, knowing who it would be who would allow a strange, beautiful woman to travel with him.

"Jiraiya?" I guess.

She smiles, speeding up her steps so she walks almost next to me. She does it so smoothly I might not have noticed if I hadn't been so skeptical of her to begin with. "Yes, he took me in to help with his research." I almost shudder at the idea of how she could have helped. "Little girls are very good at getting the sympathy of young women," she says with another smile, making me stop.

"I thought you said you didn't remember your childhood…" I say softly, feeling like I might be catching her in a lie. "If you were just a child when you were with Jiraiya…"

"My childhood ended long before that," she says softly. "The day I 'woke up'… I witnessed too much to ever be a child again." She sighs, shaking her head. "Why am I telling you this?"

"I don't know," I whisper back, simply content that she still hasn't reached for any weapons, and that her arms stay folded.

"You're here to get married I heard?" She asks, switching the conversation with a light voice. Still, it feels as if she has an ulterior motive to her friendly questioning.

I nod, "Hatake Kakashi," I say softly.

"The copy ninja," she replies, smiling behind her mask. She now walks right by my side. "I know him; he gave me my first mask after what he did to me."

"What he did to you?" I ask, startled.

She smiles and stops, taking my arm slowly. I lethargically glance down at her fingers, clad in neko-te. Ah, not wanting to put us on guard probably kept her hands securely under her arms. Seeing no threat behind her gentle grasp on my arm I trail my eyes up to her face, watching her other hand reach up to her mask. Her eyes dart down the hall, where the rest are still walking, before one iron fingernail pushed against her skin and slipped under the blood-red fabric clinging to her face. She pulls down the mask in once, quick motion, and I blink in surprise.

She's gorgeous, _of course_, but along the lower right side of her face, is what looks like a burn mark, turned wrinkled and scared with age. It starts at the corner of her mouth, where it is thickest, and then shoots out in little lines, getting thinner all the way. One vine shoots straight out to her earlobe, and probably into her hair line, this one is the most prominent. All the others slope downwards towards the edge of her jaw and chin, as if while looking up she had nearly been punched in the face, but had turned her head to miss the brunt of it. Punched with fire of course, or perhaps… lightning. "A close call with the chidori," she says, confirming my suspicions, as the movement tugs at the scar.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, wanting to look away, but entranced by the deformed skin.

"Not your fault," she laughs. "Not his either." I watch with amazement at the way her mouth moves, just a little off center. "I attacked him, you see, I wanted to see if I was any match for the copy ninja." I know something is missing from her story. Kakashi wouldn't give her something like his mask if he didn't know her pretty well. I have to stop myself from pouting, knowing full well how it is the probably know each other. She pushes the mask back up and releases my arm, staring down the hall. I follow quickly.

She doesn't speak after that, and once we are on the road I move forward to walk by the rest, while she stays behind. Shikamaru drifts to my side, arm brushing against mine. His hand reaches out and touches my arm, and I jump at the word _threat_ pressed gently into my skin. I glance up to see one raised eyebrow and I laugh.

"No," I say softly, "No, I don't think so, where did you learn that?" It probably could be figured out, since it's just a slight difference, but I doubt it.

"Neji," he says with a laugh. "I figured he knew something…"

"You're annoyingly insightful," I say with a sigh.

_You two were a weird couple, I couldn't believe it._ I glanced over just in time to see him smirk.

"Eh, Sakura?" I glance up to see Naruto and Hinata paused on the road. Hinata is tugging on his arm, looking a little uncomfortable, ahead Shinji has paused as well; glancing over his should to us. "Why are you with Kakashi-sensei?"

"I have a thing for old men," I say dryly, making Zen snort in laughter behind me.

"Seriously, Sakura!" Naruto yells. "I didn't even think you two were that close. Weren't you with Neji?"

I feel Shikamaru stiffen beside me, but I try not to react too much. If Naruto can't keep his mouth shut… "Neji broke up with me," I say softly. "You were out of town, and he left me devastated. Kakashi came over to get me drunk and get over him," The lie comes easily to my lips; it's from the plot of one of my favorite books. "We may have gotten a bit carried away," I admit with a sigh. "But he was there for me, and I realized he always has been."

"Carried away?" Naruto asks, crossing his arms. "Hey, you're not pregnant, are you?" Hinata blushes like crazy, tugging on his arm.

I sigh, rolling my eyes. "I think Tsunade would've allowed our marriage, were that the case, Naruto," I sigh, somehow wishing I couldn't answer that question with _such_ certainty.

"Oh yeah," he mutters, scratching his chin. "We'll I'll figure it out."

"N-Naruto," Hinata stutters. "Maybe they're just in love."

Naruto looks over to me, and shakes his head. "Nah, Sakura: maybe. But not Kakashi-sensei, that guy's made of ice."

I sigh, shaking my head, but thankfully Shikamaru comes to my rescue. "Naruto, shut up you idiot."

"Sakura," Naruto mutters, ignoring Shikamaru's advice. "Just… just promise me you won't turn against Konoha. I don't think I could handle being the only one of us that turned out to not be a traitor." When Tsunade first offered me this mission I thought of Naruto, how unfair it was to leave the boy who had already lost so many people he loved, but I had then assumed I would leave him in the hands of Kakashi and Hinata, who would, no doubt, be there for him, because Hinata would go anywhere for him, and because Kakashi would need Naruto as well. But now, now I had stolen Kakashi from him as well, and he was the only one left of our original team who didn't turn their back on the leaf.

"We will return to the leaf, without a moment's hesitation, as soon as Tsunade is prepared to accept us as a couple," I say clearly, trying not to let emotion touch my voice. Failing miserably, but trying all the same.

Hinata smiles and silently thanks me with her eyes. I could only begin to imagine the wreck Naruto had been when he had first heard. "See, Naruto?" She gasps, grabbing his arm. "Everything will be fine. Once they're married there's nothing Tsunade can do and she'll be sure to ask for them back!"

Naruto sighs, turning his back on me. "Yeah, I guess," he mutters and he continues with Shinji down the road. Shikamaru leaves my side and Zen pushes ahead of me with only a parting brush of arms. This mission is turning out to be more trouble than it's worth.

* * *

I lied; I didn't write it in one sitting. I lasted about an hour… then I gave up. Sorry once again for taking so long, but this chapter is on the long side, and a lot happens, so I hope you'll forgive me. I probably won't post tomorrow, but maybe the next day, depends if I can decide on how Hinata and Sakura's conversation might go.

There's a joke there with Aiko/Akiko's name, look up the definitions and you might get it… maybe it's just 1 in the morning… I love how easy it is to type Kakashi… it just works with my fingers.

So I just watched 3 episodes of Naruto Shippuden in Spanish. Team Gai just kicked their own asses, Kakashi has a new trick involving shinny bits of space, and Deidara just lost his other arm. Crap, I'm missing all the good bits; Naruto is turning into the nine-tail I think… I really need to touch up on my Spanish skills… Hey! Two birds, one stone! Spanish speakers: review in Spanish!

Also I was watching random clips with Sai in them… what's with the power lines that seem to be all over the place. They weren't there in part one of Naruto, were they?


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter isn't as long as I would've liked, but it's eventful, so there ya go. I hope you all don't hate me too much, I do have a plot in mind, I swear, and I'm trying really hand to make this as non-cliché as possible.

I've been sitting in the same chair for at least two hours typing this, probably closer to three. I frickin love laptops.

* * *

The lake is everything Shinji claimed it to be. The water is so clear that I can see the little schools of fish darting along the bottom, fifteen or twenty feet down. There's a small trickle of a waterfall that goes into the lake, but most of the water comes down a gentle slope along the side of the cliff. Once we get there Hinata and I spread out the blanket while Shikamaru, Shinji, Zen, and Naruto pin down the sides with the baskets of food Obaa-chan sent with us. She had forced breakfast down our throats when we arrived there, and then when we went to leave she'd thrown baskets of food into the boy's arms. Zen had taken one of Shinji's without a word between the two.

Naruto immediately takes off for the water, followed by Shikamaru and Shinji. After a moment Zen follows, walking slowly towards the water, where she removes her shin guards and sits with just her feet in.

"How have you been, Hinata?" I ask after a moment of watching her smooth out creases in the blanket.

"Oh, um… fine, Skaura," she says nervously, surprising me. Why would she be nervous around me? "Things are great."

I nod my head slowly. "You really think its ok that I'm with Kakashi?"

She blushes, looking away. "I think Kakashi isn't as old as Naruto says, and you're an adult, and… I think you two look good together."

"Really?" I ask, surprised. I didn't expect this from anyone. "You don't think it's weird he used to be my teacher?"

"Well…" She shifts uncomfortably, twiddling her thumbs. "I think that Kakashi was never a good teacher, so it's… unlikely that he being your teacher was even part of your relationship. He was more your teammate than anything, right? At least that's what Naruto said."

"Well he certainly was never much of a teacher to me," I say with a sigh, realizing it's true.

"Are you… are you sure you're happy though, away from the village, and all your friends?" She hurries her words, as if wanting to get them out before she loses her confidence. "I really miss you too, Sakura, I wish you'd come home."

"Hinata…" I whisper. "I'll come home, I promise you that. But I can't, not yet. Please, try to understand."

"I do understand," she says quietly. "I understand better than anyone, Sakura. My father is the same way about Naruto."

My heart sinks, knowing she's in the same position I'm only pretending to be. Damn it. "You could stay here too," I say without thinking. I try to bite back my words, but they're out there. "Or… or you could just marry him here, then when you go home, what can they do?"

"Disown me?" She asks with a small half-sob.

"Oh yeah, there's that," I try not to chuckle.

"How can you laugh at this, Sakura?" She scolds, anger flaring up I've never seen in her.

I narrow my eyes suspiciously. "You alright, Hinata?" I ask carefully, following her gaze when her eyes shoot to the beach. Naruto is there, dunking Shinji underwater as Zen watches carefully. Shikamaru is simply laughing. "You're looking a little… pale."

"I'm fine," she says quickly, folding her hands in her lap.

I note this and turn back to the lake, where Shikamaru has just lifted Naruto out of the water with his shadow, tossing him a good fifteen feet and then laughing when he creates a splash that gets Zen wet. I laugh softly, but Hinata is suddenly on her feet, moving to the water, where she scolds Shikamaru before running off across the surface to tend to Naruto. I sigh, shaking my head, and lay back on the blanket and finger the zipper on my shirt, pulling it lethargically down a few inches, and then back up. My mind drifts to that morning in the hot springs, when Kakashi was in a towel and between my legs. I smile, knowing he'll be back soon: faithful and ready to be my husband… and more importantly… lover.

"Come cliff dive with me," I glance over in surprise to see Shinji approaching the blanket. "Zen-shi won't," he explains, sitting next to me.

"Zen's a smart woman," I say softly, closing my eyes. "Why do you call her that, Shinji, Zen-shi?"

"Because I don't know her. Shi is for people you're unfamiliar with… I'm unfamiliar with her." He explains with a shrug.

"And you want to keep it that way," I conclude.

Shinji shrugs. "She's my fiancée."

"I thought she might be," I say quietly.

"I hate her," he mutters, watching her with narrow eyes.

"I thought you might." Shinji looks back to me, eyebrows high. "I kind of hate her too."

A slow smirk spreads over his lips. "Jealous?"

I nod, "Of course… she knows Kakashi."

His smirk fades and he sighs. "And here I was thinking you liked me."

I playfully reach over to ruffle his hair, but he swats my hand away. "Shinji…" I whisper, realizing too late I've pushed him too far. "I _do_ like you," I say weekly.

"Not like I like you," he says quietly, keeping his face from my sight.

I reach out again, this time for his shoulder, and though he tenses under me, he doesn't flinch away. "Shinji," I whisper, pulling myself against his back, simply running on instincts. I can't lose this friendship with him. He's my only source of information, and my only friend here. But if I take this apology too far… my cover with Kakashi will be blown. I lay my cheek against his back, wrapping my arms around him. "Shinji-kun," my voice turns teasing, trying to lighten the mood. "I like you just fine."

His shoulders sag and I feel him push against me, making more of his back come into contact with more of my chest. "But not enough," he concludes. I don't answer immediately, trying to find a nice way to say it, but he takes it as something… as hesitation. "It's _not_ enough, right Sakura?" I bite my tongue, unsure of what to say. I almost jump out of my skin when his hand touches my leg, pulling his body around so he rests in front of my knees, his face inches from mine. "Could it be enough?" He asks, practically begs, reaching a hand up to my cheek.

"Shinji…" could it? Probably. It would be so easy to love him…

He sees something of that thought in my face and in a moment his lips are on mine, his fingers trailing along the back of my neck. My eyes slide shut, enjoying the contact on such a natural level. His lips part slightly and I shiver at the feel of his tongue tapping at my lips. I allow him access with a sigh, allowing myself to fall into his arms.

_Kakashi._

_Konoha._

_The mission._

I open my eyes and pull away slowly, making sure I don't leave him looking like an idiot. "Shinji," I say after I clear my throat. "I'm sorry, I can't." I watch him carefully, waiting for the anger.

Then… he smiles.

"I knew it," he says with a big grin. "I'm sorry Sakura, Hironori said I had to, I didn't want to hurt you… he made me. I told him you'd turn me away though."

I can feel the confusion on my face, and then it dawns on me. If Hironori wanted to test our love for each other… that's one way to do it. "Thank Kami," I whisper, forcing myself to talk. "I was worried I'd lose you."

He laughs starts to speak, but at the shiver that shoots up my spine I stop listening to him. I scan the trees, just in time too. Centimeters from Shinji's neck I snatch the kunai out of the air, widening my eyes in shock at the weapon in my hands. "Shikamaru!" I call, but Zen gets here first, appearing at Shinji's side and pulling him to his feet. With one last look at me she and the boy both disappear in a moment, red liquid, probably blood, pouring from the air and splashing onto the ground.

"Hinata?" Shikamaru asks, drawing my attention to the veins appearing around her eyes as she searches the woods for an attacker.

"That way," she says, pointing to where the kunai had come from. "A time sensitive trip."

The boys take off in that direction followed by myself, and in a moment, Hinata. One ninja, that's all it was, and though Naruto got a few good hits on the man, he ultimately disappeared. After a good hour of sweeping the area for any traces of the man Hinata grabs my arm, her other hand clutching her stomach as she lets out a small cry.

"Hinata!" I gasp, catching her as she falls. She's unconscious in a moment and I quickly run my chakra through her body, checking for injuries. I pull away in shock when I find the source of her pain, inwardly cursing myself for not realizing earlier. "Naruto!" I yell, picking up her small frame and starting back to the lake.

Naruto carries her all the way back to the castle. A half-day hike turned into a half hour run at the mere mention of Hinata being in trouble.

* * *

Hinata doesn't wake up for quite a while, but when she does it is just the two of us at the palace, in her and Naruto's room. She doesn't ask where she is, or what happened, but just cries, tears rolling down her cheeks. I wait patiently for her to finish, stroking her hair slowly.

"Did you say anything?" She asks through her tears eventually. When I shake my head she chokes out a sob of relief.

"Have you told Naruto yet?" I ask quietly, not wanting to alarm her.

Hinata shakes her head, keeping her eyes down. "I was going to… take care of it… since we're not… you know."

Oh my. I sigh heavily. "Oh Hinata," I take her hand in mine, squeezing it gently. "That's not what you want, and you know it."

"But we're… we're not married, Sakura… I…" She falters, glancing around the room, "I can't do it alone."

"You know Naruto wouldn't do that," I whisper. "He loves you Hinata. If he knew you wanted to, he'd marry you in a second, even if you weren't in your condition."

"My father won't let us," she whispers, tears touching her eyes.

I close my eyes, sighing at the stupidity of her family. There were all against naruto, except Neji, with very little reason to be. "I believe the cirumstances have changed some, Hinata," I sigh, looking down at her again.

She looks so frail, hugging the blanket to her chest, brushing away big tears under blood-shot eyes. "Sa-Sakura… I really don't think I can tell him," she hicups, another tear rolling down her face. "What if he's… what if Naruto's angry?"

"Why would he be angry?" I coo, really thinking this girl might have gone insane. "It's his fault… isn't it?"

"Of corse it is," she snaps back, biting the edge of her pillow.

"Have you spoken to Kurenai?" I ask softly. She shakes her head. "Well why not, Hinata? Only a few years ago she was the one in your shoes, and she's a good friend to you, right?"

"She'll be disapointed in me," Hinata whispers.

I sigh, leaning back in my chair and looking at the celing. "I think she'll be happy for you, and she'll help you figure out what to do."

"Why… why can't you come back, Sakura?" She asks. "I would feel better if you were around… I wouldn't be so afraid."

My heart twists with the desire to go pack my things, leave a note for Kakashi, and run back to Konoha with her, but I can't. Doing so would end the mission, and I can't do that. **I can't**. I say it in my head a thousand times before I open my mouth. "I can't, Hinata, I'm sorry." She breaks down into a new wave of tears and I leave the room quietly, feeling tears in my eyes as well.

"Is she ok?" I turn to Naruto, finishing a loop in his pace at the end of the hall. "What's wrong with her, Sakura, will she be ok?"

"She just needs rest," I say with a sigh. "She'll be fine." _She'll be fine._

"Haruno-san?" I turn to look at the young girl… Akiko… who stands at the end of the hall. "Lord Toriyama wants to see you."

"Joy," I mutter, following the girl to the room of pillows.

* * *

Hironori isn't happy.

He's pissed, actually, and by the looks of it heads are going to roll. Shinji on the other hands doesn't even look shaken up. He smiles at me when I come into the room and makes a face at the back of his brother's head. Zen stands at the edge of the room, staring out the windows. Apparently she doesn't hold any fondness for all the pillows that seem to have doubled in number.

"Shinji," I say with a soft smile. "Good to see you're ok."

"Is it?" Hironori asks, pouting. "I thought for sure you'd be disapointed he wasn't dead."

I scowl slightly, confused. Would Zen try to set me up? Shinji? "What are you saying?" I grit through clenched teeth.

"Oh please, Sakura," he hisses. "Like you wouldn't love to hurt me." He laughs dryly, looking me over. "And to think, you're the same girl who made her ninja boy fight her battles for her only a few days ago…"

I want to kill him now, I truly do. No one here would stop me in here. Zen might ask why I did it, but Shinji wouldn't… no… Shinji would be hurt. So instead I dig my nails into my palms and speak roughly. "I would never hurt Shinji, even if that would be the end of _you_." I pause, swallowing dryly. "And I happen to be a ninja too, and quite a good one at that."

"You kunoichi, you're all the same," Hironori spits. I distantly notice Zen's head turn slightly towards the man, but ignore it. "Using your bodies to get what you want from poor boys like my brother… it's disgusting."

"Perhaps that's true," I state blandly, working hard to keep my cool. "But this kunoichi just saved your brother's life, and that one brought him safely home to you. So say what you like, but you needed our help today." I'm not sure how Zen and I became a team, but she doesn't seem to have an issue with it, and I certainly don't mind.

"I don't need you to protect my brother!" He spits.

"I'm awfully glad she did," Shinji mutters from his corner, making Zen smirk.

"Shut up," Hironori growls. "Get out of here, Zen take him away." Zen nods and leaves, Shinji following behind her. Hironori watches me for a long moment before he glances down at his hand, spinning the rings around his fingers. "Stay away from my brother, Sakura."

"If I have the story right," I say in a near whisper. "You're the one who sent him to seduce me."

"I mentioned it," he mutters. "But that's of no matter now. He's to marry Zen soon anyways."

"Did Kakashi pass?" I ask after a moment of uncmfortable silence.

"What do you think?" He asks with a sigh, running his long fingers over the elegant markings on one of the pillows.

I smile. "We'll be married then, when he returns. Do you have all the necisary paper work?"

Hironori sneers at me, staring out the window. "Why do you want to marry him, Sakura?"

"I love him," I say, thrown off by the question.

"Is that enough?" he muses, as if talking to himself.

"For us… it is," I watch him carefully, trying to read his silence.

He turns to look at me carefully, looking over every part of me. I feel almost dirty. "Kakashi is a lucky man," he mutters. "Not so lucky as my brother though, I think." I wait for him to explain, but he just smiles. "Shinji gets the woman without the hassle."

"The hassle is the good part," I say softly, making something in his eyes glow.

"I see," he says, as if he really does see some impossible truth unknown to humans. "Yes, that makes sense. I'm sorry Sakura, I'll have to ask you to leave."

I leave with a small bow, catching Zen's eye in the hall, Shinji's ear pressed against the wall a few feet away. "Shinji," I say softly as he gets up to greet me. "Zen and I have to talk."

He's gone in a moment, and Zen doesn't protest, watching me carefully. "Let's walk," she says after a few seconds.

Neither of us speak until we reach the gardens, where the guard is blissfully thin. "Why?" I ask casually. "You don't love him. Why would you marry him?"

"I've traveled the world one hundred times," she says softly. "Although I wouldn't mind one hundred and one… I can live with one hundred. Hiro asked for my help, so I'll give it."

"Why?" I ask quietly. "Not that you shouldn't, but I don't get it. What has Hironori done for you?"

"He and Kashi… when Kashi almost killed me… they worked hard to save my life, to get me back on my feet. Hiro… he gave me a new life, took my old name and gave me a new. I owe that man my life, so why not a child?" She almost laughs, I can see it in her eyes. "It's the least I can do for him."

"He's not a good man," I whisper.

"He's been hurt," she corrects. "He doesn't trust, and ties not to love. But he loves Shinji, that much is obvious."

I nod, knowing it's true as well, but when I reply I'm met by thin air, and a few drops of blood on the ground. She must've used that jutsu of hers…

* * *

It's another hot night, and I strip down to nothing when I crawl into bed. The sheets have been changed and the bed is so cool to the touch I'm in heaven. Just as I'm about to fall asleep the door slides open and I soon feel a weight on the bed. I smile as those arms so familiar wrap around me.

"I didn't no clothing was optional tonight," his deep voice echoes in my ear, sending shivers up my spine.

"It's not," I tease will a giggle, turning around in his arms to looks into his miss-matched eyes. "It's… ill-advised… Ka-Ka-Shi."

He smiles and kisses me sweetly, allowing me to realize for the first time the absence of his mask. But it's too late to see his face now, and I really couldn't care less; because the feel of the rough material of his standard ninja attire against my bare skin is taking too much of my attention. I giggle and flip him onto his back, wiggling my way down his body as he watches me with interest.

"Sakura…" he mutters as I toy with his zipper, his hand resting on my head. I smile up at him, but he's not there anymore. Instead I'm jotting down notes, wearing my hospital garb. There's a baby crying, and I can hear Naruto yelling outside. On the bed beside the desk I write at Hinata sleeps… only… she's not asleep. My heart clenches with the realization. There's a crash against the door and Naruto comes in a moment latter, grabbing me by the collar.

"Why didn't you help her, Sakura? Why didn't you do something?" He shakes me a bit, terrifying me. His eyes are red and glowing. "Why the hell didn't you help her?

The door opens again and I glance at it, not seeing the hospital doors but…

But the door of my room at the castle. I rub my eyes, surprised to find they're wet with tears. I remind myself it was just a dream, brushing away my tears with the corner of the blanket, but the image of Hinata like that. I shiver, pulling the blankets around my naked body. I still feel off, as if the dream is lingering. I can smell blood on the air, slightly stale. I sniff a few times, but it dissipates. I sigh and lay back into bed, prepared to go back to sleep.

"Sakura?"

I jump in shock, looking over to the door where there is a dark figure, slumped against the wall.

"Kakashi…" I whisper, hoping this is a dream.

"I know I-" He catches his breath, then starts again. "I know I said as soon as I got back… but do you think… do you think you could maybe… I mean… I think…" I watch in horror as his legs give out beneath him and he slides to the floor, collapsing in a bloody mess. "I think it might have to wait."

"Oh hell," I snap, wrapping the sheet around me in a toga as I hurry to his side. "What the hell happened to you?" I ask, pulling his head forward to look as the deep cut in the back of his head.

"I was running home…" he seems to change his mind mid-thought, his slurred speech dulling. "Are you naked?" I begin healing the worst bits of it, hoping to stop the bleeding. "Were you waiting for me?" he asks; his voice smug.

"Please," I scoff, deciding to tackle the head injury later, grabbing my medical bag and merely pressing gauze to his head for the time being. "I didn't even know you were coming home tonight."

"I said I ran," he says like a child. "I was hurrying. Who were you waiting for?" I ignore him and begin stripping off his vest, finding his shirt soaked in blood. "Hey, I said it'd have to wait, remember?"

"Can't wait," I joke. "Need you now." I pull up his shirt carefully, feeling him flinch when it pulls at fresh wounds. "How come your clothes aren't torn up?"

"Some wind jutsu," he says, shaking his head. "I donno."

I set to healing the biggest holes in his chest and stomach, not taking much care to make them look pretty in my early morning-late night haste. Kakashi's hands stop mine after a moment, pushing them farther down. I raise an eyebrow, and watch as he unbuttons his pants and slips them off his hips, rolling slightly. I want to laugh at the oddly placed gash on his rear, but it's not exactly a laughing matter, instead I just start healing his skin. I take care to smooth this gash out… he has a nice ass and I'd like to keep it that way. When I've finished I slap his ass lightly and pull on his hip, beckoning him to roll back over.

I pull his shirt off over his head, and then his tank top as well, leaving him in just his mask. He merely grunts, touching the edge of his mask to keep it in place. I touch some of the bruising on his chest hesitantly; one bruise is a faded yellow, probably from where I kicked him. "What the hell happened to you?" I ask.

"I was taking a short cut," he grunts, flinching as I touch one of his newer bruises. His hand finds my arm and I smile at the words. _I think I may have found something._ Not just something… something for this mission.

"We'll worry about that later," I say with a sigh, pulling his arm over my shoulders. He's not much of a help as I half-drag him into the bathroom, lowering him into the tub, unbuttoned pants and all. "Are you wearing underwear?" I ask, preparing to pull off his pants so I can get him in the tub and clean off his wounds. I'll be removing his pants either way; I just don't want to be surprised. Thankfully he nods, blushing slightly. I pull his pants off easily, ignoring the shuriken-covered boxers with a suppressed giggle, and focusing more on the little cuts that cover most of his legs. "Kami, Kakashi," I mutter, turning on the bath water to wash off some of the blood. "Did you get in a fight with a herd of cats?"

"Pride of cats, no wait… family of cats…" he hisses in pain as the water touches the open wounds. "Clowder!" he says. "I got in a fight with a clowder of cats."

"Ah I see," I mutter, shaking my head. "You've lost too much blood, you're delirious; this makes sense then."

I leave his side to stand above the tub, carefully moving aside his pink-tinged hair to heal as much of the head wound as I can. He _giggles_ when I push his hair into his face. Kami, I'd hate to see him when he's drunk. I have to wake him up three or four times during the process, realizing he's asleep when he lets out a quiet snore.

"Sakura," he mutters as I've almost finished healing his wounds, working on the last few on his chest as he leans back, waist deep in the pink water. I'm kneeling by the side of the tub, leaning over to reach properly, and his hand is resting on my shoulder lightly, flicking pieces of my hair as they brush across his hand. "You never told me why you were naked…" he mutters, his hand sliding down my back some, feeling the absence of clothes through the thin sheet.

"It was hot," I mutter, biting my lip as his hand slides lower, so his arm is resting against the side of the tub.

He's silent for a while as I finish the last cut. I slide back to sit between my feet and sigh. "All done?" He asks.

"Yeah," I sigh with a yawn. "That should do it." I reach down and let the water drain out of the tub, getting to my feet to find him a towel. "I'm going back to bed," I mutter, preparing to leave.

"Hey Sakura," I turn to find him out of the tub, leaving half-bloody footprints on the floor. I cringe, feeling sorry for the poor maid that will have to clean that up. But it's not me, I'm tired, damn it. "Thank you," he whispers, limping towards the shower.

"You're welcome," I say back softly, wondering what's going on, but too tired to really care. "Hurry to bed, I've got something I need to tell you." When I get back to bed I collapse, thinking about putting on clothes, but too tired to get up to do so. Instead I just stare at the mattress.

I hear Kakashi laugh when he emerges from the bathroom, clean and more or less dry. "Alright," he mutters after turning of the light. He lies on the bed in pajama pants and his mask. "What's up? What happened to our company?"

"I had a talk with Hironori, his spies have been removed," I say plainly. _We've been sent our confirmation_. I sign carefully on his hand as he reaches out for me. "Naruto is here with a small… clowder of ninja."

"Oh boy," he mutters, wincing. "Is he very angry?"

"No," I say slowly. "But you know, might want to avoid him as much as you can, I do believe he intends on wearing your skin as a coat on the way back to Konoha."

"Ah, so not too bad," he sighs sarcastically.

I'm quiet for a moment before I spit out the words I had promised myself I wouldn't say. "I want to go home."

Kakashi is silent for a moment, and I can't read his face in the darkness, but after a while he replies. "Sakura, we can't. Why would you want to go home?" I know that tone in his voice, he feels dejected, as if I've thrown him away.

"Kakashi… it's not…" I close my eyes, wanting to make him feel better, but not knowing how. "Hinata is pregnant."

He's silent for a moment, and his hand pulls away from mine. "I didn't know they were married…" he mutters, although he probably knows very well that is one wedding he would've been invited to.

"They're not," I whisper. "Naruto doesn't know yet, don't you dare tell him. No one knows. She was going to… she was going to get an abortion."

"That would probably be the smartest thing for her to do," Kakashi says softly, not wanting to ruffle my feathers.

"Kakashi," I sigh, knowing he's only looking at it logically. "That's not fair, what if I was in her shoes? What if it was your baby I was getting rid of without telling you?" He doesn't answer, and I know exactly what he's thinking. I also know he's not going to say what he's thinking, whatever he says will piss me off, but I want to hear it anyways. Glutton for punishment I suppose.

"I'd want to know," he whispers, surprising me. "Even if I didn't get a say in your decision… in that situation… I would want you to tell me. You'd hate me if you didn't."

"Exactly," I mutter, swallowing my surprise at his honesty. "She needs to talk with him, or she'll never be able to forgive him, but you know Hinata, she'll just stumble over her words until she faints and then ignore the situation entirely."

"That's why you want to go back to Konoha?" he asks, "To help her?"

"She doesn't want to get rid of the baby, but her father won't let her marry Naruto," I whisper quietly. "She wants to stand up to him, she wants my strength."

Kakashi is silent for a long moment before he speaks again. "What if they just get married here?"

"Kakashi…" I mutter, "They can't do that."

"Well no, think about it. If they get married here they can say they're legally married, and then that she's pregnant is no big deal, and then when they go home she can just tell her dad to deal with it, or Kurenai would be happy to tell him so, I'm sure," he makes it sound so easy, I almost believe it will work out.

"What if her father doesn't deal with it?" I demand. "What if he disowns her?"

"Sakura," he sighs. "Neji loves her, and happens to be the most powerful ninja in that family. If Hiashi does disown her when he dies Neji will demand her allowed back into the family. Plus, last I checked Hinata was not the official heiress to the Hyūga clan, her sister is, so he really shouldn't care that much, right?"

"You're stupid if you think he won't care," I say plainly. "Shinji was attacked today," I say clearly. "We couldn't track the attacker."

"I see," he mutters. "He's ok?"

"He's fine," I say clearly. "Kakashi, what happened to you today?"

"I didn't attack Shinji," he says clearly.

I contemplate the many reasons Kakashi would have for hurting Shinji, especially if he had been watching us. "Ok," I mutter, rolling away.

Kakashi stops me, rolling me back over and pulling me to look at him. "It wasn't me, Sakura."

I watch his eyes for a moment, feeling the truth behind them, and sigh. "Ok," I repeat. "It wasn't you."

I think that's it, that I can finally go to sleep now, but Kakashi's hand is slowly trialing up and down my arm, as if asking for something. I sigh and scoot closer to him, snuggling into his arms when he opens them for me. I can feel the smile on his lips as he kisses the top of my head. This is weird, different. This isn't a show for the spies watching us, and this isn't something that just happened. Kakashi asked me to fall asleep in his arms, simply because he wanted to hold me. My heart warms dangerously.

"I missed you," he whispers. Why is this so easy for him? What is it about him that lets him think this is normal? "I missed your warmth." I panic when he reaches up to brush the hair out of my face, pulling down his mask and leaning down to kiss me. I want this… not just lying in bed with him, but everything. I want to eat breakfast in the morning, and take days at a time off of missions. I want to lie around our house all day in his clothes and go out on stupid dates. I want our friends to joke about how close we are, and I want old ladies to scold us for our open affection for each other when he kisses me randomly on the street.

I want too much.

I say the words in my mouth, hardly even paying attention to what they are. His lips freeze centimeters from mine. "What?" He asks after a long moment.

I repeat the words slowly, swallowing nervously. "Shinji kissed me."

* * *

Ryuu: when we run away together would you mind terribly if I brought KakashiKrazed? You two just make me so frickin' happy. If you're ok with that… KakashiKrazed… wanna run away with me and Ryuu?

Ok, so something happened to my spell check. I don't know what, but it died. I hope to have it fixed for the next chapter, but yeah… this one might be horrible. Sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

Um… so remember when I said I had a plot? Yes, well… about that… you see, I've lost inspiration, so I'm just doing filler chapters and kind of sneaking words in like "danger" and "war" every so often, so if it seems like I'm force feeding you pointless smut with the promise of a plot you've still yet to see… that's because I am. I swear, I know how it's going to end though, I just have to get there.

ARGH DAMN! You caught me, I might go back and re-post the chapter to edit it later, but the line: ..."You kunoichi, you're all the same," Shinji spits. … Shinji did not say that, is was Hiro, in fact I will fix it later, after I post this chapter so you can all see how stupid I am. Argh! That's annoying. Ok.

Quick Question for anyone remotely Irish: **do you find the Irish stereotype offensive?** My mom's Irish and I happen to love the Irish stereotype, and so does every other Irish I've met, but I told some of my Irish jokes the other day (which are like blonde jokes, really come on people, everyone knows they don't apply to all blondes…) and some guy yelled at me for it, and I was confused, they're funny jokes and not really that offensive… (Two Irish men walked out of a bar) they called me a bigot. I don't get it man! Everyone loves making fun of themselves! Right? So question to any Irish: **are Irish jokes offensive to you?**

* * *

"He what?" Kakashi hisses, his hand on my cheek trembling.

"Shinji, he-"

"I heard you the first time!" He practically growls, rolling out of bed and pulling up his mask.

"Kakashi!" I call as he heads towards the door. "What are you doing?" I curse violently and I fumble through my bag for some clothes, but after slipping on a pair of underwear I can hear him crashing through the halls and decide that will have to do. I tie the sheet tighter around me and hurry after him, nearly running into Shikamaru on the way, who is leaning out the door, watching Kakashi.

"Was that a naked Kakashi?" He asks as I run past, "Oh boy, and a naked Sakura too," he says, sounding more tired than anything as I run down the hall.

I'm soon aware of Naruto and Shikamaru both following us, but I couldn't care less. I've never seen that look in Kakashi's eyes; I have to stop him before he does something stupid. "Kakashi!" I call, nearly running into Akiko as she comes out into the hall to see what the problem is. "Go get Lord Toriyama!" I demand, pushing past her.

I catch up just as Kakashi reaches Shinji's room, throwing the guard at the door down the hallway with the ease he has when he fights. He throws open the door to reveal Shinji waking up slowly in bed. "Hatake-sama?" He asks, confused, rubbing his eyes. "I didn't know you were b-AHH!"

Kakashi cuts him off, grabbing him by the throat and throwing him against the wall. "You think you're so suave don't you?" He spits, following him to the wall and picking him up by the collar of his pajamas.

"Kakashi, stop!" I demand. "He's just a kid; you're going to kill him!"

"Hatake-sama," Shinji chokes out, "Please, let me explain…"

"Explain what?" Kakashi growls, slamming Shinji against the wall again. "How you pretend to be nice and respectful but the minute my back is turned you shove your tongue down her throat?"

"He did what?" Shikamaru asks quietly behind me, surprised.

"No, Hatake-sama, I swear-"

I blink in surprise Zen appears behind Kakashi, clad still all in red, but missing most of her armor. Kakashi tenses, but doesn't drop Shinji. "Zenitha…" he mutters, his hands trembling. In fear or hate, I don't know.

"Kashi," she greets quietly, her poison nails on the back of his neck, pressed against the skin. "It's been a long time."

"If only it had been longer," he bites back, his fists tightening.

"Zen-shi!" Shinji begins, "tell him; tell him what-"

"Shut up!" Kakashi growls. "You little rat, I don't want to hear another word out of you. I wish it _was_ me who tried to kill you!"

"Kakashi!" I turn to see Hironori in the door way next to me, arms crossed; wearing a hastily tied silk robe that makes me think he had been in bed with someone special. Akiko hides down the hall behind him, with Hinata. "If you don't remember: you're on my pay roll, and that happens to be one of the people who I wish to have protected. Put him down."

"Damn it, I'm sick of the men in this family!" He spits, shaking Shinji roughly. "I don't give a damn who you are, if you touch my fiancé… I. Will. Kill. you."

"If you want her to become your wife, you will put her down," Hironori warns, throwing a glance at Zen, who turns her eyes slowly back to Kakashi.

"Kakashi," I almost sob, stepping further into the room. "Kakashi stop it, please." He looks at me, indecision on his face. "He was… he was testing me," I whisper, taking another step. Zen curls her fingers, lifting the metal from his neck and pressing the nails against her own palm. "Lord Toriyama asked him to, so that he could know if I was faithful to you." With another step Kakashi begins to lower Shinji, not releasing him, but letting his feet touch the ground. "To know if he should go against Konoha and let us get married." I reach out to touch his arm carefully, very aware of how easily people could watch my fingers. "Please," I whisper, pressing two of my fingers against his skin deeper than the others. Its crude, but he may understand it, and I can't chance anything more than that. "I passed, Kakashi, we can get married."

He freezes, his fingers loosening on Shinji's collar. The boy slips away while he has the chance, allowing Zen to lead him out of the room. "We can?" He asks, real, true hope, and real, true fear in his eyes. "Really?"

"That's right," Hironori says with a sigh, "as long as you don't kill anyone in the near future."

Kakashi's not listening, he's wrapped his arms around me and is kissing the top of my head, holding my so tight I can't breathe. He presses those same two fingers into my skin as he does so, over and over. _Love_. _Love_. _Love_. I hold him back just as tight, hoping he won't see my eyes wide with fear. What the hell have I done?

"Eh!" Oh no. "Let go of her Kakashi!"

"Naruto, no!"

I turn to see Naruto rushing towards us, both Hinata and Shikamaru reaching out to stop him. But he's already flying forward, fist ready to punch him. Kakashi and I take a collective step back, watching as Naruto flies past us. "Get your hands off her, you dirty pervert!" He roars; eyes red again.

"Calm down, Naruto," Kakashi sighs, releasing me all the same. "How will you look good at Sakura's wedding if she covers you in bumps and bruises?"

Naruto turns to hit Kakashi again, but he simply moves out of the way. "Don't hurt him, Naruto!" I order. "He's still recovering." When Naruto tries to hit him again I catch his hand, popping his knuckles and coming close to breaking his fingers. "He was nearly dead just a few hours ago and I don't have enough chakra to patch you two up if you start this, so knock it off."

"You won't need to patch us up!" Naruto growls, "I'll be fine, and I'm going to kill him!"

"Naruto!" I glance down the hall at Hinata, who is red in the face. "Leave them alone!"

"Hinata, how are you?" Kakashi asks with an eye crinkle.

"You stay away from her, you dirty old man!" Naruto growls, making another grab at Kakashi with his free hand. I tighten my hold on his hand, popping one of his fingers out of the socket. He howls in pain, pulling away. "I'll kill you damn it!" He yells, ignoring me as I pop another one.

"Naruto stop!" his threats continue despite Hinata's words. "Please!"

His hand comes around, completely throwing me off, as he hits me in the face, not with a fist, but an open palm. I let go of his hand, shocked, and he flies at Kakashi. He doesn't hurt Kakashi, of course, but since Kakashi's preoccupied trying to get to me, there are a couple of close calls. I'm too surprised to even blink. This next hit, I see it. Kakashi won't be able to avoid it.

"Naruto, I'm pregnant!"

Naruto freezes, inches from Kakashi's face. I almost want to praise her bravery, but I'm too busy holding my breath.

"Wha- what?" He asks; eyes back to their normal blue and as wide as they could physically be.

"You're going to be a father," she whispers. Naruto doesn't move, just stares with wide eyes. I can practically hear the gears in his head turning.

"Congratulations," Shikamaru says after a long moment. Kakashi and I remain silent, knowing his anger will return if he remembers us.

"With… with a baby?" Naruto chokes out.

"Yes," she says with a smile. What an idiot.

"My baby?" He asks, taking a step towards her.

"Of course!" she says, her tone sharp, making him wince.

"And… and you're not mad?" He asks hesitantly.

"Are you?" she asks. He shakes his head, swallowing nervously as he stares at her stomach. "I'm not either."

"But what about your father?" he says after a moment.

"If… if we get married here there's not much he can do," she say slowly, her voice calm. She must be the bravest girl I know. "Naru-Naruto. Will you marry me?" She asks, blushing.

"No," he says, shaking his head. The devastation on her face is beyond belief, but I've known Naruto longer than her, and I can see what's coming next. I will smack him around some later for saying it like that though. "That's not how it works. I have to ask you."

"Then ask her," Shikamaru says, coughing.

"Oh, uh…" He laughs nervously. "Will you… you know…"

"Marry you?" Hinata asks.

"Yeah, that," he says, blushing himself.

"Yes," she says plainly, smiling.

"Great," Naruto say, scratching the back of his head.

"Kiss her you idiot," Shikamaru says through a melodramatic cough. Naruto jumps, doing just that. She nearly melts in his arms. I blush a bit myself as he swoops her into his arms and carries her down the hall back to their room. "Well," Shikamaru says with a sigh. "I'll be getting back to sleep now. Congratulations Kakashi," he says, shaking his hand. "Nice toga Sakura," he gives me a salute and then slowly starts back towards his room.

"Are you ok?" Kakashi asks, touching my cheek softly.

"I'm fine," I whisper, brushing his hand away.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura," He apologizes heavily. "I never thought he'd turn on you."

"I'm fine," I repeat, pulling at the edges of my sheet.

I start towards our room, kicking the sheets out of my way in frustration. "Did I do something wrong?" he asks, confused.

"I'm not some fragile doll," I say with a sigh, only half making up the source of my annoyance. In reality the heavy weight of panic is rapidly setting in at the thought of him loving me, "You said you had something to tell me, what it is?"

He sighs and follows me silently. When we get back to the room he slides into bed while I put on pajamas quickly. I return, throwing the sheet over him and facing away from him. He hesitantly reaches out to touch my back, signing words I have no interest in hearing.

_I'm sorry I've offended you_. He signs quicker now, and cleaner. He's been practicing. _I swear I didn't mean_-

I cut him off, reaching back and grabbing his arm to wrap it around my waist. _The mission_. I sign on his arm.

He sighs heavily in my ear, annoyance in his tone._ I'm not sure but I think what I found is a trade between Iwa and Kiri_. My heart pounds in my chest. Geographically, if Iwa and Kiri are together… Konhoa is screwed._ It skirts along the border of Bird country, passes through Rain and River, across to Tea, down to Sea, up into O'uzu and Nagai and finally into Water._

_Do you know all these countries know about the trade? _I ask quickly_. Surely we still have some allies._

_Ame has to know. _He signs._ Their border patrols are to strict not to know. And Sea country is in on it, there'd be no reason to Tea going further south if they didn't._

_Damn, what about Lightning? _I sign back, realizing they're our last significant chance.

"I don't know," he says out loud. "Sakura, what's wrong? Really?"

"Nothing," I sigh. "I'm tired, my chakra levels are low and it's been a very draining day. Go to sleep." He doesn't say anything else, but I get the feeling he stays up the whole night watching me.

* * *

I wake up much happier, to the smell of pancakes. I look up in confusion as Kakashi backs into the room with a tray, Akiko carrying a pitcher of what looks like orange juice. Kami I hope there's a bit of champagne in that. "Ok, don't laugh," he says quickly, seeing my expression. "Don't yell either. Please, Kami, please don't throw anything."

"What's going on?" I ask hesitantly as I scoot up to lean against the head board. Akiko places the pitcher and two glasses on the bed side table.

"I made you breakfast," he says plainly. "You were upset, and breakfast in bed would make anyone happy."

I glance to Akiko suspiciously. "_You_ made it?" I ask Kakashi.

"Yes I did," he says, putting the tray over my lap. Akiko nods her head to confirm. "Thank you, Akiko," he says, giving her a smile as she bows and leaves the room, closing the door behind her. "Try it," he demands.

"Will I die?" I ask, poking at the pancakes.

"Eventually, but not because of those pancakes." He says plainly. "Eat."

I scowl and watch him carefully, and then take the smallest bite I can manage. "Oh Kami," I groan, quickly taking another.

"Am I off the hook?" He asks carefully. I nod, not really caring about whatever it was I was mad at him for. "Mimosa?"

"Hell yes," I chime, making him laugh as he pours a glasses of the drink.

He sits beside me patiently, quiet. "It wasn't true, was it?"

I pause, swallowing carefully and putting down the silverware. "What wasn't?"

"What you said, last night." He looks up to meet my eyes, making me melt.

"I wasn't ready to say it," I say after a moment.

He sighs, closing his eyes. "Then you didn't say it," he says softly.

"Did you mean it?" I ask. He had only said it after I did. He might have… no. He meant it, I could feel it. "I'm sorry," I whisper before he has a chance to respond.

"I'm not," he mutters, leaning back. "Now you know where I stand."

"Right there," I say with a laugh. "You're always standing right there."

"What's that mean?" he asks, giving me a look that's half way between a smirk and a scowl.

I think about it for a moment, taking another bite and chewing thoughtfully. "It means," I say slowly, "that I need to pay more attention to your insane rambling. Did you sleep much last night?"

"Nah," he says with a yawn, "I went out to sit on the roof."

"Talk to Zen?" I ask tentatively, nibbling on a strawberry.

His jaw clenches, and he looks away. "I may have ran into her."

"Did _you_ pass the test, Kakashi?" I ask with a teasing smile.

"Yes," he says quickly. "It's not like that with her… not anymore anyways," I almost want to laugh at the guilt on his face because of a past lover.

"Who is she?" I ask softly.

"Was she, more like," he says, leaning back on the pillows. "You remember my old team? Team Minato?" At my nod he continues. "Zenitha is Rin." I freeze staring at him in shock.

"But you said Rin… You said they all died," I whisper.

"They did," he says with a sigh. "Zenitha is… she's Rin's… reincarnation I suppose."

"She's not nearly young enough though," I say softly, shaking my head. "If she was born when Rin died…"

"No, it doesn't work like that," he sighs. "When I first met Zenitha she was the same age she is now, and that was years ago, long before Team 7." He's quiet for a moment, thinking, before he continues nervously. "She isn't actually Rin, but somehow… somehow she has her memories. She knows Rin's most personal thoughts. I… I stayed with her for a few years because of that. I left Anbu for her; trying to get away from Konoha. I wanted to be with all that was left of my old team." I hold my breath to stop myself from gasping. Kakashi deserted Konoha, he left the leaf once before. _For a woman_. No wonder Hironori wanted to know if it was worth it. "Anyway, she turned against me, tried to kill me, and I nearly killed her myself… but…"

"She's all you had left," I whisper. "You couldn't throw her away." Kakashi nods. "She showed me her scar," I edge, pointing to my own mouth. He sighs, looking away. "You wish you had killed her now?"

"No," he sighs, looking down at his hands. "I wish I had convinced her to come back to the leaf. Instead I left her here with Hironori."

"She said she had trained all over the world…" I say softly.

"Did she?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. "Are you finished?" He point to the tray on my lap. I nod and he moves it quickly, setting it aside. "Did you want to talk about the wedding today? I figure you'd want to get that over with?"

"As soon as possible," I agree, "Perhaps we could get Hinata and Naruto into a double wedding?" Kakashi shrugs. "Very helpful," I sigh, rolling my eyes.

"It's your wedding," he says with a grin, "you just tell me what you want and I'll make it happen."

I smile. "Shinji as your best man."

"No." He says, grin still in place and he shakes his head once.

"What an inconsiderate husband; won't even give me my one wish on my wedding day," I tease. "You're a liar, Kakashi,"

"Inconsiderate?" He asks in mock surprise, "Liar? What about my feelings, huh?" he grabs my side teasingly, tickling me. I try not to, I really do, but a second later I've broken out into giggles, twisting on the mattress to escape his hands. When he finally stops he's got me pinned between his arms, both of us breathing heavily, him hovering over me as I look up at him through my messy hair. His expression looses the excitement and turns tender as he watches me carefully. "It this ok?" he asks cautiously, his voice low and calm as he trails his hand through my hair, pushing it out of the way.

I don't reply for a moment, just thinking it through. There's no panic there though, this feels good; this feels right. "Yes," I whisper, "This is fine, this is good." He reaches up and pulls down his mask with a sloppy smile, kissing me sweetly, slowly, as if we have more than all the time in the world. I'm inclined to agree. As his lips move lazily against mine I feel as if this is the only purpose in my life, as if in holding this man in my arms in the most important mission I've ever received, a life-long mission. He lowers his body, so he's not working as hard to hold his boy up, also bringing him closer to me. There's no urgency here, we're just… content.

I sigh as he pulls away, kissing my lips chastely once more for good measure. "That felt…" He rolls to the side so he lies beside me.

"Right," I finish. He looks over at me.

"Perfect," he says, stretching his arm out to me.

I yawn, rolling over to lie on his chest. "I think that's where we are," I say softly.

"It's a good place to be," he agrees, rubbing my back. "Easy."

"Too bad we're getting married soon," I say absently, tracing his muscles through the fabric of the shirt he had worn to make breakfast. He laughs softly. "This is weird though; usually you're shirtless when I'm in your arms."

"Mm," he agrees softly.

I chew on my lip a bit before feigning a cough. "Do you think you could make that happen?"

He laughs, pulling away to remove his shirt. "Anything for my favorite fiancé."

"See: that statement means more because you've had more than one," I tease softly, recalling our conversation about Genma. I can't help but admire his chest as he lies back down, leaving me sitting up looking at him. I trail my eyes up slowly, glancing at various bruises and half-healed cuts. There are a few old ones here and there, most of which I know the stories behind now, a few which still remain a mystery. I drag my eyes up further, taking in the view of his rarely exposed neck and stopping suddenly at his equally exposed chin. "No fucking way," I mutter, eyes wide, not moving from his chin. What a nice chin. There's a little nick slightly off center, it kind of made me wince, just thinking about it. "Put your mask back on!" I demand, tearing my eyes away.

"I thought you wanted to see…" he trails off, the disappointment evident in his voice.

"Not like that!" I gasp, shaking my head. "I wasn't ready; you can't spring it on me like that." I feel like I'm scolding a child, but I can't help it, how dare he? "Put your mask back on, we'll do it right!"

"But you've already seen it…"

"No, no, I didn't look that far," I growl. "Just let me do it right."

"You're insane," he mutters, pulling me around to look at his masked face, his eyes showing flat annoyance.

"Don't look at me like that," I scold, coming to my knees. He moves so he's sitting with his legs out in front of him, bent gently. "Ok, ready?"

"I was ready ten minutes ago," he sighs, resting his arms on his legs lazily. He may look calm, but I can see how nervous he is. I realize belatedly that he had wanted to do this quickly so he couldn't change his mind… oops.

"Ok," I say softly, scooting forward. He reaches up to pull his mask down, but I catch his hand. "You'll do it too fast," I say simply, hooking the fingers of my other hand over the edge of the fabric. I scoot just a bit closer, so we're almost touching, and take a deep breath.

"Just do it," he mutters. "Like a band-aid."

I bite my lip, ignoring him, and pull the mask down, just so it's half way down his nose. Straight lines, un-marked skin, good…

"Sakura…"

I pull the mask down, off the tip of his nose. Oh what a lovely nose…

"Damn it, Sakura."

Just a bit more and I'll see those lips. I know there's no buck teeth, or fat lips, but…

The traitor reaches up, grabbing my arm and pulling it down in one quick motion.

"Traitor," I mutter, looking him over with a plain expression. Those soft lips look just as nice as they feel, and the nick on his chin seems to fit perfectly when combined with the cut over his eye, which continues all the way down to below his cheek bone.

"Not happy?" He asks with a pout so cute it brings an involuntary smile to my lips.

I lean forward and press my lips against his, smiling all the while. His arms wrap around me, pulling us backwards to lie on the bed. "So happy," I mutter, kissing him again. "So damn happy."

He smiles, sliding one leg between mine quickly. "You had me worried there for a minute," he mutters, a goofy grin on his perfect lips.

"You should have saved this," I giggle. "Maybe for the next time I was angry with you?"

"This was more of a thank you, actually," he says softly, running his hands down my sides carefully.

"For what?" I ask, scowling.

"For saving my life… for being precious to me… for letting me…" he hesitates, biting his lip cautiously. "For letting me love you."

I allow my expression to soften, licking my lips before I lean in slowly to kiss him. A sweet, gentle kiss, where our lips cause the perfect amount of friction, so when I pull back it feels as if it's actually difficult to do so. I sigh heavily, resting my head against his shoulder, happy at the groan I entice out of him when I nibble at his neck. I smirk slightly, kissing my way down to his collar bone; where I lick a scar, following the line. His hand presses against my back, holding me closer.

"Sakura," he groans.

"Lower?" I ask with a little grin, running my fingers down the middle of his chest, to the waist band of his pants.

He breathes a few short, heavy breaths, leaning his head back a little. His hips rise a bit as I lick his chest, pulling at his skin a bit with my lips alone. A deep groan echoes in my head as he moves one hand down my body resting on the curve of my waist. I repeat the action with my lips and his hands tremble, fingers digging into my skin. "Kami," he breathes, swallowing roughly. "Where the hell did you learn to do that?" he asks; his voice rough.

Genma. "Ino," I mutter, doing it again.

He groans again, grinding against me in a way that makes me bite back a moan, and in the process bite his skin a little harder. "You… you two… practice?" He asks, voice shaking.

Not with her… "Maybe once or twice," I smile at my own lie, knowing Ino would be up for it… she and Anko had been quite friendly a few years back.

"Fuck," he growls, trying to flip us so he is above me, but I force him back down into the mattress.

"You stay," I growl, sitting up, knees on either side of his hips. He smiles, his hands going to my own hips.

"You always did like being in power, didn't you?" he says with a forced laugh.

"So many years of being weak…" I run my hands down his arms, grabbing his hands on my waist and forcing them back above his head. "I'm through," I practically growl, kissing him hotly as I pin his wrists to the bed.

"Sakura…" he pleads, lifting his hips pitifully.

"I think I'll invest in some handcuffs," I mutter thoughtfully.

"My bag," he gasps. "Bottom, next to the shuriken." I laugh softly. "No joke," he pants. "They're there." I stare at him for a moment before I release him and prepare to swing off the bed. He catches me in mid air with one strong arm around my waist and tosses me back onto the bed on my hands and knees. "Next time," He growls in my ear, pulling me by the hip against him.

I nearly melt as his teeth skim my ear. "Kami… how did the tables turn so quickly?"

"You let your guard down," he mutters, grinding against me. "I taught you better than that, didn't I?"

I smile despite myself. "Yes… _sensei_." He groans in response so loudly I can feel the vibrations in my chest.

I wince at the sound of a tap at the door. Kakashi holds his breath, lips pressed against my shoulder. He shakes his head against my shoulder as I open my mouth, but after a moment I speak anyways.

"Who is it?"

"Who do you think?" Shikamaru.

"What do you want?" I ask after a moment.

"Just let me in would ya?" he sighs.

"No," Kakashi growls. "Go away."

"I think you'll want to hear what I have to say." He sounds a little off, as if he's embarrassed.

"Come back later," Kakashi orders. "Why the hell does this keep happening?"

"It's about Neji." I freeze at that. It's not about Neji, it's about the mission.

"Kakashi," I mutter, letting my shoulders sag a bit. He sighs and slides off of me, kissing my back on the way down. As he gets up he slaps my ass, making me squeak. I drop onto the mattress, rolling over to watch Kakashi slump off to the bathroom, where he slams the door shut with a huff. A moment later the shower turns on. I laugh softly and re-arrange my clothes. "Ok, come in."

Shikamaru is indeed blushing. He doesn't even look in the general direction of the bed. "Uh… Tsunade wanted you to know that if-"

"No one's listening these days, Shika," I sigh, glancing towards the bathroom door.

"Don't get carried away, Sakura," he warns, following my gaze.

"Thrown over the shoulder and carted off already," I say, waving my hand dismissively. "I think we're going to have some messages to send back with you though… once Kakashi comes back…"

Shikamaru rubs the back of his neck, blushing. "What happens, Sakura? What happens when the mission's over and you go home to Konoha?"

I bite the inside of my lip, shrugging. "Who knows?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," I look up to see Kakashi in the door way, towel around his waist, shivering, face bare. "He's seen it before," Kakashi says at my startled look.

"And here I thought I was special," I say with a pout.

"I'll make it up to you," Kakashi says with a wink that makes Shikamaru roll his eyes.

"We've found some troubling facts, I'm afraid," Shikamaru says softly. "About you, Kakashi."

Kakashi bristles, looking away. "It's not as important as it would seem."

"Tsunade seems to think it is," Shikamaru mutters, on edge.

"Not anymore," Kakashi sighs in response.

"What's going on?" I ask quietly.

"Kakashi has a cousin," Shikamaru says with a smile. "A hidden relative, he never felt the need to tell anyone about." Kakashi starts to speak, but Shikamaru cuts him off. "Don't you think your wife should know about your other life, Kakashi?" Kakashi falls silent. "I'm sure you can figure it out, Sakura."

"Hironori," I say clearly. "Your mothers were sisters… right?" Kakashi watches me carefully before he nods. "I thought there was something more to it than just friends…"

"There's more to it than that," Shikamaru says softly. "Kakashi left Konoha, years ago, he never returned from an Anbu mission. He was here with his cousin, for a good deal of time. How many years was it?"

"Sakura, you know why I left," Kakashi says softly, shaking his head.

Zenitha. No… _Rin_. "He's not a threat to the mission," I say after a moment, watching Kakashi carefully. "His ties here are broken."

Shikamaru starts to argue it, but Kakashi cuts him off. "Though Sakura was not aware of my genetic connections to Hironori, she did no I was friendly with him, I did not hide that. If there is nothing else you'd like to charge me of we have some information for you." Shikamaru falters, but then finally nods after giving me a quick look. Kakashi grabs a scroll from his bag quickly and opens it across the foot of the bed.

"What's this?" Shikamaru asks, looking over the map.

"Underground trade route," Kakashi says easily.

"Shit," Shikamaru says with a groan.

"Tsunade's fears were correct," Kakashi says softly. "It'd pretty effective too."

"Hironori's behind this?" Shikamaru mutters.

"We don't actually have any reason to believe he even knows about it," Kakashi says with a sigh. "He seems to be preoccupied with other matters at the moment."

"So what's your plan?" Shikamaru asks, flicking his eyes up to me. Stopping something like this generally involves dangerous missions, and often, someone dies. I had been trying not to think about that, but the look in Shikamaru's eyes conveys his concern.

"I was hoping I could just cause a couple little cogs in the machine to throw whoever is in charge off," Kakashi sighs. "It'll be much easier to simply slow them down until Konoha gets word of this. I'm not in any position that could bring a stop to this at the moment, and I am sure as hell not going to try without backup."

"Well you know you can get any recourses you need the minute you ask," Shikamaru muses. "Tsunade wants Sakura kept safe above all else."

"Yeah, she told me that," Kakashi says, glancing to me. "I could actually use your guy's help." Shikamaru nods. Kakashi nods to the door leading to the personal hot spring we had still yet to use. After a moment they both more to go outside.

"Hey, no hold on!" I say in loud protest. "I want to know, come on Kakashi, I'm part of this."

"Sakura, he says with the smile that's behind the eye crease. "It's nothing you need to worry about, and I want you worrying as little as possible." I pout at him until they're outside and have closed the door behind him, and then fly to the door, ear pressed against the surface. "Sakura," Kakashi says clearly. When I don't move he opens the door, taking my chin in his hands and pulling me into a kiss that sends my world spinning. "Go back to bed," he mutters against my lips. I nod and stumble off thoughtlessly.

"Damn it," I growl quietly when I'm sitting in bed, realizing what he did. I get up and grab my hair brush, trying to sort out the angry mess on top of my head. Just as I'm getting the brush through it smoothly the door opens and the two come back in, Shikamaru looking a little upset.

"See ya later, Sakura," he mutters as Kakashi shows him to the door. "You sure, man?"

"Positive," Kakashi say without any hesitation, just a smile. Shikamaru leaves, shaking his head.

"What was that all about?" I ask with a pout.

"You," he says, smiling at me in the mirror as he wraps his arms around me.

"Me?" I ask with a squeak of surprise when his lips touch my neck.

"Mm, oh hey," he pulls up, looking at me watching me carefully. "I meant to ask you earlier… did you enjoy my book?"

I cuss under my breath. "I forgot to read it," I mutter.

"You went through all that trouble…" he shakes his head slowly.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I really just planed to look at the pictures anyways," I shrug and he scowls at me carefully. "Does he do the drawings?" Kakashi nods dejectedly. "He's a very good artist." His pout is still in place and absolutely adorable, so of course I try to kiss it away. It works quite nicely.

"We should actually get dressed," he mutters against my lips as her pins me to the dresser, trailing kisses along my neck.

"Why's that?" I ask with a tremble to my voice.

"We need to talk about the wedding, and if we're not dressed we won't talk," he nips at the skin of my neck playfully, drawing a groan out of me. "So why don't you go take a shower, I'll get some clothes on, and then we'll go talk about this in a public place?"

"That sounds like a horrible plan," I growl softly.

"Please, Sakura?" He pleads, pulling away to turn his puppy dog eyes on me.

"Fine," I say with a sigh. He releases me calmly and watches as I sway off to the bathroom. I smirk and before I'm completely through the door begin to remove my shirt. He groans softly, but lets me go. I giggle to myself as I turn on the water. What the hell am I doing?

* * *

God I hate this story! Why don't they just have sex already? (cuz the author sucks at writing shit like that)

Um… to tell you the truth I've never read a scene between Kakashi and Sakura with Sakura being in charge, (which confuses me… because he's lazy, and she's crazy powerful) I wish I was better at writing citrusy-stuff. Anyhow, I hope that was decent. My room is under construction, so I wrote this on the couch watching TV with my parents… more than a little awkward. (I'm 18 btw, just in case you care… so it's not _incredibly _lame that I still live at home, my 20-something brother does too.)

Ah-hahaha. 'Krazed. Ryuu. The three of us… we're gonna give the world hell. Got it? Except I just started a new job and can't ask for time off now, and then I have school starting in a month or so… so… I donno when this will happen… BUT IT WILL HAPPEN! yeah…

AnimeFreak- I have a lap top, no worries. I can update anywhere. : P

It seems like my author's notes are getting longer… but that's ok, right? I mean, the chapters are getting longer too…


	12. Chapter 12

I changed my mind. Just so you know. This doesn't affect you, but I've just changed the entire future plot of this story.

Damn it, I keep making stupid mistakes, damn. Sorry for the typos.

InARealPickle: If you've read my author's notes then you know I have only watched part of this show, and up until the part I am at it is very typical that Sakura is absolutely no help on missions. And her flirting with boys is her getting closer to their target, something Kunoichi were trained to do. She's not a very good ninja anyways…

And also, Kakashi and Shinji aren't related. I wish I could draw out the family tree for you. Since Shinji and Hiro don't have the same mother, and Kakashi and Hiro were only related through their mothers… yeah.

* * *

Kakashi spent much of the next week on missions, and when he wasn't he was begging me to heal some injury or another. I'd never actually seen the man sustain so many wounds. It probably had something to do with the fact that he was working with enemy nin, but in his defense, at least he was _trying_ to play nice.

_I_ spent much of the next week working out details of Hinata's rushed wedding, and it was quickly decided we would do a double wedding, simply so we could get everything out of the way. Once Hinata makes up with her father I'm sure he'll want to throw her a real wedding, and Kakashi and I couldn't care less about our wedding, so it was fairly easy to plan. Actually it was probably the simplest wedding in the history of weddings. I just wanted to sign the stupid piece of paper, but Kakashi insisted we have _some_ kind of ceremony.

Naruto spent the week following Hinata around and worshiping the ground she walked on, which I just couldn't get her to take full advantage of. The few times he ran into Kakashi he tried to start a fight, but Kakashi was resistant to his name calling, and capable of dodging his fists and feet.

Shikamaru spent the week watching me. Creeper. I know very well that Kakashi asked him to, but it was still a little weird that he kept showing up every time I turned my head.

But at least for now Kakashi's here with me, him soaking in our room's small hot spring as I soak my feet. He's lying back with his eyes closed and face blank. If I didn't know any better I'd think he was sleeping. "How do you keep getting so beat up?" There hadn't been any skin broken today, but I get the feeling he's going to beg for a message latter. "Oh! I had a chat with your old friend today," I remember, twisting the ring on my finger thoughtfully.

"I keep running into people who want to kill me," He says with a dramatic sigh, followed by a wince. "Which old friend?"

"One Saito Hitoshi," I say clearly, flexing my toes in the hot water as I lean back on the dry rocks beneath me. "You should try being nicer to people."

"Saito? Really?" he muses. "Konoha likes me to have enemies, for some reason they keep sending me out to cause trouble."

"I think he's my new best friend," I say with a laugh. "Since you scared Shinji away."

"That seems like a good idea," he mutters, "But you really need to be careful with him though, he's not a good man."

"Do you know any good men, Kakashi?" I snort, kicking water towards him. I'm sure it doesn't reach, but I get my point across.

"Not many," he admits, moving to splash me back, but changing his mind with a wince.

"He seems to think _you're_ a good person," I muse, listening to the water move as he pushes off the wall to come sit next to me. When his hair brushes against my leg I bring my hand down to set it on the top of his head, weaving my fingers into his hair.

"Then he's a good actor, and has something to gain from being close with you," he looks up at me, tiling his head back. "I mean it, watch your back."

"Lately Shikamaru has been watching it for me," I mutter, "won't leave me alone, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" I ask playfully.

"Not a thing," he says with a smirk.

"Hmm," I agree softly, with a gentle smile. "You're so cute when you lie."

He looks up at me in surprise, probably remembering exactly when he had told me the same thing. "How's Hinata?" He asks with a cough.

"Fine, good actually." I say, shaking my head. "She seems very happy, excited for the wedding. Completely ignoring my advice about using Naruto's current mood to the fullest."

"You're evil." He laughs, leaning his head against my knee. "And the baby?" Those words… as simple as they might actually be… seem mean so much more to him. Probably because of the fact that Hinata and Naruto's baby will be like a niece or nephew to him…

"The baby's healthy as well," I say with a soft smile aimed at the top of his head. "If we have the wedding at the end of the week then they can head back before it will impede her traveling abilities."

"That's good," he mutters, his lips pressing against my leg.

I giggle, pulling my leg away and in the process splashing him. "None of that," I scold playfully.

"But you're so soft," he pleads childishly, holding out his hands for me to come back.

I shake my head, crossing my arms. "Nope, we're almost married; you can wait a few more days."

There's a splash and suddenly Kakashi's wet arms wrap around me, his lips attacking mine. "Says who?" he growls against me, holding me close.

"Kakashi… You're naked!" I point out with a little squeak, pushing him away with as little force as possible.

"I want you," he mutters, nipping at my ear lobe, and then trailing kisses down my neck.

"Yes, I can feel that," I say with a laugh, bringing a blush to my cheeks. "But we're waiting, remember?"

We were. It was one decision we had made over the past week. We were consistently getting out of hand, and it was more likely than not that we would do something stupid, like screw up the mission. So we'd decided to wait for the wedding. Or I'd decided and Kakashi didn't argue loud enough for me to change my mind.

"Sakura…" he pleads, wanting to point out he didn't decide that, I'm sure, but he says nothing.

"I said no," I say sternly, and he pulls away, head hanging low. I reach out with a small smile and pull his face up to meet my eyes. "Soon," I promise, and he nods slowly. "Now get dressed, we're going to talk with Hinata and Naruto."

"You think that's a good idea?" he asks, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"It's a better idea than having you two have to work out your problems at the wedding," I say, slipping inside to change quickly. Kakashi takes a tad longer to come inside, but soon enough we're walking hand-in-hand through the hallways of the castle.

We're stopped by Hironori, walking with Hitoshi, who smiles at me brightly. "Well isn't that cute," Hironori teases.

"Thank you," Kakashi says with an eye-crinkle. "She's adorable isn't she?"

"I think he was talking about you," I fake-whisper, making Kakashi laugh.

Hironori scowls at us for a moment, but Hitoshi snickers, unable to hold back his laugh. Hironori smiles softly after a moment, shaking his head. "You two deserve each other," he bites, smile still in place, but voice sharp.

"Really?" Kakashi asks; eyes wide. "I didn't think I'd done anything right…"

"Knock it off," Hironori quips. "Your quick tongue is only endearing the first ten times, and then it's increasingly annoying." Kakashi just smiles, making me smile up at him. "Where are you heading?"

"I'm trying to get Naruto not to kill Kakashi at our wedding," I say quickly. "So far, things aren't looking good."

"That would be a bit of a party killer, wouldn't it?" Hitoshi says with an awkward smile.

I nod in mock sadness and then turn to Hiro. "Where's your brother been, lately?" I ask carefully. "I miss him."

"Licking his wounds," he says, glancing to Kakashi, who just looks away evasively. "He said he'd be at your wedding though, if Kakashi allows it."

"Kakashi allows it," I say before Kakashi can respond.

"I was going to say," Kakashi begins, looking down at me, "That it's really not my decision, but I would appreciate it if he would come."

"Oh," I say, a little shocked, but then my eyes narrow in realization. "You just want to shove it in his face that we're married, don't you?"

"Maybe," he says with a smile. "But I'll do it nicely."

"Jerk," I mutter, pinching the palm of his hand. He squeezes my hand to stop the action.

"Well, we'll leave you to that, then," Hiro mutters. "Kakashi, if you could come see me after you're meeting with the other happy couple?"

"Sure," Kakashi says with a smile, my own expression darkening.

"He's going to send you on a mission days before your wedding?" I ask once he's out of hearing range.

"I could tell him to go to hell if you like?" Kakashi asks with a smile.

"No," I sigh. "I'll just claw his eyes out while you're gone," I decide easily. He throws me a startled look, but now we've made it to the garden where Hinata and I decided to meet. Naruto's standing with his back to us, arms crossed. "Hey Hinata," I say softly. "Naruto," I say a bit louder.

"They're not doing anything, are they?" Naruto asks.

"Just holding hands," Hinata says, giving me an exasperated look.

I smile my apology and sit down next to Hinata, releasing Kakashi. "Naruto, just come over here, will you?"

He looks over his shoulder slowly, then turns and sulks over to us, keeping myself and Hinata between him and Kakashi. "Hey Sakura," he says as kindly as he can, and then addresses Kakashi, his voice dark. "Pervert."

Kakashi sighs heavily, but I ignore the whole situation. "Hinata, you're glowing! You're going to show me up, aren't you?"

"Oh, no, Sakura," She says blushing. "You'll look so much better…" she places a soft hand on her stomach, blushing.

"No one can tell," I say softly, leaning forward to fake whisper the assurance to her.

"Eh," Naruto says form behind Hinata. "No one will care anyways; they'll all be sick at how old that pervert there is."

"Naruto!" Hinata scolds, blushing.

"Is he not saying my name now?" Kakashi asks, earning a nod from Hinata. "Naruto I don't know what I can possibly do to make you stop hating me-"

"You can call of the stupid wedding and get yourself fixed!" Naruto growls.

"No," I growl back, standing up. "You're so insensitive, Naruto. What about me? How do you think Hinata feels when her dad shows how much he hates you?"

"That's different!" Naruto protests.

"No it's not, Naruto," Hinata whispers. "When someone you care about tells you that you can't be with the person you love…" She looks down, not finishing her statement.

Naruto looks at her, shocked, and then back up to Kakashi. "You're still a pig," he mutters.

"I never denied that," Kakashi says easily. "In fact I agree." I look up at him in shock, but he's staring Naruto down coldly. "Just think, Naruto. I've known Sakura since she was twelve, and she was an annoying little brat."

"Hey," I protest with a scowl.

"You were," Naruto says, making me pout.

"So were you," Hinata says softly to Naruto, making him pout as well.

"And she's been like a little sister to me, and I didn't even think about anything else," Kakashi continues. "Then one day I see her dressed up for a date, and I think, 'hey, she looks very pretty today,' which isn't really a big deal. But then I see her at the hospital, at work, and she's a mess. Her hair is a rat's nest and she's got circles under her eyes. All I can think about is how her hair could be tasseled from 'other' activities. Her lack of sleep could be my fault." I scowl, remembering the last time Kakashi came into the hospital while I was working. It was a month or so ago, when Neji and I still planned to go on the mission together. Was he really thinking those things, even then? "And then on everyday missions, I start to notice how confident she is, how she's got all the right curves in all the right places. Then the dreams start, and I wake up thinking of her, and knowing she's the same girl I trained all those years ago. Think how sick I feel," Kakashi growls, looking away. "I'm just a dirty old man, lusting after his student."

"See?" Naruto demands, "You admit that's what it is, then!"

Kakashi holds up his hand and Naruto quiets. "Then things start to change, so slowly, I hardly even noticed until it was too late." My heart clenches, half wishing his next words are true, but knowing they're absolutely not. "When she was a mess at the hospital, all I could see was that smile of hers, and how even with her hair a mess and circles under her eyes, she was still beautiful. Her eyes seemed to sparkle when she sees me. And I found myself hoping maybe it _was_ me that made her eyes sparkle." I swallow carefully, finding myself hoping there's truth behind his words. He's looking down at me, soft gaze meeting mine. My eyes a moist with happy tears I absolutely hate, traitor tears that I won't allow to fall. "And then on missions, it's not just her confidence, or her body, I'm noticing. I'm noticing how I love her laugh, and how her smile always makes me smile as well. I'm noticing her confidence doesn't come from her being gorgeous, but for how intelligent she is, and what a good ninja she is now. How kind and sweet and… lovable." He smiles at me, a soft smile, one I wouldn't have understood if I hadn't seen him without his mask. Too bad it's fake. "Then the dreams change, and I stop seeing her as a sex kitten," Naruto bristles at that, Hinata blushes. "And instead I dream of waking up with her in my arms, and returning home from missions to find her there to greet me. I'm practically dreaming of houses with kids and white picket fences before I realize what it even means."

"It means you're old and missing out on never making a family as a young man," Naruto says, rather insightfully. No doubt he stole that conclusion from someone else.

"It means I love her," Kakashi says sharply to Naruto. "And she's not something I would give up, Naruto. You'll have to kill me first."

"I would," Naruto bites back, unaffected by Kakashi's speech. "But Hinata said I couldn't."

Kakashi sighs, turning to walk away. "Kakashi!" I gasp, shocked.

"This isn't going to work, Sakura," he sighs, "we'll just wait until after they leave."

"Kakashi-sensei!" I look to Hinata, shocked, as she struggles to her feet, pushing Naruto away. "Please, Naruto's happy for you, he told me himself!"

"Hinata!" Naruto groans.

I look to Naruto, shocked, and Kakashi turns to look at him as well, eyebrow, maybe both, raised. "He said he was happy you two could finally be happy, since he was able to now. He said he always felt bad before, being with me when you two were so alone." Kakashi and I look at each other, equally shocked. "He's upset because it's such a shock to him, he keeps thinking this has been going on for years, and it freaks him out, but he's happy for you."

"Kami, Hinata," Naruto says, crossing his arms and looking away, "You didn't have to tell them everything."

"This has been going on for months, not years," Kakashi says plainly, "and it's still quite a shock to me as well."

It hasn't even been going on for months, but I don't point that out. Instead I smile softly at Kakashi. "I don't know what you guys are talking about, I've dreamed about this since the day I met you," I say with a big sigh, making Hinata laugh, but neither Naruto nor Kakashi found it very funny.

"Sakura, that was just weird," Kakashi says roughly.

"It's not weird," I mutter, "It's beautiful." Kakashi nearly chokes on the air he was breathing.

"Why do you do this to me?" He demands once he's recovered.

"Cuz it's so easy," I say with a light laugh, shaking my head.

"They're getting weird," Naruto says, edging closer to Hinata as Kakashi gives a look that might accompany a four year old sticking their tongue out. "Can we go?"

"Will you kill him at the wedding?" Hinata asks, as I actually stick my tongue out at him

"No, I'll even smile… please, just…" Naruto stumbles over his words, looking more and more uncomfortable as Kakashi touches the edge of his mask.

"Don't you dare," I growl.

"What if I did?" He asks stubbornly.

"What's he going to do?" Hinata asks, quieting Naruto.

"I'll burn our book," I threaten. I wouldn't, actually. I've become quite fond of that particular issue over the past week. I've learned a few new things as well.

"You wouldn't," he dares, glaring. He doesn't actually know where the book is at the moment, so it's not like he could stop me. But he's called my bluff, and there's only one thing to do. Keep bluffing.

"Yeah, they are getting weird," Hinata agrees quietly.

"Sure I would," I say easily, waving my hand dismissively through the air. "Why do I need it? All I do is look at the pictures. I could tear those out."

"Don't you dare…" he warns, Hinata and Naruto start to back away slowly.

"I won't if you won't," I threaten, and his hand drops down to his side. "Good boy."

Kakashi sighs and drops his shoulder. "I'm so whipped," he mutters, kicking the dirt under his feet.

"You're much more likable that way," I say comfortingly. He rolls his eyes, nodding to Hinata and Naruto as the slip back into the castle. "That was weird, wasn't it?"

"Probably," he says with a shrug.

"Where's Shikamaru been?" I ask carefully. "I haven't seen him since you got back."

He comes towards me with a soft, "around," and puts his arm around my shoulders, signing on my arm. _Getting messages back to Konoha, I've lent him Pakun. _I smile, wrapping my arm around his waist. _What?_ He signs when I don't say anything.

_Nothing, I just wanted to hold you_. I sign with a grin. He laughs out loud, pulling me around in his arms to gently touch his masked lips to my forehead. "You're adorable," he says with an unmistakable smile to his voice.

"You know," I whisper, pulling him closer to avoid losing my nerve. "Those things you said, some of them, were very sweet."

"And very true," he whispers, kissing the top of my head.

"Don't do that," I whisper, "Don't lie."

"The only lie I told was how slowly it happened." He says, sounding almost baffled. "It was a very rapid process and the whole thing freaked me out."

I laugh quietly. "Well it's sweet anyways," I say, knowing he won't admit it's a lie no matter what.

He pulls away, looking down at me for a moment, before he takes my hand and leads me back to our room. "There's something I want to give to you," he mutters, finding our room quickly and leaving me in the center of the room to dig through his bag. After a moment he turns back to me, the little bundle I had dropped out of his bag during the night at the hot springs is in his hands. He opens it carefully, and my eyes widen at the jewelry box he pulls out. "Don't jump to any conclusions, I didn't know if I was going to give you this or not when we left, but I think I will." He hesitates awkwardly, starting to hand the box to me, then stopping and opening it himself, pulling out a thin chain. On the end is what looks like a flat metal rose, the smallest of diamonds lain in the metal of it. "It was my mother's, well no." He stops and offers it to me. "It was actually my father's, and his father's. The men in my family were supposed to give it to their 'true love,' I guess."

I watch him carefully, astonished more by the fact that he's nervous than by the fact that he's giving me a family heir-loom. "Kakashi?" I ask carefully, trying to prompt him to say what he wants.

"I want you to have it, Sakura," he mutters, blushing.

"Kakashi," I laugh nervously. "You're not seri-"

"Please," he whispers, holding it out to me more urgently. "I want it to go to you," he whispers. "There's very little chance of me falling in love after you break my heart at the end of all this."

I want to break down in tears. I want to kiss him. I want to profess my undying love for him. I want to put that necklace around my neck and never take it off. I don't do any of that. I shake my head in annoyance I reach forward, pulling down his mask and pushing away the un-marked headband that covers his borrowed eye. "Say it."

"I love you," he whispers, his eyes meeting mine without any hesitance.

I could say it back then, it'd be so easy. Instead I open my mouth and ruin everything. "I think we should have sex."

Kakashi looks up at me, shocked. "I'm sorry?"

"I think we should have sex," I say again, realizing if there was any time he would turn me down it would be right now, in this very moment.

"Now?" He asks, looking around.

"Whenever," I say with a somewhat intentionally sexy shrug. With necklace still in hand he steps closer to me.

"You're sure?" He asks, watching me carefully.

"I've been too easily distracted lately," I say as I wrap my arms around his neck, bringing my lips closer to his. I kiss him sweetly and slip his jonin vest off his shoulders. He knows it's not the real answer. This isn't what I want for the mission, just a few days ago I had explained how this couldn't happen because of the mission. This is what I want for me, selfish, spoiled little me.

"I don't want you to hate me," he mutters bringing his hands up to wrap around the back of my neck, holding me so I have to look at him. The necklace dangles nearly forgotten from his hand. "Please, tell me."

I want you. I need you. I love you. "I'm sure," I whisper, stepping forward to meet him, raising my lips to his. "This is what I want."

His lips lower to mine then, and he moves his hands down my body and around me tightly. The necklace taps against my back once more, and then falls to the floor with a soft 'clink'. His hands trail up my body, almost thoughtlessly pulling my shirt off over my head, and then I remove his, feeling him tremble as I trail my hands over his chest. He kisses me again, sweetly, and picks me up carefully, moving towards the bed. He carefully pushes me back onto the mattress, crawling up my body, kissing bits of exposed skin as he goes. Once he's reached my face he pauses, our eyes level. There's so much promised in his gaze, not just for tonight, but for years to come. My heart skips a beat as he leans down to kiss me that so plainly spells forever. "Kakashi," I whisper when he breaks the kiss, kissing his way down my body.

He loosens the bindings on my chest, pulling them away to reveal to his eyes what he'd only touched before. "Hm?" He asks; not to be distracted, as he kisses my chest, licking and biting as he goes. The way he does it is faintly similar to how Genma does, making me think that there's a little more to that engagement story than I've been told. I want to laugh at that, but what he's doing entices a gasp out of me before I get the chance to.

I search through my mind for a bit, trying to remember what I had planned to say. "Is this what_ you_ want?" I ask before my head can stop me from asking what I need to know.

"More than you'll ever know," he sighs against my skin, flicking his tongue over one nipple, as his fingers of the hand not supporting his weight masterfully play with the other. I arch into him involuntarily, groaning as his teeth graze me. I'm incredibly disappointed when he releases me, and a small panic sets in as he moves down, kissing and stroking my skin as he goes. I don't stop him when he tugs my pants off my hips and tosses them off the bed, but when he hooks one finger over the edge of my panties I freeze, and he looks up at me. "You ok?" He asks, concern masking the passion in his face.

"Yeah," I lie. "It's just been a while. I'm hoping it's like riding a bike." I give a nervous laugh and he climbs back up my body.

"It's nothing like riding a bike," he mutters, kissing me sweetly.

"Damn," I mutter, blushing slightly. "Well then what?"

"I just have to help you… relearn." He says with a look that kind of makes him look like the dirty old man Naruto makes him out to be. It's kind of hot, actually. He kisses my neck, and I wrap my arms around him feeling a bit sexier as he moves against me to press his skin to mine, the evidence of his arousal pressed against my leg through his pants.

I scowl at that and lift my knees on either side of him, reaching down one hand to pull at the fabric of his pants. He smiles against me, nipping my neck quickly to earn a gasp out of me before he shrugs out of the pants, kicking them to the foot of the bed. His hand trails down my side and when it reaches my hip he touches the edge of my panties. I groan as he sucks at my neck, creating a hickey, no doubt, and while I'm adequately distracted his hand slips my panties off my hips. With some gentle nudging he convinces me to drop my legs long enough to slide the fabric down my legs and off my feet.

I raise my knees again so he is nestled between my legs, and he teasingly moves his hips against me, making me bite back a moan. When I lift my hips against his he smiles; trailing his hand back to my hip, and then between our bodies, and then between my legs; brushing against me so softly I tremble. "Kami," I groan, throwing my head back into the pillows. I'm surprised at how quickly I'm reacting to him. I've always thought I needed a little more 'special care' than most girls, but Kakashi knows exactly what he's doing, and without even entering me I feel like I'm going to explode. His lips release the skin at my neck and he comes back to kiss me as his fingers brush against my entrance. His tongue slips past my lips as two fingers do, and I tremble all over again, bringing my hips up against his fingers. "Please," I whimper.

"Please what?" He asks cockily, almost making me want to hit him. I resist in favor of gripping the mattress when he adds a third finger.

"You know what I want," I gasp, raising my hips to his hand again. "Why are you making me ask?"

"Sakura," he scolds, stilling his movements.

I growl in annoyance, trying to lift my hips, but he pins me down. "Please," I whisper. "_Sensei_."

Kakashi groans, and drops his head to my shoulder. "Fuck, that's good enough," he grunts, removing his fingers and pulling his underwear off quickly. A moment later he's at my entrance, his member twitching against me as I squirm beneath him. "You're su-" He asks quietly.

"Kakashi," I warn, digging my nails into his shoulders. He laughs softly and slowly pushes in, making me tremble all the more. I freeze at the dull pain from the intrusion, a little annoyed that I have to go through it twice. "Damn," I whisper.

"You ok?" he asks, stopping his motions.

"Fine, just a little… tight," I bite my lip. It actually hurts more than that first time with Genma. Stupid body: going and healing itself when I'm not paying attention.

"That's what happens when you wait two years to have sex," he says with an apologetic tone to his voice. "Hopefully you'll never wait that long again," he mutters, watching me carefully. "If you do I'm going to be a very lonely man."

I smile and lean up to kiss him. "Ok, we're good." I gasp.

"You sure?" he asks, moving only slightly inside of me.

"Go!" I growl, raising my hips to meet him roughly. He smiles and leans down to kiss me, plunging deeper inside of me. I gasp around his kiss. There's no doubt in my mind that he's better than Genma, I could tell that from the first time he kissed me, but as he fills me I nearly melt at the fact that he's bigger too. Trust Kakashi to have to equipment and the knowledge. Poor boys out there stuck with just one or the other (or neither)… they don't stand a chance.

It's only a few heart beats before I feel my walls clench around him and he groans, ripping away from my kiss to watch my face twist in pleasure. He keeps moving throughout my orgasm, and once it's over I already feel the next one building. Kakashi slows for only a moment to pull my legs up, so they wrap around him, and then returns, going deeper than before. I reach behind me to grip the headboard as I hold back the scream that builds inside me, but Kakashi won't have that. He leans down and nips at my chest, kissing and licking and tugging until the scream rips from my lips, leaving me to tremble and then clench around him again.

"Kami," he grunts, quickly following me with his own orgasm. His body falls slightly, but he catches himself before he crushes me. "Sorry," he mutters, pulling out of me slowly, making me whimper slightly. "I meant to make a full night of it, but damn, Sakura." He shakes his head, rolling so he lies beside me. "I've never been with a woman who responds _that_ quickly."

"Two years," I whisper quietly.

He doesn't respond to that, just reaches over and brushes my hair out of my face. "You alright?" He asks hesitantly. "You don't hate me or anything?"

"No," I laugh, shaking my head. "I'm good. I'm so… so good." He laughs and I notice a slight wince, as he touches his hand to a particularly dark bruise on his chest. "Are you ok?" I ask, concerned.

"I'm fine," he laughs. "Just a few bruises. Nothing I haven't had before." But he winces all the same when I roll over to touch them softly.

"Kami, Kakashi," I growl. "Why didn't you tell me they were this bad?" I set to healing not the bruise itself but the tissue beneath the bruise, and Kakashi's hand comes up and grabs mine.

"Not now, Sakura," he whispers, pulling me back to lie beside him. "Later, right now… I just want to hold you," I soften at that, carefully burrowing into his arms. "Crap," he mutters after a moment. I look up at him questioningly. "I was supposed to go see Hironori," he laughs. "Oh well."

"It can wait," I mutter, kissing his chest softly.

"Even if it can't its going to have to," he jokes. "I don't think I can move right now."

I smile as his heartbeat begins to slow and his breathing evens out. The injuries must really be taking a toll on him if he's this tired… though he is getting awfully old… I snicker internally at that, burrowing into his arms while carefully healing the bruises that just happen to be in my reach.

* * *

I sigh heavily as I wake up, arms around me tightly. "Kakashi," I whisper, and he loosens his grip, rolling over to let me out of bed. As I get up I wrap a thin robe around myself, going to the window to look out at the early morning light. My peace is interrupted by a wail, making me jump. Kakashi slips out of bed and disappears out of the room, returning with the source of the noise in his arms: a small bundle with two little arms reaching out desperately. "Hey," I whisper, watching as he bounces the baby gently in his arms.

"Alright," Kakashi mutters. "What's wrong with him, Mrs. Baby Expert?"

"He's just hungry," I say with a soft smile, loosening the ties on the robe slightly and sitting down.

"Oh," he mutters. "I can't really help with that, can I?"

"No," I agree, reaching out my hands for the baby. He hands it over awkwardly, not yet having gotten the hang of it. "But next diaper is all yours." I move the thin chain around my neck out of the baby's reaching hands and bring him to my chest. "All right sweet heart, breakfast."

Kakashi watches in something like admiration as the baby suckles at my chest, though his eyes are more fixed on the child than my chest. "Our son," he whispers. "Our little baby boy."

* * *

That was weird. I open my eyes to see Kakashi's bruised chest and take a few deep breaths. My heart is racing in my chest and I can practically feel the child's little hand gripping at the fat of my breast. I slowly loosen myself from Kakashi's arms and sit up, looking around the room, blissfully happy to find it our room at the castle in Kinosaki, and not yet morning. Also more than a little depressed at the absence of a child. My heart clenches, and I gasp a few times, not realizing it was something I even wanted. Kakashi's arm moves on my lap and pulls me closer to him by the hip, but I shift away uncomfortably; feeling awkward with him touching my naked skin.

I begin to slip from the bed calmly but I'm left sitting on the edge when I step on something sharp. Upon further investigation I find its Kakashi's family necklace. I stare at it for a moment, hands nearly trembling. Even in the dream I had been wearing it. "Sakura?" I look over my shoulder to Kakashi, who's now sitting up in bed watching me. "You alright?"

"Yeah," say with a shaky laugh. "Just a weird dream, that's all."

"Want to tell me about it?" He asks; his voice low.

I blush, looking down at the necklace in my hand. "I don't really remember," I lie; discreetly placing the necklace on the bed stand as I roll back into his arms. "Guess it wasn't that important."

He pulls me against his body eagerly as I get closer and kisses the top of my head. "I love you," he whispers against my hair. I glance over at the necklace beside the bed and murmur what might be taken as an agreement. He laughs at that. "You don't need to do that, Sakura," he says gently. "I'm going to keep saying whether you respond or not."

"Thank you," I whisper. It's so stupid. Why can't I say it? I certainly feel like I love him, and not like Sauske, but something more. Something simpler. Something deeper. "I… I love you too," I bite my lip when the words come out. They didn't feel right, they felt unnatural. And Kakashi will know.

His eyes close and he sighs. "You're so cute when you lie," he whispers in my ear.

"Kakashi…" I whisper back.

"You're not ready," he mutters, resting his forehead on my shoulder. "I get it, don't worry. We'll figure it out."

I stay silent for a moment before I speak; my voice so soft I hardly hear it. "I'm sorry." Kakashi's right and I hate it. "I'm so sorry."

He kisses me softly, linking his fingers with mine. "We'll figure it out," he repeats, giving my hand a squeeze. I can't stop the tear that rolls down my cheek then, or the next ones after that. At first Kakashi doesn't react, maybe he doesn't notice. But when I take a shaky breath his arm wraps around my shoulder, pulling me closer against his chest. He doesn't say anything, just holds me as I sob against his chest, probably having no idea why I'm crying.

When I finally stop crying I give a little yawn, burrowing into his arms as far as I can. He just holds me tighter. There's a simple explanation for all this I'm sure. I've simply been seeing how happy Hinata and Naruto are about their new baby and the dream was a result of my jealousy towards them. My recent activities with Kakashi probably had something to do with it as well. And of course the child would be a son. Kakashi had just tried to give me a family heirloom passed on to the son of the family to give to his beloved. With that settled I brush away the remaining tears and kiss Kakashi's chin softly, unable to reach his lips. "Thank you," I whisper.

"Anything for my favorite fiancé," he whispers, kissing the top of my head in response. He says something else, but I don't quite hear it before I drift off to sleep.

* * *

Writing the beginning of this chapter I had a thought: I think Kakashi would smell like dog when his hair is wet. I probably think this because I work around wet dogs and the smell is kinda stuck in my nose right now, but seriously… I really think he would.

Aralas in regards to chapter 7- I have no idea. Honestly. I don't. I write most of this stuff in the early hours of the morning while watching infomercials cuz we have crap tv. So I don't remember what the meaning was, I probably just didn't know what to say next. Something about Sakura's lack of self-esteem since Kakashi kept turning her away.

Aralas in regards to chapter 9- I don't remember what the joke was. Sorry, it wasn't very funny though, just a chuckle to one's self kind of funny…

Sayona13- kudos for going there, I giggle like a school girl every time I get reviews like that.

This chapter was initially much longer because I was trying to hide the fact that I wrote a crap lemon and hoping that by the time you reviewed you'd have forgotten about it, (seriously, it was like 13,000 words) but it sounder rushed and stupid, so I deleted half of it, and here ya go.


	13. Chapter 13

In regards to Sakura not being a good ninja. (InARealPickle, this is for you. Question: why do you continue to read this if you don't like it? Though from the reviews on your story I can see you obviously have a habit of doing things like that.)

Ninja: a member of a feudal Japanese society of mercenary agents, highly trained in martial arts and stealth (ninjutsu), who were hired for **covert** purposes ranging from espionage to sabotage and assassination. (Dictionary(dot)com)

To explain further: Not many of the Ninja from Naruto are actually very good ninja. The show specializes in showing how they can beat people up using cool and elaborate jutsu. From what I've seen Sai and Yamato are probably some of the better ninja (most of the characters who are or were a part of ANBU are all right). But if you think about it most of the heroes are crap. They use summons the size of small countries to fight their loud battles going at it Dragon Ball Z style (where open fields show up out of nowhere that seem to go on forever) and end up half dead by the end of it. That is not the way of a ninja. To be a ninja is to get in, get what you need, and get out, with no one the wiser. Sakura is a good medic, Sakura is strong, Sakura is good with genjutsu, Sakura is a powerful character on the show. She is _not_ a good ninja.

But if the show _was_ about ninja who were good at being ninja, you know just as well as I do that you wouldn't watch it. It'd just be secret meetings, quick travel, and lots of dead bodies. It'd be pretty boring actually. So, I'll let that go and admit that big battles with impossible creatures in mysterious fields are pretty cool. But I'm sticking to my guns in the fact that this does not make Sakura (or Naruto or Sauske or Kiba or many others) good ninja. I told you all this was my belief pretty much form chapter one. You're free to disagree (of course), but I'd like you to find proof behind the statement that they're good ninja before yelling at me for saying they're not. (*cough* Pickle)

* * *

Kakashi's gone when I wake up, a little note on my pillow next to the necklace. _Hiro needed me for a short mission; I'll be back by tonight. Shikamaru has a message for you._

My heart sinks at what that message probably is. He's been talking with Tsunade, and someone like him would no doubt tell her about our little secret from the leaf if she asked how Kakashi and I are getting along. I don't get dressed particularly quickly, in fact I take about ten minutes to find each piece of clothing and don it. Just before I'm about to leave I glance down at the ring on my finger and pause. Going back to the side of the bed I pick up the note, finding another little smiley face on the back, this one he's without the mask, and the pupils of his eyes are hearts. It's got the crazy hair though, which makes me smile. I bite my lip and then, before I can change my mind, put the necklace on quickly, leaving the room.

As I pass Shikamaru's room he comes out, walking by my side as I go down the hall towards the kitchens. "Kakashi's on a mission," Shikamaru mutters. "Running some messages to Iwa."

"I know," I say simply. "He left a note."

"Tsunade's not happy," he says quietly.

"I'd imagine she wouldn't be," I state, "What did you tell her?"

"The truth, that I think you and Kakashi are getting carried away," he blushes a bit at that. "She wanted me to give you this." He holds out a small packet filled with herbs. I sniff at it carefully, and then roll my eyes.

"So she's making it easier for us to act on the desires she's so desperately against?" I ask sarcastically, putting the birth control tea leaves in my pouch anyways. No point in letting something so expensive go to waste.

"She said, and I quote… 'As long as they're fucking like bunnies, let's make sure they're not breeding like them,' and then she threw some things at Pakun. He'll tell you a much more colorful version of the conversation if you'd like to ask him." He shakes his head slowly, face a little more red than usual.

"Tell her I don't think I can have a litter. Never mind, I'll tell her," I say at his dismayed reaction. "Speaking of litters, how did she feel about Naruto and Hinata's news?"

"It didn't come up," he says evasively.

"You don't say?" I mutter with a smirk. "I think Kakashi loves me," I say thoughtfully, trying to move away from talk about the mission. It's coming to an end. I can feel it. Shit is going to hit the fan here pretty soon, and I really don't want it happening before the wedding. Hinata and Naruto would be screwed, and then I wouldn't have a reason to stick around Kakashi when we got back to Konoha. Besides for the obvious, of course.

"I know he does," Shikamaru mutters, glancing at my neck. "That's his mother's right?" I nod. "Then he loves you."

I sigh, touching each of my fingernails to the pad of my thumb. "It's kind of freaking me out," I say with a little laugh. "I mean, what if… what if everyone's right? What if he really is too old for me?"

"Sakura, coming from someone else who has seen Kakashi's face, who has seen him fight, who _knows_ him," he watches me carefully. "We both know Kakashi isn't that old, physically or mentally. The issue here is that he's your teacher, and always will be."

I mull over that, ignoring the little jab at Kakashi's immaturity, and deciding he's probably right. "So what do I do?" I ask quietly.

"I don't know," he sighs. "Embrace it?"

I snicker at what my embracing it had done for us last night, making Shikamaru shoot me a dirty look. "That seems like a very bad idea," I say with a badly covered laugh.

"I get the feeling…" he scratches the back of his head cautiously, "that it might have a great out-come though…"

I elbow him in the stomach playfully. "None of that. We have to stay away from that sort of thing until people get more used to the idea of us."

"You'll be happy to know much of the ninja population in Konoha is already questioning Tsunade's choice to refuse you're marriage then." I raise my eyebrow at that. I never thought more than a few people like Genma, and Anko would be ok with it. Kurenai probably wouldn't say anything, but that was the most hope I had. "They're all feeling the spaces left by Kakashi out in the field, and the hospital really needs you. Losing a medic ninja is one of the biggest losses during war time. They figure Konoha is better off with you guys there as a couple, than you guys not there at all."

"Ha ha," I laugh happily. Shikamaru raises an eyebrow at me. "Bridge crossed!" I brag happily. "And I didn't even get my feet wet."

Shikamaru rolls his eyes. "You're being far too happy, it's weird."

"Sorry," I say with a shrug. I bite my tongue to stop the comment about my adventures last night from slipping past my lips. "Anyways," I say with a shrug. "I doubt that thought will still remain when Tsunade finally allows us to return home."

Shikamaru and I both turn to look down the hall as a loud clatter is heard, half expecting to see Naruto is the cause of it. Instead we find Saito Hitoshi, standing over a trembling Akiko. I hear him say some harsh words to her, and she whimpers back a response. I reach out to grab Shikamaru's arm when he makes a hand sign to capture the man with his shadow. _Stick around_. I sign against his arm, holding a finger to my lips as I start down the hall.

"Hitoshi!" I call as I jog down the hall, "What happened?"

His face is red with anger, and from Akiko's unnatural paleness save for a mark on her cheek I can guess what happened. Either he did something stupid and is blaming it on her, or he's trying to do something stupid to her. Either way, things aren't going to end nicely for him, whether he knows it or not. "This… This little klutz just ran around the corner, not caring for who else happened to be there, and ran right into me, now she insists it's my fault!" He glares at her. "Can you believe her audacity?" What an idiot.

"Well, that's not the way the help should treat people so far above them," I scold. "If I may, Hitoshi, do you think I could take care of this?" He raises an eye brow, and nods his acceptance of that solution. I turn to Akiko and grip her by the elbow, pulling her up with enough force to hurt her, but at the same time threading my healing chakra into her arm, so she won't feel it. "You think that's the way to treat people above you?" I ask, winking at her while Hitoshi can't see.

"Ah, no Haruno-san," she gasps, shaking her head while she looks down.

I pull my hand back, drawing my healing chakra to the back of my hand and with a little tilt of my head to the left, sweep the back of my hand across her cheek. The girl thankfully catches on and moves her head with my hand, allowing me to heal her as I fake the slap. "What did you call me?" I demand.

"Haruno-sama, Haruno-sama," she corrects, obviously having figure out what had pissed me off so much the first time we had met.

"And what do you have to say to, this man here?" I ask with a smirk.

"I'm so sorry, Saito-sama," she says, bowing her head. "I swear it won't happen again."

I glance back to Saito to see him bite his lip, but nod. "Be more careful in the future, Aki," he spits.

"Very well then, why don't you go inform Lord Toriyama about this?" I say, raising my eyebrow to her. 'Shinji' I mouth, making her drop her head to avoid Hitoshi from seeing her smile.

"Yes Haruno-sama," she says with a deep bow. By sending her to see Shinji I'm pretty sure I've given her the rest of the day off. Or a short conversation that ends in him asking her what she did wrong, exactly, and then saying he doesn't get it, and sending her back to work. "Saito-sama," she says with a smaller bow scurrying off quickly.

"That was handled well," he says once she's gone.

"Girls like her think they can get by on looks alone," I sneer, taking a page from Neji's book. "She needs to learn her place."

"I'm impressed, Shinji made you out to be a kinder creature."

"Shinji thinks of me what I want him to think of me," I say coldly. "Surely you can understand that." He's obviously quite a different person around Hironori, someone less entitled. Someone more trust worthy. "It was like that in Konoha, always having to hide what I thought of people. They disgusted me, always feeling they were better than anyone else. Harboring secret hatreds for those who they constantly kissed up to. Disgusting." I sincerely hope Hitoshi doesn't realize I am speaking of him.

Thankfully the man is too thick for that. He looks over me carefully. "You hate Konoha?"

"No," I say clearly, turning to look at him. "Just the people in it."

"What of Kakashi?" He asks watching me carefully.

"Kakashi is a man who does not hide his true feelings," I say, "As awful as he is; he's not like others in the leaf."

"Then we share a common hatred," he says after careful thought. What an idiot: a few words and he's already believing I'm on his side.

"I do not hate Kakashi," I say simply. "He is a welcome distraction, and very helpful at times."

"How helpful?" he asks, narrowing his eyes.

I glance around discreetly. "Is there a place we could talk?" I ask, clearly stating I have some huge secret. Hitoshi nods and beckons for me to follow. Great, now I have to create a secret.

I trail through my mind; trying to come up with something Kakashi can do for me that would be something I would want to keep hidden. Meanwhile Hitoshi leads me through a series of corridors and stairwells until we're deep underground, the halls turning into rock, and the air becoming thick. Finally he leads me into a little room with a few ninja standing around. My heart plummets at the head bands. Not just Kiri and Iwa, but also Ame and various other headbands I don't even recognize. There are several there who don't wear headbands… either mercenaries or ninja without affiliation. There's even one Konoha head band, making me start when I see who wears it.

"Sakura," she says; voice kind and pleasant. "Either our village idiot has decided it'd be a good idea to capture you or you've convinced him you're true colors are not what they seem." She smiles pleasantly, warmth in her dark eyes.

"Zen," I say pleasantly, crossing my arms. I would prefer to put them in my pockets, as Kakashi does when he wants to look relaxed, but alas I have no pockets. "I had no idea your affiliation was the leaf."

"I told you, Sakura," she says with a laugh. "I have trained all over the world. The leaf is simply my latest home, before your fiancé denied my return."

"He told me he wished you had returned with him," I say honestly.

She laughs, running her fingers absently over a kunai. "Are you insanely jealous, then?" She smiles when I don't respond. "You're a good girl, Sakura, but your future husband openly admits he loves another woman and it doesn't even rumple your feathers? I find that odd."

I stare at her for only a moment before I smirk. "I have no love for Kakashi."

Zen stares me down with a knowing look as the ninja whisper to each other, worry etched in their faces. "It would seem," she says slowly, staring up at the ceiling. "Kakashi has a habit of trusting women too quickly."

"It would," I agree surely.

"Boys," Zen says with a smile. "It seems young Saito thinks this girl to be a traitor to the leaf, and I may be tempted to agree, what do you think?"

Her 'boys' glance around nervously, before one finally speaks. "It's a lie Z-hanshi." I smile at the title he gives her, attaching it to a nickname so freely. She's gained their trust, and no doubt they will follow her. It wouldn't surprise me if she was the cause of this whole trade system.

"Probably," she says with a shrug. "But what to do about her?"

"Kill her," another man offers up.

She bites her lip in playful thought, tilting her head. "If she is indeed a spy, then Kashi-kun will surely take his revenge, and then we'll all die, no doubt. If she isn't a spy, then we've just lost a _very_ useful resource." She reasons. "Try again."

"Just lock her up, demand ransom," another offers. "Then we'll get something from her."

Zen rolls her eyes at that one. "No, that would alert others to our existence as a group. If she's a spy, Kakashi will not give up the ransom, he'll kill us. If she isn't a spy she certainly will be once she gets out of here. I wouldn't help people who treat me like that." She shakes her head, and glances again at the ceiling. "Let her go."

"Z-hanshi!" the man who spoke first cries out. "You can't be serious! She'll go straight to Kakashi! To Konoha!"

"Of course she will," Zen says with a laugh, pulling her leaf headband down over her eye, like Kakashi keeps his. "If she's a spy. If not, then we have just gained a _very_ valuable resource." She smiles at me. "She is, after all, practically the Hokage's daughter. And I'm sure she has many helpful secrets to tell us." The men glance at each other nervously, but one by one they agree, and it shows blatantly on their faces. "Good," Zen chirps. "Then we're all in agreement."

"It's good to know you've finally stabbed Kakashi in the back," I say softly. "I wasn't sure or not."

She smirks, winking. "Has he not shown you that scar? I tried that years ago, but he's a slippery little fish." Fish? "How do you like the symbolism, Sakura?" She continues, no longer smiling. "I was quite proud of it. An underground trade rink that's really underground, a tunnel from Kiri, to Haha, to Iwa. It's only exposed to the sun in Ame." My thoughts flicker, alarmed at her word choice. Exposed? "My boys are quite fond of this place, the hot springs above our head keep up warm, but the rock is thick enough to keep the water from breaking through." I follow her eyes to the ceiling, seeing the crack that has already formed there. "You're free to leave whenever you like, if you get lost, just remember, the best way out is simply up."

I watch her carefully as she gets up, coming towards me slowly. She holds out her hand to me and I hesitantly give her mine. "It will be a joy working with you," she says, leaning to brush her lips against my cheek. Her fingers holding my hand tap against my palm. _Save Shinji_.

When she releases me she flickers from the room, and I take that as my cue, building up chakra in my fist and jumping off of Hitoshi to get to the ceiling, punching a hole in it easily. I cling onto the wall as water rushes over me, filling the rooms below. I try to block out the screams of the men below me, but it's too much, it echoes in my head, and when a hand desperately grabs at my leg I don't kick him off, but reach down and grab the man by the collar. Grinding my teeth and crawl along the break in the rock, fighting against the hot water that rushes over myself and the man I have a firm grasp on. As the water begins to fill the room below me I use it to kick us through the hole, and into the emptying hot springs above us. I take a few gasping breaths of my own while I clap the enemy ninja on the back, turning away as he coughs up water.

As I scan my surroundings I widen my eyes at the sight before me. Only a few feet away from me is a stunned, buck-naked, Hironori, his eyes just as wide as mine as the water drains away from his ankles. "Sorry," I cough after a moment, blushing slightly. "Nice tattoo."

"Thank you," he says, still not moving.

"Do you… do you want me to get you a towel?" I ask hesitantly, trying not to look at the tattoo place dangerously low on his right hip. One might think I was looking at something else.

"Please," he says; voice even. I step over the ninja, from Taki, I now see (my heart sinks at that), and grab the towel on the opposite side of the now empty hot spring handing it to Hiro, careful not to look at him. "So," he mutters. "Underground tunnels?"

"Looks like it," I say, nodding as he lays the towel over his lap, not bothering to get up.

"Being used for nefarious things, no doubt," he concludes.

"Indubitably." I agree.

"Zen is behind this?"

"That's the impression I received." I say with a nod.

"And it's all against Konoha, right?" To that I just nod. "Well shit," he laughs, running one hand through his long hair. My eyes flash to the scar on his cheek, making me bite my lip. "I'd tell her to back off, but I feel like that wouldn't do much good at this point."

"Probably not," I say carefully.

"Well," he says, leaning back to look at the sky, it's already close to noon, I realize with a start. "Who is your friend? Shall he be punished?"

"Please, Sakura, no!" I furrow my eyebrows in confusion as the man looks up at me, and something pulls at my memory. "I was there, when you were at the hidden waterfall," he says hurriedly. "Lord Shibuki heard of this and ordered me to come investigate," he explains quickly. "I'm here on a mission, Taki is still with Konoha, and I am still with Taki."

"Lord Shibuki?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. He nods. I sigh, turning to look at Hiro. _Save Shinji_. "Where is he?" I demand, shivers running down my spine. Hiro raises an eyebrow at me, confused. "Shinji, where is he? I have to find him."

"He was out with that maid, Aiko, last time I saw him," Hiro says, scowling. "Why?"

"He's in trouble," I say easily. "Akiko," I correct as almost an afterthought.

Hiro stands up, wrapping the towel around him and quickly moves towards the house, beckoning me to follow. "How do you know?" He asks, his usual calm breaking.

"Zen, she seemed to know something, asked me to protect him," I say, turning away with a slight blush as he drops the towel to dress.

"So she's leading them but she can't control them?" he asks, puzzled.

"Maybe she's just a figure head," I suggest, shrugging. "Put a beautiful woman in power and men get distracted, don't see the grand scheme of things. She's hot; if I were a man I'd follow her."

"I know, right?" Hiro says with a grin, pulling on a pair of fingerless gloves and grabbing a sword from the wall.

"You any good with that?" I ask as I jog next to him down the hall.

"Adequate," he says with a small smirk. From the way he seems to hold the sword with such ease, as if it's an extension of his arm, I get the feeling he's severely understating his talents. There's no hesitation in Hiro's trot as he leads me through the halls. He seems to know exactly where to find his brother. Unfortunately when he throws open the door to a room he seems to think is significant there is no one there. "That maid," he says softly. "She's not one I hired, and I don't remember her being here before father died."

My heart sticks in my throat and I pause mentally, thinking back to her smile when I told her to go see Shinji, how Hitoshi called her by her name... no... a nick name. "Damn," I mutter, spinning and heading towards the doors of the castle. "Where would Shinji take a woman?" I asks, hoping Hiro knows what I mean so I don't have to say what I'm thinking.

"His private residence," Hiro says with an understanding nod. He grabs my arm as I start to head towards the door, pulling me back a few paces to a tapestry that hangs on the wall. He moves it away, showing a seal on the wall. "Short cut," he says with a grin, reaching out with our joined hands to touch it.

In a flash I find myself on my knees, bile rising in my throat and in front of a small house, three stories tall, but very narrow. Hiro is gasping a few feet away from me. A cough goes through his body, and then he's gripping the sword again, heading towards the house. I scramble to my feet to follow him, wiping moisture away from the edges of my mouth. My stomach is still churning from the teleportation without warning, and I'm feeling a little dizzy, but I ignore that as Hiro practically kicks down the door, leading me up the two flights of stairs quickly. We're both gasping the railing and short on breath by the time we reach the top, the teleport having taken most of our energy. Teleporting without knowing where you're going will do that to someone. When Hiro stops I pause as well, asking if he's ok, but a muffled cry from down the hall gets my attention, pushing both Hiro and I into action as we sprint down the hall, kicking down the door.

My jaw slackens slightly at the sight before me. Shinji had indeed brought Akiko here, and for the reason I thought. That much is obvious from their state of undress. But Akiko apparently had other plans, as one of the needles used to pin up her hair is buried in Shinji's chest, leaving him gasping for breath as she sits above him, grinning wildly. There are other holes as well, as if she had stabbed him a few times, and blood covers his chest and her hands.

"Shinji!" Hiro gasps, rushing forward. Akiko doesn't move, which at first surprises me, but then I quickly see why. The other needle from her hair is sticking out of her back, a thin trail of blood trickling down her spine. Shinji didn't miss, leaving the girl paralyzed. I pull the girl off of Shinji quickly, not caring that I could save her life if I tried. Hiro is already stroking his brother's sweaty hair, kissing his face as he cries softly. "Shinji, baby brother, please. Not yet, I can't lose you yet, not when I've worked so hard to keep you."

I pull myself next to Shinji, inspecting the wounds. Most of them are fairly shallow. The girl is no ninja, just a misguided servant, probably promised her own servants if she did this. Where the needle is now though is dangerously close to his lung. Threading my chakra through him I can see it actually punctured lung, if only slightly. If the needle was removed he'd die. But if it stays there… he'll likely die of blood loss anyway. "Shikamaru!" I yell, hoping the boy had followed me even here. No such luck. "Damn it," I hiss, threading my chakra into him to try and heal the tissue around the needle. I can at least stop the blood loss for now, if nothing else.

"What are you doing? Pull it out!" Hiro orders, tears streaming down his face.

"He'll die if I do," I spit back, annoyed at his order. What does he know? "Kami, I need help," I mutter, wishing I had Tsunade here. I don't know what to do, I can't remember any of my training, and my hands are shaking. "Hinata!" I gasp, remembering the girl had some medic training herself. "Hinata can help us," I say quickly. "Go find her."

Hiro struggles to his feet and flees the room quickly, stumbling on the stairs. "Sa-saku…"

I glance up at Shinji's face in shock, amazed he's still conscious. "Shinji," I mutter, going back to his chest. "Talk later, be quiet for now."

"No," he mutters. "Tell Hiro… he doesn't owe me," he gasps, wincing. "Tell him… he doesn't need to… we're even."

"Tell him yourself," I mutter, biting my lip. "Now shut up." Shinji complies and I move my attention to a few of the other holes, healing them to stop the blood from seeping out of his body. A glance back up at his face tells me he can't speak anymore; there's blood in his mouth, making him cough. "No," I mutter, terrified of the way the needle still stuck in his lung moves when he does so, "don't cough," Instead I reach forward and turn his head, so he can spit out the blood onto the mattress. I'm just finishing with one of the last ones when Hinata hurries into the room, Hiro a few paces behind her.

"Sakura…" She whispers. I bring my hand up to my face to brush back my hair and for the first time notice tears are streaming from my eyes.

"Help me," I whisper, my voice breaking.

Hinata is all business in a matter of seconds. She ties her hair back and comes up to Shinji's other side, following my lead and healing the empty holes in his chest. Once we've finished with those she looks at the needle, worry in her eyes. "If you pull it out I can heal while it moves," she offers.

"You can't do it quick enough," I say, shaking my head. "I'll do it, you pull." I glance over to Hiro in the corner, who's leaning against the wall, biting his thumb as he watches us with wide eyes.

"Wait," he says, "you said that'd kill him."

"We have to do _something_," Hinata says softly.

"If we're quick enough we can heal as it's pulled out and he might be ok," I say softly.

Hiro watches me for a moment, scowling, before he nods. "What can I do?"

I smile softly, ignoring his question to place my hands around the needle. "Hinata," I mutter, preparing to heal his lung as she moves the needle. She grips the needle carefully, waiting for my order. I thread my chakra into his body, edging it under the needle and waiting. "Ok, Shinji, this will hurt… a lot." I mutter, keeping my voice calm. "Very slowly now, Hinata."

Shinji convulses beneath my hands as Hinata pulls the needle back slowly, forcing my chakra out of his system. "Hiro," I growl, and the man immediately is at my side, holing Shinji down. I try desperately to stop the blood that got past my chakra from flowing into his lungs, but with a nudge from Hinata I return to healing the actual tissue of the lung, stitching together cells so quickly I can't even keep up with it. It's as if my chakra has a mind of its own, finding the next cell along the edge of where the hair pin had been and stitching it to another, then jumping to the next, until I've stopped the blood flow into his lungs. I take a few panting breaths, amazed at how fast I had been working, and sit back. "How much?" I ask Hinata.

She glances at me, and then activates her Byakugan, looking into the boy's chest. My heart clenches when she gives a little sigh. "It's almost too much," she whispers, closing her eyes and looking away. "But he should be ok."

I sigh happily, closing my eyes. "Ok," I mutter. "Let's get this out of him." Hinata and I finish pulling the needle out of him, healing as we go, until finally all that is left is a small pucker on his skin where it used to be. Once he's healed Hiro picks up his brother carefully, making Shinji look like a child in his arms, and carries him downstairs, and all the way back to the palace. He puts Shinji in his bed, allowing Hinata and I to pull the sheets away, and kisses the boy's forehead, pulling a chair to the side of the bed, and sitting down, watching his brother sleep.

"Lord Toriyama," Hinata whispers. "He will be asleep for quite a while."

"And I'll be here when he wakes up," Hiro says easily, not daring to look away from his brother's face. "Thank you, both, for saving my brother."

Hinata bows and leaves the room, I stay behind though. "He's going to be ok," I say softly, watching him with concern etched on my face.

"Five years ago," he mutters slowly. "Five years ago Shinji and I were swimming up at that lake, the one in the mountains. I had paid the guards off for the day, and had planned to kill him." I try very hard not to react to Hiro's confession, I fail, my jaw dropping. "I was going to drown him, say it was an accident." He laughs quietly. "But I was stupid, and not really a strong swimmer myself. I went out too far, hoping I could get him in the deep water, but I lost my footing, and hit my head. I ended up nearly drowning myself." He sighs, reaching out to stroke Shinji's face. "He saved me." He laughs dryly. "I took him out there to kill him, and the boy saves my life." He leans back in the chair, putting his feet up on the bed and looking up to me. "I couldn't kill him, not after that. So instead I had Zen kill my father. Shinji was still too young to take the title, so it would go to me. A better plan, really, since if Shinji died the family name would stop at me anyways. Of course, I didn't know that then."

"Shinji cares for you," I say softly. Not sure what else I could say.

"I never understood why," He says with a small laugh.

"You're all he has," I say softly.

He looks at me thoughtfully. "That's probably it," he agrees, looking back to Shinji. "Sakura, it would ease my mind if you would keep an eye on Shinji, in the future. To stop any further assassination attempts.

"Of course," I say with a nod. "Would you like me to stay here now?"

"No," he sighs. "Go get some sleep, Kakashi will have returned by now. I apologize for not giving him the proper warning time we agreed on, but I did try."

"That's fine," I say with a soft laugh. "Have a good night, Hiro."

"A sleepless one," he nods, turning back to Shinji.

I leave the room quietly, slipping down the hall ways and avoiding being seen by anyone. Who knows who is out to kill me now? A glance out the window tells me the hot springs are still intact, and only Hiro's were emptied. His were probably set aside from the others, being the lord of the castle's personal hot spring. I pass by the kitchens, glancing in to see someone rummaging through the cupboards. Upon closer investigation I realize it's the ninja from the land of Waterfall. I slip into the kitchen and quietly turn on the flame under the tea kettle, taking the leaves Tsunade sent me from my pouch. "What's your name?" I ask, leaning against the counter.

"Sakura-san!" He gasps, turning around.

"That's _my_ name, what's yours?" I ask with a yawn as I move to wash Shinji's blood off my hands.

"Hideki," he says simply, bowing. "Congratulations or your engagement."

I narrow my eyes at him, then slowly shake my head. "Ok, normally I'd drill you about why you're here but I'm tired, so just… don't do anything stupid," I mutter, pouring the warm water over the tea leaves and then turning to leave. "We'll talk later, Hideki."

"Yes Sakura-san!" he chirps, waiting for me to leave before digging through the cupboards.

As I continue down the hall I sip at the tea slowly, poking at the tea bag to help it steep faster. Kakashi is waiting for me when I return, sitting in the small sitting room across from the bed, cleaning his kunai. "Hey," I mutter, falling onto the bed.

"Hey," he replies, not looking up. "Did you have a nice day?" I grunt concomitantly. "That your blood?"

I bring my hand up to my cheek, touching the blood there. "Shinji's," I say with a sigh. "A maid tried to kill him."

He silently continues to clean the metal. "You alright?" He asks after a moment.

"Fine," I sigh, getting up to go wash the blood of my face and neck. "There's a ninja here, from waterfall," I call back into the bed room.

"Hideki," Kakashi says easily. "He's clean."

"So glad you already knew about it and didn't tell me," I say sarcastically.

"I found out today," Kakashi says clearly from behind my shoulder, watching me in the mirror. "Are you ok? You don't…. hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?" I ask, expression softening. My shoulders relax at well. I feel like I've melted.

He blushes slightly, making my heart flutter. Adorable. "I though maybe… you regretted…"

I laugh, a forced laugh, but a laugh. "You're very conceited, Kakashi. Not everything is about you. I'm fine, really." I try to push him out of the way to go back to the bed but he captures me in his arms, pinning me to the door frame. One raised eyebrow makes me sigh. "I just want to go to bed, Kakashi."

He watches me for a moment, and then nods. "Sorry," he mutters, letting me go. "I didn't mean to be nosy… or conceited."

I sigh in frustration at the depressed look on his face. "Knock that off," I chide, elbowing him weekly. "You're too cute to look so sad."

"You stole my line," he says with a smirk.

"Come on, bed time," I say, patting his cheek softly.

"Bed as in sleep or bed as in-"

"-as in you get to stay on the couch if you finish that question?" I finish for him as I start to strip down to my underwear, making him smile. I crawl into bed, wondering if Akiko made this bed. Sitting up in bed I sip at the tea some more, wincing at its bitter taste.

"What's that?" he asks starting to take off his clothes as well, until he's just in his boxers.

"A gift from Tsunade," I say as I roll my eyes. "Good thing she sent it too," I muse. "Mr. Irresponsible."

He slips into bed next to me, careful not to touch me. "Sorry," he mutters with a blush to his cheeks that makes me grin. I cover the reaction by sipping at the tea. "I'll be more prepared next time."

I blush at that statement, laughing nervously. "Kami, I feel like a kid in sex-ed."

He laughs as well, lying down in the bed as I finish the tea, wincing at the taste. I lie down as well, turning off the light as I go, and in a moment Kakashi has his arms around me, kissing my neck sweetly. "It looks good on you," he whispers, running his lips over the chain of the necklace. "Thank you for wearing it."

I don't respond verbally, but simply turn my head to kiss him, and then snuggle into his arms.

* * *

Happy birthday Sayona13, hope it was a good one.

Three cheers for actually having a plot in this chapter.

Don't get mad at me, I'm not a doctor and have no idea what would happen if someone got a hair pin stabbed into their lung, I just watch scrubs, and that's the best I got. *shrug*

Sorry about the long wait with this chapter, I just couldn't write. Speaking of not writing. I'll be writing all next week, but I probably won't be able to post (vacation) so I'll have chapters for you when I get back. By the way, I do take negative reviews, I really do, just don't expect me to like you when you give them. Just learn how to insult me with compliments like my mom does and I'll like you just fine. (gee honey, your hair looks really nice today, it's not dry at all like it normally is. Yes, she said that to me yesterday… sigh) Anyhow, please review. I got like, 300(exaggeration) alerts of people adding me or this story as a favorite, but no one reviews… so please, review.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry this took so long, but like I said, I'm on vacation. I'll be back by Wednesday, so I'll probably post something before then. But this will have to do for now. I'm sorry, by the way. You're all going to be pissed. But the deal with Hiro was in my original plan of the story… so… yeah.

* * *

I wake up with a start around midnight, knowing something is wrong. I kick Kakashi and he grunts, then rolls over to go back to sleep. "Kakashi!" I hiss, gripping his shoulder. He finally opens his one onyx eye, watching me. "I forgot to tell you… Zen… she-" He closes his eye, rolling back over. "Ame," I hiss. "That's the place we have to attack."

He looks back at me when I say that, sitting up. "I'm sure this can wait until morning, Sakura," he mutters, rubbing his eyes.

"I might forget," I say with a pout. He rolls his eyes under mostly closed lids and motions for me to continue. "The whole thing is underground, except for in Ame, where it has to go through checkpoints. Ame is the key. If we take down the, I don't know, center of operations, in Ame, then the whole thing will fall apart."

"She told you this?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Kind of," I hedge, biting my lip. "It was in code, but I'm sure that's what she meant."

"I'll have Shikamaru send Tsunade a message," he says, lying back down with his back to me. "In the morning."

"Kakashi," I whine, poking his shoulder.

"There's not a lot we can do right now anyways," he groans, moving his shoulder to push my fingers away. "I was having a very nice dream, Sakura, I'd like to get back to it," he's already half asleep.

I can't believe the shock of jealousy that runs through me, just at the fact that he'd rather dream than be with me. "Most men wake up from a dream like that and go find the nearest woman, not go back to it." I say, rolling to the furthest edge of the bed to go back to sleep.

"It wasn't that kind of dream," he says into his pillow. "It was just a nice one."

I sigh at that, feeling very stupid, and slightly relieved. "What about?"

"You," he says.

I smile. "Yeah? What about me?"

"You were being quiet." A second later Kakashi finds himself on the floor. "I was kidding," he grunts, pulling himself up to crawl back into bed.

"Couch," I growl, not daring to do so much as look at him.

"Oh come on Sakura," he sighs, climbing onto the bed anyways. "It was a joke, lighten up."

"Couch," I repeat, acid dripping from my tongue.

I feel him pause, hesitant to piss me off. "Seriously?" he asks after a moment.

"Couch."

"Fuck," he mutters, moving off the bed and limping over to the couch. "Can I have a pillow?" One hits his face with a satisfying smack. It may have been helped along by my arm. "Blanket?" I roll my eyes, pulling one of the sheets off the bed and kicking it to the floor. He carefully pulls it towards him, not wanting to get within arm's reach of me. I fume for a bit, staring into the darkness before Kakashi speaks again. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I love when you talk at odd hours of the night."

"Save it," I growl, pulling the blankets tightly around me.

"I love you," he whispers. I roll over, holding a pillow over my head. He continues to speak to me, and though I can't hear his words, his low tone is amplified to a low hum by the pillow pressed around my ears. He falls silent after a while and I pull the pillow away to his even, deep breathing. It wouldn't surprise me if he was already asleep; he had gone all the way to Iwa and back in less than one day. And he had been in bad shape when he left.

I sigh, getting up from the bed with a sheet wrapped around me, and shuffle over to him, watching him as he breathes loudly, right on the edge of snoring. "You can come back," I say, my voice thick. He can't sleep on this couch; he'll wake up sore and angry. I sit on the edge of the couch carefully, touching his face gently. I smile softly and lean forward, kissing him, only to have him pull me flush against him. I almost fall off the couch, but Kakashi pulls me on top of him, so the sheets around each of us merely drape over my back and to the floor.

"You're easy to break," he mutters against my lips, smiling.

"Fine, stay here then," I scoff, moving to get up.

He laughs, pinning my knees to his sides so I can't move. "Only if you stay here too," he whispers, leaning up to kiss me. His lips begin to move away, so he can hear my response, but he then seems to change his mind, shifting his arms away from my hips to support himself so his lips can reach mine more comfortably.

I groan against his lips, leaning down and forcing him back against the couch cushions. "It'd be more comfortable on the bed," I point out, kissing his neck.

"It's not worth it to move now," he says, allowing me to feel his vocal chords hum as he talks.

"So lazy," I scold quietly.

"No," he argues, running his hands over my back, holding me tightly to him. "I just don't want you to stop."

A thrill runs through me at that, making me regret the fact that I now straddle the man as my body seems to be screaming at me to use the situation to my advantage. I bite his neck gently, swallowing my own moan by enticing one out of him. His hands follow the curve of my back, trailing over my butt before he pulls me down, so I sit directly over the growing proof of his arousal. "Kakashi," I whisper, voice weak. He doesn't say anything, just lifts his hips against me, making me groan. I glance over at the bed in longing, but Kakashi doesn't seem to notice, he just lifts his hips again. I pause, my eyes falling on the empty tea cup beside the bed. I remind myself of the dangers of getting too carried away on this mission, too caught up with our marriage that we ignore the mission.

With a sigh I slide down Kakashi, moving my hips away from him. He moans in disappointment, trying to pull me back to him, but I swat at his hands, continuing down his body, shifting so I lay between his legs. I feel every muscle in his body tighten when I hesitantly dip my fingers into the waistband of his boxers, waiting for his response. "Sa-Sakura," he stutters, looking down at me in surprise. I take that as a good sign, pulling off his boxers slowly and taking a hold of him, ghosting my fingers over his hot skin. He groans loudly, bringing a fist to his mouth to bite at his knuckles. "Kami" he gasps out as my hands become more confident. I bite my lip thoughtfully as he trembles beneath me, but he's not looking at me, he's staring at the ceiling, eyes wide. I do it quickly, so I don't have time to get embarrassed, flicking my tongue out so quickly I'm not sure he could've felt it. He feels it alright. He jerks so violently under me it could be confused as a seizure. "Fuck," he groans, one hand twitching towards me, then retreating again. "Sakura, don't…" I trail my tongue up the side of him as he speaks, and he trails off, groaning. "You don't have to-"

He's cut off when I place a kiss against his tip, and his hand isn't all that twitches. "What were you saying, Kakashi?" I ask; my voice low and breathy.

"Um… You don't-" I give him another kiss and he stops, "-have to-" I open my lips this time, taking only his tip into my mouth and swirling my tongue around it. "Fuck…" he groans, moving his hips up towards me slightly.

"Now now," I scold, shaking my head at his movement as I push his hips down. "Be patient, I'll get to that."

He groans, keeping his hands away from me with some added effort. "Please, Sakura." He practically begs.

"Please what?" I ask playfully.

He groans and sits up, resting on his elbows. "Sakura, for the sake of my sanity, _please_." I smile softly, licking him again before pulling him into my mouth. He gasps, letting his head roll back. "Kami," he grunts, his hips giving a little involuntary jerk. As I start to find a slow rhythm, bobbing and sucking only slightly, Kakashi's hand drifts to the back of my head, pushing me down a little further.

"None of that," I growl, pulling away.

"Sakura," he whines.

"Come back to bed," I murmur, "and there, and only there, will I do what you want."

He picks me up in a moment, wrapping me in his arms and carrying me back to the bed. "What I want," he growls in my ear as he lowers me onto the bed, "is to give you exactly what you want."

"So cliché," I joke as he kisses my neck, trailing kisses down so my bosom.

"So true," he argues, sucking at my skin, nipping and biting on occasion. I squeak in surprise as he trails lover, touching the edge of my panties. "Shall I return the favor?" He asks with a silly grin.

"But I didn't finish with you yet…" I argue, resisting the urge to squirm under his intense gaze.

"Later," he mutters, moving the thin cloth down my legs. I do squirm now, feeling more than a little awkward with his face so close to me. "Calm down, Sakura," he says with a small laugh.

"I've… I've never…" I blush furiously, looking away.

Kakashi grins, showing his straight, white teeth. "Genma never ate you out?" He asks.

I blush at that, burying my face in my hands. "No," I groan, shifting uncomfortably.

"Thank Kami," he mutters, "I was thinking you'd always be comparing me to him. Do you have any idea how annoying it is to be compared to him?"

"You're better," I say without hesitation.

He grins, climbing back up my body to kiss me sweetly. "Thank you."

"And bigger." I say, trying to will away the blush on my cheeks.

"I knew that," he says with a wink, working his way back down my body. So much for wishing away the blush.

"That's you, my gay fiancé," I say, rolling my eyes.

"I think bi is a more appropriate term," he sighs, kissing my stomach as he works his way back down my body.

"Or just horny," I sigh, taking a deep breath to try to calm myself.

"That too," he mutters, probably not even listening to me anymore. I gasp as he kisses the inside of my leg, bending my legs and coaxing me to lift my hips slightly.

"Kami," I mutter, blushing like crazy as he trails his kisses further up the inside of my leg. Just as he gets high enough for his cheek to brush against my soft curls he pulls back, starting at the knee on my other leg and working his way down again. As his lips trail down his hand lightly squeezes the inside of my other thigh, dusting his fingers over my skin lightly. He pauses for a moment, looking up at me questioningly. After a moment I nod in reassurance. A second later I'm trembling just as Kakashi had been under me, my fingers gripping at the sheets. I lift my hips a bit more and he smiles against me, grabbing my hips possessively to pull me closer. "Kakashi," I gasp, reaching down to grab his hair. "Please… I want _you_."

He pulls away from me, climbing up my body again, and kisses me. I moan at my taste on his lips, threading my fingers through his hair, trying to pull him closer, but he pulls away. "You're sure?" He asks, making me frown. "I mean… I don't have anything… I thought maybe that's why you…"

"I have more of that tea," I say quickly. He sighs in relief, kissing me again.

* * *

I wake up to frantic knocking on my door, and quickly roll over, trying desperately to ignore the annoyance. I'm brought back to attention by Kakashi's soft laugh, and then a sudden absence of his familiar warmth. "You're not going to answer that, are you?" I ask, clutching the sheets to me as he stumbles towards the door.

"It could be Shikamaru," he says, almost tripping over a pile of clothes we had shed last night. "Or news about Shinji."

I sigh, pulling the sheet over my head. "You might want to put on pants." I mutter into the mattress.

"Right, yes," he says with a small laugh, looking through the pile of clothes for something suitable.

"Mask," I mutter, as he reaches the door.

"Good idea," he sighs, turning away from the door.

"You alright?" I ask, smiling.

"Just a little scatterbrained," He says, his eyes landing on the mask I hold by one finger. "That looks so scandalous," he teases with a sloppy grin, coming over to take it from me. I pull it back, and he smiles, leaning forward to kiss me as he takes the mask from my hand. He's about to pull away to don the mask, but I pull him back, kissing him again with a little smirk. The knocking returns on the door and he rips his lips away from mine. "Hold on!" he growls, kissing me once more and then putting on the mask. I watch from the bed as he opens the door, keeping the person on the other side hidden from view. "What the hell do you want?" He asks; a growl to his voice I haven't heard since I accused him of betraying Konoha.

"Kakashi," the silk tone to her voice sends shivers up my spine. "Your girl here?"

I slip from the bed, keeping the sheet against me as I move so I can see Zen in the doorway. "What do you want?" I ask, biting my lip.

"To thank you," she says with a smile. "You did a good job cleaning up my messes."

"Shinji's safe for now," I say clearly.

"Not just that," she says with a smile. "But also the tunnels. Thanks to your flooding them business is down, and you cleaned house with my staff as well. And since Hiro is strangely silent on the subject of his ruined hot springs all seems to be well in the world of me."

"I don't understand you," I say shaking my head. "One minute you're creating the ultimate way to destroy Konoha, the next you're thanking me for saving it."

"The ultimate way? Thank you, I didn't think it was that great…" She says with a fake humble tone. "What can I say? I got in over my head," she smiles brightly, shrugging. "A bit like you two did with your little game."

"Kakashi," I say, turning to him, "she seems to be obsessed with the idea that we've been sent on a mission from the leaf." He nods knowingly, stepping out of the way and beckoning her into the room. She smiles, stepping in. Once Kakashi closes the door behind her she turns and plops onto the bed. "So what now?" I ask Kakashi.

"I could kill her," he says with a shrug. "She's behind the assassination attempt of the lord's younger brother."

"I am not!" She protests, though there's no worry on her face, just amusement.

"No one else knows that," I say softly, leaning against the dresser. She raises an eyebrow at me, amused.

"One thing you have to understand, Zenitha," Kakashi says clearly, coming to sit next to me. "This isn't just a mission anymore. If you become a danger to our mission, or to our marriage… I'll kill you."

"Oh I know you will," she says with a smile. "Nothing to stop you now, I mean, now that you've found a new Rin." Kakashi flinches next to me. "Except it's the other way around these days. You love her… she doesn't love you." In Kakashi's defense his jaw only tightens slightly. "What was it you said, Sakura? 'I have no love for Kakashi?' was that it?"

"That sounds like it," I say with a nod. "I was playing a spy against Konoha," I say to Kakashi, who nods knowingly. "Don't turn this on us Zen," I spit. "Tell us about the trade rink."

"I told you everything you need, and all I know," she says stubbornly, leaning back on the bed. "It's all underground. In Ame it surfaces. Bring it down there, and the whole thing will fall. This bed smells like you, Kashi."

"Bitch," I hiss, balling my hands into fists. To my surprise Kakashi doesn't tell me to calm down, but just shakes his head. "Get off my bed, get out of my room."

She smiles, sliding off the bed and brushing past Kakashi as she leaves. He doesn't even flinch, just stands there stoically. "Congratulations, love. You'll make a decent husband, and a wonderful father."

Kakashi's eyes go wide in shock as she leaves the room, and he turns to me. "Kami, Kakashi calm down. It'd be too early to know anyways, she's just messing with you," I say, rolling my eyes as I go to my pack, grabbing some new clothes. "Shower?" I ask, flirtatiously.

* * *

I sigh as I look over Shinji slowly. He's much better today, and even though Hinata worked on getting some of the blood out of his lungs, he's still breathing harshly. He smiles up at me as I thread my chakra through his lungs, having to work in between breaths so I don't alter his already harsh breathing pattern. "Better?" he asks, still smiling.

"Yeah, you won't be running any marathons any time soon," I say with a scoff.

"Thank you, Sakura," he whispers, reaching up to touch my shoulder.

"It wasn't just me, Hinata helped, and your brother too," I say softly, glancing to the doorway where Kakashi stands, keeping Hironori out while I work.

"Yeah, he wouldn't want to lose his only chance at keeping the family name going," Shinji says through a series of coughs.

"Shinji," I scold, glancing up at him, "don't be ridiculous, he was really worried about you." He scoffs, crossing his arms. "He cried," I whisper, leaning close.

"No," Shinji gasps, eyes wide.

"A lot," I say, nodding.

"That's quite enough," Hiro says from my elbow.

"Kakashi," I mutter. "You were supposed to keep him out of the room." Kakashi just rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"So, how is he?" Hiro asks, crossing his arms. "Will he live?"

"He'll be alright," I say with a smile. "He should be out of bed by my wedding actually, if you want to come." Shinji smiles sadly, nodding.

"I'll be there," he says, coughing. He leans forward, whispering in my ear. "Just for you though."

"Shinji," I scold, smiling. "Hinata was helpful too." Shinji starts to laugh, but ends up coughing. Hiro moves beside me, seeming to want to do something, but stops, taking a step back. "I'll see you tomorrow then," I say when he stops coughing.

"Tomorrow," he promises, pulling me down to kiss my cheek.

To Kakashi's credit he doesn't do anything more than clench his fists. When we leave Kakashi does take my hand in his though. "You're acting very mature," I say as he leads me down the hall.

"Yeah, well Shinji didn't have hot shower sex with you this morning, so he can kiss you on the cheek all he wants," he says, raising my hand to his masked lips.

I sigh, rolling my eyes. "Ok, you're acting somewhat mature," I mutter. He just smiles happily. "Oh, so your cousin has a very interesting tattoo," I say with a smile.

"Which tattoo?" he asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Apparently you made a very big impression in his life, scarecrow…" I say with a grin.

"Damn it, why did you see him naked?" He demands, stopping in the hall way.

"When I emptied his hot spring," I say with a smile, "he happened to be in it."

Kakashi sighs, shaking his head. "He got that tattoo after I brought Zenitha here. Her name is written on the back of his neck."

"So your name is on his hip, in such an intimate spot, while hers is on the back of his neck…" I edge. Do I smell incest?

"It's more likely people see him naked than see the back of his neck." I raise an eyebrow at that. "His hair has been that long since he was a kid, but he's a bit of an exhibitionist."

I snicker, biting my lip as we come into the kitchen. I make a cup of the tea sent by Tsunade and we head out to the garden. "Two days," I say carefully. If he asks what's in two days I think I'll throw him through a wall.

Thankfully he doesn't let me down. "Sakura Hatake," he says with a smile, turning me to face him. "I kind of like the sound of that."

"Me too," I agree, wrapping my arms around him, smiling. I lean up to kiss him. "I wish I could say what I feel," I say softly. "Who would've guessed the reclusive porn addict can say how he feels before me?"

He just smiles, that eye crease I've known so well for so long. "I told you, don't worry about it."

"I worry about it," I admit, biting my lip. "What if I can't say it because I'm not really-"

"You can't say it because you're scared," he says quickly. "You strive for the approval of others, you always have, and you know that being with me isn't something others would approve of, you'll be fine once Tsunade says she's ok with it." As if to prove this is true he places a kiss on the tip of my nose. "You love me, and I know it."

"How conceited are you?" I tease, rubbing my nose with a playful sneer.

"Oh please," he scoffs, "How could you not love me?"

I smile, snuggling into his arms. "Yeah, how could I not?" I agree, closing my eyes to feel his arms around me.

I pull away from him when a cough sounds out from the doorway. "I don't mean to interrupt…" I turn around, seeing Shikamaru standing there sheepishly. "Tsunade says she'll take care of it, she seems to think the information you've discovered at this point is sufficient and with the destruction of what seems to be their main head quarters here is enough. She wants Zen left alone, due to her connections with the leaf, and she… she wants you to come home as soon as possible." My heart falls to the floor, along with Kakashi's hand from my waist. "I'm sorry guys."

"Right," Kakashi says after a moment. "We'll start packing. Thank you for your help, Shikamaru." Shikamaru ducks inside, smiling wistfully at us. "You ok, Sakura?" Kakashi asks. I wish he would reach out and take me in his arms, tell me this doesn't change a thing, and we'll stay for two more days until after we're married. Of course he wouldn't do that though, because this changes everything. "Sakura?" He asks again, looking awkward.

"Fine," I say with the brightest smile I can muster. "Just surprised, that's all. I can't wait to get home!"

"We can't go home yet," he mutters, looking at the ground. I look up in surprise, but he just shakes his head. "Hinata and Naruto should get married her to avoid any complications at home."

"Oh," I whisper in half disappointment. "Right," I agree.

"I'll talk to Hiro, see if we can move up the date," he says, voice still soft.

"Ok," I say, speaking softly so my voice doesn't waver. "To tomorrow?"

"I was thinking tonight," he says just as softly as I. "Then we can leave in the morning."

"I'll go tell Hinata and Naruto," I say simply, turning to leave.

"Sakura," his voice stops me, using the tone he used when I was a kid, whenever I was doing something wrong. I don't dare turn to see him, but I do stop moving, waiting for him to speak. "Don't do this," he says; his voice softer. "Just… don't."

"The mission's over, Kakashi," I say weakly, keeping my back to him. "We both know what that means."

"It doesn't mean anything, Sakura," he says clearly. "I still love you."

I bite my lip, holding back tears. "I'll go tell Hinata and Naruto," I say again, ignoring him when he calls me back. I've blinked the tears from my eyes by the time I reach Naruto and Hinata's room so I don't hesitate to knock when I get there. Hinata calls me in a few seconds later. "Hey," I mutter, closing the door behind me. "Naruto here?"

"He's… um… taking a shower," she says, blushing.

"Oh," I say, biting my lip. "Um… Kakashi wants to move up the wedding. We've been called home."

"Your mission's over?" She asks, blushing.

"You knew?" I sigh, turning away.

"I heard Neji talking about it," she says, blushing. "I thought it would be better not to say anything." She smiles softly, shrugging. "You were very convincing though; I would've believed it if I didn't know it wasn't true."

"Thank you," I say with a nod. "I'll come by and let you know what's going on." I slip from the room quickly and sneak back into my room, packing all my things and then slipping back out again, hoping I won't have to run into Kakashi.

Unfortunately just as I'm leaving the door opens and Kakashi blocks me in, grabbing me as I try to slip past him. "Now hold on, Sakura," he growls, pushing me back into the room.

"Don't touch me!" I hiss, tears springing to my eyes.

"Kami!" He growls, hitting the wall. "What the hell do you want from me? What do you want me to do? Tell me, I'll do it. You want me to stay here with you forever, I'll do it. You want me to marry you and stay home with the kids while you work at the hospital, I'll do it, happily. I'll hypnotize Tsunade into letting us be together. I'll give up everything for you Sakura; just tell me what you want!"

"I want you to leave me alone so I can forget about this," I sob, not realizing I had been crying so hard.

"That, I cannot do," he says clearly, shaking his head. He takes a step closer to me, reaching out to touch my cheek, but I flinch away. "I love you Sakura, why don't you get it?" He says, with a sadness to his voice that makes the tears in my eyes fall twice as quickly.

"It doesn't matter, Kakashi," I practically whimper, turning my back to him.

"It does," he whispers back, reaching out to pull me into his arms, pulling me back forcefully when I try to pull away. "This is the only thing that's ever mattered to me Sakura, the only thing that ever will."

"Just forget it," I whisper, shaking my head.

"No," he mutters, brushing my hair of my face. "I can't. I won't." He tries to lean down and kiss me, but I turn my head away, making him stop and sigh. "I knew you'd break my heart by the end of this," he sighs, shaking his head as he pulls away. "I'll see you tonight, we get married at sundown." I don't say a word as he leaves, and once he's gone I simply sink down against the wall, my sobs shaking my body.

* * *

My hand is shaking as I sign the papers set before me. Kakashi doesn't even look at me, and Hinata and Naruto are too caught up in their happiness to notice the tension between Kakashi and I. Hiro, however seems to notice. He catches my eye for a moment, and gives a soft scowl, but I cast my eyes down quickly. "Congratulations," he says to the four of us as the papers are all signed. "I wish you all luck."

"Thank you," Kakashi says, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Congratulations, Sakura," he says, holding out his arms to hug me. I smile softly, and hug him back. "You'll never know how much you've done for me," He says, kissing the top of my head and releasing me. Naruto and Hinata leave ahead of us, holding hands, and as we leave Kakashi takes mine in his. I resist the urge to pull my hand out of his, but judging by his grip I wouldn't have been able to anyways.

I stop at the door to look at Shinji, sitting next to Shikamaru. "Congratulations, Sakura," Shinji says, smiling weakly.

"Thank you Shinji," I sigh. "Now you need to get back to bed. You shouldn't have left in the first place."

"I said I'd be at your wedding, so here I am," he says softly. "You're leaving in the morning?"

"First thing," Kakashi confirms.

"Come say goodbye to me when you leave?" Shinji asks softly.

I nod, but Kakashi give a little tug on my hand. With a sigh I wave goodbye and ask Shikamaru to get Shinji back to his room before leaving with Kakashi. "Well Mrs. Hatake," he says, his voice rough. "How does it-"

"Shut up," I growl, yanking my hand from his. "When we get back to Konoha I'll be requesting our divorce papers, I suggest you sign them without confrontation."

Kakashi looks down, turning his head away. "If that's what you want."

I bite my lip, turning away. "Thank you." He doesn't respond; jut slinks off down the hall. I bite my lip, heaving a deep sigh. "You think he'll forgive me?"

"For breaking his heart? Not a chance." Shikamaru says from behind me. "But he'll never stop chasing after you."

I sigh, shaking my head. "You were right; I shouldn't have gotten carried away."

Shikamaru is silent for a long time, before he responds. "I don't get it, Sakura, why are you turning back now?" He shrugs slightly. "You're already past the worst part. I mean… people at home are accepting you two. You're both happy this way. Why rock the boat? If people want to believe you got together months ago and left the country to get married… let them. You're in love, that's all that counts."

"Men," I scoff, shaking my head. I want to explain that's not all that counts, but an ear-splitting scream cuts me off. With one glance at Shikamaru we take off down the hall. A maid is stumbling from the room, tears in her eyes, and once we get into the room Shikamaru captures Zen and Saito Hitoshi in his shadow, allowing me to check the rest of the room. My eyes widen in shock at the sight of Hironori in the corner, grasping his chest where a knife is buried. "Hiro!" I gasp, rushing forward.

"He surprised me," he laughs, coughing as I inspect the wound. "I thought he was dead… let- let Zen go, you stupid boy."

Shikamaru releases Zen with a glance towards me. "Let him go!" She growls. "Let him go so I can chop his head off."

"Calm down, Zen," I say, threading my chakra into Hiro's chest.

"It's po-poisoned," Hiro says with a weak laugh. "He got me, the son of a bitch."

"You'll be fine," I say with false certainty. "I thought he was dead. How did he escape the flood?"

"I had him bring you there," Zen growls. "He knew you were supposed to destroy the place. The little bitch."

"Zen we have bigger problems," I spit. "I think you should go get Shinji."

"No," Hiro says, shaking his head. "If I'm going to die, I don't want him to be here. Chances are I'll screw things up. Tell him I said something nice about him. Something insightful and brotherly."

"Well I'm not going to need to, because you're not going to die," I say, shaking my head.

"Not too good though, or he'll know its bull shit." He laughs slightly, wincing. "Just… let him know I love him."

I nod carefully, feeling his pulse weaken. "Zen," I whisper, "come here."

She is at his side in a moment, holding the man in her arms. "You stupid man," she whispers.

Hiro laughs softly. "I just never learned to duck."

Zen smiles, leaning down to kiss him sweetly. "I'll take care of your brother for you, and your father's country. I swear it."

"Keep your hands off of my father's country," he half jokes, touching her cheek. "Sakura, would you pull it out?"

"No," I say, shaking my head, "It'll kill you."

"That's the point," he says, still smiling. When I don't move he looks to Zen.

"No," I gasp, grabbing her hand. "Zen, you can't."

"He'll die anyways," she says easily. I can't claim it to be false. "Why not let him chose the way to go?" I sniffle slightly, and then nod.

"Thank you, Hiro," I say, kissing his forehead, before taking his hand in mine. "I'm sorry I couldn't help."

"Thank you, Sakura," He touches my cheek, smiling. "You made my cousin happy, you saved my brother's life, and you probably prevent war between Konoha and Suna. You did everything I couldn't." I can't speak anymore, my voice is lost, so instead I just nod, tears in my eyes.

"See you around, kid," Zen says with a smile, kissing him as her hand tightens around the knife, giving one quick tug.

* * *

We stay for three more days. Hironori was cremated and Shinji and Kakashi threw his ashes over the waterfall at the lake. Hinata and I worked on getting the remaining liquid out of Shinji's lungs, while Shikamaru and Zen continued fishing out all the remnants of Zen's underground trade rink. By the time we left Shinji was completely healthy and all members of the trade rink were dead or sent home.

Now, only a few hours away from Konoha, Kakashi and I still haven't spoken more than two words to each other. Shikamaru has been leading the way, while Naruto keeps nearby him, speaking in hushed voices. I stay with Hinata, under the pretense of making sure she doesn't tire herself out. Kakashi stays behind us, reading Icha Icha. I only realize I still have the one about us when I see he's reading an older one. I think about giving him back our Icha Icha, but I don't want to speak with him. I don't want to have that conversation. So instead I ask Hinata how she's going to tell her father that she's married and keep going.

When we reach Konoha Tsunade had sent Anbu to pick us up. Kakashi, of course, evades, leaving us before anyone can say anything. So Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, and I head to the Hokage tower. Tsunade shoots me a dirty look when I come in, but I ignore it and instead go to stand by the window. I smile when she shouts at Naruto and Hinata, Naruto yelling back, Hinata nearly fainting. She eventually just laughs and shakes her head, telling them to go home. She then calls Shikamaru and I forward. I take a long moment to take a few deep breaths before I turn around to go stand beside Shikamaru at her desk.

"Where's Hatake?" She asks, lacing her fingers.

"Kakashi-sensei's cousin was killed over the course of the mission," Shikamaru says when I don't respond. "I'm sure he's probably mourning the loss."

"Yeah, he's big on the mourning isn't he?" She shakes her head, looking at me. "So, Sakura, what do you want to do?"

"I wanted to request divorce papers," I say clearly, trying not to let any emotion into my voice.

"You're sure?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, since the marriage was consummated I assume you can't annul it?" I say carefully, hoping she won't try to kill someone.

She sighs, shaking her head. "Sakura," she says slowly. "You'll have to get Kakashi to sign them. We both know he's not here because of you, not because of the death of a cousin he spent a few weeks with fifteen years ago."

"He'll sign them," I say without pause. "He said he would."

"Shikamaru, you can go," Tsunade says, still, staring me down.

"With all due respect, Lady Hokage," Shikamaru says with a sneer. "I tried to talk her out of it too."

"Go, Nara," she says, scowling. He leaves without another word. "Sakura, you don't have to get a divorce if you don't want to. Half of our ninja stay married after missions like these. If you two are really-"

"I want a divorce," I say clearly. "Give me the papers, I'll sign them, Kakashi will sign them. This whole thing will be done with."

Tsunade watches me for what seems like hours before she sighs, shaking her head, and pushing a file of papers across her desk. "I already took the liberty of writing them up for you." I take a step forward and reach out to grab the paper, but her hand doesn't move, holding it to her desk. "It doesn't make me happy, Sakura, for you to be with Kakashi. I find the whole idea very upsetting. But the idea of you being unhappy because you _aren't_ together is even worse. As much as I hate to say this… don't do what I want you to do; do what will make you happy."

"This is what I want," I say, tightening my grip on the papers.

"Is it what makes you happy?" She presses.

I don't respond, but just take the papers, from under her hand. "May I leave?" I ask through clenched teeth. She sighs and waves her hand dismissively through the air. I leave in a second. I read over the papers as I walk, signing each of them without much thought. By the time I reach Kakashi's apartment my hands are shaking as I hold onto the papers carefully. All this for nothing. I bite my lip, reminding myself it's just a stupid mission and all of this was just pretend, and then raise my hand to knock on the door.

* * *

Yeah, sorry. I swear though, you're going to love this story line, it's all very cliché and you could probably figure out what's going to happen next, but I'm having fun with the idea of finishing a story the way I planned to. Anyhow, I'm working on my next chapter as we (I) speak (to you), it's a little awkward because I'm typing it in the hotel lobby… but yeah.

Review pwease!

PS- Sorry i didn't write that lemon, but like i said, hotel lobby.


	15. Chapter 15

LiluFaery87- … I think like that… (he he, actually no I don't. It's a bit more complicated than what I'm showing you, and for that I apologize, I just can't figure out how to make this come across without saying it straight out and that would be tacky, but I think Kakashi and Sakura are being very stupid at the moment… I'd more argue Kakashi is acting like the typical female, but yeah, I guess that's a valid point)

Dani- Two hours? Damn. Well… … … … yeah I got nothing. I was going to come up with an excuse for why she had to work quickly but really… I got nothing. I actually sat here thinking for like, 20 mins. Mind, it's 2 in the morning and I just got home from a 20 something hour drive (that's right, I drive when I travel: cheaper and more environmentally friendly with my camel of a car (cuz camels retain water my car retains gas yeah bed time))

If you think this chapter seems patchy and stitched together… you would be correct. I wrote this chapter as a series of one shots to be used in the future… and yeah. Sorry for the time jumps, but they've both just sat around drinking and crying throughout the time jumps, basically. And doing stupid shit like extreme mountain climbing with one arm tied behind their back…

As to questions regarding Zen: she has no side. She lives for her own amusement and acts on whims. So as far as her changing sides: she does not. She creates a side and then leaves it. (Come on guys… she's like, hundreds of years old… would you take sides if you were that old?) The best way to say she takes sides is to say she takes Kakashi's side, and there is a reason for that, I just haven't decided what it is yet.

* * *

He's naked of course, or nearly, anyways. His hair is dripping wet and all he wears is a towel around his waist. He's forgone the mask, which makes me think he's been waiting for me. "Sakura," he says plainly. No emotions in his voice at all. "Come in."

"I just wanted to drop these off," I say plainly, holding out the papers.

"I'll only take a moment," he says, stepping back. I glance around nervously and then step past him inside. He takes the few steps to the kitchen and holds out his hand for the papers. I give him a pen as well.

"I'm sorry about your cousin," I say as he signs the papers without reading a word. Kakashi pauses for a moment, tapping the pen against the table. "I should have… I should've done something more."

"Thank you," he says, his head dropping, bits of water from his hair dropping onto our divorce papers. "But I don't think there's much else you could've done… he was sick anyways, you know? Cancer. Probably wouldn't have lasted another two years. No matter now, though." He signs the last line and then gathers the papers, handing them to me. "That's it then?"

I take the papers slowly from his hands, watching him let go with no hesitation. "Thank you, Kakashi," I whisper. "Thank you for making this so easy."

He shakes his head. "Making it easy for you, perhaps. It's another story for me." He laughs dryly, leaning against the table. "I just… I love you, Sakura… this is the hardest thing I've ever done… I… I feel like I'm dying… letting you go."

"I'm sorry," I whisper, looking down at the papers in my hand. "I just… I wanted to be loved, Kakashi. I was always like that, you remember. With Sauske, with Naruto eventually. At school I worked hard to be the teacher's pet. I wanted to be your favorite too. I've just always wanted to be loved… and you were there… and I… I don't love you. I'm sorry."

He sighs, nodding and looking at the ground. "You're too young," he sighs. My skin pickles at that. "You can't know what you feel."

"No!" I argue, practically growling. "I know exactly how I feel. Stop making excuses. I don't love you, Kakashi. Get it through your thick skull."

"If you change your mind," he begins after a deep breath.

"I won't," I mutter, turning on my heel to leave.

I try to cover his voice with the slamming of the door, but the words still echo through my head like a death sentence. "I'll always love you."

* * *

It's only a matter of time before Genma finds me. He comes pounding on the front door in the pouring rain a few weeks later at three in the morning. "What did you do to him?" He demands, pushing past me into the dark living room.

"Genma, good to see you too, sure, come right in," my sarcasm is lost on him as he paces angrily, shaking water out of his hair.

"You've broken him! I haven't even _heard_ of that man crying in twenty years, now every time I see him his eye is all blood shot," his voice holds a certain panic to it, as if now that Kakashi's reacting badly everyone will be as well.

"Perhaps he's just been drinking," I state dryly, glancing at the saké bottle on the kitchen counter, half empty.

Genma laughs, almost hysterical. "No, no he proposes and kisses random strangers when he's drunk. He does not leave Jonin meetings and stand in the rain or take the most difficult missions making sure at least one person has the key to his place when he leaves. He does that when people die. Did you kill someone, Sakura?" Genma grabs my shoulders, looking into my eyes. "Did you kill someone?" It probably has something to do with the fact that my eyes can't quite focus on him that makes his hysteria soften.

"What even makes you think it's me he's upset over?" I mutter, leaning against the wall behind me as I swat his hands away.

"You two ran away together." I roll my eyes at his lack of separation between mission and real life. "When you come back you wouldn't even look at each other." Genma's probably not the only one who has put it all together. I _know_ Tsunade has, even if she won't say anything. "He hasn't come bragging to me, so you're not weird because you've had sex, which means you probably did something to break him. So, I ask you again, what did you do to him?"

"Why not ask him, Genma?" I growl, stalking into the kitchen.

"Because you're not broken," he says, as if it's simple.

I laugh dryly at his assumption. "Yeah, nothing broken here," I mutter to myself, wishing the moisture out of my eyes. "Saké?"

He pauses, looking around the kitchen. "What happened here?" He asks; stepping over a shattered plate and glancing at blood smeared over the edge of the counter.

"I tripped," I lie skillfully for someone who's already had a few. "Cut my arm while cleaning up."

"You ok?" He asks, looking over my arm.

"Already healed it," I say easily. "It wasn't that bad." He glances over the hole punched in a cabinet, but doesn't say anything. I guess I should probably invest in a punching bag anyways. "Do you want something to drink or no?" He nods, coming to sit down next to me. He's probably assuming I'll do something stupid if I stay alone. I probably will, but at least I'll be the only one affected.

"Are you ok, Sakura?" He asks, frowning as I pour him a drink. "Really?"

"Nope," I say, clinking our glasses. "But I'm better than him, apparently."

Genman raises an eyebrow. "Kakashi?"

I raise one finger to my lips. "Don't say his name," I scold quietly. "It's not so bad if I don't hear his name." I sleepily put my finger across his lips. "Jus-just don't say his name, ok?"

"Question." Genam says against my finger, raising his hand over his head.

"Yes, perv, what?" I say, pointing to him.

"Am I going to get rebound sex tonight?" He asks.

I raise my chin slightly to consider that carefully. "Possibly." I admit with a slight nod. He smiles slowly, the side of his mouth raising as he mentally maps out his plan. "Kami, I know that look, knock it off." I scold, hitting him softly. He smiles, catching my hand. "And where do you get off telling people about us?" I ask, scowling. "About me, mostly."

"I don't know what you mean," he says evasively, changing his grip on my hand so he can pet the back of it.

"Miss. Natural Pink." I say clearly.

"Oh yeah," he laughs nervously. "I was surprised," he explains with an almost sheepish tone to his voice. "Who actually has pink hair?"

"He said you were obsessed," I tease, moving one leg to his chair so all it would take would be a simple shift of my weight and I'd be straddling him.

"Were?" he asks, raising an eyebrow as he brings his hand down to my leg, trailing his hand up to the edge of my shorts.

"You know though…" I laugh softly, leaning back, "he was so good."

"He?" Genma scowls. "You _did_ sleep with him?" he asks, surprised.

"Mm," I say, taking another drink. "And he was good…"

"Kami, I hate him," Genma spits. "He ruins girls like you, setting standards too high for guys like me."

"No one sets standards for you, Gen-baby," I tease, leaning forward to practically coo at him. "We all know what to expect."

"Careful, sweetheart," he smirks back, allowing his eyes to trail over me, probably getting quite an eyeful from my low cut top. "I am _so_ not above taking advantage of you when you're drunk."

"Tipsy," I correct falsely, touching his chest lightly. "And I remember quite well how good you are at taking advantage of drunk girls."

"This is shit," he growls, tilting his head back slightly. "You're throwing yourself at me and I can't have you."

"And why not?" I ask, trailing my hands up and around his neck, pulling myself closer to him. Just a little bit more and I'd be on top of him.

He takes hold of my wrists, forcing my hands down and pushing me back into my seat. "Because my best friend is in love with you."

I pause, sobered by his statement. "Yeah, right. Good thing he doesn't have many friends." If he scares everyone away from me I'll never get over the scumbag.

Genma smiles sadly, getting to his feet. "Thanks for the drink," he says, leaving the kitchen quickly and letting himself out. Probably off to find some nameless thing with big boobs leaving a bar alone.

"Fuck," I whisper, leaning my head against the bloody counter.

* * *

It's been three months since I last spoke to the man without a name. I see him every so often though. The nurses have never been happier with him, since he has since become the perfect patient, doing everything they ask and most importantly, staying put. He's taken mostly solo missions lately, and a few with Genma. I thought for a while the two had gotten back into their old habits, but a short conversation with Ino taught me he had Genma forced upon him, to monitor his actions since he nearly died under questionable circumstances on a fairly simple mission. Tsunade apparently thought he was trying to commit suicide. I found it very unlikely, but I refused to do anything that might help me learn if this was true or not.

I smile as the seamstress frets over Hinata's growing waistline, saying over and over again how obvious her pregnancy will be for her wedding, but Hinata just laughs it off. "Everyone knows I'm pregnant," she says with a smile. "It's not a secret."

"Girls today," the seamstress sneers. "Having babies before they get married…"

"I'm already married," Hinata reminds her with a slightly forced smile. "This is a ceremony for the benefit of my family and friends."

"You've grown so much in just a few days," the seamstress sighs, shaking her head. "I would be running out of cloth here pretty soon."

"Then good thing today is the last day she'll wear it then," I say from my spot in the corner.

Hinata smiles at me, putting her hands over her stomach. "Sakura, how well do you think Naruto will take it? That I want to stay home, I mean?" For weeks now Naruto and Neji had been tugging at Hinata, fighting over if they would move out to get a house on their own or stay at the family house. "I mean, it's sweet and everything, but I would rather have the family's help with the baby."

"He'd follow you to the end of the earth and over the edge," I say with a laugh. "You just tell him what you want, and if he doesn't like it he can go find another girl who can put up with him, right?"

Hinata smiles, blushing slightly. "I don't think I could do that," she says shaking her head.

"You're too easy on him," Ino laughs, coming into the room, shaking her head. "Here, he wanted me to give you this." She hands a note to Hinata before straightening out her dress. "He got you into this mess; you should milk that guilt for all it's worth."

"Don't listen to her, Hinata," I say shaking my head. "She doesn't know what she's talking about." Hinata isn't listening though, she's fanning herself with the note passed on from Naruto. "What'd it say?" I ask Ino softly.

"You don't want to know," she says, shaking her head.

Hinata nearly falls over. "You read it?" She shrieks.

Ino laughs. "I gave up after the first line. It's poetry… Kind of. A little dirty, a little immature, but it's poetry."

"How… cute," I say slowly.

There's a knock on the door and Ino glances to me. With a sigh I go to open it, waiting for Hinata to be covered adequately. I nearly fall over in shock when I open the door to see Kakashi slumped against the wall, hands stuffed in the pockets of his tux. "Yes?" I ask after a quick recovery.

"I'm supposed to ask if you're almost done," he says after a moment. "People are getting restless. Meaning Naruto mainly."

"We're finishing a few adjustments to her dress, she'll be ready in a bit," I say clearly, biting my lip. He nods, but doesn't look like he's going to move. "It's good to see you're well," I edge after a moment.

He nods, pushing off the wall. "Small talk, alright, see you in a few."

I sigh, closing the door. "Why are things so weird with you, forehead?" Ino asks, leaning against the wall next to me. "I thought it was just a mission, but things have been weird since you got back."

"We got a little carried away," I admit. "The recovery has been difficult."

Ino laughs. "What? Your fake kisses turn a tab too real?" She teases.

"Something like that," I sigh, catching her off guard. "Are we almost ready?" I ask the seamstress.

"Two minutes," she mutters around a mouth of pins.

"You ready to be married, Hinata?" Kurenai asks, straightening out her own dress in front of the full length mirror.

"I've been married," she mutters, not seeing it's a lost cause. "For three months now. But yes, I'm ready. Thank you, sensei for acting as my mother for the ceremony." Kurenai just smiles sweetly.

"Which date will be your anniversary?" I ask thoughtfully.

"Father wants it to be nine months before the baby's born," she says with a laugh. "I want it to be the day I told Naruto about the baby."

I nod carefully. "Very romantic. Was it before or after midnight when you told him?"

"I really don't know," she laughs, shaking her head, earning a sharp word from the seamstress.

After fifteen more minutes of pinning and stitching the seamstress finally steps back, motioning for Hinata to turn. Ino gasps slightly at the sight of her in her wedding gown, and Kurenai hugs her closely, kissing her cheek, and I offer a compliment, but I can't do any more than that. My palms are sweating like crazy; I've never had sweaty palms…

"You're glowing," Ino says, kissing Hinata's cheek as well.

"Lovely," I agree, picking up the bouquets and passing them out.

"Thank you," she says with a blush.

"Hinata?" All four of us look to the door to see Hiashi standing there patiently. "You look beautiful," he says softly.

"Thank you father," she says, blushing.

"Are you ready?" he asks after a moment.

"Yes, father," she says with a nod, holding her flowers at her chest.

"We'll wait outside," Ino says, pulling me out the door. "Sakura, could you please try to smile?" Ino spits, rolling her eyes once the door closed behind her.

"Sorry," I mutter, leaning against the wall. "I'm just tired."

"Like hell you are," she scoffs. "You've been 'tired' since you returned from your mission as Kakashi's fiancé."

"Ino," Kurenai bites sharply. "Leave Sakura alone."

Ino looks like she's about to say something, but she's cut off when the door down the hall opens and Kakashi, Neji, and Shikamaru appear. "Is she ready?" Neji asks.

"Just about," Ino says with a smile.

"You're all looking beautiful," Kakashi says, looking only at me.

Ino thanks him, I just turn to Neji. "How's it feel? Your baby cousin getting married before you?"

"Yeah, well it could have been me getting married first if I had been the one to go on that mission with you," Neji says with a smile. "You're a lucky man, Kakashi, getting married to Sakura."

"Much less lucky since," he says easily, still watching me.

"Oh my…" Ino mutters, looking between us.

"Are we ready?" A man says, poking his head through the door.

"I think so," I say, moving to stand beside Neji. Kakashi glances one last time at me and then goes to take Kurenai's arm. Ino pairs up with Shikamaru and after a few moments the door opens. All of Hinata's family is there, and because of Naruto's lack of family the only rows separated by association with bride or groom was the first few chairs, which would be Hinata's father and sister and Kurenai on Hinata's side and Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato on Naruto's side.

At the end of the aisle Kakashi and Kurenai step to their chairs, waiting for us to pass. Kakashi's eyes stay glued to me. Neji and I part, going to stand on opposite sides of Tsunade and Naruto, followed by Ino and Shikamaru. After only a few moments the doors open and Hinata and her father appear at the end of the hall, arms linked. With the room on their feet only one set of eyes doesn't watch Hinata on her way down the aisle, one mismatched pair of eyes that is glued to the pink-haired maid of honor who happened to be me.

* * *

I don't return his gaze throughout the ceremony, and I walk past him without a glance at the end. I try to slip out during the reception, but Neji and Naruto both demand a dance, and then Shikamaru was suckered into it as well when we all learned what a good dancer he was. Tsunade talked me into drinking a few rounds with her, which gave her an excuse to start her drunken ramble about how quickly Naruto had grown up, and what an annoying kid he used to be, and then asked when I was going to 'get off my fat ass and get hitched' as she put it. When Hiashi asked for a dance I jumped at the chance, tearing Tsunade's claws from my arms and following him to the dance floor.

"Thank you," I say once I'm out of Tsunade's hearing range, smiling up at Hinata's father and realizing for the first time that the few drinks I've had are really affecting me because of the two heads he has for a moment.

"No problem," he says with a gentle smile. "You looked slightly terrified. It was the least I could do." I smile gently, glancing over to Hinata and Naruto, holding hands at their table. "He'll treat Hinata right, don't you think?" He says after a moment.

"As right as he possibly can," I assure him. "Meaning… she'll feel like a queen every day of her life."

Hiashi smiles at that, twirling me slowly. "You're a good dancer."

"My father taught me when I was little," I say with a small smile.

"I wish I had taught Hinata to dance. I don't know where she learned… but it wasn't from me. She never learned anything from me." Hiashi shakes his head slowly, as if regretting ever thinking Hinata wasn't good enough to be clan leader. "I'm a little surprised she even asked me to walk her down the aisle."

"In Kinosaki," I say slowly. "Hinata told Naruto she was pregnant." Hiashi sighs, as if he hasn't yet come to terms with that fact, but I continue anyways. "When they decided to get married there she was so worried that you wouldn't approve… that you might kick her out of her home and abandon her as a daughter. All she wanted was your approval. The fact that you would agree to walking her down the aisle makes her happier than any gift you could give her."

"My approval?" he asks, with an awkward laugh. "She's giving me a grandchild… how could I not be happy?" I smile. During my three month training with Neji I had gotten to know Hiashi decently well, and his desire to be more of a father to Hinata was something I had more than just sensed. The man was just as desperate to be a part of his daughter's life as she was of his.

"Hiashi," I turn to see Kurenai, dancing in the arms of the man I had been so skillfully avoiding. "You're daughter looks lovely. Sakura, do you think I could borrow him? You can have mine."

"Of course," I say, letting go of Hiashi to stand awkwardly next to Kakashi as the two dance away from us.

"Would you care to dance?" He asks, not even offering his hand. I sigh and he nods. "I didn't think so."

"No," I say, shaking my head. "Come on, let's get it over with."

"You don't want to, forget it," he says with a shrug, turning to walk away.

"I want to dance damn it," I growl, forcing his hands to my waist. He smiles sadly behind his mask, beginning to move us in time with the music.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," he mutters. "I didn't want to push you away, if I knew that this would happen…"

"Shut up, Kakashi," I laugh under my breath. "I'm here to enjoy Hinata and Naruto's wedding, and so are you." His grasp tightens slightly around me and I can't help but ease into his arms. "So enjoy it."

"You're wearing my mother's necklace," he edges.

"I meant to ask you today, actually," I say without pausing. I'd practiced this in the mirror for hours last night. "Since I was sure to see you, if you wanted it back, I mean." I shake my head at how difficult it was to say that. Pathetic.

"No. No." He says quickly. "You keep it, I just. I thought maybe-" He stops, licking his lips. I get the feeling he's practiced what he was going to say next. "I miss you, Sakura," he says nervously. "I want you in my life again."

"And I'd like you to be in mine," I admit without thinking. "I mean, you have been for the most important years of my life, it'd be a shame to lose you now. Kami, why am I saying this?"

"Because you're tipsy," he says with a frown. "Genma said he came to see you a while ago. Said that… he said you didn't look very good."

"Genma is an idiot," I say, leaning my head against my chest so I don't have to look at him. His heart is absolutely racing, making me smile. "I think you need to calm down, sweetheart." His heart pauses at my name for him, then races again, making my smile grow. I can suddenly see him panicking as he chased children around the yard, trying desperately to get them into bed before I came home from work at the hospital. I chose to blame the drunkenness for that particular thought though.

"Sorry," he says softly. "It's just… sorry. Never mind."

I laugh, stepping away at the end of a song. "Drink?"

"I think you've had enough," he says slowly, looking at me carefully with his one visible eye.

"Maybe," I say with a shrug. "But you haven't."

"Sakura, I really don't think-"

"This is a wedding, Kakashi, you're supposed to drink," I scoff, pulling him off the dance floor. "Besides, I've been told I'd like you when you're drunk." Kakashi seems to falter, as if not sure what I'm offering is enough for him. But he doesn't really have much of a choice since in the next moment I'm forcing him to toast to the new couple.

* * *

I roll my eyes behind their lids upon waking up, contemplating just going back to sleep and letting the chips fall where they may when the man under me wakes up, but I get the feeling this is a problem I have to tackle now or never. If I don't do something now I may end up married with kids by next year. Which was actually something I found myself wanting more and more these days, not that I'd ever admit it.

"You going to run screaming?" a deep voice asks from beneath me.

"Not just yet," I murmur against his chest, fingering the buttons of his shirt. "I'm still tired." His calm hands brush my back, skipping from skin to the fabric of my bridesmaid's dress. For a moment the hope that we didn't actually have sex last night fills me, but the sticky feeling between my legs and my mysterious lack of underwear begs to differ. "How long have you been awake?" I ask carefully.

"I'm trying to pretend I'm not," he admits, and I get the feeling he has a killer headache. I probably will as well once we raise our voices above a whisper. "So… how much do you remember?" he asks after a bit.

"Not a lot," I admit. "You?"

"Enough," he says with a sigh, breathing in the smell my hair.

"Did Genma come home with us? He wanted to, I remember that," I try to tease, but my voice is too tired to show such advanced emotion.

"No," he says easily. "Just us." We're silent for a while before he finally speaks again. "You're a liar."

"Why's that?" I ask after a long moment.

He draws patterns on my back for a moment before he speaks. "You said you'd be gone before morning."

"Sorry to disappoint," I apologize without much thought. "In my defense I don't actually remember telling you that."

"Well then never mind," he says quickly. "You actually said you'd marry me."

"Funny man," I laugh dryly, rolling off of him and slipping to the edge of his bed. "Can I use your shower?" I ask as quietly as I can, the elevation change was enough to make my head feel heavy; I don't need any more pain.

"Go ahead," he says easily.

After straightening out my dress I glance back to him, pants undone, mask around his neck, jacket of his tux the only piece of clothing actually gone, already half asleep again, and shake my head sadly. The shower is way too loud and it actually takes a few tries to get the water to a point where my head doesn't throb at the sound of it. I'd like to take a long shower, just stand under the warm water until my fingers and toes prune, but apparently Kakashi's water heater isn't that big. I almost feel bad for him; having used up all his hot water, but hey, the man took advantage of a drunk girl. That's what he gets.

When I step out of the shower I find a fresh towel under the sink and stand in front of the mirror. Dark circles are under my eyes, a mix of lack of sleep and smeared makeup left on too long, and my hair is a rat's nest. There's hickeys all over my neck and chest, and turning slightly, I find them on my shoulders and back of my neck as well. I raise my eyebrows at how I possibly could've gotten those, but decide I probably don't want to know. There's a trail of smaller hickeys that lead down my stomach and one particularly colorful one on the inside of my right thigh, which makes me shake my head sadly. I look like a whore. The only thing effectively beautiful about me is the necklace I haven't taken off since the day I returned to Konoha, and even it seems to be tainted.

"Kami," I groan, wrapping the short towel around myself so my hands are free to rub the makeup off my face and splash my face with water. As I look back up I make eye contact with Kakashi in the doorway. He's changed, and is now wearing a simple tank top and pajama pants. The look in his eyes spells trouble, but I refuse to acknowledge it. "I'll be wearing turtlenecks for the next few weeks, I think." I say to him in faux laughter.

His hand reaches up slowly, pulling the edge of his shirt down to show the hickeys around his neck as well. "Me too," he says darkly, eyebrows rising once in an angry kind of suggestion.

"Are you ok?" I ask, turning around while I tighten the towel around me. He sets his jaw, his dark eyes trailing over me. He takes a step forward, which I counter with a step back, right into the sink. He pauses for a moment, eyes offering no comfort, just pure, raw, desire. "Kaka-" He takes another step closer and crushes his lips to mind, pushing me against the sink. I fumble for a moment, gripping the edges of the sink as he pushes himself against me. When I try to lean back, to say something, anything, he just follows, pushing me onto the sink, so I sit precariously on its edge. There's so much we need to say, need to talk about, but it feels like there's no time. He grabs the edge of my towel pulling at it forcefully until it sits in the sink behind me.

I find my hands drifting to the hem of his shirt, pulling at it, but he's no help in getting it off. He simply pushes his hips against mine, making me shiver with anticipation as the cloth of his pajama pants rubs against my bare skin. I groan against his lips but instead of pulling away so I can remove his shirt he pushes his pajama pants down and then grabs my hands, forcing them back to the edge of the sink as he pushes inside me with a groan. I tear my lips away from his to make my breathy moans heard and he kisses my neck, nipping harshly and he rocks against me, making me quiver. A scene from the book I had been reading and re-reading over the past few months by Konoha's number one pervert floats through my head. Kami, this is so much better than reading it.

I cry out in disapproval when he pulls away from me, yanking me off the edge of the sink. In a moment he's spun me around, so I can see my naked body in front of his in the mirror. With my lips swollen from his kisses and cheeks red with blush I look more than a little wild. "I can't do this," he says to me in the mirror. "This isn't enough for me, Sakura. So you tell me," he pauses, pushing me forward so my hands grasp the edge of the sink and giving a short tug on my hips, lifting them slightly. "What the hell do you want form me Sakura?" His eyes stare at me like stones in the mirror as he enters me again, making me want to sink to my knees as he pushes deeper in this new position. "Is this, right here-" he thrusts forcefully into me, making me cry out and drop my head to the faucet of the sink. His motions still as one hand leaves my hip, threading into my hair and gently pulling me back up to make eye-contact again. "Is that enough for you?" he questions, repeating the action with his fingers still holding my head up. In the book character-Kakashi had done this as well. In the book character-Sakura had kicked him through a wall… and then of course tended to his wounds, but still.

"Please," I whisper as he stills his movements again. "Kami, Kakashi don't tease me."

"Don't tease you?" He asks with a laugh, starting thrusting again, his expression touched by anger, his movements taking on some of those properties too. Character-Kakashi never got angry, which probably means Jiraiya's never seen him angry. "You tell me you want nothing to do with me, that you hate me, and always will, and then you prance around for four months wearing the only tangible object that could ever prove that to be a lie. So tell me Sakura, why do you tease _me_? What do you want from me?"

"I don't know," I whisper, meeting his eyes only because I have no choice. "I-I don't know."

"That's not good enough," he growls, his thrusts becoming more forceful, making me cry out in pleasure and push back against him. "What do you want from me?"

"I don't want you to stop," I gasp, tears touching my eyes.

"Stop what?" he demands. I falter, realizing I don't know. "Stop. What."

"Loving me," I hiss through clenched teeth. "I don't want you to stop loving me."

He falls silent, releasing my hair so I can drop my head to the faucet, and falling into a steady, calmer, rhythm that spreads warmth throughout me. "That's good enough," he says, pulling my hips back against him as he pushes me closer to the edge with each deep thrust.

I collapse against the sink when I cum, and he pulls away, leaning against the bathroom door in the aftershock of his own orgasm. "You ok?" He asks, watching me with one tired eye.

"I think I should go home," I admit, not wanting to look at him as I turn on the sink blindly, splashing cold water onto my neck and back.

"If that's what you want," he says with a sigh, closing his eye and breathing deeply.

"I have work," I say slowly, my legs shaking with the strength it takes to hold up what weight my arms can't handle. "Later… what time is it?"

"Ten? Noon? Two? I don't know… something even. I have a clock…" He trails off. "…somewhere…"

"Do you know where the rest of my clothes are?" I ask after a few deep breaths.

"…somewhere…" he echoes, smiling slightly.

"How did you know?" I ask slowly, looking under my arm at him, nearly passed out against the bathroom door, pants showing way too much and shirt high on his chest. "How did you know I wouldn't kill you? In the book I nearly kill you."

"I told you before: Jiraiya has my character down. He doesn't know anything about the real you though," he glances at me shortly, before sighing and struggling to pull up his pants. I laugh softly and then sink to the floor, crawling over to him to help. "Thank you," he mutters once his pants are back where they should be. I reach for my dress, pulling it on over my head and sitting next to him, my bare bottom on the slightly sticky floor.

"I don't know what I want yet, Kakashi," I say, leaning my head against his shoulder. "But I'd really like it if you would help me figure it out." He turns his head, kissing the crown of my head.

"Whatever you need," he whispers.

"In that case," I say simply. "I would really appreciate it if you'd go pick me up some of that tea Tsunade sent me. I'm all out, and I have to go to work…"

"Whatever you need," he repeats.

* * *

I meant to make this longer (really, I did) but I thought that was a really good place to stop. Sorry if it's starting to sound rushed, (that's because it is) I hate writing this type of thing but I think it's essential to the story. Originally I wrote that scene so they got in a fight and she stormed out. And I liked that, but I really wanted them to have sex against the bathroom sink… I have no idea why… was that good by the way? I kind of think sex scenes lose some of their appeal when too much is told. It's the imagination that makes it great… but whatever.

Um… I seriously contemplated making Sakura have a threesome with Genma and Kakahsi. I decided against it (mainly because Kakashi wasn't _nearly_ drunk enough) but tell me if you want me to write that in later… I am fabulous at finding reasons for Kakashi to be drunk, Genma to be horny, and Sakura to be both.

Keep in mind that Kakashi and Sakura haven't talked to each other in 4 months (ish: there's no real time line for this story) so their weird behavior I think is called for. What would you do if someone you were dating suddenly broke up with you and then you woke up in their arms one morning? Keep in mind you're pissed from the breakup.

Note: sorry this is a western style wedding and not a very descript one. I don't know what a traditional Japanese wedding looks like and I've only been to two weddings in my life and both were outside and very… not normal.

Also. Hinata's at about six or seven months at her wedding. She knew she was pregnant for a bit before she told Naruto. That's not the main plot so I won't tell you about it.

To weird people like me: that bit with Genma at the beginning. That was a weird scene for me. Is there actually any proof of Genma being a perv in the show? Anyhow. I wrote that scene first just the majority of the conversation. Then I wrote in the actions, then I wrote in the fact that she was drunk, then I wrote in the fact that she was tearing her house apart. It was a weird scene for me to write, usually I just write something and post it.


	16. Chapter 16

Ryuu! – I've missed you too! I tried to find you on face book. I'll send who I think is you a friend request right after I post this, then we can be friends! Yay!

Dani- of course you got mentioned, people who make me happy (or really pissed if you look back at my author's note on chapter 13) will get mentioned, especially if I have to scroll to read all of your review…

Ok, so next story I write: Genma is not a perv. This is gonna be difficult, I'm gonna have to go back and watch every show with him in it. What is Genma if not a perv? That's gonna be difficult. Oh well.

Long(ish) chapter for you all, enjoy.

* * *

When I left my house for the hospital, only two hours late for work, I had hoped that perhaps I could spend the entire day hiding in a supply closet, or convince everyone that it was bright enough without any lights on. Unfortunately not only was this impossible, but the minute I got into the hospital the stupid girl with the too bright smile informed me that Tsunade wanted to speak with me first thing. I didn't even try to fake not being hung over when I was herded into her office… fortunately neither did she.

"Quiet voices now," Tsunade mutters, head on her desk. "Did you two work things out?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say evasively, sitting down and closing my eyes. "Why the hell do you have the lights on?"

"Good question," she mutters, throwing her pen to hit the light switch. Not that it helped with the windows that surround our office, but at least it was natural light now and not that florescent crap. "The man you went home with," she clarifies.

"I don't actually remember going home with anyone," I groan, too tired to lift my head so I can see anything she might throw at me.

"The man you woke up next to then," she sighs.

"I didn't wake up next to anyone," I say, quite truthfully.

"He didn't stay the night?" She growls. "The son of a bitch, I'm going to-"

"I woke up _on top of_ Kakashi, if that's what you mean," I say before her threats can get serious. "Of course he stayed the night, it was his house."

"So you guys figured things out?" She says; a smile in her voice.

"Having sex while drunk does not usually count as figuring things out," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Sakura!" Tsunade growls, making both of us wince. She lowers her voice before speaking again. "Tell me what the hell is going on."

"It's the same as it was before," I say simply. "He'll do whatever I want." Tsunade sighs happily. "Problem is; I don't know what I want."

"Sakura, darling. I love you, but sometimes you're an idiot," she says with a laugh. "You love him, and it's obvious. He loves you, which is even more obvious. You wear his necklace, Sakura! Even I know what that means, that necklace has quite a history in this village among the Hatake men. Now either you're not aware of the connotations behind that, or you really love him. He's finally ready to, hell I don't know, settle down and start a family, and you're just making things difficult. Why?"

"I'm only twenty two," I say leaning forward onto my knees. "I don't know what the hell I want. I mean… I thought I was in love once before…"

"Please, you were twelve," Tsunade scoffs, and the sighs. "A person can fall in love more than once, Sakura."

"Kakashi needs someone who loves only him, he doesn't show it but… he's fragile," I almost laugh at that. Kakashi, fragile, but after I've said it I realize it's almost true. "What happens if in ten years I fall in love with someone else? Think of what that will do to him."

"It would destroy him," she agrees. "But."

"Kami," I groan.

"But," she continues. "If he were to lose you now, before he was even able to show you what you meant to him; that would be it. That would be the last straw. He's lost everyone who is important to him. When Rin died he ran off with some imposter, trying to pretend it was the girl he had known as a kid. Simply because he never told her how he felt. I shudder to think of what he would do if he lost you. It would probably kill him."

"Zen," I say after a moment. "She's the woman he ran off with, right? I met her."

"Woman?" She asks with a laugh. "Yeah, he ran off with her, but she wasn't a woman, she was just a little girl." At the expression on my face she sighs, shaking her head. "Zenitha is mentally…" She scoffs, shaking her head. "Three hundred or something like that. When she dies she is born into a new body. When she is born she thinks she is simple like everyone else, but then as she gets older memories come to her. She learns who she really is, Zenitha, the immortal, and once she has gained all her memories she uses a jutsu much like mine," she motions to her forehead. "She actually helped me create this one, to keep me young." She shakes her head. "That's beside the point. The point is: When she was Rin she never realized she was Zenitha. After her death as Rin she was reborn, and rather quickly remembered she was Zenitha, and so at a young age that is the form she took. When she saw Kakashi as an Anbu she seduced him away from Konoha, promising him a second chance with Rin."

"So how old is she then?" I ask. "Physically?"

Tsunade shifts uncomfortably. "She would have appeared to be the same age she is now, in his defense."

"How old, Tsunade?" I demand, panicking slightly. Why wasn't she telling me? Was Zen just a kid when she and Kakashi were together? Maybe in her teens? Early teens? Before that? Kakashi would've had to have been at least twenty, or right around there… so that wouldn't be _that_ bad.

"Zenitha realized who she was in this life time as a child," Tsunade says carefully. "Once she did, she wouldn't have aged a day. Although she would have appeared to be twenty or so when she met Kakashi, in reality she would've been… six or seven years old."

"Six or-" I breath out a sigh, shocked. "Six or seven years old?"

"Sakura, you have to understand even to this day Zenitha is still six or seven years old," Tsunade says quickly.

"Did… did Kakashi know?" I ask after a few deep breaths. The man I just had sex with this morning was having sex with children only fifteen years ago. Kami, it would've been like having sex with me at that point. "Did he know she wasn't actually an adult?"

"He thinks to this day that she was fifteen, because that's what she told him," she says clearly. "Doing the math, I find that to be impossible, but I sincerely don't think it's something Kakashi wants to think about."

"He knows," I say, dropping my head into my hands. "Kakashi's not an idiot. He would've done the math. If he didn't know then he knows now."

"It's probably not his proudest moment," Tsunade edges.

"He's a pedophile," I say, shaking my head.

"Sakura, Kakashi revealed everything to the Sarutobi-sensei upon his return to Konoha," Tsunade says with a sigh, "Feel free to take a look at the files that's stored in, though you might want to talk personally to Kakashi about it if that bothers you that much."

"I'm married to a pedophile," I repeat, staring at her desk.

"Yeah, about that," Tsunade sighs, leaning forward. "I thought you said you would get him to sign the papers? That was four months ago. Do you need help or have you changed your mind?"

"He did sign the papers," I say, not blinking as I process what she just told me. "That afternoon, actually."

She raises an eyebrow. "You do know you have to return them to me for the divorce to be legalized, right?"

"I don't want the divorce to be legalized," I say, sitting back up. I'll just have to talk to him. Kami, this is weird. "I want him to think it is."

"What are you going to do?" She asks, leaning back.

"Go pass out in my office, probably," I admit. "He'll be coming by to see me later. I'll figure it out then." Tsunade grins. "What?" I ask, concerned.

"You have a lunch date?" She asks, grinning.

"Shut up," I growl, getting up and leaving the room, flicking the light switch on as I leave. As I walk down the hall I smile at the sound of her laughing, then cutting herself off with a sharp 'ow'. I do end up spending most of the day sleeping actually. In my defense I did try to get some paper work done, but it just made me queasy, so I put a 'if you knock on this door and someone isn't dying then I will kill you' sign on my door and went to sleep. So when I woke up to a knock on my door heads were going to roll. I seriously contemplated knocking that pretty white smile out of that stupid illiterate girl's mouth. That is until she opened the door wider to show Kakashi right behind her. "Kami," I say, wiping a bit of drool away. "Sorry, Kakashi, I kind of forgot I had something to be awake for today."

"They pay you to sleep at your desk?" He asks, setting a small bag on my desk and handing me a thermos of what could only be the tea I had asked for.

"I save lives sometimes," I argue as the receptionist leaves, closing the door behind her. "Thank you, by the way."

"No problem," he says, sitting down on my desk. "Interesting conversation with the store clerk though," he laughs lightly. "I think she thought it was for me…"

I smile, sipping the tea and looking to the bag. "Extra?"

He shrugs, "It was cheaper to buy more of it, and I was assured it doesn't go bad, so…"

"Well thanks," I mutter, chewing on my bottom lip. He watches me for a moment before holding out one hand to me. I smile, taking his hand and allowing him to pull me between his legs. He pulls down his mask and kisses me lightly, making me smile nervously.

"I've missed you, so much," he whispers. "I haven't slept through the night since we got back."

"Me neither," I admit. "And my kitchen is in serious need of repairs."

He laughs softly, "see, you need to learn to get out of the house when you're feeling violent urges towards me. I go to the training grounds and scare small children."

"You feel violent urges towards me?" I ask with a pout.

"Ah- no," He says with a smile. "Towards myself."

"I see," I say, nodding. "Um… Kakashi, I'm not really sure…" I bite my lip, closing my eyes. "Don't get all defensive, I just want to hear your side… but Tsunade told me about Zen…"

"You knew about Zenitha," he says easily.

"About how old she is…"

He pauses, looking over me carefully. "About how old she is or how young she is?"

"Young," I say, looking down at my hands. "Si-six or seven."

He sighs heavily, leaning back to rest his weight on his arms. "You know you're pal Shinji?" I nod with a little scowl. "He's slept with Zenitha. So did Hiro before he died. Often." I open my mouth to say something, but then stop, closing it again. "You can transform into a child, can't you?" I nod. "But in reality you're still Sakura Haruno, twenty two year old ninja of the leaf." I nod again. "It's the same thing for her. She may have been born into the body of that eight year old girl, yes, eight, not six or seven, but she is in reality Lady Zenitha, immortal being who appears to be in her mid twenties."

"_Lady_ Zenitha?" I ask. He just shrugs. "So to this day, if she were to drop the jutsu, she'd be that eight year old girl?"

"Yes," he says simply, waving a hand dismissively through the air as he speaks. "But that isn't her real body anymore. She's Zenitha now, and will be until she's killed. At which point she will be born again and then become Zenitha again at some point in the future it's all very ridiculous."

I nod slowly, "promise you're not a pedophile."

He raises and eyebrow. "I'm not a pedophile," he confirms. "I like my women… about that tall," he says, waving his hand just above my head. "And… with big green eyes, and, now I know this is weird, but pink hair."

"Oh boo," I jeer, grinning as I hit him playfully. "What about your men, how do you like them?"

He ignores my jab at his bisexual tendencies and catches my jab at his ribs, continuing easily. "And she has to have the softest skin I've ever felt, and a voice that makes me feel like I'm in heaven, and she'll have curves in all the right places, and wonderful lips that when she kisses me-"

"Suck up," I laugh, pushing him slightly.

"Yes," he says, struggling to regain his balance for a moment before pulling me closer. "That is _exactly_ what I am." I giggle as he reaches out to tickle my side, pulling me so I stand right between his legs. "I love you, Sakura Hatake," he says, kissing me sweetly.

"Excuse me?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, funny story," he says, smiling. "I was looking over my files today, and it seems that we never got divorced… you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"Damn it, Kakashi," I mutter, slapping his leg. "Why do you always have to ruin my plans?"

"Why didn't you give the papers back to Tsunade, Sakura?" He says, ignoring my anger as he grins wildly.

"It just so happens that as your wife, when you die, I get all of your possessions, and I happen to know, you are very rich," I lie, crossing my arms. If he's going to ruin my plans then he doesn't get any real answers.

"Every dime goes to you anyways," he says with a shrug. "Even before all this started. Naruto is rich these days from all the missions he's been saving up from. The boy knows how to save. And there's really no one else. Since that once close call, what, three years back?" It had been four years ago, actually. Kakashi had nearly lost his leg in a blast while on a mission with Guy. He had nearly died of blood loss. Luckily Guy had known to bring him straight to me instead of the hospital and I had been able to save him. He had slept in my bed for about a week after that, until Tsunade demanded he be transferred to the hospital. But I had stayed by his bed side every chance I got. I thoughtlessly reach down to brush my hand over where the scar would be if I had left one, realizing as an afterthought it's probably high enough on his leg to get a rise out of him.

"I remember," I say softly, looking up to see him smirking at me.

"The day they released me from the hospital I changed it so that you would inherit everything," he says, putting his hand over mine on his leg. "I don't know how I ever lived without you," he mutters, reaching his other hand up to touch my cheek gently. "I mean, how many times have you saved my life?"

"Too many," I say, nuzzling my cheek into his palm.

"If you don't mind, I would like it if you don't give the papers to Tsunade," he says softly. "At least not yet."

"I won't," I assure him.

"Thank you," he whispers, leaning forward to kiss me. In his defense I'm sure he meant the kiss to be sweet and chaste. But just as his lips touch mine my hand slides just a bit further up his thigh, making him deepen the kiss instinctively. Not seeing a reason not to, I allow my hand to trail up a bit further, until I hear him gasp in shock as my hand brushes over the growing bulge in his pants. "Why Mrs. Hatake," he mutters against my lips, smirking all the while. "Right here in your office?" he asks incredulously. "What if someone were to come in and catch us?"

"They know better," I growl, biting his lip playfully.

He grins, reaching behind him to push all the papers off my desk. I cringe at the thought of having to work my way through them now that they're out of order, but then remember the new girl with the bright smile and decide that will be her task tomorrow. In a moment Kakashi flips me over so I'm in his spot, and he in mine, and pushes himself against me, kissing me until I'm light-headed.

I pull my skirt up hastily, blushing as his eyes linger on my bare legs. "Did I do that?" he asks, touching the hickey on my thigh.

"If you didn't I don't know who did," I say with a shrug, wiggling out of my underwear.

He raises his eyebrows at me once and smiles. "Best damn night of my life and I can't remember it."

I laugh, pulling him forward by his jonin vest and kissing him. "We'll do a reenactment tonight," I growl, making him groan. He watches me as I trail my hands further down to get rid of the remaining fabric between us, smiling as I lay back on the desk, pulling him over me. He positions himself at my entrance as I wrap my legs around him, leaning up to kiss him as he sinks into me so I can swallow both our groans… and then of course there's a knock on the door. Kakashi stills his movements, resting his head against my collar bone with an almost silent moan. "What the hell?" I hiss, hitting my head against the desk. "Who is it?" I demand, making Kakashi wince as I yell in his ear.

"Your birthday present sweetheart, come unwrap me," Genma yells through the door, making me roll my eyes.

Kakashi sighs at that, moving again to entice a stifled moan out of me. "She's unwrapping someone else at the moment," Kakashi says loud enough for Genma to hear, moving so should I yell again it won't be in his ear.

"No way," Genma laughs. "I'm coming in."

"Don't you dare," I warn, looking for something to throw at him if he does.

"Opening the door," he warns.

I bite back a groan as the door cracks open, trying desperately to throw as much anger as I can into my voice as Kakashi continues to move inside me. "Genma!" I protest.

"Well ain't that a sight for sore eyes," Genma says, the smile evident in his voice even though I can't see him. "Sakura's heavenly legs and Kakashi's sweet ass all at one time. Kami, the two of you are the loves of my life. Definitely my favorite couple in the leaf… you don't stop having sex when I walk in."

"I've slept with you, I'm pretty sure he has too and just doesn't remember," I say with a shrug, "why does it matter?"

Kakashi kisses my neck right below my ear sweetly, bringing a smile to my lips. "Genma," Kakashi growls. "I swear to the memorial stone and every name on it: if you don't leave right now once I'm done here you'll never have sex again."

"Good threat," he laughs, "but all joking aside, I'm here on business. Tsunade sent me to fetch you both."

"It can wait, and so can you: outside," Kakashi growls, making me cry out in pleasure as he breaks the pattern in his thrusting, catching me by surprise.

I can practically hear Genma's eyes widen and pants tighten. "Hot damn, Kakashi," Genma says with a low whistle, but then seems to realize he was here for another reason. "No, wait. Ok, Tsunade will be calling a meeting of the Jonin, she wants you two to fill everyone in on your mission in Kinosaki."

Kakashi stills at that, looking over his shoulder. "Right now?" he asks, glancing back to me. "Really?"

"Apparently something's come up," Genma says. "But then, you _are_ the copy ninja, I'm sure no one will care if you're a little late." Genma laughs as he leaves the room with a simple; "have fun kiddos," and whistling as he heads down the hall.

"Sounds important," I sigh, biting my lip as I look up at him.

"Mm," he agrees simply, kissing me as he starts moving again.

* * *

We're only about half an hour late to the meeting, and when we slip in the door, Kakashi pushing me in first so as not to break his habit of being the last person to arrive, all eyes turn to land on us. "Sorry," I mutter, "but there was this black cat-" Kakashi snickers next to me, forcing me to hold back a laugh as well.

"Kakashi, I can expect this from you," Tsunade says, rolling her eyes. "But what the hell have you done to my apprentice?"

"We were together," Kakashi says with a shrug, "so she kind of just got dragged into being late, sorry."

"No silly me," Tsunade says with a faux laugh. "I thought maybe she would just make you come on time." Kakashi grins at that, and I nearly double in laughter. I pick out Genma's laugh as well from the herd of Jonin and a few collective sighs. Tsunade scowls, running over what she said and then slaps her forehead in frustration. "Ok," she says, taking a deep breath. Knowing her she's repeating over and over in her head that she can't kill Kakashi. "Get up here and answer questions."

"What's going on?" I ask, picking my way to the front of the room with Kakashi right behind me.

"You'd know if you were on time, wouldn't you?" Tsunade chides. I roll my eyes as I lean against the wall next to Kakashi, meeting Tsunade's disappointed gaze. "We're bringing down the leaders of the trade rink," she says with a sigh.

"Now?" I ask, confused. "It's been months. I thought you'd already handled it."

"I thought I had too," Tsunade sighs. "But apparently the roots went deeper, and it's growing quickly. Fortunately, we have someone on the inside." I follow Tsunade's gaze to the woman sitting in the corner, eyes going wide with shock.

"Zen?" I ask, confused.

"Hey," she says, smiling.

"This is why I called you two in earlier," Tsunade says with a scowl, "now we have to handle this in front of everyone and it's going to be a big mess."

"It's not going to be a big mess," Kakashi says easily. "If you want her in Konoha, that makes you and idiot, but I'm not going to say she can't be here."

"You don't have a hell of a lot of say in the matter, Kakashi," Ebisu says from the crowd, frowning at Kakashi's show of disrespect.

"Kakashi has the most say in the matter," Zen says, spinning in her chair leisurely. "If Kakashi says go… I'll go."

Kakashi doesn't even look at her. "Sakura?" I look to him, confused. "Do you think she should stay? Knowing what you know."

"I don't see a problem with it," I say after a moment. "She seems to be a valuable asset, and if you and Tsunade think she can be trusted…"

"Then she stays," Tsunade says easily. "Though I'd like someone to keep a watch on her," my heart plummets as she makes eye contact with me. "Sakura, you've got an extra room in your house, don't you?" Kakashi sighs next to me as I silently plead her not to, trying to argue her ruling with just my eyes. "So it's settled," she says easily. "Zenitha you'll be staying with Sakura while you're in Konoha. If you so much as look out the window without asking Sakura you're going to be in a world of hurt." Zen just nods with a slight shrug.

"You wanted us to answer questions…" Kakashi trails off.

"Zenitha pretty much got everything," Genma says from the crowd.

"I'm curious," Yūgao pipes up. "If she is one of the leaders of the trade rink aiming to destroy Konoha then why is she helping us?"

"Not one of," Zen says, staring the man down. "I happen to be the only leader of the trade rink, but if I simply say, 'never mind, turns out we can't destroy Konoha this way,' people will get suspicious. They'll go off on their own, using what I set up without me."

"What's changed?" Kurenai asks, biting her lip. "Not that I don't trust you, but why have you changed your mind?"

"I'm helping Kakashi," Zen says, watching Kakashi and I carefully. "I could care less about Konoha as its residents. But I want Kakashi to be happy, and by association Konoha to be safe. I'm also quite fond of Sakura." She smiles at me as she says that, touching her fingers to her collar bone. I reach up, running my own fingers along the necklace from Kakashi.

"We can trust her," Kakashi says, sounding bored. "That's all you need to know."

"Waterfall," I say quickly before Tsunade can launch back into the description of the plan. "The hidden waterfall has been keeping a watch over the trade rink for a while now, get in contact with them."

"They are?" Kakashi asks, raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't know?" I ask, surprised. I could've sworn I had told him. Of course it made sense that I hadn't sine we hadn't talked since then… but I always got the feeling he already knew these things. I had talked with Hideki after Hiro's death and learned the extent of his village's involvement with the issue. "Lord Shibuki has sent spies out, he has at least one spy in every city they knew to be involved in the trade rink. As I know all ninja in the trade rink from Taki are our allies."

"Are they really?" Zen ask, surprised. "I had no idea… They're good."

"Ok," Tsunade says, rolling her eyes. "Ninja from Taki are to be assumed to be allies. We'll send two teams to Ame, one undercover, one as backup. I'll be taking volunteers over the next twenty four hours, and then the teams will be leaving. I'd like to send smaller teams to each of the villages involved; these teams won't have back up, just to warn you. All other jonin are on standby until the end of the trade rink. Dismissed," The jonin leave the room so quickly my hair actually flutters in the wind. "Kakashi, Sakura," I pause biting my lip, and Kakashi sighs, leaning back against the wall he had just pushed off.

"Tsunade, Zenitha can't stay with Sakura," Kakashi says easily.

"And why not?" she asks, raising an eyebrow, I also turn to him for an answer.

"Tsunade," he practically whines, shifting uncomfortably. "She'll turn Sakura against me." Zen laughs, not a simple chuckle, but actually throws her head back and laughs.

"Fine," Tsunade says with slightly smaller laugh. "Good, you deserve it. You set a bad example."

"If it was just that I set a bad example it would've happened years ago, don't you think?" Kakashi says, keeping his head low.

"Yes, well you seem to be a bit more… _influential_ these days," Tsunade says, looking me over. She pauses for a moment, scowling, and then turns back to Kakashi. "I swear to god, Kakashi, if you get her pregnant death will be the _least_ of your worries."

Kakashi swallows nervously, not looking away from Tsunade, probably scared she'll kill him once his back is turned. "Right, no babies then."

I pout slightly, looking between the two. "Well, now that my future's decided…" I sigh, rolling my eyes. Kakashi smiles apologetically at me, but Tsunade seems to think that is exactly what her job is, and simply sits at her desk.

"Get out of here, and would you take Zenitha with you?" She says, looking over the papers on her desk.

Kakashi jumps at the chance, herding me out of the room before I can say another word. "Why do Kakashi and Tsunade call you Zenitha?" I ask Zen as we climb slowly down the steps of the Hokage tower.

"That's my name," she says simply, touching each of her Neko-te to her thumb individually. "Lady Zenitha, actually," she says with a small smile. "I'm a princess, you know."

"No?" I ask surprised.

"Not in this life, mind you," she laughs, glancing over my head to Kakashi. "Lady Zenitha is who I was born as, over the years I've shortened my name. Tsunade knew me as Zenith, and Kakashi as Zen, but both of them refuse to call me that now. You have to ask him as to why."

I look expectantly over to Kakashi, but he just shakes his head. "Later," he says easily.

Zen smiles, "It's a sensitive subject."

When we get to my house I quickly clean up the guest room of my parent's house, muttering a hurried excuse for the state of my kitchen, as Kakashi puts seals on all the windows around the house, assuring Zen won't be able to leave without one of us knowing. "Sorry for this," I say as I carry out a box of my mother's old dresses, watching Kakashi meander down the hall in search of more possible escapes. "It's been a while since I've used this room."

"Oh no problem," she says easily, exploring the room with as much respect as one exploring someone's house without approval can. "Thank you, for opening your house to me. I know you don't really have a choice, but it's still very kind of you. I heard your friend, Hinata, just got married yesterday. I'll bet you're hung over."

"Not so much now, this morning was bad though," I admit with a small laugh.

"So how have things been?" She asks; sprawling out on the bed I had just finished making for her. "Since you left, anyways?"

"Quiet," I say with a shrug. "Awkward."

"You're obviously not angry with Kakashi anymore," she says with a smile, "How long did that last?"

"Until this morning," I say with a blush. "No… probably last night."

"Ah," she says, grinning from ear to ear. "That's usually how Kakashi takes care of things."

"Shut up Zenitha!" Kakashi yells from down the hall, making both of us laugh.

I lower my voice, glancing to the door before I ask it. "Come on, Zen, why does he call you that?"

She sighs, closing her eyes. "After Kakashi nearly killed me he and Hiro saw into my past. Saw who I was with that eye of his. I don't know exactly what he saw, but I can imagine it was something that made him understand why I hold the title of being a princess. It obviously wouldn't do to call me Lady Zenitha, so he simply calls me Zenitha, to show enough respect without letting others know."

"Is it come big secret? That you're a princess I mean?" I ask, stepping closer to me.

She's quiet for a moment, looking like she's listening for something before she speaks. "It's been the cause of my death every time I've been killed knowing who I was."

I turn to follow her gaze as it settles on the door, seeing Kakashi leaning against the door frame. "I've finished with the seals, if you're done here." I nod and get up, following him out the door. Zen stays on the bed. "I guess I'll be headed home then," he says softly, shuffling his feet.

"You don't have to," I declare quickly, blushing after I've said it. "I mean… you could stay if you want to…"

"Yeah?" His smile is so cute I almost squeal.

"If you want to," I nod.

"I'd love to," he says quickly. "I mean, if that's what you wa-"

"You guys are so cute," Zen teases from the bed room with a laugh. "It's adorable, really."

I bite my lip in silent laughter as Kakashi rolls his eyes. "I should probably go get some clothes though, since Zenitha's here," his voice drips with disappointment, letting me know that last statement was probably just for Zen. "You want me to get anything while I'm out?"

"I'm starving," Zen says, springing off the bed and too the doorway. "I mean, if you're going out… you could pick something up…"

"Have your tastes changed?" He asks, eyeing her warily. She shakes her head. "I'll see what I can find. Sakura, you want something?"

"I could eat," practically starved. I'd had far too much 'activity' today for as much as I've eaten. "Whatever's still open is fine."

Kakashi smiles, "kay," he says, leaning down to kiss me. "Be right back."

"kay," I echo as he heads down the stairs and out the door, smile on my lips.

"You are _so_ in love," Zen laughs. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"The game's over once someone wins," I say simply.

She lets out a small breath of understanding. "Games are fun," she admits. "Don't push him too far though, he's a poor sport."

I glance at her in warning, not at all liking how she knows so much about Kakashi's mind and its inner-workings, but still take note. "You're too pretty," I say with a scowl. "You shouldn't wear your mask."

"Thank you," She laughs, swinging back into the room and going to lie on the bed again. "He loves you though, not me, never me."

"He loved Rin," I argue, following her to sit at the edge of the bed. "You were once Rin, right?"

"No," she says with a laugh. "He never loved Rin. Rin- I- loved him, but he never returned those feelings. He just felt he… missed his chance, is all." She sighs heavily, sighing. "I've loved so many people in all my lives," her fingers start to fiddle with her Neko-te, stripping them off her fingers slowly. They're the only weapons she carries on her, making me think the rest were confiscated. "I've never loved anyone twice." The way she says it makes it obvious Kakashi is the exception to that rule. "I should probably let someone here know," she says with a heavy sigh, glancing at her real fingernails, clean and cut short to fit under the iron ones. "In case something should happen, but it's a secret you know." I scowl at her and shake my head slightly, confused. "Hiro got his wish… I'm pregnant."

My brain goes blank for a bit as I watch her, confused. "I thought… I thought Hiro was-"

"It's Shinji's," she says with a slight smile. "I haven't told him yet, I mean, I'm less than a month along. But I'm sure; I've had hundreds of children in the last few centuries. This is old news to me. But what's important is that the Toriyama name will continue, and Hironori will be able to rest in peace."

I breathe, finally. "You're sure this is what you want? I mean… You don't love Shinji."

"I'm very capable of loving Shinji," she says with a smile. "And it's only a few years. And then I'll die, and then I can start over again. This is for Hiro, it's the only thing he ever asked of me, and I will do it happily." I jump as the door downstairs opens, and Zen raises a finger to her lips. "Our little secret," she whispers. I nod and get up to head downstairs.

"I'm going to kill him," the girl in the doorway barks, making my eyes widen in surprise.

"Hey Hinata," I mutter, "Who are you going to kill?"

"Who do you think?" she practically shouts. "That good-for-nothing husband of mine!"

"What did Naruto do?" I ask, trying to get her to sit down.

"We're having a baby, Sakura," Hinata says, eyes wild. "In less than three months he's going to be a father, and what does he do?"

"Sign up for a long term mission with high risks?" Zen guesses from the stairs.

"Exactly!" Hinata growls. "What am I going to do with him, Sakura?" she asks, tears in her eyes. "What will I do without him?"

"You won't have to do anything without him," I say, pulling her down to sit on the couch. "Tsunade won't choose him for the mission; he's not that good at undercover work."

Hinata sniffs, nodding and she bites her nails. "How did you know, Zen?" she asks, glancing up at Zen.

Zen just shrugs. "It's a very 'guy' thing to do," she says simply.

Hinata breaks down into tears at that, making me sigh as I scowl at Zen, rubbing Hinata's back carefully.

When Kakashi returns all I can do is shrug apologetically before Zen sends him away, saying to come back in the morning. He doesn't try to argue it when he sees Hinata, but from the expression on his face I get the feeling he'll be going to find Naruto to beat the crap out of him for whatever he did to Hinata. After a few more hours of crying for the sake of crying and picking at the foor Kakashi had dropped off Neji shows up on the door step, hands in his pockets and he looks at the door frame as if it's the most interesting thing in the world.

"I came to find Hinata," he says softly. "Is she here?"

"She is," I confirm, blocking the doorway. "I don't think she wants to go home just yet though."

"Come on, Sakura," he sighs, rolling his eyes. "Just let me talk to her."

I sigh, opening the door so he can see her on the couch. "Hinata," I call. "Neji's here, he wants to talk."

She dries her eyes and nods, so I reluctantly let him in, closing the door behind him. "Hinata," he mutters, sitting next to her in my spot. Zen wisely moves to the kitchen, pulling me with her so we can listen to every word he says from a less intrusive distance. "I had a talk with Tsunade," he mutters, pulling her to lean against his chest. "She says she won't send Naruto on that mission, she won't send him out of the village until the baby is born."

Hinata continues to cry. "Why'd he even ask to go?" She sobs, clutching his shirt.

"That's what you get for marrying a knucklehead," he says as if it's obvious. "He loves you Hinata, and the baby, but he loves Konoha too, and he's going to do everything he can to protect the things he loves." He rubs her back gently, whispering down to the top of her head as she curls against him. "I'm willing to bet, that he was thinking that if he went on this mission it would protect you," Neji says, making me nod. Why didn't I think of that? "That's how he work's Hinata." Hinata nods and pulls away from him, leaving tearstains on his shirt. "You ready to go home? Naruto's got a black eye he wants you to heal."

I wonder distantly if Kakashi or Neji is the cause of that. As Neji starts to help Hinata to her feet Zen and I emerge from the kitchen, pretending not to have heard a word. The look Neji gives me says quite plainly he knew I was listening. "Thank you, Neji," I say with a smile.

"Thank you," he says, pausing to let Hinata hug Zen and I. "Should I send Kakashi back?"

"If you see him," I say, knowing he will. Kakahsi was probably the one who let people in on Hinata's whereabouts.

We all say our goodbyes as Neji and Hinata head down the path and before I have a chance to even close the door Kakashi is there, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. "Hey," he says, "things work out with Hinata?"

"Oh shut up," I say with a laugh. "Does your fist need healing from Naruto's face?"

"That wasn't me," he says with a grin. I scowl in confusion. "Hiashi got to him before I could."

"Oh that makes me much happier," I say with a smile, heading back inside, leaving Kakashi to follow. It's about time he looks out for his daughter. "Did you eat, Kakashi?" I ask as I head up the stairs. "There are some leftovers in the fridge."

"I ate," he says, shuffling his feet at the bottom of the stairs. Zen and I both watch him expectantly.

"What's he doing?" I ask quietly.

"I don't know," she says plainly, shaking her head as she ducks into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Kakashi?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "Were you going to stay here or not?" He looks up at me, surprised. "Bed's this way," I say motioning behind me. He smiles, taking the stairs two at a time to follow me to the master bedroom.

"I thought you might not want me here tonight," he says as he closes the door behind us.

"Of course I want you here," I say softly, looking through the drawers for suitable pajamas.

He sighs, smiling as he strips off the top layers of his jonin attire. "I thought maybe Hinata being here had changed things."

"It takes a bit more than that to make me not want you in my bed," I say with a flirty smirk as I change into the pajama shorts and tank-top I had found.

Kakashi smiles at that, a lop-sided little grin. "Kami," he mutters, watching me as I change in front of him a tad shamelessly. "How thin are the walls of this house?"

"Too thin," I say with a giggle, kissing him softly before crawling into bed.

Kakashi laughs quietly; changing into pajama pants, and then follows me. He makes a noise of complete happiness I've only ever heard him make while I'm touching him as he crawls into bed. When I raise an eyebrow at him he laughs. "I have dreams about this bed, Sakura," he says with a content sigh. "This is without a doubt the comfiest bed I've ever slept in." I laugh, remembering the big stink Kakashi threw when they forcibly removed him from my home four years ago to put him in the hospital. Now I know why.

"Well now I know," I say with a fake upset tone in my voice. "You're only with me for my furniture."

"Seriously Sakura," he mutters, stretching his arms above his head and his feet towards the end of the bed. "If this were Anko's bed I'd probably find reasons to stay with her just so I could sleep in it. Ow!" He laughs as I punch him again, followed by more cries of pain and I continue to hit him. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry," he says with a laugh. "Luckily for me the woman I love owns this bed, so I get two good things from sleeping in it. A good night's rest and the arms of the greatest woman in the world around me. Please stop hitting me." I give up with a sigh, turning with my back to him. "Sakura," he sighs, pulling me into his arms. "Come on, I obviously love you, the thought of being with Anko _actually_ makes me sick."

I bite my lip to hold back a smile. "I know," I whisper, turning around in his arms to wrap my arms around his neck. "Did I hurt you?" He shakes his head, leaning down to kiss me. "Good night," I whisper, letting go of him and turning around in his arms so my back is to him.

"Good night," he echoes, a soft smile easily heard in his voice.

* * *

I was re-reading my story (because I forgot if Genma and Kakashi had a history or not) and in chapter 14 I said: -He touches my cheek, smiling. "You made my cousin happy, you saved my brother's life, and you probably prevent war between Konoha and Suna."- Now, not only is this improper English and should be "probably prevented war" or "probably prevented a war" but also it is no Suna, it is Iwa. I'm also gonna call myself out and say, no she didn't, she just made it so a war would be more easily won by Konoha. Anyhow.

I just watched Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind for the second time. I saw it when it first came out and was like "acid trip!" but now the movie makes a bit more sense. I suggest you see it, twice, if you're stupid like me. It takes a bit of watching to understand.

'Krazed: you can't run away with me if you stop reviewing. I'm serious, where'd you go? Do you hate me now? (I swear I'm not crazy, it's just been a long day)


	17. Chapter 17

So I'm watching episode 65 of Shippuden. Konoha ninja are so cool when they work together! They all just take orders from each other without question and it's very cool. Nuzugahaha! I love them all and want them to be mine! Except Genma, I want him to be just out of reach of being mine. I'm really liking Genma, I think he's my new favorite since Kakashi isn't in this episode. AH! Ninja zombies. This is my favorite episode ever. Nothing tops ninja zombies. **No-thing**. Squeee.

Oh 'Krazed, I'm so happy you're ok! I was worried! Really, I was.

I know this is short chapter, but it's no longer very early, it's just early, and I want to go to bed.

* * *

Obviously Naruto wasn't sent on the mission to go undercover into one of the cities hosting the trade rink. Unfortunately; Neji was. Which, of course, left Naruto and Hinata spending more and more time at my house; seeing as the one other Hyūga who could stand Naruto was no longer around. Kakashi had edged his way into a section of my closet and the bottom drawers of my dresser, claiming that if Zen was staying here he didn't want me left alone with her. The reasons varied, depending what time of day he was asked and who was doing the asking from 'I don't want them teaming up on me,' to 'Zenitha might hurt Sakura, what kind of husband would I be if I let that happen?' with the occasional, 'I don't want to miss anything they might get carried away doing together,' saved just for Genma. After Genma had heard that excuse he had found more reasons to stop by to see me as well, and soon became obsessed with seeing what was under Zen's mask. To make matters worse Genma was a very popular man, with lots of friends, who thought 'where ever Genma hangs out, I can hang out too!'

To think, just a few weeks ago it was only me in this big house, living happily with all the open space and quiet. Now there's not an hour in the day when there's less than four people in the house and one of them is always drunk, and it never seems to be me.

As I sit at the kitchen counter just before sundown, staring at a new hole in the cabinets and wondering how the hell it was carved out in such a perfect circle Genma comes crashing through the door, nearly knocking it off its hinge. He and the bombshell he's with freeze when they see me sitting at the kitchen counter, drinking tea calmly. A second later they burst out into a fit of giggles. "Don't you have your own home, Genma?" I ask with a scowl. How the hell is he so drunk so early in the day, and why is this girl going home with him so soon? She could do much better by the end of the night.

"Yours is much nicer," he says through a laugh, trying to stop laughing, but failing miserably.

"It used to be," I muse. "Actually, this is perfect, you want to stay here?"

Genma smiles. "Zen home?"

"Of course she is, and it's your job to keep her here," I dump the rest of the tea down the drain. "Kakashi, let's go, I found a babysitter!" I yell up the stairs as I wash my hands quickly and go to put on my shoes. "Zen!" As Kakashi slips down the stairs, zipping up his jonin vest, Zen appears at the top of the stairs, toothbrush in her mouth. "Be good for Genma, would you? Don't cause any trouble?" She nods, giving me a thumbs up and returns to the bathroom. "Bye Genma, see you later," I say with a smile as I slip out the door. "And I hope not to see you when I get home about as much as Genma hopes not to see you when he wakes up," I say to the girl, smiling brightly. She just nods, still smiling. What an idiot.

"Wait," Genma begins, shaking his head. "What am I…"

"Genma," Kakashi says, patting him on the shoulder. He turns to the girl. "Nameless girl he'll forget by tomorrow. Have a nice night… wash the sheets. Or burn them, depending on what games you play"

"Sure…" Genma says with a little laugh as Kakashi closes the door in his face.

"That was easy," he says, taking my hand in his as we head towards town.

"That was lucky," I correct, smiling up at him. "Kami, I never thought I'd be so happy to be out of my own home."

"It's not so bad," he says with a shrug. "At least it's interesting."

"Are you kidding?" I don't think my eyebrows could get any higher. "Did you see that hole in the cabinet? How did they do that? It's amazing!" Kakashi simply laughs, opening the door for me to the tea house.

When our food arrives I smile at how easily Kakashi removes his mask, thanking the star-struck young woman who brought it to us and effectively ignoring her for the rest of the meal. All the same the girl sticks around, listening to us talk and watching Kakashi eat with a fascination that almost makes me sick. I sigh and stare at Kakashi, holding my hand out over the table. He raises an eyebrow at me, but takes my hand all the same.

_Is it always like this when you take your mask off? _I sign onto his palm.

_Like what? _He scowls, confused and I almost burst out laughing. Amazing, he doesn't even notice anymore. The waitress comes by again, the third time in two minutes, asking if she can get us anything.

I smirk and Kakashi shakes his head, but I turn to her anyways. "You know, I don't mean to sound weird, but you're very pretty," I say, still holding Kakashi's hand. The girl's eyes go wide in shock. "You see, my husband and I have been tiring of the same old thing, _in the bedroom department_," I practically whisper. "Do you think you'd be interested… to help liven things up?"

The girl blushes eight different shades of red before turning on her toes and fleeing to the kitchens. "If you were getting bored all you had to do was tell me," Kakashi says with a laugh as I go back to eating calmly.

"She was annoying me," I say simply, taking a bite off his plate.

He smiles, glancing up at the front doors of the restaurant behind me. "I think this new waiter is going to make you fairly happy then," he whispers across the table.

Just as he leans back into his chair and smirks at me a man steps to the edge of the table, he's just short of gorgeous, of course, looking a little like Sauske with dark eyes and a sexy little smirk that is probably meant to scare us. As it is I just roll my eyes at Kakashi. The new waiter puts his hands on the edge of the table, showing off the scars on his knuckles. "You hitting on my little sister?" the man asks Kakashi. Kakashi putts his hands up, shaking his head rapidly.

"No," I say calmly, taking a drink of my tea. "I was." The man stutters for a few minutes before I finally speak again. "Honey, I know I said I wanted a girl… but he's awfully cute. What do you think?"

Kakashi bites back a laugh at that, turning away. "Whatever you want, sweetheart."

The waiter turns to go back to where he came from, a lighter blush than his sister's on his cheeks, but I grab his writs as he's leaving. "Could we get some to-go boxes?" I ask with a smile.

Kakashi practically breaks out laughing as the man scurries off with a nod. "You're evil," he says through his stifled chuckles.

"What if they'd said yes?" I ponder, glancing at my tea cup.

"You know me," he says with a shrug. "All I need is you, but if you want someone else, any one besides Anko or Genma, I'm game."

I smile. "What do you have against Genma?"

He bites his lip glancing up at me before pulling his mask back up. "I seem to remember a bet placed a few years back," he says easily. "If I have sex with Genma I owe someone a lot of money. I really can't remember who though…" The man drops off the to-go boxes with the check, scurrying away before we can say anything to him. Kakashi swipes the check from under my hand, making me smile. "This is a date, sweetheart, you can't pay."

"I was just testing you, but now that you've said I can't I want to," I say, crossing my arms.

"No," he says simply, smiling at me and holding out the money for the waiter as he walks by.

"Very smooth," I say as I begin to transfer the food into the to-go boxes.

Kakashi just smiles at me, taking the to-go boxes and helping me to my feet, leading me from the restaurant with his hand on my lower back. "So where do you want to go?" I ask, taking his free hand in mine and lacing our fingers.

He pulls me to a stop, turning me to face him, and tilts his head to the side, looking me over carefully. "I thought maybe we could just go to my place," he says softly, caressing the back of my hand with his thumb. "Maybe mix up some drinks… watch a movie… cuddle…" For some reason I don't see Kakashi as the cuddling type, indeed a 'snuggle bunny' in the mornings, but 'cuddling' in the middle of the day? Never.

"Have sex?" I ask, smiling knowingly. It's been so crazy around my house lately that it's been hard to get any alone time with him. I can't really blame him. He shrugs, stating non-verbally that was exactly what he was thinking. "I've got a better idea," I say, pulling him to continue walking. He looks at me as if to say, 'better than sex?' which I just smile at. "Let's go spar."

"Spar." he says, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Sure," I say, letting go of his hand to walk ahead of him, hands laced behind my back. "Just you and me, alone in the woods," I glance over my shoulder to him. "Releasing pent up emotions."

"Oh," he says, nodding. "_Spar_. That does sound like a good idea." We start walking again; not holding hands this time, but close enough so our shoulders brush. "Do we actually have to spar or can we just get straight to the good part?" He asks, glancing down at me in an honest question.

"We should probably spar," I say with a nod. "I don't want to get rusty." He sighs, shoulders slumping. "And you don't get a thing if I win."

"Damn it," he growls, as he had obviously been planning to let me win quickly and get it over with. Since it's so late in the day the training fields are empty when we get there. I pull on my gloves and pop my fingers as Kakashi pushes his forehead protector up. "Are you using your chakra strength?" He asks; the picture of ease.

"It's been a long couple of weeks," I say with a wink.

"Damn," he mutters. "I expect you to heal everything you break."

I laugh. "Sweetheart, I can't leave you broken; then you're no good to me."

He rolls his eyes, sighing heavily. "Weapons?"

I touch my chin thoughtfully. "Mm… no."

"You're putting me at a severe disadvantage here," he says with a smirk. "You can cut with your hands."

"Yes," I edge, smirking. "But without weapons our fighting distance changes to close range."

"Which you're better at," he says with a pout.

I smile at that. "Thank you, but that wasn't what I was thinking," he scowls, meeting my gaze for a moment and then his eyes widen in understanding.

"Close range is good," he says with a nod.

"Ready?" I ask, not at all prepared myself. It's been ages since I've fought someone as skilled as Kakashi. He grins. It wasn't really a proper fight. I found myself pulling my punches, and Kakashi never even came close to hitting me. After ten minutes of that we both give up with a laugh.

"I can't hit you, Sakura," he says, scratching the back of his head nervously. "I can't do it."

"Kami forbid I ever betray the leaf," I joke. "You'd just have to let me go."

"I couldn't just let you go," he argues, pushing a stray hair behind my ear. "I'd have to go with you."

I smile at the honesty behind his words, leaning up to kiss him. "You're so sweet," I mutter against his masked-lips. "But talk like that is going to get you into trouble."

"I'm already in trouble," he says with a grin, wrapping his arms around my waist so my arms have nowhere to go but around his neck. "Tsunade's still not happy with me, Shizune won't speak to me. Even Kurenai is pissed."

"Kurenai?" I ask, confused.

"She thinks it's my fault Hinata and Naruto are having a baby so early, I have no idea how she's made that jump, but there it is." I laugh as he shakes his head sadly. "Oh, had a talk with Iruka the other day. Surprise, surprise, he hates me too." I laugh at that, grinning as he begins to ramble about how Iruka told him to stay away from the academy, afraid he might set his eyes on another student.

"Kakashi," I mutter, cutting him off mid-word as I pull his mask down. "Shut up," I lean up and kiss him, and he immediately gives in, happily kissing me back. He lowers us down to the grass gently, and in the fading light of the setting sun I can see his eyes, filled to the brim with love. I'm about to say something about how cliché this all is, but Kakashi cuts me off, kissing me softly, then nipping at my bottom lip. I wrap my arms around him in a moan, deciding cliché is definitely good. Kakashi's hand trails up slowly, toying with the zipper of my shirt before he slides it down slowly, trailing the backs of his fingers along my skin as he does. "Kami," I mutter as his lips trail down my neck, nipping at my skin gently as he goes.

I reach down quickly, pushing my shorts off my hips, but Kakashi's hand grabs mine. "Why the hurry?" he mutters against my neck, "We've got time… enjoy it for a bit."

"But I'm ready now," I mutter, running my fingers through his hair with one hand as I pull gently at the hem of his pants with the other, "and so are you," I lift my hips against his to prove my point, enticing a groan out of him. He pushes his hips back against mine instinctively, allowing me to push my shorts down and kick them off my feet. "Plus we're in the middle of Konoha's forest," I say, bringing my legs up on either side of him, "and as fun as it sounds to be happened upon by a handsome stranger," I push his pants out of the way with my knees and rise to meet him, skin against skin. "I'd really much rather not."

"No sense of adventure," he mutters, nipping at my chest once more as I take hold of him, positioning him at my entrance and raising my hips towards him, so he sinks into me with a groan. "You're sneaky," he mutters.

"You didn't notice?" I ask, practically panting as he pushes me into the forest floor, finally moving to take control of the situation.

"I did," he breathes, kissing me sweetly. "But that was still sneaky."

I laugh at that, pulling him down to kiss me. "Kami, I miss this," I breathe. Taking the last few weeks off save for a few short trysts during my lunch breaks had left both of us quite irritable, although having so many people around probably would've made us irritable even if it hadn't practically killed our sex life. Why do people always crowd new couples?

"_You_ missed it?" he teases. "Miss Two Years can't go two weeks without sex?"

"Can't go two weeks without _you_," I growl playfully, wrapping my legs around him to pull him in deeper.

He moans at that, pulling me into a needy kiss. My eyes shoot open in shock just in time to see his do the same before we roll, narrowing avoiding being hit with a dozen shuriken. He pulls out of me quickly reaching for a kunai as he pulls his pants back up. Kicking my shorts at me, he stands protectively in front of me as I slip them on and then helps me to my feet. "Protect Z," he whispers harshly in my ear, pushing me back towards my house as he watches shadows move among the trees.

I take off without a thought, sprinting towards the city. I hear metal clashing as I leave the woods, but I don't turn back. Kakashi can handle himself; if he wants Zen protected there's a good reason for it. I reach the house just as a dark figure jumps in from the roof, into the second floor window. Zen's room. I half jump half climb up the side of the house, following the figure and pushing them off the bed and onto the floor, kunai at their throat.

"Sakura!" I look up to see Genma outside the bed room door, pinned to the wall by a second figure.

"Let them go," the figure holding Genma demands, "or your friend dies."

I pull back a bit, kunai still at the figure's throat, seeing obviously that Zen isn't here. "What are you doing here?" I demand. "Who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the one beneath me laughs. "We're here for the princess."

"Lady Tsunade?" Genma says, thinking of the only princess in the city.

"Lady Zzzzenitha," Genma's attacker hisses, pressing the kunai into Genma's throat enough to let blood trickle down his neck and into his jacket. They then both disappear into thin air.

I jump to my feet, and rush to Genma, healing his neck quickly as he slides to the floor. "You alright?" I ask as the blood flow stops.

He nods, "_Lady_ Zenitha? She's a princess?"

"Go warn Tsunade," I say quickly, leaping down the stairs. "I have to find Zen." I slide into the kitchen and grab the jar of dog treats on top of the fridge. Kakashi had brought them just last week, claiming if I were to be in trouble all I had to do was _bite_ one of them and his dogs would show up. I'd thought he was kidding, but he had adamantly claimed he was not. "Ok, Kakashi, don't let me down now," I mutter, taking one from the jar. I stare at it for a moment before sighing and raising it to my lips. I stop before I can get it into my mouth. Kami. It takes two more tries before I finally close my eyes and bite the stupid thing with my front teeth, letting the treat drop out of my mouth without touching anything more than my teeth. Just as I'm about to curse Kakashi for lying to me there's a poof and at my feet appear four of Kakashi's summons. Shiba and Bisuke, who jump at me immediately when they see the treats in my hand, and Bull with Pakkun on his head.

"Yo," Pakkun says appropriately as I feed treats to the two at my feet, reaching over them to feed one to Bull as well. Pakkun turns his down.

"I need your help," I mutter, pushing Bisuke away as he sniffs at me, his nose pushing between my legs. "You are just like your master," I hiss, pushing him back.

"You smell like him," Bisuke says, trying to sniff me again.

"Ok, back off, seriously. You never act like this for Kakashi," I stutter, knowing exactly why I would smell like him.

"Kakashi's male," Pakkun says with a little pant. "And doesn't usually smell like sex when he summons us."

"Matter of life or death here!" I yell, bringing them all to sit in front of me patiently. "You need to find Zen. I know you know her scent, it's important."

"Because of her pup?" Pakkun asks, jumping off Bull's head to sniff around with the others. "Or is it something else?"

"That's a secret Pakkun," I say, waiting patiently for them to find the newest trail. "Don't say anything about that to anyone. She's being targeted."

"This way," Shiba says from the kitchen counter just under the window. I open the window easily and leap out, followed by the others. As I'm running with the dogs the city goes under alert, making me have to slip in and out of doorways so I'm not recruited into action. The dogs follow Zen's trail for a good ten minutes before Bull growls, turning around. Shiba whines, circling around my feet before Pakkun finally sighs.

"It's her," he says gruffly. "She's alone, up there."

I look up to the window on the third story of the building before me in the direction Bull is growling. This part of town has been empty for years, I can't image why she came here. Probably _because _it's been empty for years. As I'm watching there's a little flick of light from what looks like a kunai and I sigh, climbing the edge of the building quickly to knock on the window. "Z," I hiss, glancing back down at the dogs. I tilt my head to the side and in a moment they scatter, hiding around the streets surrounding the building.

The window opens and Zen pulls me in quickly, holding a kunai to my throat. "Did you tell anyone?" She demands, pinning me against the wall easily. I notice with annoyance it's one of my own kunai she has held against my throat.

"What?" I ask, trying not to show my fear. "Tell anyone what?"

"Our little secret," she hisses; voice almost silent.

"No, no," I gasp, shaking my head. "I swear, not even Kakashi."

She sighs, releasing me and looking out the window. "They knew where to find me, Sakura," she mutters. "They didn't hesitate at all when they came into the village, just went straight to that room."

"You think someone told them," I ask, still confused as to why people would want her dead, but not thinking now is the time to ask.

"No," she says, shaking her head. "Not on purpose anyways. I should keep moving," she says, getting to her feet, "They'll find me here." I start to get up as well, but I stop at the sound of glass breaking. I watch in shock as a grappling hook flies through the window and imbeds itself in Zen's leg. She doesn't even flinch, simply cuts the wire in one swift motion as it's pulled tight and moves out of the way of the window. "Fuck," she whispers, shaking her head in disbelief. I get up quickly, pulling her arm around my shoulder, and half carry her out of the room.

Without much thought I lead her through the empty halls of the building. "Hang on, Zen," I mutter as her head rests against my shoulder. "I'll get you out of here, I swear."

"I'm gonna pass out," she mutters into my neck and I push open a window, leaning against the sill and wrapping my arms tightly around her.

"No you're not," I say, taking a deep breath as I climb the side of the wall using only chakra in my feet. "You're going to stay awake, and you're going to tell me something about your past. Something about Kakashi, something that will make me angry. Come on Zen, all the stories you've been dying to tell, throw them at me." I pinch her side as she starts to drift off, pulling her onto the roof easily and pulling out my flash light. I send a quick S.O.S. and pick her up again, jumping to the next roof over. "ZEN!" I bark. "A story, come on."

"He used to call me beautiful," she says, half asleep. "Not as a compliment, but as a name. 'Hey beautiful' like that."

"Yeah?" I ask, not really paying attention as I flash another S.O.S. towards the Hokage tower before whistling to the dogs hiding in the shadows below. "What else?"

"When we'd have sex before going to bed," she mutters, wincing as I drop down to a lower roof with a jolt. "I'd always wake up to him hard inside me and ready for more." I flinch at that, having to remind myself that was when Kakashi was still a kid and things like that were easier for him. "We'd stay in bed for days, weeks sometimes."

I take us down one more level, touching the ground lightly and pulling her arm around my shoulders again so she has to hop along next to me. "What else?" I ask through clenched teeth as drag her for doorway to door way. I jump as a cold nose touches my leg, followed by a wet tongue. "Bull," I sigh in relief.

"Bull?" Zen asks, looking down at the dog. "Oh it's been ages," she sighs, leaning down to pet him, but Bull backs away. "Yeah, he never liked me then either," she sighs, shaking her head. "Sakura, I need to sit down."

"No yet," I grunt, following Bull into the nearest door way and out into the alley behind. "Probably doesn't like you since you tried to kill his master."

"Oh that's water under the bridge," she laughs, shaking her head. Bull growls his disagreement. "Well I guess that would be a good reason not to like someone," she amends. Leaning against me a little more.

"Come on Bull," I mutter. He whines shortly and then ducks under the porch of a house. I wait for a moment before Shiba appears, following him.

"This way," Shiba says, digging at the ground slightly around where Bull slipped under the porch. I glance at Zen, but she just shrugs. With a grunt I lower her to the ground and push her towards the porch. A moment later she slides through easily. I get on my stomach, prepared to shimmy my way through as well, but as soon as I'm through Bull grabs my collar and pulls me under quickly.

The area under the porch is open enough for me to kneel without bumping my head, and I can see clearly though the mesh chicken wire that surrounds it, though from the outside I couldn't see in. Bull trots across the open area and lays dutifully behind Zen, allowing her to lay against him. "See, he doesn't hate me," she sighs, sinking into his side.

"You need to get that thing out of her," Shiba says, sniffing at her leg.

"I know, but it's expanded inside her," I say softly, putting my hands over her leg to seep my chakra into her. "No matter how I pull it out it's going cut her up more."

"Just pull it out," Zen says, swallowing as she looks at the grappling hook in her leg. "Then you can heal whatever damage you do, right?"

"Zen, it's going to hurt," I warn, shaking my head. "I could try to push the arms back down, and then pull it out, but I'm afraid that might do more hurt than harm."

"Sakura," I look up to see Zen watching me carefully. She grabs my sleeve and pulls me towards her, until our faces are mere centimeters apart. "Just get this stupid thing out of me, and then I can worry about pain."

I swallow heavily, wrapping my hand around the end of it tightly. "Ready?" I ask. She reaches up to rest her hand on my shoulder, and leans her head against the curve of my neck, covering her eyes with my skin. She then nods. I pull the thing straight out, inch by inch. The more I pull the more she trembles, the more her fingernails dig into my shoulders. She whimpers and I stop, the majority of the thing still in her leg.

"Sakura," she whimpers, leaning back into Bull, who licks her arm comfortingly. "Just one tug, I know you can do it. Just get it out of my leg, and then we'll deal with what happens." I nod, taking a shaky breath and then grabbing it again. "Wait," she says, and then leans up to wrap her arms around me again. "Ok, go."

"One…" I tighten my girp, feeling her lips quiver against my neck. "Two…" Her nails dig into my shoulders, drawing blood I'm sure. "Three!" As I give the final pull she trembles, biting down on my shoulder to stop her scream, which still manages to escape. I drop the grappling hook quickly, trying desperately to heal the layers of muscle and tendons that have been damaged. She continues to bite my neck as I heal her leg, but I don't mind. As long as she's biting she's awake, which means she's alive.

"Lady Zzzzenitha."

I freeze at the same voice from before and Zen's nails dig into my shoulders harshly. Bull and Shiba both bristle, low grumbles starting in their chest beginning to rise to the surface. I lay a comforting hand on each of them, holding my breath as the man walks past the little cottage.

"I knooow yoooouu're heeeeere… I can ssssmell yooouu." Shivers shoot up my spine as he pauses, his feet turning slightly towards the cottage. His feet shift and in a moment another part of the cloak drops into view, a light glow coming from deep inside it. "Peooooek-aaaa-booooo…"

I scramble backwards when I realize that is the man's head I he can indeed see us, pulling Zen along with me. She cries out in pain, but does her best to push us backwards as well, using her one good leg.

"Yooooouu're bleeeeding," he hisses, sending the house above us into oblivion with a sweep of his hand so he stands before us, nothing protecting us from him. "Hoooww… deeelightfuuull."

I can't help the scream that tears from my lips as he reaches forward, ready to grab Zen from my arms. In an instant Bull bristles, jumping at the neck of this… thing. Soon Shiba and Bisuke are at his legs, ripping at them, but the dogs are thrown off with such ease I kind of just want to hand Zen over and run. Instead I wrap my arms more tightly around her and struggle to my feet, pulling her with me. I ignore the blood that covers our clothes, and bite back my hysteria as the thing continues to come after us, and simply pull Zen away. Out of danger, anywhere. Where is Kakashi when you need him?

Suddenly the thing stops, simply freezes. I turn, expecting fully to see Shikamaru at the end of the man's shadow, but instead I find his father, Shikaku. "Sakura," he says easily. "Are you ok?"

"Ye-yes," I say, watching with horror as shadow arms creep up and strangle the figure.

"Zenitha?" He asks; biting his lip and the figure doesn't die immediately. I turn back to Zen, finding her pale and seemingly lifeless. "Go ahead, get to work," he mutters, "I'll take care of this." I crawl back to Zen, feeding my chakra into her leg as efficiently as possible, trying not to pay attention to the gags of the man being strangled behind me. After a moment Shikaku comes to my side, kneeling. "What can I do?" he asks, staring at the hole in her leg.

"I can't carry her anymore," I say after a moment, glancing at his clean shirt before reaching out to tear off the sleeve of the shirt. Standard jonin attire, I'll buy him a new one. "These men, she's the one they're after," I say, ignoring his surprise as I wrap the fabric around her leg. "It's very important that they not get her, and that she not die."

"Right," he mutters, leaning down to scoop her into his arms. I whistle for the dogs as we start running towards the Hokage tower. "Pakkun came and found me," he says as the three dogs run alongside us. "Said you needed help and he was off to find Kakashi." I don't say anything as he glances down at me. "I wasn't going to ask, I swore to myself I wouldn't, but… Kakashi?"

"Are you suggesting there's someone better that him offering themselves?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him.

He laughs nervously, knowing what I'm insinuating. "Eh, hahaha, no, I just-"

"It was a mission," I say simply. "You know how things go."

Apparently he does know how things go, because he just nods. "Well good luck with him," he says. I glance over at him, a bit in surprise, but don't have time to say anything before I stop in my tracks. One of the figures in the black cloaks flies in front of us, smashing into the wall of the building. I turn to look where it came from, finding one pissed off Naruto, fist held steady from the Rasengan.

"Naruto!" I gasp in surprise as Shikaku finishes off the cloak.

"Sakura?" He asks, running forward. "Is that Shikamaru."

"That's disturbing," Shikaku mutters. I bite my tongue to resist from saying I made the same mistake at first. "His father," Shikaku rasps out, shifting Zen in his arms. "Sakura, I'm no medic… but hospital seems like a good idea."

"Hokage tower," I correct. "We need Tsunade."

"Is that Zen?" Naruto asks, looking over Shikaku's arm at her. "What happened?"

"Later," I say simply, edging the group towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

I clear the papers off of Tsunade's desk when I run in and in a minute Shikaku follows, laying Zen down carefully. Tsunade doesn't ask a single question, simply sets to healing her. I follow suit, working to stitch up her leg from one side while Tsunade works from the other. Once we've finally gotten her to a point that she isn't spilling blood with every movement Tsunade finally speaks, sitting down in her chair. "This was all to get her, wasn't it?" she sighs, looking over Zen carefully. I nod. "The good news is that since the attackers were so preoccupied in finding her they didn't bother putting up much of a fight with our ninja. As far as we know all of the cloaks have been captured and killed, we're still looking for any stragglers, and we'll have a guard over Zenitha. We're sending her back to Kinosaki," she says clearly. "Once she's well enough to travel."

Nurses come in with a stretcher and take her away, to the hospital I suppose. Just as I sigh and sit down, wiping the blood off my hands the door flies open, revealing a red-faced Hiashi. "Where is she?" He demands, looking around the room, eyes settling on Naruto. "Where's my daughter?"

Naruto's eyes go wide, "with the other civilians," he says plainly. "Isn't she?"

"You idiot!" Hiashi growls. "You can't even look after her when the village is under attack, how can I expect you to do things like remember to pick up the kid from school?"

"She was supposed to go with the others," Naruto growls. "She was leaving when I last saw her!"

"Shut up!" Tsunade yells, "Go, look for her, and tell everyone you meet to join in the search. Find her."

"Lady Tsunade!" We all look to the door, surprised as Genma barges in, more surprised at the absence of senbon in his mouth. "Kakashi just brought Hinata into the hospital."

Hiashi is out the door in a flash. Naruto used the window.

When we get to the hospital, long after Naruto, we find him standing at the door of Hinata's room. "Naruto?" I ask, ducking under his arm to go into the room. There, sitting on the edge of Hinata's bed, is Kakashi, with his back to the door and he reaches out to touch the small bundle in Hinata's arms, a small bundle with little arms reaching out to grab at her hair.

"She has your eyes, Naruto," Kakashi says, touching the baby's cheek softly, like it's made of the most fragile glass in the world.

Hinata smiles, weak and tired. "Come hold her, Naruto," she says, patting the bed by her side. "Come hold your daughter."

Kakashi rises from the bed, opening the spot for Naruto and comes towards the door. "Congratulations," he says, patting Naruto's shoulder. Naruto stumbles into the room stupidly, sitting beside her bed.

I smile up at Kakashi as he watches Hinata pass her daughter over to Naruto, "Come on," I whisper. "Family moment."

Kakashi nods, silently shaking the stunned Hitoshi's hand as he passes him and then walking with me down the hall. "Sakura," he says softly, awe in his voice. "I held her," he says. "This minute she was born, I held that baby. I was so scared I would drop her…"

"What happened, Kakashi?" I ask, smiling up at him as he stumbles over his words. It seems so funny, how caught up men get on things like childbirth, like it's the only thing that makes them see the world clearly.

"I found Hinata," he mutters as we sit down at the benches in the waiting room. "She was heading towards the civilian shelters, but had stopped, and… and," he shakes his head in disbelief. "She was in labor, Sakura, I didn't even notice until she asked if I'd even helped a woman give birth before." I smile as he stares at the floor, eyes wide. "Sakura, she was so small… and… and… innocent and… I held her… and helped her breathe… and… gross actually, cleaned her off a bit."

I laugh, shaking my head. There's the Kakashi I know. "You've never held a baby before?"

"Not like that, not so… new," he mutters. "Pakkun came, he knew what to do mostly. Did you summon him?"

I nod. "Dog treats."

He nods. "You bit it."

"Yes," I say, "now kiss me."

He laughs, and then does just that. "They're just shaped like dog treats, Sakura," he says with a laugh. "Pretty much people food though."

I laugh at that, leaning my head against his shoulder. "Zen was attacked, as you guessed."

"How bad?" He asks; scooting down the bench until his head is in my lap, and then putting his feet up on the next bench, so he looks up at me.

"Grappling hook," I say simply. "Straight in the leg."

"She ok?" He asks, closing his eyes.

"She'll live," I say simply.

"That's inevitable," he says with a yawn. "Do you think you'll ever want kids, Sakura?" He asks, eyes closed, and the picture of ease. But his fingers are twitching and I know he's dying to take the question back.

"Probably," I say simply, yawning as well. "You?"

"Yeah," he says softly. "I think I do."

"I think," I say softly. "I'd probably want them to be yours."

"Mighty big claim for a woman who can't say 'I love you'," he teases, cracking one eye to look at me, probably to dodge a punch.

"You don't have to love your mates, genetically you'd be a good choice and probably a decent father," I say stubbornly.

He smiles. "Whatever, you love me, everyone knows it."

"Go to sleep, I like you better like that," I growl, putting my hands over his eyes.

* * *

Ok, I'm kind of realizing they talk a lot when they have sex. Realistically, they probably wouldn't, but this is my way of hiding the fact that I'm not writing real lemons, just scenes where they have sex. (There's a difference. One should turn the reader on, the other just makes the reader go "good for them, they have a sex life") But now you all know my secret anyways, so it doesn't really matter. Anyhow. Wanna see my rough draft for this chapter? It's brilliant.

Sakura is pissed, staring at hole in kitchen cabinets. Genma babysits Zen while S+K go on date. Kakashi wants to go back to his place, Sakura says no. Instead: dinner, hit on wait staff, spar, sex in forest at sunset. Attacked, Sakura runs home to Zen and Gen. Meanwhile Kakashi beats his foe and finds Hinata. He takes her to the hiding for villagers, but on the way they are attacked and Hinata goes into labor. Kakashi helps deliver baby. Sakura protects Zen after she is injured until Shikaku saves the day. Sakura meets up with Naruto and they learn Hinata is missing. They all go to the Hokage tower (enemies defeated) when Hiashi yells a bit, but then Genma arrives saying Kakashi and Hinata have just arrived at the hospital. They go to the hospital to find Kakashi sitting on the edge of Hinata's bed, Hinata holding her daughter.

Yep, that's how I plan every chapter. Nothing else, notice the little bits in there about the hold in the kitchen cabinet. That had nothing to do with the story; I have no idea why it was so important. Anyhow. Also notice how some of that I didn't even put in the chapter. And how I speak in fragments until I get to Meanwhile…


	18. Chapter 18

Zero editing on this chapter. I re-wrote it so many times I was sick of it. Sorry.

So episode 85 of Shippuden: where did Kakashi's vest go? I'm watching the show as I write this, just so you all know, and I'm tempted to write a Shikamaru-Kurenai fic. Would that go over well, do you think? He's just like "I'll take care of your baby" and in my head I tacked a "and you" onto the end of that whole speech… I'd be a cool fic, I think, very low key, no real drama as far as the relationship goes, just kind of a "oops, guess we're together now, ok…" I think I'll have to get a plot together first, but I'll give it a try. Maybe. I don't know. When I'm done with this one.

The ending song changes on episode 91… I love that song… lol. The dance is perfect… Like really love it. I'm gonna go try to do it… ok… failed. Felt silly. Won't try again.

* * *

It's two in the morning when I wake up, judging by the clock on the wall, and Kakashi's head is gone from my lap. I sit up, rubbing my eyes, and slouch up to the desk. The girl there smiles up at me, her smile not quite so bright at such a wicked hour, and then yawns. "Haruno-sama," she says softly. "You're awake, how can I help you?"

"It's actually Hatake now," I say softly, shaking my head. "A woman-"

"As in, Kakashi Hatake?" She asks, cutting me off as she leans across the desk, "I mean, I heard you two were together… but you got married?"

"Yes," I say with a scowl. "Now, there was a wo-"

"Wait," she says, cutting me off again. "Was it because you _had_ to get married? Are you pregnant?"

I smile softly. "What's your name?"

"Ruka," she says easily.

"Ruka," I repeat. "Mind your own damn business and do your job." She sits back in her chair and shuts up. "Now, there was a woman brought in here only a few hours ago, goes by the name of Zen, do you know what room she's in?"

"Private room, 213," she says after glancing at her computer, blushing. "There's an Anbu guard."

"Thank you," I say easily, leaving without another word.

I sigh heavily as I make my way to Zen's room. That's probably what everyone is going to think once they figure out we're still married after the end of that mission. Pretty much everyone knows it was a mission now, and pretty much everyone knows we ended up together after the end of it. So far it hasn't really been an issue, but so far we haven't really done many 'couple activities' on the streets. Minimal hand-holding, no date nights, no kissing because of his mask. Outside of the bedroom (and my office) we really haven't changed much. If I heard of someone in the same position as Kakashi and I, and then found out they were married I'd guess pregnancy immediately as well. I could ignore that though, until people started telling me I couldn't drink or asking how far along I was.

I smile at the Anbu in front of door 213. "Is there another one inside?" I ask as I approach. "If not there aren't enough guards here."

He glances at me in surprise. "The Hokage's inside," he says simply. I recognize that voice; and the mask after a moment. I healed his broken arm just last year, completely shattered.

"How's the arm?" I shake my head, realizing I shouldn't ask that. "Do you want to tell her I'm here or can I just go in?"

"Uh, go ahead," he says after a moment. "Thank you," he says simply as he steps out of the way of the door.

I smile, knocking once lightly before entering the room without waiting for a response. "Lady Tsunade," I say as I step in, seeing her sitting by Zen's bed, slouched with her elbows resting on the mattress, Zen's hand resting on her back.

"Sakura," Zen whispers, holding her finger up to her lips. My eyes widen in realization as I see Tsunade is asleep, head resting in her hands. "I think she knows about our secret, she looks annoyed," she says with a little laugh.

I smile, coming closer to sit on the other side of the bed. "How you feeling?" I ask quietly.

She looks down at her leg, smiling sadly. "Can't feel it."

I stiffen. "As in… can't feel the pain or…"

"Can't feel it," she repeats. "It itches, actually… like… on the inside."

I start to pull the blankets back to look at it but she stops me. "No, don't worry about it Sakura, it's unsalvageable." I open my eyes in shock but she just laughs breathlessly. "My time is almost up this time around, I'll be re-born in roughly a year's time… a little more, I hope."

I stare at her in shock as the gears turn in my head. "You're going to die?"

She nods. "With this child, I think," she says, putting her hand on her stomach. "No matter though…"

"Wait, no, you can't just accept that," I hiss, so very conscious of Tsunade's presence.

"You're so much like her, Sakura," she says, looking down at Tsunade tenderly. "When I told her my death would be soon… she cried herself to sleep…" She shifts carefully. "I need to apologize Sakura," she says after a moment. "For what I have done… and what I will do to you…" I scowl at that, backing away from the bed not in fear, but in confusion. "When I bit you…" she trails off. "I was being selfish; I wanted to insure I would be born into my own life… I wanted to make sure I would remember…"

"What did you do?" I ask carefully, glancing over her.

Just then Tsunade stirs, sitting up. "Oh… Sakura," she says after a moment. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just checking on Zen," I say with forced ease. "To see how she was doing."

"Ah," she says, nodding, "Then you know… too many nerves were damaged… she won't be using this leg for much in the future."

Normally I would argue, try to find a way to make her more stable, but with what she was about to tell me… "I see," I say simply. "Well, it's late, I should probably be getting home."

"Right," Tsunade agrees. "Have a good night."

"Sweet dreams, Sakura," Zen says simply. "Perhaps you could come see me again, keep me company?"

"Perhaps," I say simply. "We'll see." I slip out of the room without another word, nodding to the Anbu before walking swiftly down the hall. I pause at Hinata's room, smiling as I look through the window to see Naruto and Hinata curled up in that little bed, fast asleep, with their daughter between them. With a sigh I continue down the hall to the front desk, where I wake Ruka. "Was Ka-"

"Oh, Kakashi-san just came by, looking for you!" She says, sitting up. "He was out with Hiashi-san."

"You know, Ruka," I say, leaning on the desk. "Traditionally when speaking of adults of whom you are not familiar you should call them by their last names, and with two men as honorable as my husband and Hiashi you should say 'sama'. Are you familiar with either of those two?"

She shrinks back. "No, Hatake-sama," she says with a gulp. "Sorry ma'am."

"Good," I say simply. "If you see my husband again tell him I went home." I leave without another word, laughing once the door is closed behind me. I really have no idea why I hate her so much. As I leave the hospital I pause, glancing at the bench across the way, where a man sits, leaning against the fence behind him. "Is that…"

The man suddenly stands up, yelling my name and waving his arms. "Sakura! Sakura!" He slurs, making me sigh with relief. If he wasn't drunk this would be weird for him, too weird. "I'm an uncle!"

"Very good, Neji," I say gently as I walk towards him, trying to get him to be quiet. "Have you seen your niece yet?"

"Oh she's beautiful, isn't she?" He asks, stars in his drunken eyes. "I think she might be perfect. Except her eyes… what's up with those? Pupils and everything."

I almost laugh at that, catching him as he starts to lose his balance. "I think I should get you home," I say with a smirk.

"You're place or mine?" He asks with a cocky wink, his eyes suddenly widen. "Wait, yours, please take me to yours." I scowl at that. "Hiashi-san doesn't like us to drink… and forbids us to come home drunk. If I do he won't let me in… I'll have to spend the night outside. Please… Sakura…"

"Alright," I sigh, "but all you get is the couch… I'm not even gonna find you a blanket," I say with a sigh, starting towards home. When we get there he trips in the doorway. I catch him without much thought at help him to the couch, sitting down next to him with a sigh. "Kami," I sigh, eyes closed.

"Sakura…" he mutters, very close to me.

"Hmm?" I ask, still not opening my eyes. I've never actually had to deal with Neji drunk before. I kind assumed he'd just be the type to get more and more quiet until he passes out. Guess I was wrong.

"Open your eyes…" he mutters.

I sigh heavily and do just that. He's sitting with his knees to his chest right next to me, staring at me intently. "Green, I knew it."

I laugh at that, rolling my eyes and starting to get up. "You're insane," I mutter, yelping in surprise as he pulls me back down.

"Let me tell you a secret, Sakura," he says simply. I nod. "Hinata and Naruto want to name the baby after Kakashi," he says with a laugh. "But they can't think of a girl's name that sounds like Kakashi…" he snickers, edging closer to me. "And since the baby will be an Uzumaki…"

"Neji…" I warn, "Don't steal their thunder, they'll tell us her name when they're ready."

Neji snickers. "Don't steal Thunder… ok." He laughs again, "I won't then, and you can just wait and see." He leans very close to me at that, nose almost touching mine, then glances down at my lips.

"No," I say roughly as he leans forward, pushing him off the couch as he tries to kiss me and quickly going upstairs.

"Why not?" He calls after me, hitting the floor over and over with the back of his head.

"I'm married," I say simply, slamming my bedroom door shut. I take a quick shower to wash all the blood and grime off of me, and then slip into one of Kakashi's old shirts I'd taken to using for sleeping when Kakashi's not home since nights are getting a tad cold to be sleeping alone naked. I then crawl into bed, snuggling into my pillow.

* * *

I'm woken several hours later just when the sun is rising by a shift in the mattress and the sudden realization that someone is above me. I assume its Neji, remembering he's sleeping on my couch, but the soft brush of lips along the side of my mouth makes me realize it's actually Kakashi. I smile, reaching up to wrap my arms around him.

"Sakura," he whispers, trailing his kisses down to my neck.

"Mm?" I ask softly, unable to open my eyes with how tired I am.

"Why is the Hyūga boy asleep on the couch?" He asks, still kissing my neck.

"He was drunk," I say with a sigh, stretching slightly. "Said Hiashi wouldn't let him come home drunk."

"If that's the house rule Hiashi's breaking it as we speak," Kakashi mumbles, a little chuckle to his voice.

I reach down with a scowl, pulling Kakashi up to my level. "You've been drinking," I state to his saké breath and hazy eyes.

"Maybe a little," he admits. "I had to take the new grandfather out for a few drinks, it'd be criminal not to."

"Are you just getting home?" I ask in shock, glancing at the hint of sun out the window.

"I went back to my place," he says with a shrug. "My intent was not to come back drunk… but I guess I failed at that…"

I sigh, rolling my eyes as he just smiles and kisses me some more. "Hinata and Naruto wanted to name the baby after you," I say as he kisses my neck with kisses so soft I hardly feel them. "Or so said Neji."

"Why's that?" He asks, sounding distracted.

"Maybe because you helped deliver their baby, or you're such an influential individual in their lives and they admire you greatly…" I trail off as Kakashi licks my collar bone, making me shiver. "But that seems weird, who would admire you?" He bites my neck a bit too harshly, making me squeak in surprise and squirm away. "Ow," I complain rubbing my neck. "Sadist."

"Take it back," he says with a pout as I push him away easily, so he sits at the end of the bed. "Plenty of people admire me."

"No one admires you," I hiss, looking down at my hand to see a slight tint of red. "You're worse than Zen, you made me bleed, jerk!"

"Because that's the first time that's happened…" he teases, trailing off with a drunken smirk and then pausing suddenly, "Zen bit you?" He asks, crawling back towards me, eyes wide and suddenly clear.

"Yeah," I say, swatting his hand away as he reaches out to push my hair away. "What is wrong with you?"

"Let me see!" He demands, grabbing my wrist and pushing my hair back. "Kami," he growls as his fingers brush over Zen's mark on my neck. "Damn it! The bitch…" He pulls away, jumping from bed. "What the hell was she thinking?" he practically rants, running his fingers through his unruly hair and pacing the room twice.

I raise an eyebrow at him, rubbing at my neck carefully. "What's wrong with her biting me? This isn't some psycho jealousy thing is it?"

"She didn't even tell you?" He roars, stopping to look at me with wide eyes. "Oh the immature little brat, how dare she drop this on my shoulders?"

"Kakashi, you're starting to scare me," I mutter, watching him with something just short of fascination. "What's wrong?"

"Fuck it," he growls, pulling on a shirt and mask and starting for the door. "I'm going to kill her."

"Kakashi!" I gasp, jumping from bed to follow him, pausing to grab some underwear. "Where are you going?"

"The hospital!" He yells over his shoulder, grabbing Neji from the couch as he passes him and throwing him out the door. I follow, muttering a short apology to Neji as he sits in the street, slightly stunned and half-asleep. As we run through the streets in the early morning light to the hospital I'm stopped by Ino, just opening the flower shop.

I try to push past her, but she won't let me go, demanding I speak to her on the subject of Kakashi. With one glance at the form of Kakashi, getting further and further away, I bite my lip and growl in frustration. "We're married, ok?" I growl, pulling my hand out of hers when she shows her shock. "We're married, and living together and now I have to stop him from doing something stupid."

"What's he going to do?" Ino asks, running alongside me as I follow Kakashi.

"Kill Zen," I say simply.

"Zen? The woman who was living with you?" I nod simply, ignoring her eyes as they rake over my state of dress. Underwear and Kakashi's shirt. Brilliant. "Why?"

"She bit me," I say, bursting through the hospital doors and passing the desk straight to Zen's room.

"She bit you?" Ino repeats, surprise evident in her voice.

A roar from down the hall sounding suspiciously like Kakashi cuts my patience short. "Ino, just shut up," I growl, my heart sinking at the unconscious Anbu by Zen's door. "Help him," I demand. "Don't come in."

I'm slightly surprised, and more than a little relieved, to see Kakashi held between two Anbu when I come into the room. He's struggling like crazy though as Zen simply watches him from her bed, tears in her eyes. "How could you?" Kakashi practically screams, making me want to cover my ears. "After all she did for you, you pull this crap? She's a saint!" Kakashi pulls against the Anbu guard again, making one of them stumble in surprise, but Tsunade's stepped between the two now, which gives the Anbu a chance to tighten their grasp on him.

"Kakashi, I didn't-"

"Shut up!" He growls. "She took you into her home, and took care of you! She protected you, and gave you everything your wicked heart could desire, and how do you repay her?"

"I panicked!" She sobs, pulling her good leg up to her chest to bite her knee. "I'm so-"

"Don't you dare pull that shit with me!" He snarls; his voice so deep I shiver. "At least when it was me I knew going into it what it meant! I didn't like it, but I knew! But you don't even tell her?" His clench fists shake, probably longing to reach out and strangle her. "Would you take in your husband's ex if she were in trouble?" He demands, "Would any woman? She's the only decent person in this room, and you choose _her_?"

"Don't you see?" She sobs. "That's why I chose her!" Kakashi stills at that. Zen's eyes dart over to me, and the quickly to the floor. "In the past when I've chosen them…" she pauses, swallowing harshly. "I just…"

"Zen…" I whisper. Kakashi's gaze darts over to me for only a moment, the back to Zen. "What did you do to me?"

Zen pauses, tears streaming from her eyes. "Oh Sakura, forgive me," she whispers meekly. "In each life I bite two people… a man and a woman," she pauses, swallowing nervously as she glances at Kakashi. "I… I bit Kakashi a long time ago, years ago… he didn't want me to, said I'd never be re-born if it was him who… since he would…"

"Spit it out," Kakashi mutters.

"The two people I bite, in one life," she says with a little cough, "will be my biological parents for the next."

I pause… glancing to Kakashi, and then back to Zen as the room seems to darken slightly. "You mean…"

"You'd better not die anytime soon, Zenitha," Tsunade says with a dry laugh. "These two aren't ready for children."

"Oh…" I say with a soft sigh as the floor rushes to meet me.

* * *

Funny. I've never fainted before, not like that anyways. I've fainted from exhaustion and blood loss, but never just from surprise. I squint at the florescent lights before I even open my eyes, groaning softly. In a moment a warm hand touches my cheek, a slight shuffle by the edge of the bed surprising me.

"You're awake," Kakashi's voice says after a moment. "Are you ok? How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I sigh, pushing him away. "What's going on?"

"You fainted," he says carefully. "When you were told… that um…"

"That we're going to be the parents of an immortal being?" I state dryly, making him shift again in discomfort.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry, I should've told you…"

"Told me what?" I ask simply. "That if Zen was dead I'd be pregnant?"

"It's actually one of the reasons I was hesitant to be with you," he edges quietly. "Why it's so important to me that I protect her."

"Oh joy," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Sakura, really, I swear, I'll find a way to-"

"Forget it, Kakashi," I say simply, cutting him off. "Don't worry about it."

"But-"

"Just shut up," I mutter, raising a finger to my lips. "My head hurts, stop talking." He doesn't say anything, but even with my eyes closed I know he's just watching me. What is there we can do, anyways? Zen chose us to be her parents in her next life. Ignoring the fact that she must have known it would be awkward for Kakashi to raise a child who had previously been a lover, and assuming this wasn't just some sick joke of hers, she must have a better reason for it. Perhaps it's for the genetics. Being a Hatake would without a doubt a beneficial to one who lives as a ninja, but no more so than any other ninja family of Konoha. I would think being a Hyūga would be better.

But then, she's a brilliant ninja without any of that. Even someone like Lee can become one of the best with enough practice, and she's had hundreds of years. So maybe there's another reason. Perhaps something more could come from Kakashi and I being her parents. If she chooses her parents every time she's re-born then perhaps they know it, and raise her as such. Maybe she doesn't want to remember her past lives so early. Maybe she wants to experience something else first, something simple, before she remembers herself to be a killer.

I doubt her remembering who she is has anything to do with the people around her though. In fact, I'd think that the more time she spends with people from her former life the quicker she'd remember. So maybe it's not for selfish reasons at all, maybe it's for Kakashi and I. A practice run, of sorts?

"Kakashi," I whisper, reaching out to rest my hand on the top of his head. He looks up, but doesn't speak. "We'll make a good home for her, won't we?" I say after a long moment.

Kakashi pauses, and is silent for a long moment, before he brings his hand up slowly to rest on my free hand. "Of course," he says softly. "If that's what you want."

"What else is there to do?" I ask softly, lacing my fingers with his.

"You're not… angry?" he asks after a moment.

"Not with you," I say with a sigh, taking my hand from the back of his head to brush some hair out of his eyes. "I wish you'd said something though."

"I never thought-"

"It doesn't matter now," I mutter, scooting over to make a spot for him on the bed. "Come here," he obeys my whisper with little thought, wrapping his arms around me as he settles in by my side. "If we're going to be parents I think we need to talk about this nonsense of you keeping your own place."

"Does it bother you?" he asks, lifting his head slightly to look at me.

"It's not necessary," I say with a shrug. "My place is bigger, nicer, and already paid for," he pouts at that, apparently not liking my obvious distain for his home. "Better than you renting forever, and you pretty much live with me anyways. As long as you don't intend on leaving…"

"Never," he says, kissing my temple.

"Then… you'll move in with me?" I ask quietly, suddenly scared he'll say no.

"Of course," he says easily. "But you might be wishing that I had kept my own place after a few months."

"I can put up with you," I retort. "I have for years."

"Not in such close proximity," he warns; a joking edge to his voice.

"We'll figure it out," I assure him, pinching his arm lightly to end the argument before it begins.

"I'm sure we will," he agrees, kissing my shoulder. "I'm sorry I bit you."

I smile, ruffling his hair. "It's ok," I whisper.

"I love you," he whispers back, just as a soft knock sounds from the door.

I smile, kissing him. "Come in!" I call to the door.

The door opens slowly, revealing a quiet nurse who had been job-shadowing me last year. "Sakura-sama," she whispers. "Naruto-san is here to see you."

I smile, pushing Kakashi off the bed. "Send him in," I say with a nod.

Kakashi waits on the far side of the bed, leaning against the window as Naruto comes in, so as not to upset him. Although he's voiced his acceptance of Kakashi and I he still seems perturbed every time he sees us together, and if he really is naming his daughter after Kakashi I certainly didn't want that hatred he had expressed earlier to resurface. My efforts are in vain though, for the minute Naruto comes into the room his eyes settle on Kakashi. Thankfully he just laughs and sends Kakashi a wink. "Sorry to interrupt."

Kakashi just nods with an eye crease. "What's up, Naruto?" I ask with a smile.

"I was just going to get Hinata something 'real' to eat," he says, holding up a bag of what looks like take out. "She said not Ramen and not hospital food… that was it. No other requirements. On the way back in Tsunade told me you were here, so I thought I'd come by… Hinata and I actually wanted to talk to you guys."

"Oh?" I ask, arching an eyebrow. "About what?"

"Um…" He brings his free hand back to scratch the back of his head nervously. "No-nothing, just…"

"You know… Neji came to see me last night," I say, biting my thumb to hide my smirk.

"Wha-what'd he say?" The panic in Naruto's voice is just short of hilarious.

"Oh nothing much," I say with a smile. "A bunch of drunken babble, really."

Naruto sighs in relief, leaning against the door. "Well that's good."

"What might he have told me?" my question immediately starts him panicking again.

"Uh, no," he says with a laugh. "Nothing interesting, just…" he reaches for the door blindly behind him, frantically trying to open it. "Just come see us when you're feeling better." He finally spits out, disappearing into the hall.

"What was that all about?" Kakashi asks as he pushes off the wall to sit next to me again.

"I already told you this morning," I mutter. "They're naming her after you."

"Oh…" he mutters. "Well… that'll be interesting."

"I can't believe you forgot," I scold quietly.

"I was distracted," he says with a simple shrug, moving me so I lay more on top of him than next to him.

"We should go see them," I say softly.

"You're feeling alright?" Kakashi asks, making me scoff.

"I'm fine," I laugh, pushing off of him to slide off of the hospital bed. "Come on." Kakashi follows me in a moment and walks slightly behind me as I lead the way to Hinata's room. I knock on the wall next to the door, seeing as the door is open, and look around the corner. "Hinata?" I ask, making Naruto turn around to look at me, his daughter in his hands.

"Sakura, come in," Hinata says softly, waving me forward. "Kakashi-sama, you too."

"Oh please, Hinata," Kakashi laughs. "I think we're past such formalities… just Kakashi will do."

Hinata blushes terribly, making me role my eyes at Kakashi "Stay away from her, old man," Naruto says, his voice soft but his tone deadly.

"Naruto," Hinata scolds. "We've decided on her name, and we wanted you to be the first to know outside of the family," she says without pause, reaching over to pull Naruto so he sits on the bed next to her. "We wanted to name the baby after you, Kakashi, for all you've done for us but…"

"But we couldn't give her a boy's name," Naruto cuts in.

"Right, and since you're so well known for your lightning blade… we thought…" Hinata blushes, looking down at her daughter in Naruto's hands.

"What follows lightning?" Naruto leads in, smiling proudly.

"Kaminari," I say softly, looking at the child.

"Right," Naruto says, laughing as Kaminari grabs at his jacket. "Nari, for short, I think. Kami wouldn't really work…"

"Nari," Kakashi muses, looking down at the girl thoughtfully. "People will think you named her after yourself, Naruto… I like it."

We all laugh a bit at that, and I don't miss how Kakashi's eye lights up when Naruto holds Nari out to Kakashi slightly. "Want to hold her, sensei?"

I smile, pushing him forward as he just stares in shock. "I don't really know-"

"It'll be good practice," I say with a smirk as he awkwardly allows Naruto to hand the baby over.

"Sakura," Hinata says, catching onto the words Naruto didn't. "Are you-"

"Oh!" I blush in surprise, holding up my hands. "No, no, no," I shake my head, laughing as Kakashi ignores the situation entirely. "It's just that… apparently Zen… I'm going to be her next mother… when she dies…"

"Zen's dying?" Naruto asks in shock.

"Well… not for another few months," I say quietly, looking down at my feet.

"Nine months?" Hinata asks, meeting my gaze in a way that lets me know she's aware of Zen's condition. Damn, the girl _is_ insightful. "Or more?"

"Should be about that long," I confirm. "Eight, or so."

"I see," Hinata says softly. "Well, at least she'll be born to good parents."

"Thank you, Hinata," I say with the brightest style I can manage. I glance over to Kakashi, watching with pride as he cradles Nari in his arms with the up-most care, and a surprising sense of ease. "Do you know how long they'll keep you here?" I ask softly, moving closer to her bed as Naruto passes on all the baby-knowledge he's learned in the past few hours to Kakashi. I recognize most of it as what nurses are supposed to tell new fathers who don't have a clue.

"A bit longer than normal," she says with a sad smile. "She's a bit early, you know… they want to monitor her, or at least make sure she's 'functioning properly,' as they put it."

"I'm sure everything's fine," I say easily, and with complete confidence. She tries to stifle the yawn, and almost succeeds, but I still hear it. "Ok Kakashi," I say with a sigh, "Give Nari back, it's time for us to go."

"Awe, Sakura, come on," Naruto whines.

"No, she's right," Kakashi agrees, passing Nari back to Naruto. "We have a broken window to fix, anyways."

I sigh, remembering what a mess the house is, but say my goodbyes all the same and leave with Kakashi. "There are also some broken cabinets," I say softly as we leave the hospital, the stupid girl with the bright smile wisely keeping her teeth to herself when we pass her desk. Just for kicks I take Kakashi's hand in my own, lacing our fingers as we push through the double doors.

"How cute," he mutters down towards our hands. "What'd she do to piss you off?"

"She meddles too much," I say simply.

"And?"

"She thinks I'm pregnant," I continue.

"I'd imagine a lot of people do," Kakashi says with a shrug.

"She calls married men by casual names," I growl.

"Ah," he sighs, understanding completely. "A little jealous, are we?"

"Not at all," I say, holding my chin high. "She shouldn't show such disrespect, people will begin to talk."

Kakashi just chuckles under his breath. We both pause, glancing up to the sky as a crow passes overhead. "Ah, damn," Kakashi mutters. "I was hoping to get some sleep."

"Should have done that last night instead of going out drinking…" I tease half-heartedly. "Come on,"

* * *

It's nearly noon when Tsunade releases us from her office. Kakashi stifles a yawn as we trudge down the steps, which makes me yawn as well. Genma's laugh come from beside me and I glance over to see Aoba and Raidō laughing as well. "What?" I ask at the end of my yawn.

"You two do everything together, don't you?" Aoba asks with a little laugh.

"Hey Kakashi," Genma calls. "What are you wearing of Sakura's?" I'd gotten teased throughout the entire meeting, and not just by the out-spoken ones like Genma and Tsunade, but even Shizune had teased me for showing up in just Kakashi's shirt. All this for a simple S rank volunteer's needed mission. I'm ready for bed.

"Shut up," Kakashi mutters. "I'm sleep deprived and I will kill you if you piss me off."

"What a charmer," Raidō teases as I continue with Kakashi, the three following us.

"Eh, Sakura, wouldn't you rather be with someone who doesn't lash out in public, someone who keeps all the wild behavior for the bed room? Someone like me?" Genma taunts.

"On the contrary, Gen-baby, I like my men to be wild and unpredictable everywhere," I say with a smirk. "Especially in the office." I'm pretty sure Kakashi blushes at that, but it could also be the suggestive way I lick my lips and dip one shoulder so my sleeve falls down my arm.

Genma smirks as well, shaking his head. "Alright sweetheart," he says nodding his head. "My ego can take that hit, it can probably use it, actually. But there are quite a few things I could tell someone like Kakashi about you that I'm pretty sure you don't want him to know."

"You wouldn't," I growl, eyes narrowing. Of all the secrets I had told Genma in the short while we were together there was only Kakashi didn't know about. The only reason I had told Genma at all was because he was willing to… 'Roll play'.

"I might," he says with a smirk.

"I had a crush on you as a Chūnin," I say quickly without thought. Kakashi raises an eyebrow at me. "Can't now, can you? He knows everything else."

"Damn it," Genma growls, laughing. "Alright, you win, if you're willing to tell him that I don't think I'm willing to get into this with you."

"Thank you," I say with a smile. "Let's go, Sen-sei…" Kakashi _does_ blush at that, but follows me without a word, ignoring the cat calls that follow us.

"Seriou-"

"Later," I cut off, pulling him quickly towards home.

Once the door is closed securely behind us Kakashi turns on me. "Seriously?"

"Only for about a week," I say easily, a smile on my lips. "Genma's very good at the transformation jutsu."

"No way," Kakashi mutters, seeming fazed.

"I got over it really quickly," I say with a shrug. "Or… so I thought…"

"When you were a Chūnin?" He repeats.

I lick my lips slowly and nod. "So… bed?"

"Yeah," he says immediately, snapping out of his daze to follow me up the stairs easily, if not a little slowly.

"You too tired for this?" I ask with a flirty smirk as I close the door behind us.

"Never," he replies, peeling off his vest. Sarcasm drifts into his voice, though it's light enough that I'm not worried. "Give me a little credit; it's only been a little more than twenty four hours since I last slept." I laugh at that, closing the black-out shades to leave the room in a dim light from around the corners of the curtain instead of the midday light outside. Once any peeping eyes are blocked out I slip out of Kakashi's shirt, leaving me in just my underwear. "Hot damn," he mutters eyes raking over me shamelessly.

I back up towards the bed as he pulls off his shirt and squirm up the bed. At the top I pull the sheets up around me, watching him with a little smirk as he finishes undressing. "Sensei…" I whisper, beckoning him forward with my eyes as I kick off my underwear, tossing them off the edge of the bed. He grins widely, _sauntering_ to the end of the bed and un-tucking the sheets from the bed frame. I bite my lips in excitement as he lifts the blankets, and then disappears beneath them, crawling his way up my body under the blankets. His first kiss lands on my knee and I moan at the idea of where he'll go next. He doesn't disappoint. "Kakashi," I whisper, tugging at his hair. "I don't want you to fall asleep on me, get up here."

He laughs at that one but kisses his way up my body all the same. He pauses to dip his tongue into my belly button, which makes me giggle through a moan. He pulls away at that, looking up at me from under the covers. "What was that?" he asks, smiling. When I don't respond immediately he does it again, enticing the same reaction out of me as before.

"Stop that," I laugh, smacking the back of his head lightly.

He laughs and continues up my body, moving as he goes so he rests between my legs. I instinctively bend my knees to allow him to rest perfectly between my legs and when he pulls back for a moment to shift his weight to his elbows I marvel at how the blankets over us make me feel safe and secure. I feel less like having sex and more like making love.

He kisses me as he finds his way to my entrance and we both pull apart as he enters me, groaning against the other's parted lips. Kakashi shifts his weight to one arm as he trails his other hand down my body, gently pulling me by the hip up against him. He sets the pace slow and leisurely, and I'm perfectly fine with that. In fact I find it to preferable, as I have time to feel every little movement, to embrace it, and then prepare for the next. Of course one look in his eyes tells me he's doing this more out of exhaustion than because it's romantic.

I sigh heavily before I lower my right side into the mattress as much as possible and then roll us over, so I can take charge. Kakashi smiles, grabbing my hips and moving his hands along with my movements. Not as a guide, but just to feel me closer to him. I feel the blankets slide down my back a little more with each movement and when they pool behind me I move my hands from the mattress to his chest, digging my nails into him as I arch my back. He mutters a string of low profanities, sitting up a bit to take a little more control for himself.

I shudder on top of him as I tumble over the edge and he follows, making me shudder and collapse on his chest. "That was good," he mutters in my ear, breathing heavily, thoroughly exhausted.

I kiss his neck, simply because it's close to my lips. "Goodnight, Kakashi," I whisper softly. "I love you."

He tenses underneath me and starts to lift his head to look down at me, but then seems to change his mind, and lets it drop back to the pillow. "I'll react to that in the morning," he says after a moment. "Remind me."

* * *

Um… sorry this took so long. My lap top disk drive broke and I was just going to exchange the laptop, but then I returned it, (I don't know) so I have to use my parent's computer, which means everything is on a flash drive now, and the USB um… (reader?) doesn't work properly on this computer so I have to restart the computer every time I want to write. Plus, it's like 200 degrees in the computer room. And I keep having other ideas of things to write so yeah… but anyways…

I was going to name Naruto and Hinata's daughter Hotaru, but turns out, there's already a Hotaru on the show; I just haven't met her yet. GAH! I'm on episode 127 now, by the way. The episodes about Kakashi's childhood. Nungh! I love them. Except they don't really make sense as far as the show's plot goes… why did they go into the story line right there? There wasn't even a lead-in. Or out. It was like "Oh, we forgot to show you this earlier…"

Anyhow… if anyone can guess what movie I kinda stole that sex scene from… kudos. Really, I'll be impressed… mostly because it's just very loosely based on one small scene in a small movie but whatever. If you don't remember the title the main character's name will do. Although if you know the main character I have no idea why you wouldn't know the movie title…


	19. Chapter 19

LOL! Folly… your review made me laugh (Actually, a lot of reviews made me laugh). I've made a promise not to get engaged to someone before I've met them in person though, so I'm sorry, but I can't marry you. (Can you believe someone actually made me make that promise? Do people know me well or what?)

So I've been playing spy games on the original play station (Mission: Impossible & Metal Gear Solid) and I'm stealing missions from those games. (I know, lame) but yeah… if anyone played MGS… Solid Snake was like… my hero as a child. Right after Lara Croft. Hehe… I ran around hiding behind corners and crawling under things for weeks when I first played MGS. Such violent games… in the first two seconds of tomb raider a nice Peruvian man gets eaten by wolves, if I remember correctly…

Oh, the sex scene was loosely based on the scene in Great Balls of Fire! (1989) a biography of Jerry Lee Lewis, when Myra and Jerry Lee move into their new house (I think). If anyone isn't aware… Myra was his 13 year old cousin (once removed), he was 23. Fun fact: I've seen Jerry Lee Lewis play. Yes, people who don't know who he is, are like, "so, some old guy?" But it's cool, ok? He wasn't that good… but still, it's the idea of it that really matters.

* * *

"Sakura…" I smile, refusing to open my eyes as soft lips touch my temple, warm hands holding me against the oh-so-familiar chest beneath me. "Sakura, I know you're awake."

"No I'm not," I argue, snuggling into him with a soft murmur.

"You're voice is, that's all I need, do it again." I smile, knowing what he wants.

"Do what?" I ask with a grin.

"Say it," he practically whines.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I tease, grinning as I bite back a giggle.

"Sakura," he scolds sharply, pinching my hip softly. I giggle, kissing his neck softly and nipping at it playfully. "That's very nice, but that's not what I want," he sighs, twisting his head away from my lips. "Say it again, Sakura, I want to hear it."

I pout softly, but then smile, looking up at him sweetly. I contemplate addressing the fact that he won't always get what he wants, but he really hasn't so far in his life, why make him wait for this? "I love you," I whisper slowly, allowing him to appreciate every word.

He sighs happily, radiating content. "Again?"

"I love you," I repeat, wrapping my arms around him as far as I can. "I love you, and I always will. I'm ready to fully embrace being your wife and in the future the mother of your children."

"Child_ren_?" He asks, sounding overly confident.

"Of course," I say simply, "Zen, and then one of our own as well."

"Oh," he agrees with a nod. "Just one of our own?"

"We don't even have _one_ yet, Kakashi," I laugh. "Let's just wait and see where things take us."

Kakashi smiles, hugging me tightly. "I love you," he whispers.

I'm about to respond when there's a knock on the door downstairs. "Sounds like Anbu," I sigh.

"You think they're for me or you?" He asks softly.

"It's my house," I edge.

"But everyone knows I'm here…"

"If it's for me it's probably medical. If it's for you it's probably not that important," I mutter.

"You're catching on to that, huh?" He asks with a small laugh as he rolls us over so he's on top of me. He smiles down at me for a moment, kissing me in what starts off as a soft goodbye and gets a tad too intense, until another knock at the door reminds him he was on a mission. He laughs softly before he pulls away and slips out of bed, pulling on his pants and mask and then disappearing out the door.

I stretch with a groan before slipping out of bed to find some clothes to pull on. I grab the rest of Kakashi's jonin uniform for him, heading towards the stairs. When I get to the top Kakashi is just reaching the bottom, Anbu already gone. "Well?" I ask, pausing.

"We need to go talk with Tsunade," he says, holding my gaze. "We've got a mission."

"Years and we never even cross paths, now we get two big-deal-middle-of-the-night missions in a few months?" I sigh, shaking my head as I continue down the stairs slowly. "How big of a deal?"

"They didn't even give me a time, so I'm guessing it's a life changing deal," he sighs, stopping me at the bottom step to take pieces of clothing from my arms and don them slowly. "Should I make you some tea before we leave?" He asks as he pulls on his vest.

I bite my lip, reaching out to zip it for him. "I don't know," I mutter hesitantly, "should you?"

He stares at me for a moment before he smiles slowly, eyes lighting up so obviously that I can easily watch the step-by-step change. "Are we trying for children now?" He asks; grinning wildly behind his mask.

"No," I say with a smirk, wishing away the blush that touches my cheeks. "We're just… not trying for no children." That sounded better in my head. He continues to smile, touching my cheek softly. "Come on," I sigh, pulling him towards the door. I expect more of an argument from him, but he just takes my hand in his, lacing our fingers as we head towards the Hokage tower. "You're ok?" I ask carefully, glancing up at him.

"I'm great," he says, a smile to his voice that throws me off. "I'm happier than I've ever been, which undoubtedly means something is going to go wrong on this next mission, but I'm trying to ignore that fact."

"Oh hush, you pessimist you," I say with a pout, giving his hand a slight squeeze.

"Come on you two," I glance up in shock to see an Anbu on the roof top to our right. "Tsunade's getting impatient."

I sigh, releasing Kakashi's hand to take to the roof tops, following the Anbu across the city towards Hokage tower. The Anbu disappears as we get to the tower, leaving us to slip in through the window. Tsunade sits on her desk, and Zen sits behind it, leg hidden from view and dressed in her normal red armor. In front of the desk stand Sai and Shino, both silent as they simply watch Kakashi and I as we take our place in the center of the room, several Anbu by the door.

"That was quick," Tsunade says with a smile as she turns towards Kakashi and I. "I didn't expect you for at least another hour."

"We could come back later," Kaksahi says with a smirk, earning a snicker from Zen.

Tsunade just rolls her eyes, drumming her fingers on the desk. "We've got info on Zenitha's… followers. We've found a small group of them, by no means all of them, but it's a start." she says slowly. "We would send Zenitha in to deal with this with a small squad, but technically she's only a genin, and on probation for deserting the leaf for so long." I realized belatedly that they're trying to hide her injury. I have no idea why, but Tsunade obviously wants every one believing she's healthy. "So instead I want to send you, Sakura. You know her best, and can interact with Kakashi believably. Kakashi has run away from the leaf before with her, he can do it again."

"She tried to kill me last time," Kakashi argues. "Anyone who has half a brain could realize I wouldn't run off with her again. Especially after my relationship with Sakura has gotten out, which I know every village in Fire, Wind, and Earth and everywhere in-between knows about."

"That was a mission," Tsunade says with a soft smile. "How many times has Sakura nearly killed you?"

"Not intentionally," I mutter softly, crossing my arms.

"Regardless," Tsunade continues. "While you are undercover as Zenitha, Kakashi will go with you, since obviously he would do anything to protect his beloved Zen. Sai will watch you from the sky; and Shino with his insects. You're to go in and dispose of Zenitha's remaining followers in the area, and as quickly as possible. A reported six are held up there, but there could easily be more. I can send up to eight Anbu with you; tell me what you need once you've figured out how you'll do this."

"Do they know we know where they're hiding?" Kakashi asks easily.

"Most likely," Zen says, leaning back in Tsunade's chair slightly.

"Then Sakura and I can just waltz in with the intention to kill them right?" Kakashi asks with a sigh.

"Remember what you told me earlier?" I ask, scowling at the idea of fighting with six of the things I had to protect Zen against only a few days ago. "Maybe we should take a bit more to plan this out."

"Right…" Kakashi murmurs, watching me for a few heart beats before he sighs. "Ok, so Sai and Shino will give us reports from the sky via radios. Sakura and I will circle around and heard them into the Anbu."

"Sounds good," Tsunade say with a nod. "If you're insane." I sigh, rolling my eyes. "You two can't take on six enemies at once, and they'll either withdraw before you get the chance to do any damage or they'll take you out before the Anbu can assist you, try again."

Kakashi glances up at the ceiling, then over at Zen. "You think we could do it?"

"She definitely has the control," Zen replies glancing over me. "It can't hurt to try. Worst case scenario they get away and you two get a little beat up. With the _splendid_ Anbu guard," I don't miss her distaste for the ninja around the room. No doubt she's had a few run-ins with them since she stole Kakashi from their ranks. "You'll probably only have a scratch or two. Are you sure you want her to take that chance though?"

"What chance?" I ask, glancing back and forth between the two.

"We'll have to use you as bait," Kakashi says roughly. "If you think you can."

I glance to Tsunade, who's staring out the window. "Of course I can," I say easily.

Kakashi nods slowly. "We'll have Sai keep watch on you from the sky, and Shino can send out his insects to keep watch on movements. Everyone will get radios, and we'll spread the Anbu out as far as possible in a half circle around the enemy. We'll find a place in the woods, set a trap, and you'll bring them into it. I'll be there to help you in the beginning while the Anbu close in the circle around us. As they tighten the perimeter we can take out as many as possible as quickly as possible, while the Anbu can take out any that breech the perimeter."

"Keep in mind Sakura will be holding up a transformation, Kakashi," Tsunade says with a frown.

"If they catch on that you're not me, Sakura," Zen says quietly. "They'll flee without a moment's notice, and they're quick little buggers. Kakashi can't even track their movements when they're trying to get away."

I look over to Kakashi in surprise, he simply nods. "If she dies, Kakashi, then you do too." Tsunade says roughly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Kakashi says, catching my eye with a smile. "If things get too far out of hand we'll pull back. Our safety is more important than a remote threat to an individual."

"Gee thanks," Zen laughs, a smile in her eyes. He hand drifts down below the desk and she shifts, kicking Tsunade's desk softly.

"Right," Tsunade says with a sigh. "Kakashi, Sakura, stick around. Everyone else, prepare to leave… noon tomorrow?"

Kakashi nods, and once the Anbu are gone he visibly relaxes. "What's with the rush, Tsunade?" He asks.

"I just want Zenitha kept safe, that's all. If she's safe the village is safe," she sighs, pulling Zen back from the desk to look over her leg.

"Bull shit," Kakashi argues, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"I've been hiding for centuries, Kakashi," Zen laughs. "That's what the trade rink was for. I've been using that one for forty… fifty years now. Once it's… 'flooded'… they'll find me in seconds." She winces as Tsunade tugs at the stitches in her leg. "I mean, just a crack in the damn and they found me in a matter of months. I'm running out of safety nets."

"Who are these people, the people who are after you?" I ask cautiously.

"Descendants of my first father," she says with a small gasp and a wince. "My father was a great king, who had many sons with many women. I was the only child born to his wife, and therefore the legal heiress." She smiles. "My father's advisors didn't like that… so they had me killed; had me sacrificed, actually. The method in which they did so led to my immortality. They later realized their mistake and told my father's sons what had to be done, how to kill me."

"How to kill you?" I ask in shock.

She smiles through another wince. "It's the only thing I don't know about myself," she laughs. "If I could die for good, I'd probably do so… on my own terms though. I'm not going to die before this baby is born, and since the ninja out flooding my carefully constructed trade rink are coming dangerously close to completion, that Hyūga boy already finished his mission, I need to make sure all immediate threats are eliminated. These six cousins of mine are the biggest threat at the moment. I want them neutralized." We're all silent for a moment, watching as Tsunade heals some of the tissue on her leg. "Why are you bothering?" She asks with a scoff.

"Just trying to ease the pain," Tsunade mutters.

"Any hints on being you?" I ask carefully.

"Ah, yeah, close the shades would you?" Kakashi and I look at each other for a moment, but then do so, circling the room to close off the view from the outside. "Alright, get me up on the desk." Tsunade steps back, allowing Kakashi to step forward (after rolling his eyes) and help her to sit on the edge of the desk. "Come here, Sakura, I'm going to give you some of my memories. Nothing upsetting, just little bits that will help."

I glance at Kakashi, who shrugs, before I step forward. She reaches out with a soft smile and takes my hands in hers. After a moment of eye contact I feel my eyes slide shut, feeling as if I've fainted again. "Damn it," I mutter, trying to shake myself awake.

"Calm down, Sakura," Zen mutters, her voice echoing around me. "This is how it works. Don't say anything stupid, they can hear us."

"Good to know," I almost laugh, deepening my breaths. "What now?"

"In a moment," she laughs. "Be patient." I wait for what seems like forever before a soft light makes me squint. "This is him, the first cousin of mine who never tried to kill me," my eyes widen in shock at the face before me, and I take her lead in not saying his name, the name I know so well… Hashirama Senju. "He was taught how, and when he found me I was six years old, and still had not regained my memory," I try to close my eyes against the image of the naked child crawling through the snow in fear, but they're forced back open. "Watch," she demands. I do as she says, and actually feel goose-bumps rise on my arms as the child shivers, backing away from the man who follows her. The light flashes again as in a moment there is the first Hokage, grabbing at baby-Zen's wrist and pulling her out of the snow. Tears spring to my eyes as he pulls at her arm painfully, glaring.

"So, this is all you are, Lady Zenitha?" he hisses, hate radiating from his eyes.

"Do not judge him, he knew no better," Zen mutters softly.

"Pathetic, just a child?" He reaches out to grab the girl's chin, turning her head from side to side, but she bites him, drawing blood. He throws baby-Zen to the ground, shaking his hand as he watches her with amusement. My heart clenches.

"Zen you bit-"

"Shh," she mutters, "that's not all you have to see."

The image before me fades and warmth surrounds me; again a slightly older version of the first Hokage is the first thing I see. "Lady Zenitha?" He calls, looking in the general direction of Zen/me. "Princess?"

I swing in a moment, dropping to my feet in front of him. "You called?" Zen's voice surprises me, so light and easy. So free. I seem to take a step back, now able to see the first Hokage talking to Zen, who only comes up to his shoulder. They're both clad all in red, and he wears armor that reminds me of a masculine version of what Zen wears now. She wears only a thin dress in this memory.

"You're getting jumpy," he says with a smile, crossing his arms. "I brought you something."

Young Zen's eyes light up and she's bouncing on her heals in a moment. "Yes?"

Hashirama smiles, revealing a small box, holding the Neko-te she still wears today. "I thought since you didn't like to carry weapons, you might want these. If you have to fight another bear you'll actually have a chance now."

Zen smiles, throwing the box to the ground and jumping into his arms to wrap him in a hug far too affectionate. "I thought you said he was your cousin…" I mutter. Not to mention judging by his appearance the first Hokage was already married at this point in his life.

"Distant," she corrects. "And it's not what you think. He became my father, after all." Yeah, so will Kakashi. I pause, not actually aware if Tsunade's mother or father was the child of the first Hokage. If she was Tsunade's mother… "One more thing, Sakura," she mutters, bringing my attention back. I try to focus as a man lies before me, blood at the corner of his lips, red eyes darkening quickly. My heart clenches for the obviously Uchiha man I don't recognize, as Zen sobs over him.

"Let it go," says the voice of the first Hokage, his hand touching my… Zen's shoulder.

"How dare you," I hiss, releasing the man in my lap and lashing out at the first Hokage, Neko-te slicing into his armor, but not piercing the skin. He looks down at me with wide eyes, and tears pool in mine. "I see our paths have come to an end," I feel myself say, shaking with hatred. "I wish you luck."

The first Hokage just watches, eyes wide as I turn and walk away. "Princess," he calls, voice sounding broken.

"Either kill me now, or do not address me," I say over my shoulder, waiting for his response. When he doesn't respond I nod and continue away.

"Who was he?" I ask as the image fades.

"My brother, in that life," she says simply. "I found him only a few days before, and he was taken from me too soon."

"Why is… _he_… such a big part in your life?" I ask softly. "You're thousands of years old, surely," I shake my head as the room starts to appear around me. "Surely he couldn't have left that big of a mark on your immortality?"

"He did," she whispers. "Through him, I met her," Tsunade.

"She's your-"

"Yes," she mutters, eyes watching Tsunade carefully as she looks down at the ground, arms wrapped around her. As I shake my head, looking around for Kakashi. He's waiting by the door.

"Why show me that? Surely there are more important things," I say, rubbing my temples at the beginning of a headache.

"Very few men make such a difference in my life. Kakashi is one, he is the other," she says, her tone simple. "You will wear my armor, and wield my blades, as well as my nails. Everything else is up to you."

"Do they know you well personally?" I ask softly, watching carefully as she begins to strip off her armor, leaving her in what is similar to the red dress she wore in her memory. Did the first Hokage really do so much in her life that she still carries his style? The mask she keeps from Kakashi's influence makes sense simply to hide the wound. I'm willing to bet that if she's really raised by Kakashi in her next life she'll continue to wear the mask. "Your cousins?"

"No," she says with a smile. "Simply that I'm cold hearted and a bitch. Say cool things in case one escapes, then I'll look cool in the future." I smile softly and shake my head slowly. "Put these on, they take a bit to get used to. This armor was specially crafted for me, Sakura, an order of that man. Please, care for it."

"Of course," I say with a nod.

"In fact, I have a request…" she glances gown at the bandages over her leg, tugging at the fabric of her dress to cover them slightly. "When I'm your daughter… would you mind displaying my armor around the house, make up a story about it. Tell me I'm not allowed to touch it."

"Of course," I say with a small smile. "Why?"

"It's a bit of a tradition," she says with a smile. "When I was his daughter he told me I wasn't a good enough ninja to wear it. I think he wanted to keep the memories from coming back. Or maybe he didn't realize who I was. Whatever the case, when I remembered who I was… I stole the armor and ran away."

"Will you run away from us too?" Kakashi asks, leaning against a far wall.

"Maybe," she says with a shrug. "Depends how awkward things get once I regain my memories." I nearly groan at that, shaking my head. "Kakashi, would you get her a mask, when you have the chance?"

"Right," Kakashi says with a nod.

Zen flinches, grabbing her leg, and then laughs slightly. "Maybe I should have let you remove it properly, eh, Sakura?" she asks through a strained laugh.

"Keep her alive while we're gone, Tsunade," I say softly, watching as she scratches at the skin around the wound. "Then I can make you promise to clear your room and such things once you're old enough." Zen laughs at that one, still wincing, and Kakashi smiles at me.

"You should get out of here," Tsunade says with a smile. "You two have a mission to prepare for."

"Right," Kakashi agrees, opening the door for me to exit.

"Kakashi," we both turn back to look at Zen, looking so frail in her small dress and useless leg. Dressed like this I can see a small curve to her stomach that she didn't have before. "Help her out with the transformation; make sure she's got me down to the freckle on my hip."

Kakashi sighs, but nods, pulling me from the room.

* * *

Kakashi shakes his head again, walking in a slow circle around me. "You're giving her too much muscle on her arms, and that freckle still needs to be darker."

"Any darker an It'll be black!" I protest, crossing my arms over Zen's exposed chest as I allow for the muscle to ease out of her arms and darken the freckle on her right hip. "Are they really going to notice?"

"Yes," he says simply. "They've got eyes that carry the same traits of the Uchiha and Hyūga eyes. Any difference and they might be tempted to look with those eyes, and then they'll notice. This is good, can you hold this up?"

"Yeah," I say with a nod. "If I can get some sleep now."

"Now hold on," he says sternly, pointing to the bed where Zen's armor lies, along with a red mask and her weapons.

I sigh, rolling my eyes and then slipping into the layers of armor, and then fastening on her iron nails. "Ew," I mutter, shaking out Zen's arms to feel the uncomfortable armor shift around me. "It's heavy… but shockingly light." Kakashi shoots me a strange look and I roll my eyes. "You two and your masks, I don't get it. How can you wear something so uncomfortable?"

"I resent that," he mutters. "It's very comfortable. Plus, I'm not affected by allergies."

"That's right," I mutter, "and your lips are so soft because of it too…"

"My lips are soft?" He asks; eyebrows high.

"As if you didn't know," I scoff, smirking and moving towards him slowly. "Softest lips I've ever felt."

He reaches up, removing his own mask to smirk at me, "You sure about that?"

"Absolutely," I smirk back, removing my own mask.

"Perhaps you should change back into the girl I love," he edges, "so we can go ahead and get some rest… big mission tomorrow."

"You don't want me to stay like this?" I ask, biting my lip. I didn't have the scar on the side of my face, since it was under the mask anyways.

Kakashi scoffs. "Why would I want you to look like her? You're much prettier." It's now my turn to scoff. "Think what you like, but it's hard to see someone who tried to kill you as beautiful." I smirk, dropping the transformation jutsu quickly. "Much better," he mutters, pulling at the strings of the armor and stripping it off of me. I giggle, reaching up to kiss him soundly.

As he strips the layers off of me I don't fail to notice that Kakashi doesn't even get near the leg guards. "Are you going to leave the leg guards on?" I ask as he leans me back onto the bed, kissing my bare chest.

"I always did have a thing for her leg guards," he mutters, one hand trailing down my leg to brush against the metal.

"So many things turn you on, Kakashi," I scold playfully.

"Pretty much just things you do," he says softly, kissing his way up to my lips. "Which worked out nicely, since I'm in love with you and everything."

I smile, pulling him in for a kiss. "I love you," I whisper just as our lips touch. He smiles into the kiss, trailing his hands down to nudge my legs up. I sigh in slight humor but follow his directions, wrapping my legs around him so the metal of the leg guards clink against each other.

* * *

We wake up late, a glance out the window tells me it's nearly eleven already. I sigh heavily, placing a soft kiss on Kakashi's chest and snuggling into him as his arm around my shoulder tightens. I feel him swallow before he gives my shoulder a little squeeze. "I think we shouldn't be so eager to have Zen," he whispers quietly.

I look up at him, my surprise, no doubt, evident on my face. "Kakashi-"

"I don't mean to say that we shouldn't have her…"

"We don't have a choice," I say sharply. "You don't want kids? Only a few weeks ago you told me-"

"That's not what I mean," he says quickly, moving so he can look at me.

"Is it just her then, you don't want to be _her_ father?" I demand, feeling the tears sting my eyes as I sit up to look at him with wide eyes. "I don't mean to be a joy-kill, Kakashi, but she bit you, you have to be her father."

"Sakura, please," he sighs unhappily. "Just listen to me, that's not what I mean at all." I lean back a bit, willing him to continue. "If you get pregnant now, Zenitha won't die for another six months, at least. How do you expect to travel to Kinosaki at six months?"

"Kinosaki?" I ask, brow furrowed.

"We have to take Shinji's child to him once it's born," Kakashi says easily.

"Oh," I murmur, leaning back. "Then you…" I pause, watching Kakashi carefully as he watches me for my reaction. "That's probably a good idea."

He smiles softly. "I thought so."

"What if I'm already pregnant?" I ask slowly.

Kakashi watches me, eyes darting down to my stomach. "Are you?" He asks, his voice a small whisper.

"I don't know," I sigh, shaking my head. "If I am it's too early to know, but… I mean… I could be. Always a possibility."

Kakashi looks down at his hand on the mattress, expression tense. "Well then we'll just have Shinji come to us to get his kid, or perhaps we can send Shikamaru, he and Shinji got along all right, right?"

I smile. "We're kind of going to be grandparents before we're parents."

He laughs, pulling me over to lean against him. "If you think of it that way then we're great-to-the-umpteenth-degree-grandparents."

"If I think of it that way I'm Tsunade's grandmother," I say with a small grin, which fades when Kakashi looks down at me in surprise. "Oops, I think that was a secret."

"Tsunade is her daughter?" Kakashi asks. "But her mother… I've never met her… but I know who she is… I've heard of her…"

"Shh," I mutter. "Secret, ok?"

"I'm no good at keeping secrets," He mutters, rubbing the back of his head.

"You will keep this one," I say sternly, placing my finger on his lips. He nods. "Now, we should get going, we have a mission today, and we have to pack."

"Sure, sure," Kakashi sighs, stretching. "Shower?" I smile, slipping off the edge of the bed and practically dancing to the bath room. Kakashi follows me in a moment.

* * *

We're only half an hour late to the main gates. No one there seems particularly surprised, but Shino seems to give us a dirty look. Sai just smiles at us and states blindly that we're late. "Yes Sai," I say simply. "It's kind of his thing."

"I see," Sai says thoughtfully, glancing back and forth between us. "You two are married now?" Shino looks up, apparently unaware of that small fact. One of the Anbu seems to find this funny and gives a snort of laughter. I just nod. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Sai," Kakashi says with an eye crinkle. I smile as well, accepting Kaakshi's offered hand happily. "Well then, let's go," Kakashi mutters, daring anyone to say anything. Thankfully no one does.

We travel until nightfall in silence, at which point Kakashi stops us. "Shino, Sai," Kakashi says simply. They nod, putting on their radios. "You two go ahead and scan the area, find our targets." Shino flickers away in a moment, and after a moment Sai takes to the sky on one of his ink animals. "Now we wait," he mutters, snuggling into a tree and pulling out the little novel I hadn't seen since he started staying at my house.

"Wow Kakashi," I mutter, watching the Anbu settle into the trees around us. "Haven't seen that in a while."

"My favorite one," he says with a wink, holding up the book so I can see the cover.

I smile, biting my lip, and blush slightly. It's a while before Kakashi looks up, turning up the speaker on his radio. "Sai, what's up?" I can't hear Sai's voice, but what he says makes Kakashi smile. "They know we're here?" Kakashi's smile widens. "Ok, first Anbu squad, north, second Anbu squad south, stay within range. Shino…" He seems to wait for a reply. "Go ahead and set the traps would you?" Kakashi smiles at me. "They're talking about you, Zen," he mutters. I nod, pulling up the jutsu and changing into Zen's armor quickly. "They're surprised you came to see them so soon after your injury."

I nod at that, wrapping a bandage around my leg quickly. "We ready to go?"

"We still have to wait until the Anbu form the horseshoe," he reminds me. "Then I'll loop around and herd them towards you, eventually they should start chasing you, just make sure you leave room for the Anbu to close the circle before you start any fighting."

"Seems to me you should start looping around now," I say with a scowl.

"I didn't want to leave you yet," he admits sheepishly.

I smile, pausing before putting on my mask. "I'll see you in a bit, Kakashi," I promise.

"Right, bye then," he sighs, taking a step backwards.

"No kiss?" I ask, raising Zen's eyebrow. He looks away shuffling his feet. "Oh you big pansy, it's still me," I mutter, reaching up to remove his mask. He sighs, leaning down to kiss me.

"Yeah," he sighs, pulling away. "That was weird, your kiss, her lips."

"Get out of here," I order with a scoff, pushing him away playfully. He smiles, pulling up his mask and then stepping backwards into the trees. I turn up the speaker on my radio and snuggle into the tree Kakashi had been reading against to wait for any further directions. I bite back a yawn as the members of the two Anbu teams whisper back codes way past my field of understanding. It sounds like their speaking in another language and it just makes my head hurt.

I have to force myself not to jump as Sai lands beside me silently. "Lady Zenitha," he mutters. "If you wish to get some sleep I will wake you up when I leave."

"Thanks Sai," I say with a soft smile. I lower my voice. "But I'm not sure I could keep up the jutsu." He nods in understanding and looks back to a mouse that has just scurried over a nearby tree branch to stop before Sai. "What's he say?" I ask as the mouse flattens onto his scroll in words.

"He's found another of the targets, they seem to be meeting all in one spot, which was our plan anyways… but it's odd that they would do this without our interference." He glances over his shoulder at me. "Perhaps it's not the best plan."

"It's good enough," I correct, pulling my mask up over my nose.

"You and Kakashi…" I sigh, rolling my eyes. "I don't understand, Sakura, you always seemed to respect him more than Naruto, but I never thought…"

"It's complicated, Sai," I mutter. "It's not something you can learn from a book, or I don't think so anyways."

"I see," he mutters with a nod. "I've heard that this happened before… with Mitarashi-sama and Orochimaru… is it-"

"It's nothing like that," I cut off quickly, blushing. Who had gone and told him about that?

I pause as Kakashi's voice comes through the intercom. "Zenitha, you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I respond in Zen's voice.

In seconds Sai draws out one of his birds. "I'll have an eye on you," Sai says softly. "If you need my help, just let me know. I'll be there."

"Thank you," I mutter, watching as he takes flight.

I bite my lip, counting my steps as I head towards the center of the circle of Anbu around us. It's not long before those dark figures make their presence known. Two of them within sight, but I can feel a few more beyond my sight. I swallow nervously as a shadow flicks above me, from one of the dark figures above my head. "Laaady Zzzenitttthaaa…"

I close my eyes against their hissed whispers, hoping Kakashi will be here soon. Back when I had last encountered them I hadn't done anything… of course I had been focusing on saving Zen back then. Even Shikaku had seemed to have trouble getting rid of the thing. I look up in shock at a rustle ahead of me on the path. "Kashi?" I call; Zen's voice foreign on my tongue.

"Zen," he responds, stepping into my path and smiling softly at me. He's not supposed to be here yet, and since Kakashi doesn't screw up missions the only possible reason is because this is indeed, not Kakashi.

"I'm not sure I can do this," I say softly, glancing around for the others. "They're just people… misguided as they may be… it seems wrong to kill them like this."

"It's your choice, Zen," he says softly, stepping towards me. His walk is off too, damn, these people suck. "But if you want to stay safe…"

"I have to kill them," I agree with a nod, running my thumbs over the iron fingernails as I had so often seen Zen do. The thing steps closer to me and I follow suit. The next moment there is a tall figure, clad in black, writhing on the ground before me, hands held up to his yellow eyes as he screeches in pain. I immediately removing his hood and cut his throat, staring in horror at the prickled skin of his face and toothless mouth. His eyes fade from the shining yellow to a dull gold as I watch him die. What _are_ these things? I don't have much time to think about that, for in the next moment I'm inches from the ground as an axe flies through where my body had been. "Kami," I grunt, slipping away quickly to dodge any further attempts on my life. Ink falls from the sky and in a moment the man with the axe is swallowed in it, drowning. I move to the side slightly as a kunai flies past me and draw Zen's dual tanto, spinning just in time to stop the sword that threatens to break through my skull.

I distantly hear Sai's report of the enemy's position to the Anbu, and one of the Anbu responding saying they'll be there soon. "No!" I cry roughly, throwing the man backwards. "Sai and I can handle this, keep to the plan!"

"She's right," Kakashi says after a moment of the Anbu arguing, "Tighten the circle, if you meet any along the way either heard them in or kill them." He seems to trail off at the end there, which probably means he's fighting someone as well.

Shino, thankfully, says something when Kakashi stops and the muffled sound of Kakashi's voice can be heard through his radio in the back ground. "I'll send some of my insects your way, Sakura. They can be a good distraction, if nothing else."

I mean to mutter my thanks, but in the next second I'm dodging attacks again. As I back up I only get one quick glance over my shoulder before an ink-covered figure wraps his arms around me, holding me still as the other comes towards me. I kick back my feet to hit the man holding me in the shins, and bring my head back against his face, but his grip only tightens, making me a little light headed.

A second later the man coming towards me lurches as a blade comes through the fabric of his cloak and Sai appears behind him. He throws him to the ground as more of his ink animals crawl up my captor's body, but he hardly seems to notice them as he flies backwards, still holding onto me. My vision begins to tunnel as we fly backwards and sounds seem to echo. A faint buzzing keeps me awake as Shino's insects descend on my captor, seemingly eating him alive. My captor drops me in a moment, leaving me to cling to the nearest tree branch. Unfortunately Sai's ink is slippery, and in a moment I crash to the ground, hearing, more than feeling the snap of my arm, and then quickly passing out.

* * *

I know this took a while too, but I've started school and work and more typical excuses. Plus I'm busy being a full time internet groupie now. I can't tell you for whom (my computer said that was the correct usage of that word, I believed it) though, because then I'll have internet groupie competition, and he already has quite a fan club. But he's a great singer, and an amazing guitar player, and he has the voice of an old black man (think… Ray Charles… except sexier) but he's a skinny white boy (boy, I'm not making him out to be groupie-worthy at all, am I?) But anyhow, I had him sign a shirt for me and I went crazy for a few hours because he put a heart next to his name. Which is silly, because he probably does that for everyone. If I had any bit of fame I know I would.

Um, I can feel I'm losing you guys (not a big deal, it's a long story for not really having a solid plot line…) so I'm going to try to wrap it up, one or two more chapters, I think. With a few time jumps I should be able to get it done. Good to know you all are ok with Shika-Kurenai… I thought it was a little weird myself, mainly because I'm a big fan of Shika-Temari but I'll see if I can make it work for my next story. Same one that has Genma not being a pervert maybe…


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry this took so damn long, everyone. I know, it's been, like, a month, two? 58 days apparently. But I've been really busy. (kind of…) I'm working on my own stories, so that's cool. But yeah… sorry again. Thank you all, by the way, for your reviews. I read everyone, and they really make my day.

Rain of the Stars- ha ha ha! My evil plot is almost complete, you've reviewed, you've added an alert, now all that needs to happen is for me to erase your idea of right and wrong to think relationships such as Sakura and Kakashi's are not only ok, but right. Bwa hahahaha! (Seriously though, your review means a lot. I love when people let me know I changed their mind (or at least for one story). Thank you!)

Nickule- lol. Yes…

* * *

In retrospect, passing out on the battle field with no allies by your side probably wasn't a good idea. Before I even open my eyes I send a surge of chakra through my body, checking for breaks, bruises, or chains. My left arm is broken, I realize quickly, but there are no other wounds on my body. There's also no chains on my wrists or ankles, which is a good sign, most likely. Even a better sign, my arm is bandaged. I also realize it's not my arm at all, but Zen's arm. Guess I _could_ keep up the jutsu while asleep. Who could've known?

I sniff the air cautiously, trying not to make my actions too obvious. The air is musty, and judging by the echo of my breath I'm probably in a cave. That's probably _not_ a good sign. We weren't that far from Konoha, if one of the Anbu had found me they would've taken me straight back there, and if Kakashi had found me I wouldn't be lying on the hard ground as I am now, but in his arms.

On the bright side, I don't hear or feel anyone around me, which either means they've realized I'm not Zen and I'm of no use to them… or they still think I'm Zen and they're just waiting to kill me until later. If it's so difficult to kill Zen, maybe there are certain steps they have to take. Maybe I still have some time to form an escape. With an inward wince I open my eyes slowly, taking in the light grey stone under me bathed in moonlight. So either I've been asleep for a very long time or less than a few minutes. A few feet away from me is a stone wall, and I can only assume behind me is the entrance, or the small hole in the ceiling that the moon comes through. Which would be unfortunate, since I doubt I could crawl out of that. I pull myself up slowly, looking around carefully.

The cave seems to go on for a ways behind me, but no light comes from there so it probably just goes further back into the mountains. "Damn it," I mutter, reaching up to the radio around my neck. "Kakashi?" No answer. Damn, I must be out of range.

With a sigh I get to my feet, searching through my remaining supplies for a light. Nothing. With a sigh I turn towards the other end of the cave, allowing my eyes to adjust to the darkness there. No doubt there's something alive, simply because the cave is so warm, and also that's just how things work in the life of a ninja. If enemies throw you in a cave there's probably something dangerous that wants to eat you at the other end of it.

"Who are you?"

I freeze, the hairs on the back of my neck rising as the deep voice echoes through the cave, the walls seeming to shake with the force of it.

"Hush, love. She's just barely woken up, leave her be," another voice orders, a familiar voice. "Poor dear, I did the best I could on your arm, by my healing powers have weakened dramatically."

"I know you…" I whisper, staring intently into the darkness. "You're the medic from Kumo**."**

"That's right," she laughs softly, stepping forward into the light. "Of course, I can't think where I've met you in the past… Zenitha."

The first voice laughs darkly, the cave seeming to shake. "No, I know my princess. You are not her." A shiver runs up my spine as my transformation jutsu is torn from my body, quite painfully actually, leaving Zen's armor digging into my skin in places where it doesn't quite fit. "You're from Konoha, aren't you?" I nod stupidly. "Aren't you?"

"Y-yes," I say after a moment.

"Why, Sakura," the old lady says with a smile. "What a surprise." I get the feeling she's being sarcastic.

The voice seems to chuckle at that, and what sounds like a heavy chain jingles "You either killed my princess or she trusts you very much. Which is it?"

"She's my friend," I say simply.

"Good," the old lady laughs. "She needs friends. Where are _your_ comrades?" She asks. "They will come save you?"

"I hope so," I edge. "I don't really know where they are. We were separated."

"I see," she mutters. "How is your fiancée?"

"Husband," I correct.

"Congratulations," she says simply.

"Old lady," the voice says darkly, a near growl.

"So disrespectful," the woman sighs, sounding more amused than upset. "What is it?"

"Bring her to me," the voice orders.

The old lady sighs, but all the same she takes my uninjured arm at the elbow, softy indicating I should do as she says with a small tug. "Come dear, he won't bite... not you anyways." I open my mouth to refuse, but the voice cuts me off.

"Are you scared?" He asks quietly. There's no way this voice is coming from a human. It's about two octaves too low and far too strong. "Do you fear me?"

"I'm rather defenseless at the moment," I admit, "I'm more scared of the situation I'm in."

"Understandable," the voice nearly laughs. "But I'm afraid I must insist. Come sit with me… that is all."

The old lady pulls on my elbow again, and this time I follow her lead, stepping slowly into the light. The sound of heavy chains moving echoes in the cave and the ground shakes slightly. I take a small breath and freeze my steps as one large silver _paw_ appears; each one of its nails as large as my arm. "Come dear," the woman insists. "I said before, he won't hurt you… you're too pretty for that."

"You could very easily kill me," I say to the beast, forcing my voice not to waver.

"I'm not interested in killing anyone," the voice is quieter now, "only taking back what I gave to a human who didn't deserve my gift."

"You…" I pause, biting my lip. "Zenitha… you made her immortal."

"You're quick," the animal answers. "I didn't realize doing so would trap me here as well, but I have to admit… she's not the worst person I could have made immortal. You know there are humans who have died as children who have taken more lives than her?"

The old lady tugs on my arm again and this time I follow her instructions, stepping forward slowly as more of the beast's paw comes into view. It seems to be a dog, or perhaps a wolf, in the family anyways. "Why did you?" I ask softly. "Make her immortal.

"Because I could," the thing laughs, sending another shiver through me. "Come here, and I'll tell you. Sit by me, I'll keep you warm." I should say how my shivering doesn't come from being cold, but I can't seem to talk. Instead I just sit by its paw, reaching out hesitantly to touch the soft fur. The old lady allows me to slip away with a soft smile, hobbling towards the darkness that the rest of the dog-beast's body is enveloped in. "That's fine, I understand," the thing laughs. "By the end of the night I'll win you over, though. I chose Zenitha because she was strong. I saw fire in her eyes, in her soul… the same I see in yours. I thought she would be entertaining to watch. To see what happens when you make someone with unlimited inspiration and desire into someone with infinite time. She was a science project, and experiment." The beast lets out a huff, and I jump in shock when the nose of a large dog lands on the ground near me, sniffing as if about to sneeze. That at least confirms my belief of him being a dog…

"Zen said she was sacrificed," I say, watching the corner of one white tooth protruding from the dog's mouth. "Are you…"

"Zen… you _are_ her friend then," the dog mutters. "They saw me as a god in her day, gave me sacrifices often. I had a taste for babies, and young virgins…" he licks his lips, panting slightly. "Zen was supposed to be a virgin, only ten years old… she had to be, right?" My heart sinks, knowing what's coming next. "She had a tutor; her father wanted her to be intelligent; so she could run the country. This tutor was married to the mother of one of the king's sons… he wanted revenge… and had been attacking her every night for years. She didn't know there was any other way to live." He pulls back his lips a bit, either in a smile or a sneer, I can't tell. I hope sneer. "I should've let her die… to live with that forever isn't fair… but I wanted to her to have another chance… that's why she forgets who she is with each life, depending on the amount of trauma she's sustained in the last life."

"You helped her?" I conclude.

The beast laughs. "That reason for giving her eternal life came later… I was just curious to begin with." I swallow nervously. "So, tell me… friend of the princess… who are you?"

"Sakura…" I whisper softly. "Har-eh… Hatake Sakura."

"Hatake?" The beast booms, making me cover my ears. He immediately quiets. "Sorry, Hatake? You don't smell like a Hatake."

"By marriage," I say softly.

"I see," the beast says softly. "Well then your man will rescue you. Hatake men do not let go of their women."

"You know Hatake family?" I ask softly.

"I created the Hatake family. My descendants, in a way," he says easily. "Tell me, does your Hatake have the hair?" I nod. "Ah, I felt that, but I'm afraid I can't see you… was that negative or positive?"

"Positive, yes, he has the wild, silver mane," I say softly. "How do you mean… descendants?"

"Long ago there was a woman given to me, as a sacrifice, not the princess, don't worry," he says easily. "She was a Hatake, I can never remember her name, to this day, but she was young, fifteen, maybe, and she had two little brothers, all of them orphans. Her littlest brother had been chosen to be given to me, but the morning before he was delivered she came to me and begged me to take her instead. Given she was a virgin, and was cute by all standards, nothing special, black hair, dark eyes, clean skin, short, cute, I took her without thought. Unfortunately, she won me over… brought me gifts and told me stories. I kept her alive for months, stayed by her side and allowed her to visit her brothers. She became a part of me… and… then she falls in love with this boy…"

I smile softly, sounds like the plot to a typical romance novel, Beauty and the Beast or something. "She tried to run away?"

"No, I sent her away," he admits. "Under one requirement. This boy she fell in love with was pathetic, but the Hatake girl had the makings of a ninja, so I made her promise me, if she was ever in trouble she would call for my help, and teach her children to do the same. Over the years my children became the Hatake family summons." The dog smiles softly, lying its head between its paws, so near to me now. "Hatake was the first sacrifice I let go. The princess was the second. You will be the third. I guess I have a soft spot for pretty young girls."

"Thank you," I say with a soft blush. "What about her?" I ask nodding towards the darkness. "She… she won't get away?"

"That old hag?" The dog laughs, his warm breath surrounding me. "She's not a sacrifice. She's my keeper. Since my sight was stolen from me I find it hard to live properly."

"Stolen?" I ask, slightly surprised.

"Ah, by one of my decedents actually," he laughs sheepishly. "Hatake Sakumo."

"Sakumo?" I ask in shock. Kakashi's father stole this thing's eyes?

"He and his son," the beast confirms, making my jaw drop. "What was his name…"

"Kakashi," I say easily, biting my lip and turning my head. Holy hell… "My husband."

"That's right… oh."

"Yes," I mutter, "I'm sorry… I didn't realize…"

"Good for him," the dog suddenly barks in a half laugh. "He was so weird then, I thought he'd be the end of the line. You'll have pups, of course."

"Excuse me?" I cough, thrown off.

"Pups… oh… children, you'll have children," he laughs.

"Um… well we don't really…" The beast lifts his head slightly and I swallow nervously. His eye opens slightly, showing quite obviously how they're white all the way through. "I mean… we're going to be Zen's next parents… so…"

"Oh no," he sighs, dropping his head again. I look to him in shock, but I'm cut off in a moment as a howl breaks the air. "That's one of mine…" he muses. "You're mate is on his way."

I blush slightly, looking down in embarrassment. "Which one is it?" I ask softly. "Which of your… pups?"

The dog laughs, the paw under me shaking. "Ūhei, I believe," he says after a moment. "Would you give the princess a message?" He asks softly. I nod, agreeing softly after remembering he can't see. "Tell her… I would rather have her… than have her dead."

"That's it?" I ask, surprised. "Really?"

"There are three things that mean anything to me. Zenitha is one. The Hatake girl, and her family, the second. And my children the third," he smiles, showing sharp fangs. "When you give birth to Zen… all three will be brought happily together. That's reason enough for me to stay here… as long as she comes to see me…"

"You really would stay here?" I ask, surprised. He said he was trapped here. Why would he willingly stay?

"Well sure, as long as I don't only get to see her when her cousins drag her here. I never actually wanted them to kill her when I asked them to bring her to me… I think they got a little carried away though," he laughs. "I'll have to have a talk with them."

"If only one brought me here…" the dog grunts his confirmation to my assumption. "Then the rest that were with him are dead."

"Oh dear," he sighs. "Oh well, ugly bastards, aren't they. Hard to believe they reproduce."

"Sakura!" I glance up in shock as Kakashi leaps into the cave, bathed almost beautifully in moonlight. I get up to run to him, but the dog stops me, teeth barred slightly. "Sakura… you're…"

"I'm fine," I say easily, glancing at the sharp teeth. "Wh-"

"Kakashi… son," the dog growls. "You are working my pups to the bone. Ūhei sounds so thin…"

Kakashi says nothing for a moment, just stands a little straighter. "I work them no more than necessary."

"This little chase…" the dog growls. "Having them run half way across the country to find some girl?"

"Watch your tongue," Kakashi says evenly. "Or I'll take that as well."

"Big words," the dog teases. "What kind of man allows his woman to be taken from him so easily?"

"A man who knows he can get her back," Kakashi says simply.

"Quite confident of yourself, aren't you?" The dog laughs harshly, licking his lips and nudging me back with his nose so I fall onto his paw again. "I could eat her, swallow her whole. What could you do?"

Kakashi smiles under his mask, hand edging up towards the handle of the Anbu regulation sword on his back. "Slice you open and pull her back out," he says darkly. "Then I'll cut you into pieces and feed you to the Princess's remaining cousins… raw, I think."

I choke, pushing away the mental image. "Kami, Kakashi," I mutter. "Ew."

The dog throws his head back, laughing. "You always were psychotic." He curls his paw under him with a grunt, pushing me off his paw and towards Kakashi. "Go, go to your man and make babies… keep the family name alive and all that crap. I want to meet them, I expect to be named god father."

Neither Kakashi nor I are paying attention. He has me in his arms the second I'm out of the dog's reach. "You ok?" He asks, looking me over.

"Broken arm," I shrug, reaching up with my good arm to pull him close. He kisses me forcefully, pulling me against him in such desperation that I nearly melt in his arms. "Ow!" I gasp as he bumps my arm, pulling back. "Careful," I scold.

He rubs the back of his head sheepishly, smiling. "Sorry," he mutters. "Let's get you home and get that healed properly." I nod and Kakashi looks towards the ceiling and whistles. In a moment one of Sai's ink birds dives to the floor, landing right next to us.

"Bye," I mutter softly to the dog. "I'll tell Zen what you said."

"Raise her well," the dog responds, laying his head on his paws and closing his blind eyes.

I watch him disappear into the darkness as the bird takes us to the hole in the ceiling and lands softly next to Sai. "Welcome back," Sai says with a smile, holding out the clothes I had been wearing before to me.

"Thank you," I say softly, realizing that Kakashi's arm wrapped around my shoulders, holding me closely to him, has no intention of moving so I can change into my old clothes. It felt absolutely wonderful. I actually felt like singing. I bite my lips to hide my smile and sigh softly. "So, the mission… are they dead?"

"All but one. Anbu are tracking him," Shino replies quietly. "We're returning to Konoha."

"Shouldn't we go with them?" I ask, looking around.

"They're a team, Sakura," Kakashi says simply. "They have worked together for years, and it's better for them to move in small numbers. Plus, there's little point in chasing after them. They're long gone. We won't catch up before they catch up with him."

"That and you and Kakashi are injured," Sai says, making me turn in shock, to Kakashi.

"Sai…" Kakashi mutters, rolling his visible eye.

"What happened?" I demand. "Kami, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he laughs, holding his hands out to fend off any attempts at medical care I might make. "Really, it's nothing."

"Kakashi!" I practically growl.

"A few cuts are all!" He defends, trying desperately to calm me down. "I healed one already."

"Let me see!" I demand. "I'm the medic, for Kami's sake."

Kakashi sighs, rolling his eyes, unzipping his vest and shrugging it off. "This is stupid," he tells me, pulling his shirt off, a few cuts visible in the fabric. Sai just sits watching us, but Shino appears to be a bit uncomfortable… I realize after a moment he's almost laughing.

"Shut up, you," I demand, pushing away Kakashi's torn tank-top-and-mask combination to see the shallow cuts across his chest. "You idiot," I mutter. "They're poisoned."

"Of course they are," Kakashi says easily. He didn't tell me? How dare he? As if I wouldn't notice… "That's why I wanted to get back to Konoha. It's not enough to kill me; it'll just make me pass out. So unless you want to carry me…" I sigh, getting to my feet and turning his shirt the right way to hand to him. "Thank you," he says defiantly, pulling it on.

We travel quickly, Kakashi lagging a bit behind as the poison starts to take effect. I throw him a few worried glances as he starts to sweat more than usual, and his eyes begin to glaze over, but he seems to shake it off easily, keeping up with us well enough that we don't have to change the pace for him. We're less than a mile from the gate when he trips. Sai catches him, thankfully, but he's gotten worse, nearly shaking now.

"All right," I mutter, "Go on, guys, tell Tsunade to get ready for us. Kakashi and I will take the road from here on out."

"Sakura, no," Kakashi sighs. "Come on, your arm…"

"No, if you can't make it back to the village I'm the only medic and should therefore be with you, you idiot," Kakashi has nothing to say to that. "Go, guys." They nod and flicker off, leaving Kakashi and I alone. "You're an idiot," I mutter, leading the way down from the tree branches to the road below.

"I know," he admits. "But I'm your idiot."

"Can I exchange you?" I ask dryly.

"Sakura, ouch," he winces playfully. "No, sorry, you're stuck with me."

I sigh heavily, smiling softly at him. "Oh well, I could've done worse, I suppose."

"Oh you could've, and have, done much worse," Kakashi almost slurs. "Genma, for one, is much worse."

"Shut up and walk," I sigh, giving him a little push towards the city gates. He laughs as he stumbles slightly, catching himself quick enough to stop any worrying I might have done.

I'm only a few steps ahead of him when he pauses, wobbling for a moment. "Eh… Sakura?"

"Kami," I mutter, turning just in time to watch him fall. Luckily for him I'm quick and strong, or he'd be eating dirt at the moment.

* * *

"Thank you Tsunade," I sigh as she brushes out of the room after me.

"Of course," she says with a smile. "Just… watch over him once he wakes up and sneaks out. I'll tell Zenith you're back, she wanted to see you."

"I could go down now," I say without much thought. "I have a message to relay."

"Don't be ridiculous," Tsunade laughs. "She'll come see you, she's moving around perfectly well now."

"I thought-"

"She's immortal, Sakura," she cuts in. "Apparently she adjusts very well."

I shake my head as Tsunade closes the door in my face, leaving me in the private patient room with an unconscious Kakashi. I smile softly, turning back to look at him just in time to see his eyes flicker slightly. "I don't know why I put up with you," I half laugh, meandering slowly towards the bed to sit quietly next to him. "Aren't you supposed to be some ninja genius? That was dangerous and stupid, and you could've died. I seriously think you need to reevaluate your career choice. Perhaps… stay at home dad?" Kakashi's eyes snap open at that. "I knew you were faking it!" I giggle, watching with amusement as he struggles to sit up. "Relax, I'm not pregnant." He gives up with a huff, sinking back into the mattress.

"Don't do that to me… you'll give me a heart attack," he mutters gruffly. "Alright, help me up."

"Why?" I ask, frowning.

"I want to go home," he says with a sigh, as if it's obvious. "Sign my release papers, and then take me home so I can sleep in a proper bed. Preferably yours, ours, whatever," I raise one eyebrow at him slowly. "Please?"

I sigh, rolling my eyes as I settle in at the chair by his bedside. "You can't even walk yet. We'll leave after Zen comes to see us; I have a message to pass on to her."

"What kind of message?" Kakashi asks, frowning.

"One from her, um, maker, I suppose," I say with a shrug. I bite my lip cautiously glancing up at him through my eyelashes. "I'm glad you're ok, Kakashi."

He pauses, mouth half open as if to reply, then smiles. "You are so damn cute," he sighs, reaching up to touch my cheek tenderly. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I mean, for worrying you at all. Also, for letting him take you. I wasn't-" he bites his lip, scowling at the wall behind me. "I wasn't close enough, I should've been able to protect you, but I-"

"I don't need protecting, Kakashi," I say simply, giving his hand a little squeeze.

"But you could've been hurt, if he didn't think you were Zen he might have killed you," he argues. "I put the mission before you… I… I put Zen before you."

"No," I say simply, anger flaring up inside me at the thought of it. "You made the right choice. Thank you." He looks at me eyes, wide in surprise. "You trusted I could take care of myself, Kakashi. As a ninja, that's probably the greatest compliment you've ever given me."

Kakashi doesn't speak for a moment, just staring at me, before he sinks back into the bed. "It's weird, not having to look after you."

"Just because you don't have to doesn't mean I don't want you to," I tease, pulling him to look at me buy the chin. "Next time, you damn well better come after me, got it?"

"Obviously," he agrees, voice still showing some of the anger he feels towards his own actions.

A knock on the door stops our conversation, leaving us both to turn our heads towards the door. I pull the sheet up over the lover half of Kakashi's face before answering. "Yes?"

"Hey love birds," Zenitha practically purrs as she hobbles into the room, dragging one leg behind her and holding her weight up on a crutch. "I understand I owe you some thanks."

"All of the targets were killed," I confirm with a nod. "There's no one after you in this region, as far as we know."

"Thank you, both," she says with a soft smile, hand drifting down to her stomach. "It's a relief to know he'll get the chance to meet his son now, Shinji, I mean."

"It's a boy?" Kakashi asks, sitting up with a struggle. "How do you know?"

"Because I want it to be," she responds with a cheeky grin. "I've had too many children, Kakashi. This one, is a boy, I can feel it. Mother's intuition."

"You scared?" I ask, biting my lip.

"Are you?" She responds easily, eyes filled with happiness I've never seen in her. I realize belatedly that Kakashi and I are still holding hands, bringing a blush to my cheeks.

"Yes," I admit, "But it's different for you, you know you're going to die."

"Sakura, baby," she teases. "I can't die." I laugh at that one, and she smirks, Kakashi just sighs heavily. "Alright, well I'll let you get back to things-"

"Actually," I say quickly. "Kakashi, will you be alright here alone?"

"I do not promise to stay," he states simply.

"Fair enough," I shrug, "I'll see you at home. Zen, if you had a few minutes…"

"Sure," she nods, "Though, we should find some place to sit or this is going to be difficult." I nod, following her from the room slowly. "What happened?" She asks once we're halfway down the hall.

I glance back over my shoulder at Kakashi's room, and then sigh heavily. "He's upset because he gambled with my life."

She hisses slightly, nodding. "He did that once before, when I was Rin."

"I think that's why it's upsetting him. He thinks someone might have died because his choice," I mutter, shuffling my feet.

"You look alright to me," she half laughs. "It's different with you; you're actually a good ninja. Back then I didn't know anything. Who's to say if he had come after me Obito would still be alive? Who's to say any of us would? Without Obito's eye Kakashi couldn't have protected me. He shouldn't worry so much, you're a good ninja, and he made the right choice."

"Thank you," I mutter.

"Something else?" She asks, glancing at me sideways.

"I met someone while I was there…"

"The wolf, right?" She asks, smiling. "How is that old dog?"

"Blind," I mutter. "Lonely."

"He still wants me around?" she asks with a small laugh.

"He said, 'I'd rather have her, than have her dead,' or something like that," I say softly.

"Eh," she mutters with a shrug. "He's always howling about something."

"He made me promise to take you to go visit him, when you're my kid," I edge. "Is that… is that ok?"

"Oh sure, Hashirama and Tobirama used to take me to see him all the time. I even took Tsunade with me once or twice," she says easily. "He'll try to kill me though, so make sure you and Kakashi always take me together, and keep an eye on me while I'm there."

"Of course," I say with a nod. "Such an interesting life you've led."

She shrugs. "Not really. Just a long one. I have a favor to ask."

"Of course you do," I say with a smile.

She smiles back. "Don't tell Shinji I died, tell him I left, or pretend to be me when you see him." I scowl at that, confused. "His mother died in childbirth… he wouldn't want to be responsible for that."

I freeze, unsure of how to respond. She just waits patiently. "You really care about him," I mutter, glancing down at my feet.

"Of course I do," she says with a soft smile. "I think you need to get some sleep. And I need to go find a place to sit down. I'll see you around?"

"Right," I say with a nod, starting towards the hospital exit.

"Sakura," Zen calls, making me turn back to face her. "Thank you, for everything."

I nod, smiling, and then turn back and leave. I'm stopped by Sai before I reach home. He's carrying a small bag with a ribbon ties around the top sloppily. "For Kaminari," he says with a smile. "I read you're supposed to give gifts when someone has a baby."

"What is it?" I ask, eyeing the bag suspiciously. Who knows what Sai would find appropriate to give to a baby?

Sai actually _blushes_, looking down at the gift in his hands. "I made her a puzzle box, inside there's a picture of Hinata and Naruto at the hospital after she was born. Once she gets it open, chances are- I mean… if they keep working as ninja…"

"Sai," I scold, looking down at the bag. I tsk softly, holding out my hands. "Let me re-tie that bow for you."

He hands it over with a bit of relief touching his face. "If she's Naruto's kid she probably won't have the necessary patience to open it anyways…"

I actually laugh at that, knowing it's true. I take a quick glance in the bag as I begin to re-tie the box, smiling at the intricate woven wood pattern that's visible. "That's very thoughtful, Sai." I say, handing the bag back to him. "I'm sure she'll treasure it… when she's older."

He smiles brightly, and then quickly looks away. "How have you been?"

"Fine," I say simply, "Kakashi finally moved in. Should be there now if he's already slipped out of the hospital."

"You two seem… happy," he notes. "Mostly."

"Mostly," I agree. "He's upset about his decision on the mission, to finish it before finding me."

"Oh," Sai mutters, looking straight into my eyes.

"You're hiding something," I say simply, waiting for him to tell me what it is.

"I'm… uh…"

"Sai, tell me what happened," I demand.

He sighs, looking down at his feet. "He didn't choose to finish the mission before finding you. The minute you were taken he sent his dogs after you …"

I sigh, shaking my head. "Why is he so upset, then? It doesn't make sense." Sai looks up at me again. "Ok, what now?"

"I wanted to go after you," he admits after a moment. "Kakashi forbid it." That honestly doesn't surprise me. Sai was supposed to serve as our vision from above; if he was following me the mission would've taken more risk than necessary. "I think… I mean… if he's comparing it to his past…"

"Oh," I sigh, glancing down the street towards my home. "Oh dear."

"Is something wrong?" Sai asks quietly.

"Apparently," I sigh, "If you'll excuse me…" Sai just nods as I turn to meander down the street. What a drama queen, my husband. One little life and death situation and he's all shaken up. He's no use at all, really. I know he's there before I even get inside; the door's not locked as I had left it, and the lock wasn't picked. That… and I see him through the upstairs window as I come up towards the house. I don't bother to call his name, I know he won't answer. I lock the door behind me securely and wader through the kitchen and living room before I slowly climb the stairs.

I watch him cautiously from the doorway before I ease into the room, watching him as he stares blindly out the window. I get the feeling he'd like to be standing, but due to his current near death by poison situation he's too weak to do so, and instead lounges in one of the chairs known to be far more pleasing to the eyes than the body. "You alright, sweetheart?" I ask cautiously, edging closer and softly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine," he mutters after a moment, bringing his hand up to cover mine. After a second or so more he turns his head to look up at me, smiling a fake smile. "You alright?" Even if his mask were in place I would be able to see the lie in his eyes.

I scowl slightly, moving around the chair swiftly to kneel on the floor in front of him, supporting my weight on his knees. "Kakashi, talk to me, what's wrong?" He looks away easily, over my shoulder and out the window, shaking his head. I reach up and brush a shock of hair from his eyes, fingers tracing over his scar. "Talk to me."

He hesitates for a moment before he sighs, reaching down to pull me to my feet. He then spins me around slowly, pulling me down to sit on his lap. I easily curl up against his body, allowing him to bury his face into my neck so he doesn't have to actually speak to me. "I did it once before, Sakura," he mutters against my neck as he wraps his arms around me. "I made that stupid mistake for the second time, and… I mean… what if-"

"Kakashi, I'm here, I'm ok. No one died, it's not a big deal," I soothe easily. "Sai's not dead, Shino's not dead, you're only a little scratched up, and I'm almost back to one hundred percent. Zen's even back on her feet and safe now, thanks, in large part, to us."

He swallows thickly, leaning his forehead against my collarbone. "Last time I made the wrong decision I got Obito killed. If it hadn't been you…"

"This was different, Kakashi." I whisper, brushing my fingers through his hair. "You know my abilities, and so you knew I could handle myself. You made the right choice taking in all your options while calculating in the skills and talents of people involved."

"You were carted away unconscious, and I let him take you," I start to cut him off, but he stops me. "Kami, Sakura! I'm going to be a father relatively soon. How the hell can I take care of a child like this?" I watch the top of his head as his arms wrap tighter around me, the palm of his hand spreading over my stomach. "How is a father supposed to protect his family when all he can think about is the 'mission'?"

"Kakashi," I begin softly, kissing the top of his head. How the hell did he make the leap from a slip on a mission to being a father in about a year? "Being a father is not like being a ninja. Just because you've made a few bad decisions in your career doesn't mean anything. It's instinct."

"It's a bad instinct," he argues. "I instinctively let you go in order to follow orders."

"No, you instinctively knew I didn't need your help," I correct. "And I didn't. Kakashi," he doesn't respond. "Kakashi, look at me." I have to force him to look up at me, surprised to see his eye wet with unshed tears. "Oh, sweetheart," I whisper, almost too quiet for me to hear myself.

"I'm scared," he whispers. "Sakura… I don't… I've never been so…" I wait for him to continue, but he doesn't, not in words. Instead he just continues to stare at me, until the tears slowly recede.

"You're a world class ninja," I say simply, holding his gaze solidly. "You're a decent teacher, and a phenomenal lover." He glances away for only a second before bringing his gaze back to me. "You've done a fine job being my husband so far. All signs indicate you'll be a good father too."

"I was a horrible teacher," he says after a moment.

I roll my eyes, standing up with a huff. "All right you cry baby, I give up. One way or another, in a year's time you're going to be a father. But if you can't suck it up and move on by then, don't expect anyone to know that."

His eyes go wide as he looks up at me in shock, all evidence of tears gone. "Wh-what?"

"My child will not be raised by a man who can't get his head out of the past and all the things he's done wrong," I say coldly, leaving the room easily.

As predicted, Kakashi's in front of me before I even reach the stairs. "Are you insane?"

"Only because you make me so," I practically growl, daring him to fight me back on this one.

"You can't raise Zen without me, how are you supposed to keep all those secrets?" He demands, more fear in his voice than anger. "You'll forget, she'll ask a question you can't answer. I knew her as a child. You can't handle it."

"I can handle a lot of things, Kakashi," I challenge. "After all, I put up with you as a kid. You know though… I'm getting kind of sick of it. All your whining and crying. Poor pitiful Kakashi: never had things go the right way for him. Let me tell you, darling, no one's life is perfect."

He scowls for a moment. "You're bluffing."

"Of course I am," I say with a sigh, moving forward to wrap my arms around his waist. "But you're being silly. So what, you made a mistake. Learn form it." I lean up carefully and kiss him, before turning back to the room to go to bed.

* * *

I wait up for a few hours, simply thinking about everything that's happened over the past few days, but Kakashi doesn't come to join me. It's not until at least midnight that I'm woken by the creak of the floorboards by his side of the bed. I hear him pause for a moment before he slowly slips into bed next to me, not touching me. "You ok?" I ask quietly.

"I'm fine," he responds in a whisper. "Are you."

"Better than you." I say simply. "Where have you been?"

"Out with Genma," there's no hesitation in his response, but I find it hard to believe that's where he really was. "We talked for a while. I told him about how Zen will be our daughter, sorry."

I sigh, rolling my eyes. The man really can't keep a promise. "That's it?"

"Well then we started talking about you," he edges, "than I had to beat the crap out of him, but yeah, that's all I told him."

I laugh softly. "You went somewhere else."

He's silent for a moment before he rolls over slowly, draping one hand over my waist. "I went to talk to Obito," he admits. "I told him a few more secrets than I probably should have, but I thought he needed to know."

I roll over to face him, frowning at the beginning of a black eye. "Genma got the crap beat out of him, you say?"

"He got in a lucky punch," he admits. "Give me a break, I'm still healing." I smile softly, wondering at the number of wounds this man has acquired. "I realized something… very stupid today. Something I should have realized a long time ago."

"What's that?" I ask softly.

"I'm a cry baby." I smile as he holds his expression steady. "Seriously. I tried to come up with ways on how I could stop being a cry baby, but I couldn't, so I've come up with another solution." I raise an eyebrow at that. "Everyone else just has to cry more." I can't help myself from laughing at that. "So, Sakura, come on, help me man up. Cry a bit."

"I'm not going to cry," I laugh, rolling onto my back.

"Oh, come on," he argues, following me. "The tears don't even have to fall, just a little moisture. That's it."

"I have nothing to cry about," I laugh, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Of course you do," he protests, "You're about to be the mother of an immortal being, you're in a relationship almost everyone thinks is a scandal, your boss is a slave driver, and your husband is a cry baby, now cry dammit."

I laugh, leaning up o kiss him. "That immortal being happens to be a very nice woman, I love a good scandal, Tsunade's like a mother to me, and he's my cry baby."

"Why the hell are you so optimistic?" He practically growls.

"You should try it," I say with a smile. "It'll make life much easier."

He shifts his weight above me, leaning on one arm so he can brush my hair out of my eyes with the other hand. "Don't scare me like that, Sakura."

"Like what?" I ask with a scowl.

"Don't tell me you'd leave me. Don't say you don't want me around," he pleads. "I know I can be difficult, but the thought of loosing you…"

"Kakashi," I cut off, putting my hand over his. "I love you, and should that ever change, I would not leave you. I would kick you out; this is my house after all."

He pouts, dropping his head in defeat so it rests against my collar bone. "Why?" he groans.

I smile, combing my fingers through his hair. "Because you fell for your student, I'm punishing you."

"Can't we find a less psychological way to punish me?" he groans. "Maybe something involving chains, I could go for chains."

"But you'd like that too much," I argue flirtatiously. "You know what I want?"

"What," he asks, kissing my collar bone.

"Sleep," I say simply, giving him a little shove. "Get off of me." He groans in annoyance, but complies, snuggling into my side with a soft kiss on my shoulder. "Good night, snuggle bunny." I tease.

"I shall be yours," he quotes, his smile evident in his tone.

* * *

Ok, so I suck, I know. The next chapter should be the last, and then maybe an epilogue, but I don't know… so… yeah. Don't expect it soon, I'm trying to pass Music Theory (not exactly failing, but, whatever) it's actually a very difficult class. Also, my song writing class is stealing most of my 'creative urges' so… it might be a while until the next one.


	21. Chapter 21

Right, so… minimal editing, I didn't really feel like re-reading all 10000 words of this again, I wrote it, I already know what it says. Next chapter should be the last one. Bit of an epilogue, I think. Don't expect it too soon though. Or expect it by Monday. I have next week off, so it might be quick.

Reviewer of various letters (you know who you are, assuming you're all the same person): You're a quick reader… as soon as you'd review one chapter I'd read the next one to figure out what you were talking about, and you'd post another review before I could finish… so… way to go.

'Krazed… where'd you go? I was reading all my old reviews and I couldn't help but noticed that you haven't reviewed in a while. You were the only person who actually understood Sakura's actions in chapter 14… chapter 16… you promised not to disappear on me again. YOU PROMISED! Now what? I haven't heard from you since chapter 18! Sorry, I swear I'm not a stalker, I just miss you and happened to stumble across your reviews…

And Ryuu? You're even worse! I haven't heard from you since chapter 17!

Lol, while reading old reviews… Chapter 14, AnimeFreak00001: "Ohh no.. I actually started liking Hiro and then he goes and dies ):" That made me laugh, silently though, cuz I'm at the school computer lab. Don't know why I didn't catch that before, but today it was funny. And on the day I posted this it was not, I must have been tired on the day I wrote the above comments, but I'm keeping them, cuz it makes the chapter longer.

* * *

He probably means the gesture to be comforting, but at first I hardly feel it. Of course, once I become aware of Genma's bandaged hand on my shoulder it feels as if it's the weight of the world. "Would it be inappropriate to congratulate you?" he asks softly, pulling me against him gently as we watch Tsunade and Kakashi sit silently next to the hospital bed.

"The boy's going to grow up without a mother; I don't think it's very appropriate," I mutter softly, surprised at the resentment in my voice as I rest my head on his chest.

Genma nods slightly, rubbing my shoulder. "Why aren't you in there with her?"

I swallow carefully as Kakashi reaches out, touching the scar on the young girl's cheek, as if trying to heal it. It matches the one that had been on Zen's face, leaving no doubt this is the same person. "She's no one to me. Not yet anyways," I whisper painfully, hating how much affection he shows her, yet feeling my heart warm at the image of it. I shake my head, I shouldn't be getting jealous over a dead girl.

"You two seemed close… I just thought…"

"It's not my place, Genma," I say easily. "Kakashi and Tsunade… they know and love her. I just…" I close my eyes as the wail of a baby rings through the halls. Zen's baby. My hand drifts down to the slight curve of my belly, a shiver shooting through my body. "I've only just met her."

Genma swallows, dropping his lips to my ear. "You're going to be her mother…"

"Stop it," I snap, pulling away slightly, as I somehow manage keep my voice in the slightest of whispers.

Genma nods, taking his hand off of my shoulder and moving a more respectable distance away before he speaks again. "You know, I never thought things would turn out like this… way back when…" He laughs, shaking his head. "I mean, I'm happy for you both, but… when we were together…"

"Genma," I warn quietly.

"I never thought you'd have the guts to start anything, that's all," he half laughs. "I mean, you made me guess who it was you wanted me to pretend to be."

"Genma, please stop," I whisper again, swallowing thickly as Tsunade kisses the young girl's forehead, a tear rolling half way down her cheek before she can swipe it away.

He sighs, looking down at his shoes. "Sorry," he mutters to the floor.

I'm about to respond when Kakashi suddenly stands up. He touches Tsunade's shoulder once before turning towards the window. As he slowly pulls up his mask he holds my gaze for a moment before redirecting his course to the door. "Kakashi," I whisper as he appears in the hallway.

He smiles sadly, taking my hand and gently pulling me into a hug. "Where is he?" He asks after a moment, taking half a step back to look down at me.

"Come on, Kakashi, it can wait," Genma says loudly from behind me, earning a sour look from a passing nurse.

"Tsunade wants us to leave immediately," he argues plainly, glancing up at Genma quickly before looking back to me. "She doesn't think it'd be wise to delay it any longer. It'll be difficult for you to travel if we wait too long…"

"A few days won't hurt anything," I argue quietly. "We can wait until after the funer-"

"Sakura," he cuts off. "There won't be a funeral, she hasn't died. All there is in there, is the body of a little girl whose been missing for more than a decade. Where is he?"

I bite my lip softly, nodding. If everyone here knows Zen died in childbirth then Shinji soon will as well. Plus, she'll be back in a few months anyways. "This way," Genma, thankfully, doesn't follow us as I lead Kakashi down the hall. Just as I open the door the baby wails again, making Kakashi freeze behind me. I almost have to laugh at the fear in his visible eye. I can't seem to hold back the smirk that sets on my lips as I allow the door to close on Kakashi, slipping inside ahead of him. The nurse smiles at me as I come in, shrugging as the baby continues to cry.

"Has she named him yet?" She asks quietly, handing the bundle over to me.

"She wants the father to do that," I say with a soft smile, as his wails begin to lessen into whimpers.

"Genma?" She asks, glancing to Kakashi as he slips into the room.

I almost laugh, though I could see why she might think that. Genma had been the one to carry her here when she went into labor, and had actually been hanging around her a lot lately. So much so that I have a sinking suspicion I should keep them away from each other once she's old enough to be considered attractive. "No, the father is from Earth Country."

"Oh," she says, glancing back and forth between Kakashi and me for a moment before quickly looking towards the door. Her unease is understandable. The team from Iwa had been the last team to return from demolishing ruminants of the trade route, and they had sustained extreme injuries. One of the ninja probably won't be returning to duty. "Excuse me?"

"Of course," I say with a soft nod, readjusting the baby in my arms. Kakashi waits until the nurse has left the room before he inches closer to me, looking over my shoulder at the child. "Do you want to hold him?" I ask quietly.

He sighs heavily, leaning his head on my shoulder. "We need to go, Sakura," he mutters. "We don't have time for this."

"You're talking like we need to sneak him out of here…" I edge. Kakashi rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Oh, Kakashi… are we going to become kidnappers?"

"Genma too," he argues. "He can't legally exist, that's all."

"I'm sick of Tsunade making us do her illegal dirty work," I hiss, turning to see the nurse from before sneak into the room. "I was wondering if maybe I could take him to his mother himself, if you don't mind?" I suggest softly.

"Be my guest," she coos, noticing how soundly the boy sleeps in my arms.

"Thank you," I say with a sweet smile, leaving the room with Kakashi right behind me. "Let's go," I mutter, pulling the edges of my sweater around the baby as we slip through the hallways quietly. Genma meets us less than a mile past the city gates, bags packed for all of us. We stop for a moment to split up the supplies so Genma and Kakashi carry the majority of the weight, and I change into clothes more practical for travel. Genma even fashions a sling for me to carry Zen's baby easily. We continue running through the rest of the night and only stop for water breaks and to feed the baby for all of the next day. It's not until the sun sets that I find myself slowing down, and desperately hungry. Plus the baby has started crying again.

"Kakashi," I mutter, coming to a stop slowly, having to work slightly to catch my breath.

He glances back to me before coming to a stop, whistling to Genma, who has to come back a few steps. "Come on, let's stop for the night," he says easily. I hardly have time to blink before the two of them have already set up camp around me as I stand there rocking the baby back and forth, humming softly to him. I sniff the baby discreetly, wrinkling my nose at the tale-tale sign of a baby in need of a diaper change. My sensitivity to smells hasn't been that bad, but I could definitely play it up a bit in order to get out of this job. "Kakashi," I edge quietly.

"No way," he mutters, "my nose is too strong for that, I can smell it from here."

"Genma," I say easily.

"What?" he ask, looking up from the fire he had been trying to light.

"Trade you jobs? I'm a better cook," I say easily.

"I don't know the first thing about babies," he mutters, looking us over.

"Well you're going to be an uncle, and I'm willing to bet you're already a father, so you best learn fast." Before Genma can think of a response I've shifted the child into his arms and started at the fire. "By the way, I think he might need his diaper changed, good luck."

"Oh come on," Genma sighs, practically juggling the baby he's so unsure of his actions. "You two are having the baby, shouldn't you be getting practice?"

"We'll get quite enough practice once she's born," Kakashi says easily, skillfully avoiding Genma's attempts to pass the baby off to him.

"Oh, and Kakashi?" I laugh as the flames leap to life. "You're going to have to get used to that smell, there's no way you're using that excuse to get out of changing Zen's diapers."

After almost an hour of shirking the responsibilities we had agreed to in kidnapping Zen's son Genma finally gives in, changing the diaper at an arm's reach, at which point he was handed back to me to be rocked to sleep. We eat dinner as close to the fire as possible, not really worrying about any enemies. No one from Konoha is actually going to come after us and we're still in Fire, so there's little worry of enemy ninja.

Genma starts it all. Here we had been enjoying a nice evening outside with some pleasant conversation and he throws in one of his stupid jokes. Maybe it wasn't a joke, it certainly wasn't funny. "What the hell do you mean?" Kakashi asks in response, not sure if he should laugh or beat the crap out of Genma.

"He's insane, Kakashi," I snort. "There's not a chance."

"I'm serious," Genma laughs, slapping my knee playfully. "If I didn't have a conscious it'd be my baby you're pregnant with."

I roll my eyes, but stop mid-roll, looking up to the tree tops swaying in the wind. He's right. One of the reasons I had stayed with Genma for so long before was he was so easy to get along with. If we had rekindled things before Kakashi and I got back together, then Genma and I would probably still be together. "Kami, it could be," I mutter in disgust.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asks, scowling. Or at least he tries to, but with his mask off the expression just doesn't work on his face.

"Do you want to tell him or should I?" Genma asks with a laugh. I just wave my hand dismissively; he can't do that much damage. "When you had me freaked out since you were all suicidal," Genma begins, leaning back against a tree as the picture of ease. "I went over to see what the hell Sakura had done to you. She's drunk, half naked, practically throwing herself at me," I scoff at this point, but Kakashi doesn't seem to notice. He's just staring at Genma blankly. "But, my old friend, as hot as she is, and as much as I dream of being between those legs every night, I thought to myself, 'no, Kakashi loves her,' and that was it. I got up and left as she practically begged me to come back-"

"I wasn't that drunk, hot-shot," I cough, "now shut up before he kills you."

"No I'm really curious, actually," Kakashi says with a shrug. "I always thought you guys being together was odd. I mean, you have no idea how hard I tried to keep Genma away from you when you were, what, sixteen, seventeen?" Genma nods with a slight smile. "I gave up, obviously, but I always thought you were smarted than that, Sakura."

"I was," I tease, "Genma tricked me."

"I did not," he chuckles, patting my knee playfully. I immediately notice how Kakashi's eye flicks down to my knee, then back up to Genma. Genma seems to be oblivious. "You were sober, mostly, and you knew exactly what I wanted, sort of…"

"Yeah I didn't expect you to keep coming around though," I sigh, rolling my eyes. "He took me out for breakfast, Kakashi… I was under the impression guys like him just disappeared in the morning."

"Before, generally," Genma corrects. "But I figured this was different, because you actually wanted me gone, so there for I had to stick around until you said so. Obviously."

"Obviously," I echo with a bit of sarcasm.

"So, I'm assuming the story you told me, Genma," Kakashi begins, leaning back to watch the stars. "In which Sakura told you she'd had a crush on you for years and practically dragged you home… that's all crap?"

"Not all of it," Genma laughs. "I was hitting on her, and she told me there was someone else she was interested in, so I just told her I was good at the transformation jutsu… then she dragged me home."

"Me?" Kakashi asks, grinning.

"No, Gai," I say dryly, rolling my eyes.

Kakashi just pouts at me, making me laugh softly. "What about you two?" Genma asks through a soft chuckle. "I mean, when Sakura and I broke up I'm pretty sure she had sworn off of men…"

"What did you do to her, Genma?" Kakashi asks with a scowl, glancing back and forth between us.

Genma laughs and shakes his head, "Nothing I don't do to any woman," he says with a smile. "I'm serious though, I can't imagine how this started with you two…"

"It was the mission," I say with a shrug. "Kakashi felt the need that we be 'comfortable' with each other."

"Eh?" Genma laughs. "You old dog, that's my trick."

"That's not what I did," He growls to Genma, then quickly turns to me, "Sakura, that's not what I did." I laugh as he tries to defend his actions. "I mean, yes, we had to be comfortable with her, but that's not what I did."

"What's your trick Genma?" I ask, curious. "I'll let you know if that's what he did."

"I'm sure you can imagine," he sighs. "It's a three day process usually, depending what kind of girl she is, and how much of a risk taker the guy is. First day he tells her all they have to do is hold hands and act in love, but then that night he tells her it's un-believable. So obviously… they have to practice. Second day, he'll do stuff like kiss her, sweetly, not passionately, and putting his hand on her lower back, that usually works. That night, he'll get a little mad at her, tell her that he's trying so hard and she's not doing anything. By the third night she'll be done _pretending_ that the relationship is passionate."

"Gee Kakashi," I laugh softly, pulling the baby's blanket tighter around him as he stirs slightly. "That sounds a lot like what you did. Is he allowed to factor in guilt, make her feel like she's the one crossing the line?"

"Way to go, Kakashi," Genma laughs, giving him a proud nod with a slight smirk. "More power to him if he can. Women know me too well though, so I usually can't get that one before she catches on."

"Gee, Kakashi, you tricked me too, what do you know?" I tease, kicking his leg gently.

"How else was I supposed to get you?" He asks easily. "Usually you're sane, and no sane woman would fall for me without some smoke and mirrors. But jokes on you, you're stuck with me now."

"Damn," I curse softly, smiling. I consider threatening that fact, but it's not really worth it.

"So there was really nothing going on before this mission?" Genma asks. "I find that hard to believe."

"He was my teacher…" I say with a shrug. "And a really good friend when you could get him to stick around long enough." I blush slightly as I say more than I probably should. "That's why I went to you, Genma, you know that."

"You should've come to me," Kakashi mutters.

"I would've scared you away," I laugh. "I was, what? Nineteen? Yeah, I don't think so."

"Oh come on," Genma laughs. "You didn't tell her, mate?"

"Tell me what?" I ask, turning to Kakashi.

"The only reason he let me come after you without killing me is because you didn't show any interest in him… which oddly enough…" He laughs lowly, which turns into almost a giggle. "I suppose if I was a good friend I would've told you she was interested in you, wouldn't I?" He laughs again, shrugging. "Oops." Kakashi just rolls his eye, rolling away from us. "Whatever, you're just jealous."

"Kakashi, you had a crush on me too?" I ask, tapping his back with my foot. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Why didn't you?" He mutters into the wind, ignoring my tapping.

"Are you kidding? I hit on you like crazy," I laugh. "You were just always too drunk to notice, or you weren't even there. Perhaps if you had spent more time with me back then things would've been easier."

"You made me drink," he growls, rolling back over to look at me. "And you drove me away. How was I supposed to sit there and watch as you pranced around in nothing but a mini skirt and not take advantage of the situation?"

I laugh softly. "I only did that once."

"How the hell did I miss that?" Genma sighs, glancing me over scandalously. I can practically see how he must be picturing me in the reflection of his glazed over eyes. Kakashi's fists clench.

"Ino," I say plainly. "You were on a mission," He nods in understanding, a little bit of disappointment evident in his flirty smile.

"Damn it, Genma, knock it off," Kakashi growls. "She's my wife damn it, stop being so damn… you."

"Woah, Kakashi, hold up," Genma says in surprise, scooting away from me. "I'm just kidding, ok? I know, I don't mean anything by it… Old habits, that's all."

"Yeah great, we all know you've had sex with her," he practically hisses. "You don't need to rub it in."

"As you," Genma practically laughs. "I may have had sex with her, but she's only been with you."

"Genma, hold the baby," I say easily, passing off the bundle o him without much thought. "Kakashi's grouchy and needs sleep." No sooner than the baby is in Genma's arms am I dragging Kakashi into the tent, sitting him down in front of me. "Now, Kakashi, pay attention, because I'm only going to do this once." His eyes light up in surprise as I transform into me, a three years younger version of myself.

"What are y- Sakura…"

"Calm down," I laugh, unzipping my shirt and slipping out of my skirt. I'd hated underwear in those days. "What do you see, Kakashi?"

"You," he answers plainly, swallowing thickly, eyes raking over me.

"And this me, this younger version of me, with fewer scars and manicured fingers, with thick make up and painfully long hair…" I comb my fingers through the hair, bringing it over my shoulders to cover my slightly smaller breasts. "Are you attracted to her?"

"Yes," he admits after a moment, probably trying to figure out if it's a trap.

"Do you know the difference between this me, and the older me?" I ask, edging towards him slowly.

"I can think of a few," he mutters.

"Experience," I say easily. "This me, she's a decent ninja, and she's a wonderful medic… but this me hasn't been in life or death situations so often she's immune, and this me wouldn't have the faintest idea how to heal someone while still protecting herself from outside attackers," Kakashi's trying to listen, that much I can see, but with how close I am to him, it's almost possible. "See this?" I point up to my collar bone, touching the smooth skin there. "No scar, this me hasn't been held hostage and nearly had her throat slit open. But you know what, this me… she's also a flirt. She's confident and sexy on the outside… but in reality…" I shake my head. "This me keeps her hair long because she knows men like it that way, regardless of how that's proved to be inconvenient. This me, she paints her nails every weekend… because she likes the idea of running them down someone's back. This me… she takes nearly an hour on her make up every morning, because she's scared men won't like the real her. This me… is a virgin who doesn't know her knee from her elbow in bed, and is desperately trying to make up for it by looking pretty." Kakashi tears his eyes from me to look up to my face, watching me watch him. "This me…" I trail my hands down to my stomach, touching the lack of the curve that had been becoming more and more obvious. "She's not in love with you; she doesn't know what love is. She doesn't wear your ring, or your mother's necklace… and she doesn't carry your baby. She lacks the experience I have today… and so she's less than me." I drop the transformation jutsu, now sitting before Kakashi with my above the shoulders hair, short nails, and baby bump. "If we had been together then, Kakashi," I say softly, reaching out to take his hand, pulling his palm to my stomach. "I have little doubt we wouldn't be here now. I was a stupid kid back then, and you would've hated that."

"Probably," he agrees, smiling softly.

"So consider yourself lucky," I say softly, crawling into his lap, "Consider yourself lucky that I got all the stupid out of my system early with Genma, and saved the best for you."

"I still consider myself lucky simply because you know I exist," he mutters with a soft laugh. I reach up to push away his forehead protector, combing my fingers through his wild hair.

"You look so tired," I whisper, running my thumb along the circles under his eyes.

"It's been a rough few days," he murmurs, blinking slowly.

"It's more than that…" I frown as he watches me push his hair out of his eyes. "You haven't been sleeping very well… where do you go Kakashi? I wake up and… and you're gone."

"I don't go anywhere," he mutters after a moment, looking down as I comb my fingers through his hair. "I just need to think… that's all."

"The memorial stone?" I guess quietly. He nods slowly. "You need your sleep, sweetheart, you can't keep doing this to yourself."

"I know," he buries his face I the crook of my neck, shaking his head slowly. "I should feel different, shouldn't I? I mean… more mature and responsible? Or something…"

"I don't know… I feel childish and stupid," I admit with a soft laugh.

"Me too," I can feel his weak grin against my skin, bringing a smile to my lips as well.

"We're going to screw this up, aren't we?" I chuckle, combing out knots in his hair.

"Probably," he sigh as he kisses my neck gently, pulling us back onto the sleeping bag. With a roll to the side he tucks us inside easily, zipping up the sleeping bag around us and pulling me as close as he can into his arms. "What should we name her?" He asks, ghosting his hand over my stomach in the lightest of touches.

"Can't just name her Zen, can we?" I sigh, laughing quietly to myself.

"Nope, that's against her rules." He sighs.

"Already letting our child rule our lives?" I ask with a grin, smiling wider when Kakashi nods, muttering something about how it's easier that way. "Well then I don't know, but now isn't the time to think about that, go to sle-" I interrupt myself with a yawn that makes Kakashi chuckle, nuzzling his nose into my neck. "-ep," I finish, trailing my hand down to weave my fingers with his. "Goodnight."

"'night," he murmurs, half asleep.

I wait until his breathing evens before I untangle myself from him, slipping out of the sleeping bag slowly, and then out of the tent without glancing back. "Genma," I say quietly, keeping my pitch low. "Let's talk." He looks up at me surprised, rocking the child in one arm and poking at the fire with the other. I sit across from him and watch him patiently. "You know a lot about this situation." He nods. "A lot about Zen," he nods again, a bit more hesitantly. "I've promised Zen a few things, and I intend on keeping those promises…"

"Any thing I can help with?" He asks slowly.

"She doesn't want to know who she is," I say plainly. "You're one of the few people privilege to the information that she is Lady Zenitha, and you will keep it that way. There will be no slipping up, there will be no telling others, there will be no telling her. If you so much as say her name in association with her… I'll personally cut your tongue out… do you understand?" Genma swallows nervously, nodding. "Good boy," I say with a powerful smile. "Now, stop pissing Kakashi off. He gets nervous when you talk about our past, so don't do it."

"He brought it up," Genma argues.

"Because he's an idiot and doesn't remember that it hurts, just lie next time," he nods, rolling his eyes, but apparently agreeing with me. "Good, now, give me the baby, and go get some sleep, I'll keep this watch." He hands over the baby easily, pausing when I meet his gaze. "Genma," I say in a mere whisper.

"Yes, Sakura?" He asks, just as quietly.

"Remember… you're older than her father, and her father is not a young man," I say as clearly as I can.

"Right, so… no hitting on her when she's old enough," he infers, still not moving. I simply smile. "Night Sakura," he mutters, kissing my forehead before turning to slip into the tent.

I sigh softly once he's gone, holding the baby closely to me as I glance around the camp ground. I pause suddenly as something warm presses against the top of my breast, practically kneading the skin. Glancing down my heart practically melts and the baby's little fist, pushing at the fat there. My heart clenches painfully when that little boy opens his lavender eyes, staring up at me with the softest gaze I've ever seen. "Oh, Kami," I whisper, feeling the tears spring to my eyes. I reach up hesitantly, letting him wrap his little fingers around one of mine. "Well fuck," I mutter quietly, freeing my hand from his grasp to brush my tears away.

It happens so quickly… one minute I'm rocking the boy to sleep… and now my body is shaking with sobs I desperately try to silence. I force myself not to breathe, knowing Kakashi will wake up easily if he hears me crying, and instead bite my knuckle, rocking back and forth slightly as I hold the baby close. I have to force my eyes open, blinding myself by staring at the fire, just to wash away the image of Zen on that bed, holding Genma's hand as she clenches her jaw in pain, tears streaking down her face. After a few moments of that I finally gasp, brushing away the tears quickly and taking a few deep breaths. I glance down at the baby, surprised to see tears forming in his eyes as well.

"Oh no," I gasp shortly. "Oh come on, don't cry… It's ok," I sigh heavily as his bottom lip seems to quiver. I hush him softly, and start to hum, standing up to dance around a bit as I attempt to sing him to sleep. It doesn't seem to be working.

"Sakura?"

I don't turn around, I don't want him to see my eyes. "It's fine," I whisper. "Go back to sleep."

"I wasn't sleeping," Genma mutters quietly, voice unsure.

I swallow, knowing he heard me cry. "Go to sleep, Genma. It'll be morning before you know it."

"Saku-"

"Don't."

"You need sleep."

"I'm fine," I practically growl, making the baby squirm slightly. "Go to sleep." He falters slightly, but then disappears back into the tent. "Kami," I mutter, holding the baby as close as I can as I lean against a tree carefully.

* * *

I vaguely remember Kakashi moving me into the tent in the middle of the night, trying to take the baby from my arms. Apparently his efforts were in vain, because when I wake up the baby is still sleeping soundly in my arms. A quick glance around the tent shows I'm alone, but as I yawn the tent door opens, letting in way too much light as Genma pokes his head in.

"Hey sleepyhead," he laughs. "Come on, it's time to go."

"What time is it?" I ask quietly, smothering a yawn.

"I donno," he laughs, "Late, let's go."

"Hold on," I mutter, slowly getting up. "Take the baby. I'll take a minute."

He ducks into the tent, with only one warning glance to remind me of the time, and takes the baby from my arms with a bit more ease than before, slipping out again just as quickly. I yawn again before getting into my travel clothes, stretching cautiously before packing everything up. After a few moments of glancing around the tent I sigh and slip outside.

My heart flutters a bit at the sight of a shirtless Kakashi scattering the remains of the fire. As if he hears it he turns around and smiles at me childishly, a dimple appearing at his cheek. "You ready?" he asks easily.

"Sure," I say softly, not able to stop form raking my eyes over him shamelessly.

"You two," Genma laughs from the other end of the camp. "You're ridiculous you know that?"

We both just laugh quietly, tearing down the camp and packing up quickly. Genma keeps the baby this time, seeming to enjoy carrying him far more than he likes carrying more than his share of the supplies. Once Genma pulls ahead of us a bit Kakashi drifts back to my side, letting our hands bump into each other twice before we lace our fingers. "I don't mean to… um…" he glances at me for a moment, then looks back to the road ahead.

"Take your time," I say with a slight smile.

"I just don't want to insult you," he mutters.

"I understand."

A moment later he tries again. "If you were so tired you should have woken one of us up… it was dangerous to- never mind. Just the first part."

Ah. Well that's fair. "I didn't realize I was so tired."

"You're ok?" He asks softly.

I nod. "Yeah."

"Don't lie," the sharpness of his voice actually startles me.

"I will be," I retort, rolling my eyes. He seems to want to say something else, but instead he just nods.

"Hey, um…" I glance up at him, surprised to see blush on his cheeks. "I just wanted to thank you for last night…"

"I'm not doing it again," I practically growl, staring up at him darkly.

"Oh I know," he says easily. "I wouldn't want you to… I just… thanks."

"I thought you might need to see all you didn't miss out on," I say with a shrug.

"Hey, love birds!" Kakashi and I release the others hand, looking up to Genma quickly. "We've got company." Kakashi and I both look around in surprise, three Iwa ninja following us at an almost safe distance.

"Where'd they come from?" I ask in shock. It's been years since anyone snuck up on me, probably longer for Kakashi. To my surprise he shrugs as well.

"Shall we stop for a chat?" he asks easily. Genma shrugs. I echo the action. "Alright," he mutters, pulling us to a stop. "Sakura, take the baby." I nod, allowing Genma to hand the baby to me and tucking him into my jacket to shield him from the direct view of the ninja. We have to wait less than a minute before the ninja get within hearing range, stopping nervously. "Where are you heading?" he calls out.

"North," one calls back, voice young. "You?"

"West," Kakashi replies easily.

"That's not your baby," a girl calls out, coming closer as the others try to pull her back. "You're pregnant, so that can't be your baby. Whose baby is that?"

"He's my godchild," I say easily, taking a step back towards Genma.

"Where is his mother?" she calls, quieter now as she gets closer. "Father?"

"Koume!" the one who spoke first calls, wanting to order her back, but apparently not having that much control over her.

"You stole him, didn't you?" she practically cries, stumbling forward.

She doesn't even have time to flinch as Kakashi presses a kunai to her neck, not even looking at her, but simply watching the other two ninja carefully. I frown at his loose hold on the blade… I would never consider that a threat in her position, and she obviously doesn't. "I think you and your friends should continue on your way. You're outclassed, you're outranked, and you don't know what you're getting into."

"Koume, that's a good idea, let's just go," the third ninja calls, edging backwards.

"Where did you get him?" she asks me steadily. "And where are you taking him?"

"From his mother," I say after a moment. "And to his father." She watches me with cold eyes for a moment, seeming to sink into my soul. _Take care of her_. Her? The baby isn't wrapped in gender-specific blankets, so I could understand her confusion, but perhaps she really means Zen. I don't let my surprise show, just hold her gaze for a moment longer before she nods, stepping away from Kakashi (and he lets her) and turning swiftly to flee with her friends. "What was that?" I ask after a moment.

"I don't know," Kakashi mutters, "but I don't like it… let's go."

We're off in a moment, the baby still in my arms and Genma carrying more of my share of the weight. "She was in my head," I say to both men as they travel on either side of me. Kakashi just nods, biting his lip. Genma pretends not to hear, so I drop the subject. We don't stop that night, but just slow down until morning light hits, leaving us only a few miles from Kinosaki.

"Brings back memories, eh, Kakashi?" Genma asks as we pass a quiet guard station. Kakashi doesn't respond, but signals for us to come closer. He nods up to the window of the guard station and Genma sighs, scaling the side of the building in seconds and slipping through and upstairs window. Kakashi and I wait quietly before Genma drops from the same window, landing right next to me with a light huff. "Just two sleeping guards," he says in a soft whisper, "Not ninja." Kakashi nods, starting off towards the village, leaving Genma and I to follow.

Within an hour we find ourselves standing awkwardly at the doors of the castle, waiting patiently for confirmation of our identities to be made. It comes in a matter of seconds, the door opening quickly to show a scrawny boy with dark hair and a certain sparkle in his eyes that brings a grin to my lips. "Shinji," I breathe, holding out my free arm to accept his hug.

"Sakura, darling. How are you?" He asks, wrapping his arms around me. "Kakashi," he nods over my shoulder. I can only assume Kakashi nods back his response. "What's this?" he asks in surprise, pulling away to look at the bundle in my arms.

"We have a bit to talk about," I say after a moment.

"May we come inside?" Kakashi asks quietly. "Somewhere a bit more… private?"

Shinji nods after a moment, stepping back inside quickly and beckoning us to follow. "You friend?" he asks as we walk through the halls slowly.

"Shiranui Genma," Genma says easily. "Ninja of the leaf."

"Toriyama Shinji," Shinji replies softly. "Lord of this castle."

"I knew your brother, and father, actually," Genma says easily. "I was sorry to hear of their deaths."

Shinji nods his thanks, opening the door to the room that had been formerly filled with pillows. Now it simply has a few here and there, most of them matching. "After you," he motions, waving us in. Kakashi goes first, leaving Shinji to close the door behind us, walking slowly to sit down across from us. He doesn't say anything, but just watches me for a long time, before he finally sighs. "May I hold him?"

"Of course," I say easily, passing the child over to him.

"He's got his mother's eyes," he sighs, pushing back the blanket to stare at his son. "He is my son, right?" I nod. "Thank you, for bringing him to me. Is she… how is she?"

"Gone," Kakashi says easily. "Disappeared once he was born, asking us to bring him to you."

Shinji nods, probably not believing it, but liking that story just fine. "Did she name him?"

"She wanted you to," I say softly.

"Hironori," he says softly. "Since she loved him so much. Then again, she loves you too, Kakashi."

"Kakashi's had enough babies named after him," I cut in. "Hironori is a fine name for him."

Kakashi smiles, snickering slightly. Shinji laughs softly as well. "Naruto and Hinata?" He guesses, I just nod. "And what about you?" He asks, glancing down at my stomach.

"It'll be another four or five months," I say with a smile, resting my hand gently on my stomach.

"Congratulations," he says with a smile. "Obviously you'll be staying, at least for the night?"

"We would love to," I say, interrupting Kakashi. When I glance back to him he's frowning. "What? I'm tired." He apparently doesn't have anything to say to that, but just nods, glancing back at Genma to stop him from saying anything.

"Fantastic," Shinji mutters softly, glancing at all of us in turn. "You all look pretty dead… Have you been traveling all night?"

I nod as Kakashi speaks, partially contradicting him. "Pretty much." Kakashi says, getting up quickly. Genma follows him immediately, but I take a moment to get up.

"Take your pick of the rooms," Shinji says, watching me carefully. "Are you ok, Sakura?"

"Just a bit tired," I say softly, taking Kakashi's arm gratefully. "It's been a long day. I just um… I just need some sleep that's all."

"Sakura?" Kakashi asks, looking down at me carefully.

I look away with a grimace, unable to keep my eyes open. "Sleep," I mutter softly, shaking my head.

"That way, choose any room you please," Shinji says, pointing down the hall, watching as Kakashi leads me from the room, choosing a bed seemingly at random to tuck me into. He leans forward to kiss my forehead, gently, but I'm asleep before his lips touch my skin.

* * *

"_He's got his mother's eyes" _I pull my eyes up slowly, meeting the lavender ones before me. "Our eyes," the girl whispers.

"Zen?" I ask in shock, trying to pull back, to see if it's really her, but she won't allow me to move, as if I can only move when she does.

"She's got my eyes," she whispers.

"He… you had a son," I correct softly, shaking my head. Zen copies the motion. I turn my head away from her, a strand of black hair falling into my eyes. When I glance back to her in surprise I see those same eyes, but instead of Zen there's the girl from before.

"_Where is his mother?" _She demands. I step back, rolling out of bed in surprise. Only a moment ago I had been sure she had been Zen. _"Where is his mother?" _She repeats, following me. I turn and run, slipping into the bathroom behind me and slamming the door shut. I freeze as the figure in the mirror catches my attention, her hair pitch black and little tears of blood falling from her lavender-grey eyes.

"Zen," I ask, surprised as I reach out to wipe away the blood. Of course my fingers just hit the cool glass, so I bring my other had up to my face, touching the bloody tears there. I swallow softly before pulling away my fingers to look at the warm liquid that coats them.

"Mother," I turn to the door in surprise, Koume standing there as well, tears of oil falling from her eyes.

"Koume," I whisper, holding up my arms in weak defense.

Before she reaches me, however, she drops to her knees, reaching out to touch my stomach. "Mother," she repeats. "Where's baby brother?"

"Koume," I repeat, pulling her face up to look me in the eye, petting her hair carefully, brushing it behind her ears and brushing away her oil tears. "You've got your mother's eyes." I whisper softly.

Koume reaches up, covering my hand with her own before she flickers away, leaving me alone in the bathroom. "Sakura?" I turn back to see Kakashi in the doorway, watching me as I hug my stomach with one arm, grasping the edge of the sink with the other. "Are you ok?" He asks, stepping forward, worry etched in his face.

"Fine," I say after a moment, shaking my head. "Just… just a really weird dream."

"She's ok?" He asks, glancing down at my stomach.

"I don't know," I say shaking my head. "H-how do I know?"

"I don't know," he repeats, shaking his head as well.

"Where were you?" I ask after a moment, glancing past him to the open door. He hadn't been there when I got out of bed, he couldn't have… he would've stopped me.

"Right next to you," he says with a scowl. "You must have been sleep-walking."

I shake my head, looking away. "I guess it doesn't matter, what time is it?"

"Late… early," he mutters, scratching the back of his head with a yawn. "I don't know. Come back to bed."

"Sure," I mutter, glancing into the mirror at my green eyes and pink hair.

"Are you alright?" he asks as he waits by the door for me to go first.

"Yeah, I think," I mutter, turning back to him and starting towards the door.

"I think you need more sleep," he concludes, leading me back to the bed with a gentle hand on my back. I nod, faking a yawn and crawling into bed. I smile softly as Kakashi follows me, kissing my shoulder as he wraps his arms around my stomach. I almost laugh at how quickly he's snoring softly in my ear. He needs the sleep more than I do, obviously. It really had been worrying me how often I had woken up to him just staring at me, or sharpening knives, or cleaning the kitchen. Quite frankly I wasn't sure which freaked me out more. Of course, it had happened once or twice that I had to go find him at two in the morning, usually at the memorial stone, and drag him back home. I'd like to contribute it to him simply realizing he's going to be a father and freaking out about it, but that's not his style. It more likely has something to do with Zen… it usually does these days.

"Oh stop that." I open my eyes in shock, looking around the room in panic. This time I know it's her, there's no doubt. "Jealous doesn't become you."

"Zen," I whisper, slipping out of Kakashi's arms and off the bed.

"I mean, come on… he's never tried to kill you," she half laughs. I don't know quite where I'm going, but I choose to follow my feet, out onto the porch behind the room. I pause only for a moment at the sight of the pouring rain, so thick I can't even see the hot spring only a few feet past the edge of the porch. "You know how many times he tried to kill me?" I step slowly off the porch, instantly drenched, but continue to the edge of the hot spring anyway. I kneel in the grass, slowly looking into the water, where after a moment Zen's face appears on the broken surface of the water. Not quite a reflection, but something similar. "Seven. Seven times he's tried to kill me."

"Zen," I breathe.

"I guess it says something that he's always failed so miserably though," she almost laughs.

"What is going on?" I ask with a shiver, swallowing nervously.

She smiles sweetly, the scar gone from her perfect face. "You tell me," she says, reaching out of the lake to grab a thin stand of my hair, dark red in color now that it's wet. I watch in shock as the strand continues to darken, almost completely black now. "I won't let him go without saying goodbye, Sakura," she mutters. In a moment she's wrapped her fingers around that little strand of hair and pulled me closer, so my lips are inches from hers, only a thin layer of water separating us. "Let me say goodbye, Sakura." By the tone of her voice there's no question of what she means.

"Zen, no," I whisper, shaking my head.

"You scared I won't give him back?" She laughs. "I'll be his daughter soon, Sakura… I'll have to give him back then."

"No, Zen please," I whisper, trying to pull away, but finding her grip on me in more than just my hair. "Don't."

"Oh Sakura," She sighs, "I'm not very good at asking."

I gasp as she pulls me into the water, pinning me to the bottom of the pool for only a matter of seconds before she releases me. I struggle to get to the surface again, but find my actions aren't my own. My limbs aren't responding properly; or at all really. But they're still moving, just not by my orders. "Sakura!" I can feel his hands wrap around me, pulling me out of the water, but I'm not in control of my actions as Kakashi pulls me from the water and into his lap. "What the hell, Sakura? You could've died!" He picks me up in a moment, carrying me back under the roof and out of the rain. "You ok?" He asks belatedly.

"I'm ok," I feel myself whispering. I try to fight against it, but there's not use, soon my hands snake their way up his chest and around his neck. "I'm ok," I repeat.

"Thank Kami," He sighs as he rubs my back. "What were you thinking?"

"Koume," I feel myself whispering. "She was here… she…"

"She was here?" He asks in shock. "She hurt you?"

"No… no," I gasp. "She was… obsessing over Zen." I can feel it so easily, how Kakashi tenses under me. "She had Zen's eyes."

"That's weird," he mutters after a moment.

"Really weird," I feel myself agreeing. "She called Zen her mother." Kakashi doesn't say anything and I feel my heart clench painfully. Zen's voice in my head doesn't really surprise me, I'm almost expecting it, though I would've thought she would've sounded a little more smug. _I thought you needed to know._

_He's her father_. I think back loudly, mentally shaking my head. To make matters worse he hasn't even told me so. If he thinks the girl he's talking with is really me then he should have told me about his daughter, Zen's created the perfect opportunity to do so, but he's said nothing. I can feel the heartbeats echoing through my body as he continues to remain silent. _He's not going to say it._

"Things are so weird these days," I feel Zen whisper. "I can hardly keep track of everything." She leans against Kakashi's chest, kissing his neck softly. "It's all so weird… I miss the old days… when our biggest issue was keeping Naruto and Sasuke from killing each other."

He rubs my back gently, allowing me… or Zen, rather… to pull his lips to hers. "Kashi," she whispers, touching her lips to his. He responds appropriately, until Zen pulls his bottom lip between her teeth, pulling back slightly.

I feel him sigh, gently stopping the kiss and pushing me away slightly, watching me carefully as I sit back on my heels between his feet. "Zen," he says easily, rubbing his lip as he stares me down.

"I was wondering how long it would take you," she says darkly, a scowl setting easily on my face. "You're a bastard," she whispers. "I can understand not saying anything to your daughter… showing up in her life after more than a decade… but to your wife? You'd hide this from her?"

"Let Sakura go," he says easily.

"You're lucky I have her locked away," Zen half laughs. "You'd be dead right now if she wasn't." I want to roll my eyes at her exaggeration. I have no intention of killing Kakashi for not telling me this. I might beat the crap out of him, but I wouldn't kill him.

"Give her back to me," he orders, setting his jaw.

Zen laughs shortly. "I could give her back, but I don't know if she's coming back to you."

"Can she hear me?" He asks plainly, watching Zen with tired eyes.

"Clear as day," Zen responds simply.

"Well then, Sakura, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but if it makes any difference I didn't know myself until we came here a few months ago," he speaks so plainly, like he's rehearsed this speech, he probably has. "Zen tried to kill me soon after she got pregnant, so I went back to the leaf, but I didn't know then, Sakura, I swear, I had no idea she had a baby… I swear."

_He's had almost-_ "You've had almost a year to tell her." Zen finishes for me.

"You know I'm a coward, both of you do," he says easily. "Zen asked me to stay away from her, Sakura… she said she'd raised her daughter strong, and that she didn't need me screwing up her life."

"You have a daughter, Kakashi…" I whisper.

"Oh gosh, she's strong," I feel myself saying in shock.

"She did the same thing to a Yamanaka as a kid," he says smugly. "You don't have much longer."

"Well then," she forces me to say quietly. "One last thing to both of you… she's not as strong as I would like to think, and she's easily swayed. I… I need you to help her." _Of course we will_.

"You don't have to ask me to do that, Zen," Kakashi mutters quietly, pouting as he watches me, or maybe Zen. "You just have to allow me to do so. What does she need?"

"Her father," she says softly. "People to take care of her… to raise her. To do a better job than I have." _I'm sure you've done a fine job_. "You haven't met her." Zen laughs, making Kakashi frown. _She didn't show any fear when Kakashi held a knife to her throat._ "That's because she knows who her father is."

"Stop that," Kakashi mutters, scowling. "You're making me nervous."

"You should be nervous," I almost growl, making Zen laugh, and then quickly wince.

"Damn," she mutters, and I feel my fingers begin to tingle as she fades. I twitch violently as her hold on me slips away, leaving me shivering as I sit in front of Kakashi.

I sniffle softly, biting my lip as I watch him. "Sakura," he whispers, so quiet I hardly hear it. When I don't respond he says my name again, a little louder, and reaches out to brush away my hair.

"Don't touch me," I snap, swatting his hand away. "How dare you?" I pull away as he just stares at me with pained eyes. "Who the hell do you think you are?" He opens his lips to speak, but closes them again, looking away. I shake my head, fighting back the tears brimming in my eyes. "You got any other kids I should know about?" I ask harshly.

"Sakura," he sighs, sighing heavily.

"Any other lies?" I ask, biting my cheek. "If so, tell me now, I really hope they'll pale in comparison to this."

"It wasn't a lie, Sakura," he says evenly. "I-" he shakes his head with a heavy sigh, burying his face in his hands. After a moment he pulls away, taking deep breaths before he speaks. "It was… excluding infor-"

He looks up at me in shock and it takes a moment for me to realize my palm in stinging, and a red mark is appearing on his cheek. "Oh Kami," I gasp, pulling back in shock. "Oh m… Kakashi I-"

He laughs softly after a moment, looking down at his feet. "Guess I deserved that," he mutters, touching his cheek tenderly, wincing a little. "I didn't mean to lie to you," he whispers. "I just didn't know what to say."

"How about… I'm already a father?" I suggest dryly.

He sighs, turning his head. "I'm not… not really. I mean, yes, but… I didn't raise her, I didn't… I never even met her."

"You never even tried, did you?" I say simply. "No wonder you thought you'd be a bad father… you are." Kakashi doesn't respond, just swallows, staring at his hands. "A year, Kakashi," I whisper. "What did you do? Anything?"

"Zen told me to stay away from her," he argues weakly.

"Because you've listened to everything she's said," I scoff.

"I was respecting her wishes," he says softly. "I kind of thought she had more say in the matter than I did."

"Kakashi," I sigh, rolling my eyes. "You're an idiot."

"What was I supposed to do, Sakura?" He argues, running his hand through his hair. "The last time I saw Zen I tried to kill her, and then I left her in the care of my insane cousin while I went and played my hand at being the leaf's own hero. To show up… what… ten… fifteen years later and say, 'hey, I know you don't know me, but some-teen years ago, I knocked up your mom, and then left her to die. Wanna call me dad?' Or did you see it going a little differently?"

"I think she would rather want to know you'd like to be in her life," I say simply. "Think about it, Kakashi. You've gotten married, and you're starting a family, and she's not part of it. I don't know if she'd want to be… but I think you should've let her know that she could."

Kakashi just stares at me for a moment before he nods, looking away. "She can?"

"Of course she can," I say easily. "Who else does she have?"

"Kami, I love you," Kakashi whispers, smiling as he stares at me.

"I won't slap you again," I respond, resting my hands on my knees.

His smile widens as he reaches out, wrapping his hand around the back of my neck and pulling me closer to him, kissing me softly once I'm close enough. He sighs as he pulls away, pulling me against his chest. "Why do you put up with me?" He asks, kissing the top of my head.

"I try not to ask that question too often…" I mutter, digging my fingers into his shirt. "I keep having to come up with new answers."

"I'm sorry I'm not what you signed up for," he sighs, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"I signed up for Neji." I scoff quietly. "I'm fairly happy you're not what I signed up for." I bite my lip softly, then feel the blood rush to my face at how Zen had made me kiss him.

"What?" He asks, looking down at me.

"Do you… do you like that?" I ask softly. "How she kisses you I mean?"

Kakashi laughs softly. "You kisses are sweeter," he says easily. "I'm really into sweet these days."

"You don't want spicy too?" I ask quietly, not daring to look at him even though I know he can feel the blush.

"You're adorable," he laughs softly, kissing the top of my head. "But let's not talk about her anymore… it's getting weird. She's going to be our daughter."

"Right," I mutter softly.

I look up at a soft knock at the door, glancing back to Kakashi. "Who is it?" Kakashi asks quietly.

The door slides open, showing the figure of a young girl standing with her head bowed, Genma right behind her. "Look who I found," Genma says easily, pushing the girl into the room. "Always nice to wake up to someone so cute above me, but a tad bit better when she's not wielding knives." He tosses said knives onto the bed easily.

"Koume!" I gasp, moving out of the way as Kakashi stands up quickly.

"Let her go," he orders, pulling her from Genma's grasp and spinning her around quickly, cutting the ropes Genma had tied around her wrists. "Are you alright?" He asks, pulling her to look up at him, her lavender eyes catching the light.

"Fool," she sneers, pushing him away and flipping backwards, grabbing the knives on the bed and bouncing over to the other side.

"Now just hold on a minute," Kakashi says easily, not fazed by her quick movements. She pauses, waiting for him to continue. "I assume you know about Zen."

She nods cautiously. "I was here to check on my brother."

"You have somewhere to go?" he asks not even thinking about taking up a defensive stance as he steps a tad closer.

"Stay there," she orders, he stops. "We had a little house up in the mountains. No reason I can't go back there."

"Is there anyone else there?" Kakashi follows up, not taking his eyes off of her. She shakes her head slowly. "Why don't you stay here? There are plenty of extra rooms, I'm sure we could find one for you," she just looks at him cautiously. "Just for tonight, at least."

She nods slowly, lowering her hands. "Then I'll leave in the morning," she confirms.

"If that's what you want," Kakashi agrees.

She glances to Genma, who takes a step back as a form of surrender. After a moment her eyes drag over to me, first my face, and then my stomach. "Ok," she whispers softly.

* * *

So I'm trying to watch all of the Naruto Ship. Episodes, but my computer doesn't like Hulu anymore. If anyone knows of any sites where I can see them (with subtitles, or dubbed) I'd me very grateful if you'd let me in on it. I've already tried on justdubs, and I hate youtube for watching things like this (I always get distracted) but if anyone knows of any other sites let me know! :)

Long chapter, you're welcome. Ok guys, so yes, a bit of a plot twist I didn't actually plan… but it's for the epilogue. Um… I'm obsessed with Resident Evil 4 now… if anyone wants to give any hints for how to beat Separate Ways and the Assignment Ada (or whatever) mini games I would be oh so grateful. I've already beat the normal one twice (cuz I wanted to beat it with all the cool guns, cut my time in half) I know I'm a geek, but whatever. You all watch (or read) Naruto, I think that's pretty geeky too…

Enough of that: I'd love you all to review. Please. If you would. Maybe.


	22. Chapter 22

First, sorry this took so long; I got bored… and then started on the one with Shikamaru and Kurenai. Maybe I'll make a series… lol… one couple from each of the Genin nine. Ha ha. Anyhow. This took a lot longer than I thought it would, so long I've updated the author's notes several times.

Second… I would like to say: I've been watching Naruto Shippuden. Episode 134: I LOVE TOBI! (NINJA ART! Whack-A-Mole Technique!) He's fantastic. I think the Sasuke and Itachi genjutsu fight is probably my favorite fight I've seen so far. Also, obviously this story doesn't work in bits because Jiraiya is dead now and I wrote him to be alive… but whatever. 189: Sakura gets hit on by a cat. Yes. And OH MY GOD! 191: I can't write Kakashi-Sakura crap anymore… I will continue to write Kakashi-Sakura crap. But the key ninja from 191 is much better for Kakashi. *swoon at the cuteness of that relationship*

C… no… third: thank you to everyone who sent me places to watch the show… Right now I'm using Narutoget… so… that wasn't a contest or anything… but if it was… that was the randomly selected winner. (YAY!)

Fourth: thank you so much, everyone that's reviewed over the course of this story. (Except InARealPickle, who I doubt is still reading, but if you are… I don't thank you… you're ungrateful and don't know how to argue *sticks out tongue childishly*) But everyone else… thank you for reading, thank you for enjoying, and thank you for reviewing. I made a list of people who reviewed… but then I got bored and gave up because I didn't want to leave anyone out (and I'm lazy… mostly cuz I'm lazy).

Fifth: Koume was introduced in the last chapter… that's the first time you've heard of her. She was with the three ninja that ran into Genma, Kakashi, and Sakura while they were taking the baby to Shinji. That's the first time you've seen her. She was around earlier, but you didn't know that. Also, sorry if you believe Kakashi, Koume, and Zen are somehow involved in incest-ful activities, but they are not. Kakashi and Zen are not related, and the fact that Zen will be Kakashi's daughter doesn't make it incest. In order for it to be incest Kakashi would have to have sex with Koume, or Zen AFTER Sakura gives birth to her. Clearly.

* * *

I smile softly as a twig snaps a few feet away. He'd gotten so close without making a single sound (even though I knew he was here five minutes ago)… it was fairly impressive, actually. "Damn it, Shiranui," I hear Kakashi hiss, followed by the sound of his palm hitting the back of the young boy's head. The boy doesn't respond, he won't… Kakashi out ranks him… and he'd rather stay on his good side anyways.

I cover the smile as the two boys… more accurately men… step into the light of the fire, both looking a little sheepish. "You're late," I murmur, scratching the incredibly soft ears of the hound, Charlie, who sleeps soundly at my side. He practically purrs in his light sleep, his lips twitching in a smile.

"Are you surprised?" Genma's cousin asks under his breath, earning a scoff from Kakashi, who practically stomps over to my side. In a moment he's pushed the dog away, making room for himself to sit in Charlie's place. Perhaps Kakashi wants his ears scratched? I contemplate doing so, but it'd put me at a weird angle, so instead I simply rest my hand on his leg and lean my head against his shoulder. "How'd she do?" the boy asks me, sitting on the opposite side of the fire. Charlie makes his way over to the familiar lap and rests his head there, waiting less than patiently for attention of some kind.

"Ask her yourself," I say with a soft nod to the tent.

Kakashi prickles as Kazuaki turns to look towards the tent. I smile at the reminder of how protective he gets over her now that she's started dating… when she first came home with us his parenting belief was based off of the idea that Zen had done a fine job raising her so far. No ninja was really a match for her, thanks to Zen's training… and thanks to Kakashi's genetics the girl was practically a genius. Apparently Kakashi thought she was defenseless against boys though. Luckily before he says anything to stop Kazuaki from going to see Koume the boy turns back to the fire, allowing Kakashi to relax. "The kids with her?" he asks softly.

"Safe and sound and sleeping," I say with a sigh, closing my eyes and snuggling into Kakashi's arms. "Why were you so late?" I ask softly. "You were supposed to meet us at noon…"

Kakashi shrugs evasively. "Tsunade had an errand for us to run… and I wanted to tell his keeper we were coming… just to give them both some… warning… I suppose." That's fair… having the entire Hatake family sprung on you without warning was enough to drive most people crazy.

"Was there really an errand?" I ask the young boy across the fire, who nods. "Whatever," I sigh softly. I may sound angry, but really I just feel sorry for the kids. He doesn't disappoint me anymore, I'm used to it, but they still expect him to keep his promises. He probably shouldn't even make them in the first place. "Chise was so excited to see you… and Tadao was asking where you were like crazy. They wanted to stay up and wait for you."

Kakashi sighs heavily. "I wouldn't want to wake them up now." I know how tough it is for him to disappoint them like this… but it wasn't like we hadn't been there before. After Zen's reincarnation was born I went back into the field within the year. Kakashi and Koume practically never left the little girl's side. I think Koume didn't trust us to raise her mother's reincarnation. Kakashi didn't want to leave either of his daughters, since it had taken him so long to find them. However… since Tadao was born three years ago I hadn't been able to let myself leave him. I had been working in the hospital regularly, but I had only gone on two missions, and both were emergencies where an extra medic was needed. I was gone for less than twelve hours both times.

Since Chise started walking, however, Kakashi went back to work, and was gone almost constantly on missions. He'd never go on any long hauls and he'd always be back in less than a week. He'd have a few days off to spend with the kids, and then one morning I'd wake up to an empty bed and a note on the dresser. Thankfully because of my close ties with Tsunade I usually know when he'll be back and in what condition I can expect him to come back in… but I can't always tell the children. If I didn't know any better I'd think he was back in Anbu… of course even if he was he wouldn't be able to tell me. Luckily he'd never been more than a day late, so I hadn't had to come up with too many excuses for the kids yet.

"You could at least go talk to Koume…" I trail off, not wanting to tell him if he should be congratulating his oldest daughter or consoling her. She didn't want me to give him any hints.

He sighs again, leaning back and covering his eye with his free hand. "She's going to want to talk about it… won't she?" He asks quietly, probably thinking he should be expecting tears and disappointment. Not a bad guess… but definitely a wrong one. I nod. "I'm so tired…" I almost laugh at his whine, and actually do when Charlie raises his head to look at Kakashi in confusion.

"I have some good news," I whisper, moving so I'm practically on top of him. I notice Kazuaki slip into the tent where the kids are sleeping out of the corner of my eye, but I pay him no mind. Kakashi either didn't notice or didn't care. "Really good news," I repeat, kissing his chin lightly through the mask.

He pulls his mask down with a sigh, eyeing me carefully. I smile, but he just continues to watch me warily. "Are…" He scowls, not in anger, but it confusion. "Are you pregnant?"

I giggle, kissing his chin softly. "Don't sound so shocked… you know how the world works," I laugh again, shaking my head. "I'm not pregnant. It's better than that."

Kakashi pouts at that, apparently a little disappointed. Who knew the man notoriously bad with children would be disappointed at the idea of not having a _fourth_ one. "Ok… what then?" he asks, nodding slowly.

"Chise broke her arm today," I say softly. Kakashi sits up in shock, alert and ready to kick ass. "She's fine," I laugh… "Koume brought her to the tent, and then went to come get me… by the time I got back…" I can't help but grin, biting my lip softly to try and hold it back. "Tadao healed her."

"Tadao…" Kakashi says slowly. I nod. "Healed a broken arm?" I nod again. "Our Tadao?" I just nod continuously, crawling into his lap as the smile spreads to his lips to. "Kami, our son is a genius! He's only three!"

"I know!" I screech, kissing him happily.

"Hold on now," he says, pulling away. "Maybe we _should_ be thinking about having another child… Chise's the best in her class…"

"No she's not," I say simply, smiling. "She graduated."

He looks at me with wide eyes, frozen. "Today?"

"Yesterday morning," I confirm with a nod.

"Holy crap," he sighs, running his hand through his hair.

"We have to keep in mind," I murmur, "part of that might be Zen's power… you know she learned her transportation jutsu… the one with the blood?"

"She's a smart girl," he says with a dismissive shrug. "And our son is a prodigy… he's already healing!"

"Kakashi… kids at his age just copy what they see…" I sigh. "All his baby sitters are medical ninja, and I'm constantly healing _someone_ these days, half the time with him on my hip."

Kakashi doesn't seem to hear me. "Just think… in a few years… when he can move around easier… he could be a huge help!"

"Of course… he won't be able to be a ninja…" I edge quietly. Sometimes he forgets his son's handicap.

Kakashi shakes his head. "That doesn't matter," he argues. "Just because he can't walk yet… he's better with genjutsu than Kurenai, and if he's already showing this much promise in ninju-"

"He'll _never_ walk, Kakashi," I say evenly. "It's not yet… it's ever."

He watches me for a moment, and then sighs, nodding. "I know," he mutters. "It's nice to forget though, don't you think?" I smile softly. I can't agree or disagree… I can't forget like he does. "Maybe he can work in the hospital though, yeah? If Tsunade teaches him… he'll be fine."

"Maybe," I agree softly, pushing his hair out of his face. "He's only three… there's plenty of time."

"Dad?" I turn to see Koume, sticking her head out of the tent.

"Hey sweetheart," he mutters, beckoning her over to join us. "How'd you do?" He asks softly once she gets to the other side of the fire.

She stares at him evenly, lavender eyes fearlessly meeting his single eye. I keep my expression plain until the smile slowly stretches over her lips. She turns to show her right shoulder to him, pushing up her sleeve to show the angry red and black tattoo there. In a couple of days it should fade to be the same black shade of Kakashi and Kazuaki's tattoos on their left shoulders.

Kakashi grins, congratulating her enthusiastically. It was rare that a ninja trained in another country could ever be trusted enough to be let into Anbu… and the only cases I could think of were ninja from Suna or Konoha moving to the other country only after Naruto and Gaara had created peace between the two countries, or some ninja from smaller villages would move to nearby larger ones on occasion. Koume was from Iwa. Although at the moment there was no cry for war from either country, we have never been friendly with them. It had taken hundreds of psychological evaluations and constant monitoring for the five years since she came here with us, but she had finally been found to be loyal to Konoha, and accepted as into the ranks as a Chūnin, with no chance of advancement. The choice seemed obvious to her… in Anbu… she could advance. "Your mother would be so pissed," Kakashi laughs, smiling with pride.

"Don't I know it," she says with a grin, turning to look at the tattoo herself.

"Did you pass with flying colors?" He asks, leaning back against the tree behind us.

"They've been watching me for five years, dad," she says rolling her eyes, "and so much more closely since Kazuaki started helping me with training. They asked me three questions and signed the papers." Kakashi and I laugh quietly, both more than a little relieved to finally be able not to worry about the Anbu who had been watching us, or more accurately, Koume, since she followed us back from Iwa. "If you want to get some sleep, I can take watch," she says evenly. "Kazuaki said you looked tired, both of you. I've done nothing but sleep recently…" Kakashi and I look at each other carefully. She was in Anbu, and not really much younger than me… but still… "Charlie will be with me… it'll be fine," she assures us, setting her hand carefully on her summon's head. He seems to agree, letting his tongue roll out of his mouth and pant happily a few times.

I shrug, stifling a yawn, and get up to join the kids in the tent. When I turn back to meet Kakashi's gaze he just nods. He'll follow me in a minute or two. Good for him. Koume can't tell me anything important about joining Anbu, but maybe she'll be able to talk to him about it. I smile softly at the sight of Kazuaki already sound asleep and bite back a laugh at how Chise clings to him, as if she's afraid he'll disappear. When Koume first brought the boy around she introduced him as the boy who was going to help her get into Anbu. It wasn't for a few months that Kakashi noticed they were… more than friends.

Naturally he tried to kill the boy.

Naturally Koume got very angry and then, naturally ran away to go and live with the boy she'd known for only a few months. Naturally Kakashi dragged her back, kicking and screaming, and locked her in her room for a few hours, until she escaped and then locked Kakashi in one of the interrogation rooms. It was all very funny to me, he didn't agree. Thankfully Kazuaki thinks things through a little more reasonably than any Hatake and was able to convince Koume to go home and made Kakashi promise not to kill him once they let him out.

Obviously our family needed someone so level-headed once in a while, and since he was still helping Koume into Anbu, he practically became part of the family. Chise, at least, loves him. I have a sneaking suspicion that her adoration for him had something to do with how much she enjoyed Genma's company when she was Zen, but it's not really something I could bring up with anyone involved in that situation. I had a soft spot for him as well. The boy was a medic's dream. I met him for the first time when he was just starting in Anbu, before Kakashi and I were together. He had nearly died, and his leg was almost completely severed. He'd begged me to save it, and after fourteen months of countless surgeries and painfully reattaching everything that had been cut, and having to re-cut several things that healed incorrectly, he was finally functioning on a normal level. The best part was, the boy never cried, and always followed a medic's orders. He had one of the fastest recovery times on record for such an injury.

I sigh softly, looking over their peaceful faces and then turn to Tadao, who had been sleeping in Koume's arms earlier, but now he was almost shivering he looked so cold. I frown at that and cuddle next to him, kissing his cheek before settling in to go to sleep. I block out the sounds of Kakashi and Koume talking outside, they didn't want me hearing it, so I wouldn't listen.

* * *

Chise wakes us all up at the first hint of light, bouncing around the tent like a ringing alarm clock does in cartoons. I glance around to see Kakashi covering his head with a pillow, and Tadao tries to tunnel under me, escaping the sound. I sigh, noticing the absence of the two love birds and knowing that can't possibly be a good sign, before I get up carefully, trying desperately not to crush the boy who seems so desperate to be under me at the moment. Kakashi glances up as I try to sneak out of the tent, but he catches on too quickly. In a moment he's slipped past me and out of the tent.

I follow quickly, catching only a glimpse of the two before Kakashi yells at them. They had been sitting so Koume was between his legs, leaning back against his chest while holding hands. It was the definition of adorable, but once Kakashi started yelling they were suddenly on opposite sides of the dying fire, trying not to look guilty. "Kakashi," I mutter, crawling out of the tent myself. "Calm down… you're so annoying when you yell." He looks at me like I'm crazy, but I just shake my head. "It's a very unattractive quality." This was nothing new to me… Kazuaki often slept over while Kakashi wasn't home, not that I'd ever tell him that. It was kind of funny actually, how many times Kazuaki had been the one to push Koume away when she snuck downstairs to stay with him, instead of in her own room. I'm certainly not saying he's a saint, but he certainly plays the role well when he needs to.

Even now he starts apologizing like crazy to Kakashi, and promising nothing happened, or some such silly thing. But Kakashi seems to be distracted by the fact that I called him unattractive. Koume hurries to get the kids out of the tent while Kazuaki and I pack up camp. Kakashi just follows me around like a lost puppy… or like Charlie does to Koume. I glance back at Kakashi with a small smile as I picture him wearing a red collar like the one Charlie does and immediately snicker slightly.

"What?" he asks; concerned.

"I'm going to get you a collar… like Charlie's," I say with a laugh. Kazuaki shoots me a weird look, but apparently lets it go. Kakashi seems stuck between excited and confused, making me laugh more. "You're adorable," I snicker, patting him on the head as I walk by.

Apparently no longer concerned with my opinion of him, since I'd voice my positive opinion of him, he suddenly becomes useful, packing up camp while simultaneously entertaining the kids. We leave latter than we planned… that always seems to be the case these days… with Tadao on Kakashi's back and Chise on Kazuaki's and Koume and I carrying most of the supplies.

I laugh softly at the frown set on Kakashi's face as he watches the two young Anbu ahead of us, leading the way to the new Hatake vacation spot. "Kakashi," I sigh, bumping his arm with my elbow. "She's not a child… and he happens to be a very nice guy."

"He's a ninja," he scoffs, rolling his eyes at me. "Nice guys don't exist among ninjas. Not at his age anyways."

"Naruto's a nice guy," I say softly, with a small grin. "You're all right sometimes."

He sighs, shaking his head. "Naruto doesn't count… and you would never call me a 'nice guy'." I nod my head in agreement. I definitely would not. "Hey!" he calls ahead, making the three turn to look back at us, apparently done with the conversation since he'd proven his point. "Chise, I heard there's a bit of news you have to tell me…"

She squeals in shock, remembering her exciting new news, and wiggles out of Kazuaki's arms, bouncing back to fall into step next to us. We all adjust our strides slightly, to slow down to her alarmingly fast speed. For such a little thing she sure is quick. "Iruka Sensei passed me last night! Gave me my head band and everything!"

"And why aren't you wearing it now?" He asks, frowning slightly.

"I want to keep it clean," she says plainly, grinning from ear to ear as she pushes her wild pink hair out of her eyes.

"That makes sense," he says with a simple nod and a smile, darting his eye over to me. He's obviously thinking she's insane, but I speak up quickly before he can comment on it.

"Perhaps you should tell daddy why Iruka Sensei let you graduate," I say, nodding. He'll like this.

She grins, turning around to jump backwards, so she can face us. "To save his reputation!" She chirps. "I was out with Charlie and I found him sparring with who he said was one of his old students. But she wasn't any good… so I pointed out some of her mistakes. She asked if I could do better… and I did! He said he couldn't be beat by an academy student… and since I can already do all the required jutsus… and my test grades are high enough…"

"Chise, sweetheart, look where you're going," I say softly.

"Congratulations," Kakashi says with a wide smile, shifting Tadao's weight to one arm to he can ruffle her hair. "How's your arm?"

"All better!" she sticks out her tongue at Tadao, who copies the motion.

"Chise," I scold, a bit louder than before. "Turn around." Chise sticks out her tongue at me, an action I childishly return myself, but quickly returns to Kazuaki, so we can pick up the pace again.

"Thanks to you, I hear?" Kakashi mutters, nudging Tadao's knee with his elbow.

"Chise cried," he tattles softly, burying his face into his father's neck.

"I bet," Kakashi laughs. "Breaking bones hurts."

"Koume never cries," he points out. "Or you or Kazu. But Mommy cries. Did she get it from Mommy?"

I bite my lip, looking away. Tadao spent far too much time with me, and had often seen me cry in frustration, after losing someone at the hospital or Kakashi was taking a tad too long to get home. Thankfully Kakashi replies in his usual playful manner. "I seem to remember… just last week when a certain someone made a big deal out of a tiny little splinter."

"It hurt!" he complains adamantly, pulling on Kakashi's hair hard enough to make him wince.

I laugh softly, ducking my head and pulling away from Kakashi a bit to get closer to the couple up a head. We don't get there until a little after noon, and Tadao is fast asleep. Chise's barely awake. Fortunately Fusa is waiting for us, her wrinkles deeper than ever, and her smile missing one more tooth. The old lady had only gotten happier in the years since I met her at the hot springs. Each year we brought Koume and Chise, and now Tadao, here she only spoke of how much she love being the wolf's keeper… and how he only spoke of looking forward to our visit every year.

I go first, waiting patiently on the wolf's giant paw, something I had found to be the most comfortable spot in the place. "Sakura," he growls softly as I sit before him. "Is it that time of year again?"

"You know it is," I tease as Kakashi prepares to follow me with Chise. "I know you count the minutes until we get here."

"You're my family," he says with a toothy grin.

I smile softly, patting his nose. "I wish you wouldn't sit so close to him before I get down here, Sakura," Kakashi mutters, setting Chise down easily as soon as he touches the ground. He calls back up to Koume, who prepares to follow, Tadao in her arms.

"I can take care of myself," I scoff, catching Chise as she throws herself into my lap.

"Grandpa Wolf!" She screeches, jumping from my lap to his snout, to crawl up him easily. "Guess what?"

"What it is, Little Star?" he asks, playfully sniffing Zen's reincarnation as she climbs over his face.

"I'm a Genin now," she says softly, whispering in his ear. Many times he had scolded her for yelling in his ears. "Do you know what that means?" He shakes his head, careful not to shake her off. "That means Daddy will teach me the summoning jutsu." I turn to Kakashi at the same time as he looks up from taking Tadao from Koume, our eyes meeting in shock. "He promised he would."

"Wonderful!" the wolf laughs. "And have you decided on who you want your summon to be? Or will you be surprised with a first attempt. Dogs are very loyal you know, and once you choose one they will come to you whenever you please."

"I want a wolf, like you, Grandpa Wolf," she says with a grin. "Then I can be like the Princess Zenitha."

"Oh?" he asks, rolling one white eye to where I sit on his paw.

"Mama says she was like a daughter to the first Hokage. She was a strong warrior. The strongest," she looks down to the wolf's white eyes, trying to see if he understands her. "The Hokage… he had armor made just for her… because he was so impressed with her. Mommy and Daddy have it now. I think… I think in a few years…" she leans very close to his ear, so we can't hear or something silly like that. "I think it will fit me nicely."

"I bet it will, my dear," he laughs, stiffening when he hears Tadao ask Kakashi for me. "Is that Tadao?" He asks quietly. "Oh, bring me the boy." Kakashi comes over quickly, handing Tadao over to me as he keeps his distance from the wolf. They never did get along. Koume, on the other hand, leans against the wolf's side as if it were the most comfortable pillow in the world. She won't open her mouth or eyes until it's time to leave, if she holds up the tradition she's kept for the past five years anyways.

We spend the rest of the day in that hole in the ground, and most of the night, as well, telling silly stories and catching the old wolf up on the last year in our lives. Unfortunately at midnight Kazuaki calls down into the den, saying it's time to go. As Koume begins to leave with Tadao in her arms the wolf stops Chise, making me edge closer, so he can't try anything funny.

"Chise, my darling," the old wolf laughs, touching his nose, three times the size of her, gently to her chest, making her giggle. "I have a gift for you… something I think you'll like very much." I bite my lip, knowing full well what he'll be giving her, but having no idea how to stop him. "My mate, she recently had puppies, and among them… is a little one with a star on her forehead. She reminded me of you, and I thought… who better to care for and love my pup, than Chise, my own little star?"

"Really?" She asks, practically jumping for joy. "I can have her?"

"No," the wolf lightly growls, shaking his head. "You can show her to a good home, and plenty of love… but you cannot keep her. Not like that. She's no dog… but a wolf pup." He lowers his voice, softening it slightly. "Do you understand?"

"She's not a pet," Chise says with a nod. "She's a friend."

The beast laughs, making the walls shake. "Yes, my dear… that's right." He pushes her slightly with his nose again, and then nods above. "The old hag has the pup, I'm sure you'll love her."

Chise giggles, hugging his snout again before returning to Kakashi, who scoops her up easily and, with a nod to me, begins his climb to the surface. "Thank you," I say softly once he's gone.

"You hate me," he observes.

I smile softly, faking a scoff. "Never," I stifle a yawn. "I think she's too young… and would like to keep her my daughter a little bit longer… but I don't hate you. I told you, long ago, that you could give her a hound when you felt she was ready."

"I didn't give her a hound," he says evenly. "Sakumo, and Kakashi, and even Koume… to them I gave hounds. To Chise… I gave her a wolf. She will never be able to summon my pup… but my pup will never leave her side… as long as Chise treats her well."

I swallow, looking down at the ground. "Why?"

"Princess Zenitha," he whispers, glancing up at the hole in the ceiling. "I doubt very much she'll be waking up any time soon." I freeze at that, but he just laughs. "You daughter… she isn't just Hatake Chise… she's…" he shakes his head. "She's the end of three very long stories… and until a new story is created… Zen will have no reason to re-awaken. You'll have your daughter for as long as Chise considers herself to be your daughter."

"Sakura!" I don't look up to see Kakashi yelling down at me. "Hurry up!"

"Thank you," I say softly. "For everything you've done for us."

"One more thing," he says with a wolfish grin. "You should put off going back into the field. Tadao is going to need you over the next few years… after all… it's difficult adjusting to walking." My heart literally stops. I open my mouth… to ask him why he knows this… or how it will happen… but no sounds come out. "I've had a dream, my sweet one," he whispers, as if that will explain it all. "Now go… your family is waiting for you."

As if by magic I find myself floating up to the hole in the ceiling, and in a moment Kakashi has pulled me onto the grass beside him. He couldn't have used the floating trick before? I laugh softly, rolling over to kiss Kakashi securely. He seems surprised at first, but easily gives in, wrapping his arms around me securely and removing his mask, to deepen the kiss. "What's got you in such a good mood?" he asks, grinning.

"Stuff," I say with a shrug, kissing him again. "Where are the kids?" I couldn't help but notice the lack of interruption.

"Koume and Shiranui took them out to play with Chise's new puppy. Adorable, by the way, Charlie's terrified of her," we both laugh at the idea of the large hound being scared of a puppy, no matter how large it might be. "I hope she doesn't get too big… maybe the old guy's mate was a Chihuahua?"

"He said she's a wolf," I say, shaking my head. Kakashi frowns, but then shakes his head, deciding it doesn't matter and leaning up to kiss me. "I love you," I whisper as he breaks away.

He smiles and kisses me once more before replacing his mask. "Come on… we have to catch up with them."

As we head back towards Konoha Kakashi intertwines our fingers, forcing me to keep up with him. We didn't catch up with the others until the sun was just starting to come up and I smiled at the sight of Chise cradling a small puppy in her arms, while Kazuaki cradled her in his. We stop for a moment to swap around the weight we're carrying, and continue through the morning towards home. When Chise wakes up she doesn't insist on walking herself, like she normally would, probably sensing that we're in a rush, but just coos at the white and grey dog in her arms, giggling when she licks her face.

We reach Konoha just as the sun starts to set. Kakashi and Kazuaki stop to talk with the two Chūnin there, but Koume and I continue on with the kids. Once we get into the house we leave Tadao and Chise to play with the new puppy and slip into the kitchen to throw together a quick dinner.

"Sakura?" Koume asks softly as she turns on the rice cooker, biting her thumb nail lightly. "Um… I had something to ask you…"

"What's up?" I chirp, pretending to be oblivious to her discomfort.

"Um… Kazu… he uh… he asked me something a few days ago…" I glance up in shock, dropping the pan I had just picked up. No way. "I just… I want to know how to tell dad…"

I bite my lip, holding back a smile. "Did you… answer him yet?"

She turns away, just far enough so I can see her cheek twitch in a smile. "I did."

"Did he…" I glance at her hand. "Did he give you a ring?" She nods, still smiling. "Oh, Koume!" I sigh, practically dancing. "Will you let me help with the wedding? I never got one of my own…"

She sighs in relief, nodding. "Oh, thank you… I thought you'd be upset."

I scoff, shaking my head. "I'll leave that to your father."

"He'll think I'm too young, won't he?" She mutters, biting her nail. "But I'm not! I'm Eighteen, and after _my_ childhood… I'm not too young for anything!"

"You don't have to convince me," I say easily. "When I was your age I was…" I pause, vivid images of exactly what I was doing at her age. Even though Koume's no innocent virgin, she certainly isn't anything like her mother, or even me. Her viewpoint on romantic relationships seems to be very… romantic. "Never mind. I know you, Koume, just as Kakashi does… and he'll easily admit how grown up you are… right after he throws Kazuaki out a window."

She laughs dryly. "They seem to get along better now, though," she notes, glancing at the kitchen window. "I told him who my mother was, you know?" I don't say anything. She had every right to do so; I just hope she didn't tell him what became of her mother. "He said he met her once… back when she was staying with you and Kakashi. Genma had introduced them." She shrugs. "He said I should be proud to have a mother so strong and told me that she was the kind of woman who one does not easily forget…" she trailed off, smiling at the words he had spoken next, but apparently she didn't want me to know what they were. She turns her gaze to Chise and Tadao in the next room, playing with the little wolf, currently chewing on one of Tadao's socks. "I think he's right. I think when people meet Chise for the first time… they're drawn to her because of that familiar air about her. They can't help but love her… because she and my mother share a smile, and a way of speaking… and a knowledge in their eyes that goes back to the beginning of time. It makes mere mortals feel… honored to be noticed by them."

I nod slowly, watching Chise scold the puppy for knocking Tadao over, but the puppy simply licks her cheek. "I see that some days… when I forget she's not just my Chise."

"I don't remember noticing that… when I was a kid, I mean," Koume whispers. "Why can I see it now?"

"When you were a child," I begin slowly, "she was all you knew. What was so strange about eternal eyes? Everyone had a gaze like that." I glance up to look into Koume's lavender eyes, darker now than they had been five years ago, less like Zen's and more like Kakashi's. She turns and smiles to me, and I'm startled to see she now has Kakashi's smile as well. When had that happened?

"I'm glad to see Chise has those eyes," she says with a grin. "Because I can know she's happy. She was never really happy, back when it was just us and Uncle Hiro."

I feel my jaw drop as I realize for the first time that it was not just a mother that Koume lost, but an entire, even if dysfunctional, family. I recover quickly, silently marveling at how I never noticed how suddenly alone she must have felt at our first meeting. Her mother and uncle died, and after deserting Iwa any friends she had among the ninja she would have also lost. The only constant in her life would have been the old wolf… who she had gone to see often before Zen died, simply her form of rebellion, I suppose. "Koume…" I whisper softly.

"Hold that thought," she says with a smile, going in to pry Chise's teeth out of the puppy's ear. What a strange child…

When Kakashi and Kazuaki return Chise and her puppy are playing tug of war with Koume on the other end of the rope, while Tadao 'helps' me finish cooking dinner. After dinner Kazuaki helps me clean up while Koume and Kakashi tuck in the kids, a planned action on Koume and Kazuaki's parts, I believe.

After a few moments of silence Kazuaki clears his throat, glancing at me cautiously. "So, um…"

"Koume told me," I say quickly, easing his discomfort quickly. He laughs softly, rubbing the back of his neck with a slight blush touching his cheeks. "Congratulations," I say with a wink.

"Eh, thank you," he mutters, smiling. "Uncle said I should kind of worry about Kakashi though," he mutters. He hadn't been very close with Genma before Koume came home with us… but he had more reason to talk to his girlfriend's father's best friend than he did with his uncle. "Do you think I could hide behind you when we tell him?" he asks, only half kidding.

I laugh, looking at him with understanding. "Will you tell him tonight?"

"Maybe," he says with a shrug, "we were going to play it by ear, see how happy he seems tonight."

I glance up towards the stairs, hearing Kakashi's soft voice as he talks with his children. "He's received a lot of good news lately," I say evenly. "Perhaps tonight would be a good time to tell him…" I shut up as the door at the top of the stairs closes softly and Koume and Kakashi come downstairs quickly, laughing quietly to each other. "They asleep?" I ask softly.

"I think the puppy wore them out," he laughs softly. "Her getting that puppy was the best thing that's ever happened to us."

I smile, glancing at Kazuaki and raising my eyebrows. He and Koume share a glance, but Koume shakes her head, chickening-out. I sigh, turning back to the kitchen with a shrug. "It's getting kind of late," Koume mutters, glancing up at Kazuaki through her eyelashes.

He nods, meandering towards the door. "Right," he mutters. "Well it was good to see you all," he says with a small nod to us. Koume follows him to the door, hovering at his elbow as he opens it. "Well I'll uh… I'll see you later then… Koi," he mutters, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek softly before turning to leave.

I smile at his pet name for her, glancing over to Kakashi, but he's staring at me openly, a gaze I recognize from my Genin days. That gaze says he's disgusted that my opinion of him is so low that I think I can hide something from him. "Shiranui," he says roughly, making the two at the door freeze. "Why don't you come sit down for a minute? We need to talk." They both swallow roughly, but slowly turn around, staring at his shoulders (not daring to look in his eye). Kakashi just nods to the couch. "Come on, it'll only be a minute."

They shuffle over to the couch, sitting down simultaneously. "Kakashi," I warn.

He smiles at me, a warning behind his closed eye. "Now… I know I only have one of my eyes… but I'm not blind."

Koume tries to speak first. "Daddy-"

"Hold on, just a moment," he says evenly, no traces of anger in his voice. "I'm not blind. When people start acting strange around me, I notice. Koume, for such an advanced ninja, you're not a very good actress. There hasn't been a night Kazuaki's been here for dinner that you haven't begged me to let him stay after it's far too late for him to be here, and you always go outside to say goodnight to him. You need to act as if nothing is different when you're trying to hide things, but we'll work on that. I'm also very good at collecting information. So… I really only have a few questions for you... and then you can go home. Ok?" the two nod quickly. "When were you going to tell me?"

"I-" Koume bites her lip, looking away.

"We were waiting for the right moment," Kazuaki says evenly… squeezing Koume's hand. "Koume didn't want… you to kill me," he murmurs, looking away.

"Fair enough," Kakashi says with a nod, leaning back in the chair. "Next…" he glances over at Koume for a few moments, looking her over carefully. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

"Daddy!" she gasps, blushing like crazy, burrowing her face in Kazuaki's shoulder.

"No sir, she's not," Kazuaki replies after a moment, speaking with the confidence of someone who had been prepared to answer that question. Clearly he knew Kakashi would ask it, even if Koume didn't think he would. I hadn't even thought about asking.

Kakashi's silent for a moment, as if trying to figure out exactly how sure the boy can possibly be that she isn't… I can see clearly that he's hoping there's no chance at all that she is. How sadly mistaken he is. "One more," he says after a few moments. "Why do you want to get married?"

The two pause for a moment, looking at each other before turning back to Kakashi. "Because I hate having to walk halfway across the city just to wish her a goodnight, and then have to do it again a few hours later to say good morning," Kazuaki says after a long moment. "It'd simply be much easier if she was already beside me."

Kakashi rolls his eye to Koume lazily. "Because I love him," she responds without thinking.

Kakashi stares at her for a moment longer, and then sighs. "Yeah, you'll be fine," he gets to his feet, heading towards the front door. "Walk with me, Kazu…" I smile warily at Kakashi's use of a nick-name. It either means he has accepted him as his future son-in-law… or that he's playing the part of a cat, toying with the mouse just before he eats it. Could go either way. "Koume, get to bed."

Koume and I watch as the two men leave the house, closing the door behind him. "If he comes home covered in blood we can go looking for him, ok?" I mutter softly. Koume nods, staring blindly at the door. "He'll be fine," I assure her, holding out a hand to help her off the couch. She follows me upstairs slowly, her feet dragging. "Koume… I don't have any reason to believe you might be… but I can't help but notice that when Kakashi asked you didn't answer…" she looks up at me, oblivious to what I'm talking about. "If you're pregnant."

"Please, Sakura," she scoffs. "We're not stupid."

I internally flinch at that, smiling. Of course she's not… she must have learned from her parent's mistakes. "You know, Kakashi actually took it very well, I think if you weren't dating Kazuaki, Kakashi would like him just fine."

"Has he told you that?" She asks darkly. I don't have to answer, she knows the answer. "He's going to kill him," she cries, sitting at the top of the stairs. "He looked calm!" she scoffs, rolling her eyes at me. "Of course he looked calm, he's a ninja! I'm never going to see him again!"

"He won't kill him," I argue. "There're too many rules against that."

Koume laughs dryly, getting to her feet. "I'm going to bed," she says dryly. "If he kills him… don't wake me up in the morning."

I nod, waiting until she closes the door to her room before I turn and meander to my room, going through the motions and climbing into bed with a sigh. It's not long before I hear Kakashi come in the front door, and after a few moments climb the stairs softly. I hear the kid's door open as he checks on them, and then listen as he comes into the room slowly. I listen carefully as he undresses, and then sigh at the shift of the mattress. "I didn't kill him," Kakashi assures me softly as he wraps his arms around me, kissing my shoulder.

I smile softly, snuggling into his arms. "I know. You secretly like him… don't you?" Kakashi laughs softly, apparently not inclined to respond. "What did you say?"

"A few threats, and a warning or two… and I told him that he's a smart kid… anyone who knew me might have come to me… to ask for her hand or some-such nonsense. I think he made a good decision in not doing so," he shrugs softly. "She would have hated that, and her opinion of him matters much more than my opinion of him. Plus… he's not a bad kid."

I smile, elbowing him softly in the ribs. "You like your future son-in-law," I tease.

He kisses my neck softly, biting slightly. "Now, you," he scolds, "I wanted to talk to you."

"What did I do?" I ask through a smile.

"You knew!" he whispers loudly in my ear.

I scoff, giggling softly. "For… all of two hours more than you."

"But you were going to let them leave without telling me!" he whines, nuzzling my neck with his nose lovingly, despite the betrayed tone in his voice.

"Of course I was," I say easily. "They're adults… they don't even have to tell you."

He sighs, and then sits up suddenly, towering over me. "Any you!" he hisses, frowning. "You let him stay over, don't you?"

My eyes go wide in shock. "How did you know that?" I hiss, completely caught off guard.

"Oh come on…" he rolls his eyes. "He's more comfortable on that couch than I am."

"Come on, Kakashi," I sigh, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You know, he always pushes her away when he stays here…" I smile as he sighs, probably not wanting to think about such a situation. "I think he doesn't though… when she stays at his place I mean."

I glance to the side as his hand on my right side clenches into a fist, the veins in his forearm seeming to try to pull out of the skin. "Are you serious?" he growls, his teeth grinding roughly. "You let her stay at his house? He lives alone, Sakura! And he's related to Genma! You don't know… think of all the… _things_ he might do to her!"

"I know all the things he might do to her," I remind him softly. "Sometimes she tells me about them."

Kakashi actually looks like he might hit me for a moment, and if I wasn't so sure I could kill him if he did, I would've been worried. After a moment his expression softens, and he drops his head, relaxing until his forehead touches my collar bone. "Why do you do these things to me?" he asks weakly, wrapping his arms around me gently.

"I get bored," I say with a shrug, "and you're kind of sexy when you're angry."

He laughs, his breath fanning out over my breasts. "You'll be the death of me," he mutters, bringing his head up to kiss me softly. "I've decided I don't care though."

"That I'll kill you?" I ask, confused.

"No… about Kazuaki and Koume," he clarifies. "I mean… I care… but mostly I care that she's happy… and if he makes her happy," he seems to shiver at that, "then I will gladly accept him as my…" he probably meant to say son-in-law, but apparently decides against it, making a soft noise of disagreement, "… into the family."

"That's very brave of you," I say with a smile. "Because someday you're going to hate yourself for deciding that… but then a few months later you'll be one of the happiest men in the world." He looks at me like I'm insane, completely confused. "Well… someday they'll have children… and you're going to hate him when they tell you she'll pregnant. But then you'll be a grandpa and it won't matter anymore."

He groans, pushing himself away from me more than he pushes me away. "Don't say that word… I'm too young for that." I laugh softly, rolling over to lay on him, closing my eyes. "You know… you could go back to the field… if you get so bored."

"I couldn't do that," I whisper, blinking a butterfly kiss against his chest. "Tadao will need me over the next few years." Kakashi lifts his head in question, rubbing my back absently. "Our blind wolf says he will learn to walk, and he will need me to help him."

Kakashi freezes. "Really?" I nod. "That's… that's wonderful," he whispers, voice hardly audible.

"Are you ok?" I ask hesitantly.

"No… I mean… I'm fine… it's just… wow…" he shakes his head, staring at the ceiling.

"You were right, Kakashi," I whisper, smiling softly up at him. "He'll be fine. He'll be able to work in the hospital, or anything else he wants to do… Kakashi… our son is going to get his chance to be… normal."

Kakashi laughs breathily. "Sakura, he's a three year old with grey hair, the power to heal using Chakra, a strong grasp on the theory of genjutsu, and the ability to learn to walk even though medically he shouldn't be able to… he's far from normal."

"Well he's got you for a father… what did you expect?" I tease.

He squeezes my shoulder lovingly and we fall into an easy silence, just staring at the ceiling and listening to the house breathe as everything becomes as it should. "How did you know?" I ask after a few moments.

His eyes are closed, and his breathing is even, but he's not asleep. "Know what?" he mutters softly.

"How did you know he proposed?" I whisper. "You're observant, but you couldn't have noticed that… you would've know something… just not what."

Kakashi laughs dryly, kissing the top of my head. "Genma," he says easily. I laugh softly, shaking my head. He never did know when to keep out of things.

* * *

In the end, it wasn't I who helped Tadao learn to walk. I returned to the field when Ino took time off to have her own baby, just a few months later. Hinata spent a lot of time babysitting Tadao, since her own son was just a year younger than him. In turn, Nari spent a lot of time with him as well, and it was her who finally convinced him to stand on his own, just before his fifth birthday.

Apparently she told him if he could learn to walk, he could become a ninja like her, and then they might be sent on missions together. Although I didn't like her method, I couldn't argue with the results. On the day of his fifth birthday he walked (if not a little shakily) across the room to greet Nari when she came over for his birthday party.

Tadao started training with Gai and Lee for a few months when he was ten, and after spending a month outside of the village he returned with no hesitance in his step, and entered the ninja academy. At thirteen he graduated to Genin and demanded Nari's undivided attention in his training. He became the most sought-after medic ninja in the ranks, before he even became a Chūnin.

Tsunade was more puzzled than anyone as to how it worked; but it did. She spent years studying possible reasons why his legs worked now, when she herself had determined there was no possible way they ever would, and finally just contributed it to the fact that a Hatake man will do anything to impress a pretty girl. Having solved that mystery she handed, willingly, the title of Hokage over to Naruto, determining a father of two must be mature enough to protect a city.

Chise remained Chise, and although she had a eerie habit of knowing things she shouldn't and learning far too quickly, Zen still remained locked away. She and her wolf pup became a better team than Kiba and Akamaru. She became a Chūnin at eight, and a Jōnin at fifteen. As predicted she started wearing a mask once she realized no one ever saw her father without his, and by her sixteenth birthday she had 'stolen' Zen's armor, one piece at a time, by claiming that she needed arm guards, and why buy new ones, when Zen's fit her just fine. She adored the Neko-te Zen used to wear, and was never seen without them, usually tied at her waist just to display that she had them. To my knowledge, when she used them she never dipped them in the lethal poison Zen had used, but only a slight sedative.

Koume and Kazuaki remained happy and child-less. Although Kazuaki had to retire soon after his thirtieth birthday from a wound to the same leg he had nearly lost so long ago. He instead turned his attention to training Genin, which I always thought was what helped keep them child-less. While Kazuaki trained kids, Koume rose in the ranks of Anbu much like Kakashi had, and became the head of the ANBU Interrogation Unit after Ibiki retired, handing over the job to her knowing full well that he had trained her well enough for it. Most of the Ninja in my parent's generation found her to be charming and well mannered enough to consider her a friend, more so than a child and looked forward to seeing Kakashi in the hopes that his eldest daughter might be with him. She became easily the kind of person who could change their entire personality with no more than a shift in posture to note the difference.

Kakashi lost the use of his left eye shortly after Tadao became a Genin and spent the next four years moping. It wasn't as if he even used his eye that often anymore, but he missed it terribly. It wasn't until Tadao brought him the news of his engagement to Nari that Kakashi finally brightened up; now looking forward to the thought of grandchildren once he realized being a grandparent meant all of the fun, but none of the diaper changing. Although I was unbelievably happy for them, Tadao mostly; Nari was a knock out, I held firm to my belief that they were too young to get married. Tadao was only seventeen, and although oddly mature and level-headed, boys at that age are still… boys. Thankfully Nari agreed with me, and they waited two more years to get married, just after Tadao's promotion to Chūnin. After the wedding a drunken Kakashi told Nari (again) about her birth, and how he had been the first person to hold her, and how gross it was, to which she just laughed and argued she's much less gross now.

After the drinking and eating and general rejoicing had finished Kakashi and I walked home slowly, fingers entwined as the sun hinted at the beginnings of morning. We don't speak, but just watch as the sky begins to brighten and the world around us begins to awaken.

We stop over a bridge, watching the water flow under us and enjoying the cool morning air to clear our heads. "You know, Sakura," he begins slowly, rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Yes, Kakashi?" I ask quietly, feeling scripted.

"I'm really glad you put up with me," he mutters, watching something only he can see in the surface of the water downstream a ways. "Twenty years ago… I never imagined I'd still even be alive in twenty years, much less happy." I smile, touching my collar bone, where the necklace I had worn every day until a month ago used to sit. Now that necklace sits on Nari's collar bone. "Our son got married yesterday," he whispers, nudging me with his shoulder as we stand side by side, half leaning over the railing. "Can you believe that?"

"I still can't believe he can walk," I tease, laughing softly to myself. "I'm glad we broke lots of rules and nearly compromised a mission and caused so many problems," Kakashi laughs quietly. "It was worth it."

I watch as Kakashi smiles slowly, something I can see clearly since he had forgone his mask for his son's wedding, as he had done for Koume's, and our own when we decided to have another ceremony here in the city after Chise was born. "I want that on my tombstone… 'It was worth it'."

I smile as well, laughing softly, pushing off the railing and holding out my hand to him. "Let's go home, and go to bed," I whisper, feeling the past weeks catch up with me and tug at my eyelids. I'd take work in the field over planning a wedding any day. Hopefully Chise will give us a few years before hers.

Kakashi smirks, slipping my hand around his waist so he can put his arm over my shoulders. "Your place or mine?" he asks, earning a swift punch in the side.

* * *

Alright every one. That's it. The last chapter of Elope To Iwa. It's been great, and I love… most of you... very much. Bit of fluff there to tie everything together. TADA!

I'm so sick of this story i poster this without a final edit, sorry everyone... but i really wanted to get it up before school. It's cold here, really cold, negative 30(c) or something. I am not a big fan of cold. Snow is fine, love rain, whatever is falling from the sky is awesome. But i do not like cold. So to make me happy, and to celebrate the end of this impossible story... you should all review.

Because I know people will ask, I will probably not do a sequel. If I do it will be from Chise's POV, which will be fun. She's a deranged little girl (hehehe). If you don't want to believe she's a deranged little girl you can go ahead and do that, when I (re)created her she wasn't at all… but I've decided as an adult: definitely insane.

If you have any questions you MUST HAVE ANSWERED then feel free to ask in great detail exactly what your question is and I will send a note to your fanfic account. But don't ask stupid stuff like, "will there be a sequel?" Just add me to your author alert, and then if there is, you'll be notified.


End file.
